Ace Combat: Joint Assault
by AurelianAce
Summary: Shortly after joining Martinez Security, a new recruit finds herself in the middle of a battle against the clock for the fate of the world. Warning, rated T for mature content; also featuring slightly altered plot (it takes place in the Infinity Universe) (Please Read and Review)
1. Prologue

**Ace Combat:Joint Assault Prologue**

* * *

 **Hello, I'm AurelianAce, and this is Joint Assault, my third fanfic. This chapter is not part of the story itself, but rather a guide for the fic itself, which will feature some differences from the game:**

 **-First, this fic will feature only two pilots in the Antares squadron instead of four. Their names will be Marlene Davenport(in honor to Alvin "Chopper" Davenport, from AC5) and Hansel Foulke(same for Larry "Solo-Wing Pixy" Foulke, from ACZ)**

 **-Second; as in Skies of Deception, the fighters will feature the following payload: missiles(52 for all planes, except for VTOL aircraft), guns(600 rounds for each plane), and two special weapons.**

 **-Third, the fic will be set in the Infinity universe, prior to the events of Ace Combat Infinity(more precisely, the events of the fic will begin on 2015). I'll try to make as many references to the game as possible, but, since I didn't play the game itself very much, I might (or more likely will) make some mistakes, so don't be afraid to highlight them in your reviews or in private messages.**

 **-Fourth, the fic will feature the following aircraft, with their roles between brackets, their special weapons(obviously not counting the standard missiles and guns as special weapons) between square brackets, and a brief description of each aircraft:**

*F-4E Phantom II (Multirole) [SP:8 SAAM & 8 UGB]

 _-A multirole fighter with superior range and high speed. Despite its outdated design, it is still in service with various nations and PMCs._

*F-15C Eagle (Fighter) [SP:8 XMAA & 6 SAAM]

 _-An air superiority fighter with a superb balance in maneuverability, stability, speed, payload and survivability._

*F-15E Strike Eagle (Multirole) [SP:6 SAAM & 8 GPB]

 _-A twin-seat multirole variant of the F-15 Eagle, it posseses superior ground attack capabilities while retaining the Eagle's trademark air-to-air combat abilities._

*F-15SE Silent Eagle (Multirole) [SP:6 QAAM & 8 GPB]

 _-A next-generation variant of the F-15E Strike Eagle, it adds advanced avionics and stealth properties to the Strike Eagle's design._

*F-15S/MTD Eagle (Fighter) [SP:8 XLAA & 6 SAAM]

 _-A research version of the F-15 Eagle, it is fitted with thrust vectoring engines and computer controlled canards, which give this fighter a very high degree of maneuverability._

*F/A-18F Super Hornet (Multirole) [SP:8 XMAA & 6 LASM]

 _-A twin-seat version of the Super Hornet, it boasts high maneuverability, stability and payload for a carrier-based aircraft._

*F-14D Super Tomcat (Fighter) [SP:4 SAAM & 8 XLAA]

 _-Featuring better maneuverability and stability than earlier F-14 variants, it can handle multiple targets at once at very long range._

*A-10A Thunderbolt II (Attacker) [SP:8 XAGM & 4 FAEB]

 _-A close air support aircraft fitted with a heavy 7-barrelled rotary gun, lethal air-to-ground weapons and extremely tough armor._

*YF-23A Black Widow II (Multirole) [SP:6 SAAM & 6 SOD]

 _-An experimental fifth-generation aircraft, it boasts high speed and cutting-edge stealth capabilities._

*F-16A Block 10 Fighting Falcon (Fighter) [SP:8 QAAM & 4 SAAM]

 _-A small, light machine developed for close-quarters dogfights. It also has limited ground attack capabilities._

*F-16F Fighting Falcon (Multirole) [SP:8 QAAM & 8 GPB]

 _-A development of the F-16 Fighting Falcon featuring advanced avionics and conformal fuel tanks._

*F-22A Raptor (Multirole) [SP:8 XMAA & 6 GPB]

 _-A fifth-generation aircraft featuring thrust vectoring engines, stealth capabilities and advanced avionics._

*F-35A Lightning II (Multirole) [SP:8 QAAM & 6 GPB]

 _-A light stealth aircraft developed to replace the Fighting Falcon series, it features multirole combat capabilities and, unlike the other two versions of the Lightning II, an internal gun._

*Tornado F.3 (Fighter) [SP:8 XMAA & 4 QAAM]

 _-An interceptor version of the Tornado family, fitted with an advanced radar that allows it to engage multiple airborne targets._

*Tornado IDS (Attacker) [SP:6 SOD & 8 GPB]

 _-A supersonic strike fighter with variable geometry wing. As its name suggests, it is an aircraft designed for interdiction and strike._

*Eurofighter Typhoon (Multirole) [SP:8 XLAA & 6 GPB]

 _-A multirole aircraft featuring computer-controlled canards and exceptional agility at both supersonic and subsonic speed._

*Mirage 2000C (Fighter) [SP:6 QAAM & 6 SAAM]

 _-A fighter fitted with a delta-wing design. Its computer-assisted control surfaces compensate the delta-wing disadvantages, providing great acceleration and response._

*Mirage 2000D (Attacker) [SP:8 UGB & 6 LASM]

 _-A twin-seat strike version of the Mirage 2000, it shares the speed and maneuverability of the single-seat version. It is provided with a highly advanced terrain-following radar._

*Rafale M (Multirole) [SP:8 XLAA & 6 LASM]

 _-A multirole carrier-based fighter characterized by its twin-engine delta design and canards._

*JAS-39 Gripen NG (Multirole) [SP:8 XLAA & 4 SOD]

 _-An enhanced version of the JAS-39C Gripen, featuring a new engine, slight stealth capabilities, increased payload capacity and upgraded avionics._

*MiG-21-93 Fishbed (Multirole) [SP:6 QAAM & 6 SFFS]

 _-A development of the original MiG-21 Fishbed, it features an enhanced engine, upgraded avionics and higher stability while maintaining an affordable purchase price._

*MiG-29A Fulcrum-A (Fighter) [SP:6 SAAM & 6 QAAM]

 _-An air superiority fighter created to counter the Western fighters developed during the Cold War, it is virtually invincible in one-on-one dogfights._

*MiG-29K Fulcrum-D (Multirole) [SP:8 XMAA & 6 LASM]

 _-A carrier-based variant of the MiG-29M Fulcrum-E, it features advanced avionics, engines and weapons._

*MiG-31B Foxhound (Fighter) [SP:8 XLAA & 6 SAAM]

 _-An upgrade of the MiG-31 Foxhound, it combines the original model's low-altitude supersonic speed and interception capabilities with avionics upgrades and an air refueling system._

*MiG 1.44 Flatpack (Multirole) [SP:8 QAAM & 6 LAGM]

 _-An experimental multirole fighter featuring large canards and thrust vectoring engines which provide it with superior maneuverability and speed._

*Su-25SM Frogfoot (Attacker) [SP:6 UGB & 6 LAGM]

 _-An upgrade of the Su-25 Frogfoot, it features vast improvements in combat effectiveness and survivability over its predecessor._

*Su-33 Flanker-D (Fighter) [SP:4 QAAM & 8 XMAA]

 _-A carrier-based version of the Su-27 Flanker, it features high turning performance despite being slower than other aircraft of the same generation._

*Su-30MKI Flanker-H (Multirole) [SP:8 XLAA & 8 LASM]

 _-A twin-seat all-weather fighter developed from the original Su-30, it combines thrust vectoring engines and canards with advanced avionics._

*Su-34 Fullback (Multirole) [SP:8 XMAA & 8 LAGM]

 _-A strike variant of the Su-27 Flanker featuring side-by-side seats, a small kitchen and a toilet behind the cockpit, this aircraft is intended to replace the prior generation of tactical bombers._

*Su-35S Flanker-E (Multirole) [SP:8 XLAA & 4 FAEB]

 _-The lastest variant of the Flanker family, featuring advanced avionics and independent thrust vectoring engines, it is capable of attacking any target at long and short range._

*Su-37 Terminator (Fighter) [SP:6 QAAM & 8 XMAA]

 _-A multipurpose fighter developed to increase the Su-27 combat capabilities, it is equipped with 2-dimensional thrust vectoring nozzles that provide superb maneuverability._

*Su-47 Berkut (Multirole) [SP:6 QAAM & 6 UGB]

 _-An ultra-maneuverable fighter fitted with canards and forward-swept wings that allow any pilot skilled enough to master this aircraft's aerodynamics to obtain the edge in air-to-air combat._

*T-50 PAK FA (Multirole) [SP:8 QAAM & 8 LAGM]

 _-A fifth-generation fighter which combines a stealthy design, multirole capabilities and high performance._

*F-2A Viper Zero (Multirole) [SP:8 XMAA & 6 LASM]

 _-Despite its design is optimized for air-to-ground and anti-ship combat, it is a very effective multirole fighter._

-The F-15S/MTD and the Mirage 2000D will have a centerline gun pod, since in real life neither of them features an internal gun.

-Any fighter plane featured in the game's campaign that doesn't appear on this list will be replaced by any of these planes. Since no superfighters/original fighters are featured in the campaign besides the GAF-1 Varcolac, I won't feature them in my fic either. Sorry in advance.

-The VTOL fighters featured in this fanfic will be the Yak-141 Freestyle(armed with an internal gun, 6 QAAMs and 4 LASMs) and the F-35B Lightning II(armed with a centerline gun pod, 6 QAAMs and 8 XAGMs).

-The bombers featured in this fanfic will be B-2 Spirits, armed with 16 Modified Guided Penetration Bombs.

-The featured helicopters(attack and transport helicopters, respectively) will be the following ones:

 _*Valahia: Ka-52 Hokum and Mi-38_

 _*IUPF:AH-64D Apache Longbow and UH-60 Blackhawk_

 _*Martinez Security: Eurocopter EC 665 Tiger and Eurocopter EC 725 Super Cougar_

-All the attack helicopters will have 5 RKTL and 8 XAGMs as special weapons, along with 16 missiles and 400 rounds of gun ammo.

-The GAF-1 Varcolac will obviously not be replaced, and for now, its weaponry will be a secret.

-Olivieri's plane will be a Boeing 747-400 instead of a 747-200, since a 747-400 requires a cockpit crew of a pilot and a co-pilot, while the 747-200 requires a pilot, a co-pilot and a flight engineer.

-All UAVs will be X-45 UCAVs, which will be unarmed.

 **-The** **main** **characters will be the following:**

*Marlene Davenport(24)(Nationality: USA): A new member of Martinez Security, M42 squadron. Her callsign is Antares 2. Having enlisted the USN as a fighter pilot, she was forced to resign after a terrible event, without finding any clues about her father's misterious death in a mission over the Middle East.

*Hansel Foulke(27)(Nationality: Germany): Also known as Antares 1. He is known for being, along with Sulejmani, one of the best pilots of Martinez Security; however, he is also known for the fact that his wingmen never survive for long, his last wingman having died during their first combat sortie together. His overwhelmingly tragic past makes him harsh, rude and unforgiving.

*Milosz Sulejmani(37)(Nationality: Serbia): Also known as Rigel 1. He is a taciturn and grim, yet exceptionally skilled pilot who cares only for money, which he earns in exchange of enemy lives, something he learned during his years as a mercenary.

*Daniel Oruma(33)(Nationality: Japan): Also known as Rigel 2. He is an ace in air-to-ground combat, being second only to Sulejmani and Foulke in skill. He is a good friend of Gaviria, since they always choose to engage their enemies together.

*Faryd Gaviria(32)(Nationality: Colombia): Also known as Rigel 3. A Colombian pilot of Syrian descent, he specializes in interception missions, especially in intercepting enemy bombers from long range. Nicknamed "El Macho"(The Male), he is very friendly to Oruma.

*Tolya Kiriakov(27)(Nationality: Russia): Also known as Rigel 4. The youngest pilot of the Rigel squadron, he excels in close range dogfighting. He has a very tense rivalry with Foulke.

*Frederick Burford(51)(Nationality: USA): Commander of Martinez Security, M42 squadron, and the AWACS operator(callsign Canopus). He hired Davenport without any misgivings, since he was aware of her situation.

*Nicolae Dumitrescu(47)(Nationality: Romania): The leader of Valahia, a terrorist organization comprised of members from Eastern European nations, he intends to conquer the world using highly advanced weaponry.

*Andre Olivieri(63)(Nationality: Italy): CEO of Olivieri Life Insurance, he is one of the International Union Peacekeeping Force's major backers.

 **-Last but not least, I will include a "small" weapon guide in this prologue, which will include whether the weapons are air-to-air or air-to-ground weapons, whether they are guided or not, and, if they are, their range, the amount of munition launched per salvo(in other words, the max amount of times a weapon can be fired before having to "reload"), the damage, and some special properties. The damage section uses the standard missile as a reference:**

-Standard Missile:

 _*A standard missile with balanced performance._

 _*Air-to-ground: Yes_

 _*Air-to-air: Yes_

 _*Homing Weapon: Yes_

 _*Two missiles per salvo_

 _*Damage: 1_

 _*Range: 1600 meters(1 mile)_

 _*Special properties: Locks on both airborne and ground-based targets_

-Unguided Bomb(UGB):

 _*A standard free-fall bomb. It causes damage to ground targets close to the impact area._

 _*Air-to-ground: Yes_

 _*Air-to-air: No_

 _*Homing Weapon: No_

 _*Two bombs per salvo_

 _*Damage: 2_

 _*Special properties: Moderate damage area, unguided_

-Fuel-Air Explosive Bomb(FAEB):

 _*An unguided bomb that ignites a cloud of highly explosive fuel over the impact point, causing heavy damage to an extremely wide area._

 _*Air-to-ground: Yes_

 _*Air-to-air: No_

 _*Homing Weapon: No_

 _*Two bombs per salvo_

 _*Damage: 4_

 _*Special properties: Wide damage area, unguided_

-Rocket Launcher(RKTL)(Exclusive to helicopters in my fics):

 _*A twin pod that fires a barrage of unguided rockets over the target area, causing moderate damage._

 _*Air-to-ground: Yes_

 _*Air-to-air: No_

 _*Homing Weapon: No_

 _*Five rockets per pod, two pods per helicopter_

 _*Damage: 3(all rockets combined)_

 _*Special properties: Effective against lightly armored targets_

-Long range Air to Ground Missile(LAGM):

 _*An air-to-ground missile with a long range and wide damage radius. Especially effective in SEAD and anti-tank attacks._

 _*Air-to-ground: Yes_

 _*Air-to-air: No_

 _*Homing Weapon: Yes_

 _*Two missiles per salvo_

 _*Damage: 3_

 _*Range: 4500 meters(roughly over 2.5 miles)_

 _*Special properties: Wide damage area, long range_

-Long range Air to Surface Missile(LASM):

 _*An air-to-ship missile with a very long range and high power. Especially effective against ships._

 _*Air-to-ground: Yes_

 _*Air-to-air: No_

 _*Homing Weapon: Yes_

 _*Two missiles per salvo_

 _*Damage: 4_

 _*Range: 5000 meters(roughly 3 miles)_

 _*Special properties: High power, very long range, low-level flight_

-Stand-Off Dispenser(SOD):

 _*This gliding missile disperses numerous bomblets while flying over a locked-on target. Effective against tightly grouped targets, but not recommended in areas where civilian casualties or friendly fire might be an issue._

 _*Air-to-ground: Yes_

 _*Air-to-air: No_

 _*Homing Weapon: Yes_

 _*Two dispensers per salvo_

 _*Damage: 4(all bomblets combined)_

 _*Range: 4000 meters(roughly below 2.5 miles)_

 _*Special properties: High power, cluster submunitions, low-level flight_

-Guided Penetration Bomb(GPB):

 _*This bomb glides towards a locked-on target once dropped from the aircraft. Despite its small damage radius, it inflicts heavy damage to the target._

 _*Air-to-ground: Yes_

 _*Air-to-air: No_

 _*Homing Weapon: Yes_

 _*Two bombs per salvo_

 _*Damage: 3_

 _*Range: 2000 meters(roughly 1.5 miles)_

 _*Special properties: High power, armor piercing_

-Advanced Air-to-Ground Missile(XAGM):

 _*Multiple air-to-ground missiles. A max of four XAGMs can be fired on to different ground-based targets at once._

 _*Air-to-ground: Yes_

 _*Air-to-air: No_

 _*Homing Weapon: Yes_

 _*Four missiles per salvo_

 _*Damage: 2_

 _*Range: 2000 meters(roughly 1.5 miles)_

 _*Special properties: Multi-lock, armor piercing_

-Self-Forging Fragment Submunitions(SFFS):

 _*A cluster bomb that spreads shrapnel over the target area. Capable of causing damage over a wide area. Like the SOD, it is not recommended to be used over areas occupied by civilians and/or allies._

 _*Air-to-ground: Yes_

 _*Air-to-air: No_

 _*Homing Weapon: No_

 _*Two bombs per salvo_

 _*Damage: 3_

 _*Special properties: High power, cluster submunitions, unguided_

-Modified Guided Penetration Bomb(MGPB):

 _*A modified version of the Guided Penetration Bomb, it is suited for tactical bombing due to its power and capacity._

 _*Air-to-ground: Yes_

 _*Air-to-air: No_

 _*Homing Weapon: Yes_

 _*Four bombs per salvo_

 _*Damage: 4_

 _*Range: 3000 meters(roughly 1.8 miles)_

 _*Special properties: High power, armor piercing_

-Quick maneuver Air-to-Air Missile(QAAM):

 _*An enhanced air-to-air missile with a high-tech heat-seeking warhead that allows it to track its target for longer. Very effective in close range dogfights._

 _*Air-to-ground: No_

 _*Air-to-air: Yes_

 _*Homing Weapon: Yes_

 _*Two missiles per salvo_

 _*Damage: 2_

 _*Range: 1500 meters(0.9 miles)_

 _*Special properties: Advanced guidance_

-Advanced Medium range Air-to-Air Missile(XMAA):

 _*Multiple air-to-air missiles which can lock on to a max of four targets at medium range. Very effective against fighters, but its lack of firepower makes this missile just moderately effective against bombers._

 _*Air-to-ground: No_

 _*Air-to-air: Yes_

 _*Homing Weapon: Yes_

 _*Four missiles per salvo_

 _*Damage: 2_

 _*Range: 4000 meters(roughly below 2.5 miles)_

 _*Special properties: Multi-lock, long range_

-Semi Active Air-to-air Missile(SAAM):

 _*A radar guided air-to-air missile. Although it is very maneuverable and has long range, the target must be kept inside the targeting reticle until the missile reaches its target, which can put the firing aircraft in danger._

 _*Air-to-ground: No_

 _*Air-to-air: Yes_

 _*Homing Weapon: Yes_

 _*Two missiles per salvo_

 _*Damage: 2_

 _*Range: 4500 meters(roughly over 2.5 miles)_

 _*Special properties: Long range, advanced guidance, radar homing_

-Advanced Long range Air-to-Air Missile(XLAA):

 _*Multiple air-to-air missiles that can lock on to a max of four targets at long range. Very effective intercepting bombers, but its lack of maneuverability hinders its effectiveness againts top-tier fighters._

 _*Air-to-ground: Yes_

 _*Air-to-air: No_

 _*Homing Weapon: Yes_

 _*Four missiles per salvo_

 _*Damage: 3_

 _*Range: 5000 meters(roughly 3 miles)_

 _*Special properties: Multi-lock, very long range, high power_

* * *

Well, this is the prologue of Joint Assault. Please, review this fanfic and the other ones I already have, and fave them if you like them. Remember, all constructive criticism is welcome, but please do not flame. Also, I'd like to thank **Andrei Rian** , **Neos The Final Builder** , **Wing Zero 032** , **The Imaginer Idoit** , **Epic Zealot Productions 2.0** , **FatMIRVman** , **LooneyAces** , **coolmccool5** , **lixiaofossil** and **androtrota** for their support (whether it was via comments, faves or follows) during my previous fanfics. Thanks to you, I feel that writing my fics is worth the effort. As a final note, I want you readers to keep in mind that there will be more surprises in the fanfic, but for now, I won't spoil them. Good luck and take care. See you next time


	2. Chapter 1: Steel Axe

**Ace Combat: Joint Assault**

 **Chapter 1:Steel Axe**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Ace Combat. Ace Combat is owned by Bandai Namco. Everything else is owned by their rightful owners**

 **AN** : _Hello again. I'm AurelianAce, and this is a fanfic about Ace Combat Joint Assault. I will set this fic before the events of Ace Combat Infinity, since it would make more sense than setting it in the Assault Horizon timeline. Before anything, I want to make clear that the game is not that bad. Also, I put OC in the fic character tags because Olivieri, Burford, Sulejmani, etc..., are not included in the Ace Combat Fanfiction character tags, but that doesn't make any non-OC mine. Without further delay, let the fic begin..._

* * *

 _Midway Islands, Pacific Ocean, November 13th 2015, 11:26 Hours; Weather: Sunny, few clouds_

A green-eyed woman was looking at herself in the mirror as she brushed her bloody red hair in the ladies room. The young woman, called Marlene Davenport, had been recently hired by Martinez Security, only a handful of months after losing her job as a military pilot. As she brushed her hair in a low ponytail, she remembered with anger the reasons behind the past events of her life. The mysterious death of her father in a mission somewhere in the Middle East had turned her surname into one of the most unpopular names of the USN, and thus, her career had been a difficult and short one. However, the reasons behind her discharge were definitely the last straw.

Despite that, Marlene had no time to grieve about her past, since she had a briefing soon. After checking her hair again, Marlene headed to the briefing room.

Martinez Security had turned the Midway Island airbase into their own. It was not difficult, since the United States had no need to financially support the base, due to both the base's antiqueness and the situation of the world since 1999. In 1994, a group of asteroids, called the "Ulysses Asteroids", created after the collision of an unknown meteorite against the 1981VG Ulysses, was discovered, with around ten thousand of them set on a collision course with Earth. Since diverting each asteroid before collision was impossible, a vast anti-air railgun network called Stonehenge was created in a last-ditch, desperate effort to intercept and destroy the meteors, with six facilities built in China, the United States, Namibia, Australia, Turkey, and Argentina. Five years after being discovered, on July 1999, the meteors began to strike the Earth. Even though the Stonehenge network had managed to keep damage and casualties to a minimum, it was not enough to prevent the destruction of the entire world order. The extent of this catastrophe was such that the incident was nicknamed the Ulysses Disaster. After the incident, chaos ensued, especially in Europe and Asia, where, in order to avoid total breakdown, most nations rearranged themselves into regional federations, with most of their money being poured into regeneration. However, the loss of territory soon became a major problem, which led to an escalation on disputes over natural resources worldwide. These disputes led to a massive number of refugees, which took shelter in semi-authonomous zones in the EU, Asia, and part of Russia. These regions soon turned home to gigantic slum areas, where refugees were treated like cheap labor. To make matters worse, anti-foreign worker demonstrations were rife across all of the refugee states. A company called Wernher and Noah Enterprises, a defense contractor giant, stepped in to deal with those issues. While state-sponsored military forces experienced severe budget slashes, the private military companies, or PMCs, experienced a mayor boom, especially when it came to the manufacturing of aircraft. Thanks to the Automated Advanced Aviation Plant, which introduced enhanced computer numerical control to aircraft manufacture, it was possible not only to produce previously existing aircraft at an unprecedented rate and at a much lower cost, but it also proved vital for the development of new aircraft. However, that led to a problem due to the lack of pilots.

Private military companies, such as Martinez Security, offered a new opportunity to all kind of people, from unemployed people who wanted a well-paid job to drop-out pilots. Like Marlene Davenport herself. She was certain that her background wouldn't allow her to become a commercial pilot, let alone rejoin the USN or any other branch of the US or UN military. However, Martinez Security had hired her five days after applying for the job, even after reading her detailed background.

Marlene arrived to the briefing room. There were five pilots already there. Four of them were in a small group in the front row seats, and the other one was leaning against the wall. The four pilots in the seats turned around; one of them, a man with black eyes, brown hair with blonde streaks, a goatee, shaven beard and a moustache turned around and smirked; another one, a man with grey eyes, shaven hair, and of possible Japanese descent, smiled and waved at her; a third one, a bearded, muscular, tanned man with brown eyes, gave her a two-finger salute; the last one, a tall man with short black hair and blue eyes, gave her a dry nod.

However, the fifth pilot, a man with brown, wavy short hair and brown eyes, gave her a quick glance and frowned, almost as if her presence was bothering him. Marlene wondered why that guy was so unfriendly to her, even when she was not accustomed to be treated friendly.

Before she could ask anything, a black guy with black hair, goatee and brown eyes came in. Marlene saluted him, what earned her a chuckle from the blue-eyed man and another frown from the lone pilot. However, neither the three other pilots nor the new man seemed to care.

The man headed to the briefing screen and began the briefing:

-Listen up, Martinez Security M42 Squadron. This is your company leader, Colonel Frederick Burford.-said the now identified Frederick Burford.-Here's your briefing for the upcoming mission.

As he spoke, a bird's eye view of the island appeared on the screen. The screen also displayed information about the units participating in the mission, which included pilots from the VFA-100 "Ospreys" of the 7th Fleet and pilots from the Japan Air Self Defense Forces' 309 Squadron, along with the 7th Fleet itself and a detachment of the JMSDF.

-It's a joint military show with the 7th Fleet and the JSDF, in the Pacific, near the Midway Islands. Martinez Security has been given special permission to take part in this military exhibition.-continued Frederick.-This is almost unheard of for a private military company, which speaks well of our reputation. But I don't intend on being satisfied with just that. Show them exactly how good we are.

Shortly after, a profile photo of Marlene appeared on the screen.

-We also have a new pilot joining us today. Her name is Marlene Davenport.-said Frederick.-She will join us as Antares 2.

As Frederick spoke, Marlene could swear that the lone pilot's forehead veins popped when he heard it. Marlene couldn't help but wonder why.

-They say she's a great pilot with military background. I hope we can put her skills to good use.-said Frederick.-That's all. Prepare to deploy. The mission will start at 13:00.

The six pilots headed out of the briefing room. However, shortly after, Frederick Burford called Marlene.

-Sorry to bother you, Davenport, but there is a couple of things you need to know beforehand.-said Frederick.-We're rather short of planes, so, for this mission, you will be flying a spare MiG-21-93 Fishbed. But don't worry, since we are expected to receive a new shipment of planes this afternoon. Also, you may want to check the pilots' profiles so that you can put some names to their faces before taking off.

-I see.-said Marlene, as she picked up the profiles Burford handed to her.-And regarding the planes, there is no cause for concern.

She began to read the profiles: the pilot with goatee was Milosz Sulejmani; the Japanese-looking one, Daniel Oruma; the bearded one, Faryd Gaviria; the tall one, Tolya Kiriakov... Those four formed the Rigel Squadron.

Marlene finally looked at the last pilot's profile. His name was Hansel Foulke, and his callsing, Antares 1. It was the pilot who had been frowning since she came into the briefing room.

-Colonel,-said Marlene.-this guy doesn't seem friendly. I mean, he seemed angry when you mentioned that I would fly number 2 on his wing. Are you sure it's safe to fly with him?

-Don't worry.-said Burford.-Despite his unfriendly looks, he is a good guy. On the inside, though, because he doesn't show sympathy to anyone. Just focus on your next mission. One more thing before I leave, our missions are rewarded with credits. Each credit here is equivalent to 100 US dollars. However, planes can be very expensive to purchase, so some pilots like Foulke prefer to rent them instead. That being said, your plane is in Hangar 3. Have a good day.

-Thank you, Colonel.-said Marlene, heading to her plane.

-" _However, I'm afraid this Foulke is going to be a pain in the ass._ "-she thought.

At 12:30, she arrived to the hangar where the MiG-21-93 was. The plane, which had a dark grey paintjob, had the Antares Squadron's emblem already painted. The Antares Squadron emblem in the tail of the Fishbed had a scorpion in a red shield with yellow flames, the words "Scorpion" and "Martinez" in yellow, the Scorpio constellation painted over the scorpion, and a red band over the lower side of the shield, with the words "Antares Squadron" in white. The MiG-21-93 also had the number "008" painted in white on its nose and tail.

As Marlene's MiG-21 rolled out of the hangar, Hansel Foulke headed to an F-4E Phantom II with a metal grey paintjob and a black radome, which was to the right of the MiG-21. The Antares emblem was emblazoned in the aircraft's tail, too. Hansel's plane had the number "001" painted on its nose and tail. Hansel didn't even bothered to glance at Marlene when he got into his plane, which was parked in the apron, near a group of four planes. There were a grey F/A-18F Super Hornet, bearing the number "037" on its tail and nose, a two-tone green Tornado IDS with a black radome and the number "184" on its tail and nose, a dark grey MiG-29A Fulcrum-A with black radome and upper nose stripe, bearing on its tail and engine nozzles the number "003", and a three-tone blue Su-33 Flanker-D with white radome and the number "091" on its nose and tail. These four aircraft had a different emblem on their tails, which consisted in a white star with blue edges in a green shield.

-" _I guess those are the Rigel Squadron's planes_ "-Marlene mused.

The six planes in the base had a black M-shaped stripe and a yellow S-like stripe on their wings, which were the roundels of Martinez Security.

At 12:45, the four planes of the Rigel Squadron and the two planes of the Antares Squadron were cleared for takeoff. The Rigel Squadron took off first, with the Antares Squadron following shortly after.

 _Midway Islands, Pacific Ocean, November 13th 2015, 13:00 Hours; Weather: Sunny, few clouds_

The two Squadron of Martinez Security were in the air, trailing the E-767 of the company. The flight was to the southwest of the Midway Island, and the JSDF forces and the USN's 7th Fleet were gathering in the area meanwhile.

-Callsign Antares 2, do you copy?-asked Burford.

-This is Marlene Davenport, callsign Antares 2. Affirmative. Loud and clear.-replied Davenport.

-This is Burford from AWACS Canopus.-said Burford.-This'll the first time we'll be working with you, so I'm eager to see what you've got.

-Antares 2, this is your flight lead, Hansel Foulke, callsign Antares 1.-said Foulke, with a strong German accent. He didn't sound very happy at all. He then sighed.-Ahhh, seems like I've drawn the short straw again...

-Antares 1, get to the point.-ordered Canopus, cutting Antares 1's complaint off.

-" _The short straw!?_ "-thought Antares 2, scandalized.-" _It's official. This Foulke guy is an asshole! And I thought I already had my fair share of them for a couple of lifetimes!_ "

-OK.-replied Antares 1. He then adressed Antares 2.-Antares 2, your objective will be five UAVs and a couple of old cargo ships. This will be an easy drill, but don't you dare to let your guard down.

-Hey!-said a voice in the radio. The voice had a Serbian accent.

-Agh!-sighed Antares 1.-What's your problem, Captain Sulejmani?

-Mission briefs are supposed to be brief.-replied Sulejmani.-How much hand holding do we need to do?

-Easy there, Rigel 1.-said Canopus.

-Hmph, enough talk. Let's go.-retorted Rigel 1.

Before starting the drill, Antares 2 checked her HUD. According to the data, Sulejmani was piloting the F/A-18F; Oruma, the Tornado; Gaviria, the MiG-29A; and Kiriakov, the Su-33.

-Before starting the exercise, we'll be checking your aircraft's performance.-said Canopus.-Raise your pitch and ascend to 5000 feet.

Antares 2 pulled up and sped up until she reached an altitude of 5000 feet.

-Nice. Now descend to 3000 feet.-ordered Canopus.

Antares 2 descended to said altitude.

-Good.-said Canopus once the pilot got to the required altitude.-Now, turn left until your heading is 300.

Antares 2's current heading was 045, which meant she was heading to the northeast. She rolled her MiG-21-93 to the left and pulled her stick until her heading changed to 300.

-Well done.-said Canopus.-Now turn right until your heading becomes 045 again.

Antares 2 rolled right and pulled her stick again, until she reached 045.

-OK, pitch and roll are alright.-said Burford.-Now, use your plane's rudder to move horizontally to the left until your heading is 000.

Antares 2 used her rudder to turn her MiG-21-93 to the designated heading.

-Good job.-said Burford.-Now, turn horizontally to heading 045.

Antares 2 yawed right and returned to the northeast heading.

-Perfect. Your aircraft seems to be in good shape.-said Burford.-Let's proceed to air-to-air combat training.

-About time!-said Antares 1.-The easy part is over. Time to see if you're really worth it!

A single X-45 UCAV appeared to the southwest of the Midway Islands, near Antares 2's position.

-Let's start with the air-to-air combat basics.-said Canopus.-Lock on to the first bandit and destroy it with a missile.

-" _Missiles are for rookies!_ "-thought Antares 2.-" _I'm using my guns to take this easy picking down._ "

She got a lock on to the bandit. However, instead of firing a missile, she used the guns to shoot the UAV down.

-Target down!-reported Antares 2.

-Onto the next.-said Canopus.

Another X-45 appeared. This time, it was a bit farther from Antares 2's position.

-Engage the next bandit now.-ordered Antares 1.

-Get the bandit in firing range.-ordered Burford.-Once you get it, lock on and fire a missile.

Antares 2 headed straight towards the UAV at full throttle.

-You may want to ease off the throttle!-suggested Rigel 1.

Antares 2 hit the brakes once she got near the X-45. She got behind the X-45 and fired two standard missiles. The missiles hit the X-45 and shot it down.

-Target down.-reported Antares 2.

-Don't slack off yet.-replied Antares 1.-Keep going!

-Yo, Antares. Nice flying there.-greeted a voice with Japanese accent.-I'm Daniel Oruma, of the Rigel Squadron. Pleased to meet you.

-Huh. Of course the chica's good.-replied another voice, with Latin Spanish accent.-Think about her background.

-That was Faryd Gaviria.-said Rigel 2, answering Antares 2's unspoken question.-He can be annoying, but he's got skills.

-" _Still, I have the feeling that he's going to be less annoying than my current flight lead._ "-Antares 2 thought.

A group of three X-45 UCAVs appeared at Antares 2's ten o'clock.

-All right, you'll now be up against multiple bandits. However, your target will be the fighter labeled "TGT" on your sight.-reported Canopus.-Toggle between targets and attack the bandit with the "TGT" mark.

The group of UCAVs wre flying in a three-finger formation, with the leading aircraft being labeled "TGT". Antares 2 used two missiles to destroy the UAV, and the other two flew away.

-Bandit down!-reported Antares 2 after shooting the UAV down.

-So far, so good.-said Antares 1, nonchalantly.-Move on to the next stage now!

-Took you long enough, Antares 2.-complained a Russian-accented voice.

-Hey now, Tolya. No need to get on her face.-retorted Rigel 2.

-Lieutenant Kiriakov, this is a mission like any other.-said Rigel 1, calmly.

-Understood.-sighed Rigel 4, annoyed.

-" _As if I hadn't enough with Foulke, now even this Kiriakov guy treats me like a moron. Jesus Christ!_ "-Antares 2 thought.

-New bandits have entered the combat zone.-said Canopus.-But they're currently outside of radar detection. Switch radar to combat airspace.

Antares 2 switched her radar range to combat airspace. The bandits were at her 3 and 9 o'clock, respectively. She headed for the one at her 9 o'clock. When Antares 2 got close enough to the bandit, it made evasive maneuvers to throw her aim off.

-The next targets have excellent mobility. Standard missiles won't work for these ones.-said Canopus.-Switch weapons and use Quick Maneuver Air-to-Air Missiles to shoot these bandits down.

Antares 2 switched to QAAMs and fired one on the UAV. The missile shot the fighter down shortly after. However, the other UAV was heading away. Antares 2 turned around and headed towards the bandit. The MiG-21-93, however, was not very fast, so it was taking her some time to get close to the bandit.

-Stop screwing around!-complained Rigel 4, impatient.

-Rigel 4, shut your trap!-snapped Antares 2.-This is MY training excercise, and I fly as I please!

-Wow, you've really got a temper, chica.-said Rigel 3.

Antares 2 finally got within QAAM range and fired, shooting the drone down.

-All targets down!-she said.

-Good job.-congratulated Canopus.-Let's move on to air-to-ground combat. Your radar also shows ground targets. Standard missiles can lock on to them, but air-to-ground special weapons are much more effective. The MiG-21-93 is equipped with Self-Forging Fragment Submunitions (SFFSs), which are effective against tight groups of ground targets. As you'll see in the future, each air-to-air and air-to-ground weapon has its strengths and weaknesses. Use the SFFSs to sink the two cargo ships.

-You'd better not need any hand holding in this.-warned Antares 1.

Mishearing Antares 1's words, Antares 2 targeted the cargo ships after switching to SFFS. It was easy to dispatch them, since they both sunk after being hit by the bombs' shrapnel.

-All targets destroyed.-reported Antares 2 afterwards.

-Impressive, Antares 2. Next we are scheduled with a joint training session with the 7th Fleet and Self-Defense Forces...-said Canopus.

Rigel 1 saw a large formation to the east of their position coming in from far away on his radar.

-Burford! To the east!-he said.

-Huh?-said Canopus, as he looked at his radar.-What's that?

-No response on IFF.-commented Antares 1, alarmed.-Bogeys incoming, possibly hostiles.

The large formation was getting closer by the second. Meanwhile, the 7th Fleet and the SDF tried to identify them and make them change course.

Without success.

-To all airborne M42 units! We've got company. Unidentified armed forces are entering our airspace. The main force is heading west, but a great number of them are engaging our allies here.-reported Canopus.-We've ID'ed these bogeys as bandits. The 7th Fleet has asked us to eliminate them. Shoot down all unknown aircraft!

-Hey, rookie, don't slow us down now.-asked Rigel 1.-Let's go.

-It's going to be me the one who the rookie slows down today, Sulejmani.-said Antares 1.

-" _Thanks for the vote of confidence, prick!_ "-mused Antares 2, frowning.

-All units, free to engage. Shoot down all unknown aircraft!-ordered the 7th Fleet commander.

The Rigel and Antares squadrons headed towards the bandits. The large formation included F-4Es in two-tone green and tan camo, MiG-21-93s in multi-tone brown camo, F-16A Block 10 Fighting Falcons in blueish grey camo, and MiG-29As in grey and green camo. Rigel 2 and 3 headed for a group of bandits together, while Rigel 4, Rigel 1, Antares 2 and Antares 1 headed for some bandits on their own. Antares 2 switched to QAAMs and attacked a couple of F-4Es, which didn't have time to evade.

-What's the status report of our main squad?-asked a pilot of the unidentified group.

-All units, do not let those bandits escape!-repeated the 7th Fleet commander, as the battle intensified.

A minute later, Antares 1 had already shot down 4 F-16As using SAAMs, but a couple of MiG-29As had got on his tail. Antares 2 shot both of them down with her last 2 QAAMs in a single pass.

-Hmph, I didn't need your help, Antares 2!-said Antares 1.

-Not at all!-replied Antares 2, as if Antares 1 had actually thanked her.

Antares 2 was then chased by an F-16A. The enemy pilot was glued to her tail.

-I'm about to rip'em a new one!-said the enemy pilot, as he got Antares 2 within gun range.

Antares 2 did a barrel roll to shake the F-16A off and fired her guns on him. The fighter was shot down and crashed into the ocean.

-Let's finish this and rendezvous back with...-said an enemy pilot, before being shot down by Rigel 1's XMAA.

-Where did the main hostiles go?-asked the 7th Fleet commander. Apparently, they had lost contact with the main group of bandits. The F/A-18Fs of the VFA-100 and the JASDF's F-2A Viper Zeroes attacked the group of bandits over the Midway Islands, assisting the M42 Squadron's members.

-This is just a warm-up before the main event!-stated an enemy pilot.

After a couple of minutes, there were just a couple of bandits left, a MiG-29A and an F-4E. Antares 1 fired his last SAAM on the F-4E, while Antares 2 fired a couple of missiles on the MiG-29A. One of them missed, but a short burst of guns shot it down, bringing down the eighth of her actual combat kills.

-No more enemies in sight!-reported Antares 1.

-All bandits down. Good work. The Seventh Fleet and Self-Defense Forces have not taken substantial damage either. Antares 2, you did good out there. We're grateful we have you on our team.-said Canopus.-But just where did those bandits come from?

-Colonel, incoming transmission!-said Antares 1.

-What?-asked Canopus. When he read the message, he was shocked.-We've just received word from the Seventh Fleet. The bandits are heading towards Japan. They're planning on hitting Tokyo! We need to rendezvous with the Seventh Fleet and help defend the capital!

-So, you guys think I did good?-asked Davenport, as the Rigel and Antares squadrons prepared to land.

-Not bad at all for a rookie.-said Oruma.

-You flew very well, chica!-added Gaviria.

-Rather slow, but could have been worse.-said Kiriakov.

Then Foulke killed Davenport's good mood with the comment that broke the camel's back.

-Congratulations, you survived your first mission! Do you want the Medal of Honor for such a feat?-he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.-Still, you've already lasted longer than my previous wingman.

-Yeah, because YOU pushed him too hard!-chastised Burford, angry.

Without even bothering to ask why Burford made such a remark, Marlene adressed to Milosz.

-Do you have anything to say, Rigel 1?-she asked.

-Well, I've got the feeling that, in time, you and I are gonna get along just fine,-said Sulejmani, calmly.-Antares.

 _Midway Islands, Pacific Ocean, November 13th 2015, 13:21 Hours; Weather: Sunny, few clouds_

After the debrief, where Frederick Burford stated that all the pilots would move to Tokyo to assist the JSDF and the 7th Fleet in the defense of Japan as soon as the replacement planes arrived, Hansel Foulke was returning to his room.

He was just a couple of meters from his bedroom's door when he heard his boss calling him.

-Foulke!-said Burford, who had an expression of anger uncommon in him.-Your comments to Davenport were very rude, even for your standards, so don't do it ever again!

-What are you talking about, Burford?-Foulke asked.

-All of them, especially the short straw one.-answered Burford.-Marlene Davenport has been dealing with nothing but short straws during all her military career. All because of something she didn't do.

-I don't care.-answered Foulke.-That's her problem, not mine.

-As long as she's your wingman, it will be.-retorted Burford, handing Foulke a piece of paper.-Just look at the reason she was discharged from the Navy for.

Hansel looked at the paper, reading it. It was Marlene Davenport's military profile. Rage filled him when he read the last part, which showed the true reasons behind her discharge.

-No, I can't believe this!-he shouted.

-Believe it or not, it's true!-answered Burford.-First, she was treated like a piece of shit on a stick because of her father's death, and then, this. Last thing she needs is you berating her every second.

-I see.-said Foulke, taking his eyes off the paper and giving it back to Burford.-However, Davenport will have to earn my respect. And just doing good in her first mission will not be enough.

After that, Hansel got in his bedroom, leaving Frederick in the hallway.

 _Midway Islands, Pacific Ocean, November 13th 2015, 13:30 Hours; Weather: Sunny, few clouds_

Marlene Davenport was taking a walk outside when she heard the mechanics making a bet in a hangar.

-55 credits, 6 missions, shot down by a bandit.-said one of them.

-60 credits, 12 missions, landing accident.-said another one.

-40 credits, 7 missions, controlled crash into terrain.-said a third one.

While the mechanics were making their bets, Daniel Oruma, who was having a drink nearby, saw Marlene.

-Hey, Davenport!-said Oruma.-Why don't you come with me and Faryd? You seem rather lonely.

-It's not like I have anything better to do.-replied Davenport, shrugging.

Daniel and Marlene met with Faryd Gaviria shortly after in the base's gym. Faryd was wearing boxing gloves and practicing against a punching ball.

-Oruma, hombre, nice to see you again!-said Gaviria, hugging his friend and wingman.-It seems like the new pilot decided to tag along with us.

Marlene just chuckled.

-By the way, I saw the mechanics betting about something.-she said.-Do you happen to know what they were betting about?

-Forgive me for being harsh, but they were betting about how and when Foulke's next wingman will bite the dust.-answered Oruma.-In other words, you.

Marlene was aghast by Oruma's words.

-Don't be so surprised, chica.-said Gaviria.-You're not the first one who has the bad luck of flying with "Todesengel", as Hansel Foulke has been nicknamed.

-Todesengel?-asked Davenport.

-Angel of Death, in German.-answered Oruma, nonchalantly.-He earned that nickname because he's one of the best pilots of Martinez Security, second only to Sulejmani, of course. However, no matter who flies on his wing, regardless of their experience, he always ends up losing his wingmen.

-Come with us, we'll show you something.-added Gaviria.

The two pilots led Marlene towards the hangar where Hansel's F-4E was stored in.

-See all those skulls on the right side of the nose?-said Gaviria, who pointed to a group of white skulls on the right side of the F-4E's nose.

-Yes, there are twelve of them.-said Davenport, as she counted the skulls.-Are those all of his kills? Seems like he's all talk.

-No, the skulls represent the wingmen who died while under Hansel's command.-answered Oruma.-Twelve pilots in eight years.

-So, I'm his thirteenth wingman.-assumed Davenport.-Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse.

-The last one died during their first mission together.-stated Gaviria.-Apparently, Foulke pushed him too far during a heated engagement, and he was shot down.

-By the way,-said Oruma.-this company has employed ex-military officers, mercenaries, boxers, clergymen, mafia bosses, ex-convicts, thieves,... It's not very often people talk about their past, but when they do, it is usually a dark, tragic one.

-If you don't mind, could you tell me about your past?-said Davenport.

-Well, neither Foulke nor Sulejmani talked about their respective past, but I bet they've got their reasons.-said Gaviria.-Daniel Oruma is a former JASDF pilot who lost his job six years ago, and he was hired by this company. I was a boxer in Colombia, where I was nicknamed "El Macho", but, after a 10-year career, I hit a streak of defeats and called it quits. That was five years ago. Oruma and I quickly became friends when I joined Martinez Security, since both Foulke and Sulejmani preferred to "work" alone. Tolya Kiriakov was a Russian Mafia member who got on the wrong side of the wrong people. He was offered death or exile, and he ended up in this company a couple of years ago. Sulejmani has never lost a wingman during his time under Burford's command. But I can't help but wonder why Burford allows Foulke to stay in the company even after all the people he lost.

-And you were a military pilot, right?-asked Oruma.-At least, Burford told us during the briefing that you had some experience.

-Yes, I was an USN pilot. And I'm happy I'm no longer.-answered Davenport, crestfallen.-My father had died during a mission in the Middle East on April 23rd, 1995, during the chaos before the Ulysses Disaster. The official report said that he made some kind of mistake during the mission, but, even though I was very young at the time, I know that he was too good for that. To make matters worse, I was discharged from the Navy recently after a very nasty incident.

-What incident?-asked Oruma.

-An incident I'm better off not talking about.-replied Davenport.

-I see.-said Gaviria.-If you don't feel like it, you don't have to tell us about it.

-It's good to have people to talk to, though.-said Davenport.-I just hope that the replacement planes get here soon. I'm rather worried about what those bandits want to do in Tokyo.

-Now that you mention Tokyo,-said Oruma.-it was hit rather hard by the Ulysses asteroids.

-Yeah, I remember that.-said Davenport.-I was 8 years old when it happened. But still, most of the main capitals were hit, and some cities were literally wiped off the map. That Stonehenge Turret Network was useless, and by the looks of it, it seems to have costed a lot of money. And by a lot, I mean billlions.

-It's been sixteen years now, and most countries have yet to recover.-added Gaviria.-Especially in Europe and Asia. Those areas took the worst part of the incident. Most countries, not only in southern and eastern Europe, but around the whole globe, were totally destroyed. Only a handful of countries like Japan, the U.S, India, France, Sweden, Germany, the U.K, Canada, Brazil, Argentina, Mexico, Egypt, South Africa, China, Turkey, Saudi Arabia, Switzerland, Russia and Australia managed to maintain their sovereignty after the Ulysses Disaster. And still, their economy was crippled to such an extent that, even now, the threat of bankruptcy is still a knife in those countries' throats. The rest of the countries have virtually become massive refugee camps, with the difference that, thanks to Wernher and Noah Industries, most of the refugees have a job. And that's something we have to thank them, since all of our planes are built by Wernher and Noah.

The three pilots hung out together during the rest of the evening.

 _Midway Islands, Pacific Ocean, November 13th 2015, 18:30 Hours; Weather: Sunny, few clouds_

After hours of waiting, an F-16A and a MiG-29A arrived to the island. The F-16A had the standard Block 10 paintjob, while the MiG-29A had the same paintjob as Gaviria's, only a bit lighter.

Hansel Foulke had the twelve skulls painted under the F-16A's canopy, while Marlene Davenport rented the MiG-29A. Having earned a quite substantial amount of credits, she could afford to rent that plane for at least a single mission.

-We have no more time to rest on our laurels here.-said Burford.-We have to stop the bandits from reaching their destination, and, despite the Seventh Fleet and the SDF are working around the clock, the bandits have a considerable head start. Let's head for Tokyo immediately!

Minutes later, Burford's E-767, the Rigel and Antares Squadrons, and a KC-10 Extender took off from the Midway Islands, heading to the west to reach Tokyo.

* * *

First chapter of Joint Assault. Since I am obviously not authorized to feature real life military squadrons in any way, I'm featuring fictional squadrons instead. Sorry, but unless I'm allowed otherwise, I think this is a better idea. I've also made a longer version of the training exercise for our protagonist, since the one featured in the game was a bit too short. Finally, even though it seems otherwise, there is, and there will be, no USN bashing in my fic, and regarding Hansel Foulke's behavior, any explanation would be a tremendous spoiler. Good luck and take care. See you next time

EDIT(19/09/2015): Added the tail and nose numbers of the Antares and Rigel squadrons.


	3. Chapter 2: Bird Hunt

**Ace Combat: Joint Assault**

 **Chapter 2:Bird Hunt**

 _10 miles south of Tokyo, Japan, November 15th 2015, 11:00 Hours; Weather: Overcast, chance of rain_

The Rigel and Antares squadrons had been flying for two days, receiving support from USN tankers on the way to Tokyo.

-This is an emergency sortie. I'll keep the briefing short.-reported Canopus. Since there was no time for landing and ground briefing, the six pilots would be briefed in the air.-The unknown armed force is already in Tokyo airspace. SDF have engaged them but the situation looks bad. We are to participate in the defense of Tokyo under the command of the Seventh Fleet. You might find the next piece of intel a little hard to believe.

After his warning, an image of a large black biplane appeared on the pilots' HUDs.

-"A little hard to believe _!? More like unbelievable! There's no way any army could afford such a mammoth plane!_ "-mused Antares 2.

-Hostiles have deployed a large aircraft with heavy firepower. It's the sole reason for the SDF's troubles.-continued Canopus.-We must fly from Tokyo Bay and draw the main force away from the city. Watch out for bandits. Rigel Squadron, Antares Squadron, be alert out there. That is all.

During the briefing, Antares 1 and Antares 2 were refueling. Seconds after the end of the briefing, the KC-10's crew finished the refueling operations.

-Refueling complete. Off you go!-reported the boom operator, as Antares 1's F-16A Block 10 and Antares 2's MiG-29A broke away from the tanker and rejoined the Rigel squadron.

-The enemy is already above Tokyo. All units, confirm targets and fire at will!-ordered Burford, as the pilots banked left and dived toward the city.

Meanwhile, the large black plane was approaching Tokyo from the east.

-Wow, look at that crater.-said Rigel 2, as the pilots saw a large crater to the south of Tokyo Bay.-It's been sixteen years since the asteroids' strikes, and the air is still thick with that junk.

-Cut the chatter, Rigel 2.-replied Antares 1.-We've got a mission to complete.

-We are live at the scene! I repeat. This is live, from the scene! Tokyo is currently under attack by unknown military forces!-said a Japanese reporter.-Officials have declared a state of emergency! Self-Defense Forces have been deployed!

The six pilots kept flying north from Tokyo Bay. Suddenly, the large black aircraft fired an internal-mounted railgun over Tokyo's port facilities. The explosion was so brutal that the shockwave shook the Rigel and Antares squadrons' planes.

-What is that!?-asked a JGSDF soldier.

-Tokyo is under attack!-replied his superior.

-Rigel Squadron, Antares Squadron, do you have visual? Hostiles have some of airborne base. One of... considerable size!-said Canopus.-Casualties are spreading in Tokyo. We need to disable that base before the next onslaught. It has a high output cannon, and anti-air weaponry all across its surface.

-Not a problem.-replied Rigel 1 calmly.-A bigger target just makes it easier to hit.

-Damn straight!-chimed Rigel 2.

-This one's mine.-said Rigel 4.

-Forget it, Rigel 4.-quipped Antares 1.-I'm calling dibs on that big ass airborne fortress.

-Like hell, hombre!-retorted Rigel 3.-You can't just do that! We have to earn our money, too.

-Rigel Squadron, Antares Squadron, break.-ordered Rigel 1.

-You guys must be with Martinez Security. We appreciate the support.-said a JASDF pilot.-Let's swat this monster outta the sky.

-Their main cannon appears to require a substantial amount of energy to fire. The rear heat vent is vulnerable while it recharges. That's our chance to strike.-reported Canopus, as a gauge labeled with the word "RECHARGE" appeared on the top right corner of the pilot's HUDs.-The MPGs at the top right of your HUDs display the time before the main cannon's next attack. Disable their cannon before the gauge hits zero. We need to stop that thing from firing again. I don't care what it takes.

Antares 1 and Antares 2 were the first to get within firing range of the giant aircraft. It was a large black biplane aircraft with upward-swept wingtips. As Canopus had reported, the aircraft was covered with AA guns, which opened fire as soon as the Antares and Rigel squadrons got close. Antares 1, Antares 2, Rigel 2 and Rigel 3 used standard missiles destroy a couple of AA guns each, while Rigel 1 and Rigel 4, whose planes were equipped with XMAAs, took out four guns each, bringing down a total of sixteen guns in a single pass.

-Show them the power of the Spiridus.-said the captain of the black plane.-Ready the main cannon!

-Yes, sir!-replied a member of the Spiridus' crew.-It's loaded and recharging.

A blue light emanated from the Spiridus' rear fuselage, between the main wings.

-Hostile has started charging the main cannon. Attack the rear heat vent now!-ordered Canopus.

Antares 1 and Antares 2 headed towards the rear vent and fired two standard missiles each. However, it was only barely damaged.

The Spiridus deployed eight AA guns to repel the Antares squadron, but they were all destroyed by a volley of standard missiles from the Rigel squadron. Antares 1 and Antares 2 used their guns to attack the rear vent.

-Keep clear of the main hostile. A fighter can't hope to survive a collision.-said Canopus, matter-of-factly.

The Spiridus hit the brakes suddenly, forcing both Antares 1 and Antares 2 to fly under the airborne base's upper wings.

-Antares, you are getting too close to the target. You wish to die?-chastised Rigel 1.

-Rigel 1, you know better than to make that question.-replied Antares 1.

-What do you mean?-asked Antares 2.

-Just mind your own business and take that thing out, Antares 2!-protested Antares 1.-Its cannon is charged to 20 percent!

Antares 1 was not lying. A fifth of the MPG gauge was already missing, and the rest of the bar had acquired a mustard yellow color. Both him and Antares 2 attacked the heat vent, this time with Rigel 1's support. The three pilots fired two standard missiles each, damaging the heat vent and interrupting the recharge.

-Damage to heat vent confirmed! EMR readings have decreased!-reported Antares 1.

-The heat vent has been hit!-reported a crew member of the Spiridus.-We can't fire the main cannon!

-How bad is the damage!?-asked the captain.

The crewman checked the instruments.

-The main cannon control system is still operational. Commence recharge.-he said.

The Spiridus steered to the west.

-Hurry the main cannon!-ordered the captain of the Spiridus, as the heat vent turned on again. Antares 1, Antares 2 and Rigel 1 attacked the heat vent, while Rigel 2, Rigel 3 and Rigel 4 destroyed another set of AA guns. After firing four standard missiles each, Rigel 1, Antares 1 and Antares 2 managed to take out the heat vent again.

-Venting system has been hit!-reported a member of the Spiridus' crew.

-Hostile EMR readings have dropped. Rigel squadron, Antares squadron, keep it up!-said Canopus.

-Hurry preparations to fire!-ordered the Spiridus' captain.-Don't let enemy fighters get close!

The Spiridus steered to the south, heading away from Tokyo.

-SDF fighters, the Seventh Fleet and an unknown PMC have been deployed to engage the enormous threat overhead!-said the Japanese reporter.

It was taking a bit longer than usual for the Spiridus' crew to restart the railgun's fire control, since it was not expected to suffer so much damage.

-Recharge the Balaur! Hurry!-ordered their captain.

Antares 1 and Antares 2 attacked the heat vent again, but they were stopped dead in their tracks by the fire of eight AA guns.

-Shoot down those annoying pests!-said the Spiridus' captain.

-Don't let anyone near the heat vent!-said an AA gun operator.

Antares 2 had broke left to avoid the AA guns. She managed to see a striking emblem on the Spiridus' wingtips: a four wings-like emblem.

-" _What was that? Who are those guys?_ "-she thought.

Both Antares 1 and Antares 2 attacked the heat vent, as the Rigel squadron took out the AA guns. A short burst of guns and a handful of missiles took out the heat vent for a third time.

-Error within the mail control system!-reported a crewman of the Spiridus.-The Balaur is now completely off-line!

-What!?-barked the captain.-We can't let these PMC fools stop us!

-Hostile's main cannon has been disabled!-reported Canopus.-We've succeeded in preventing a second attack!

The Spiridus headed out of Tokyo airspace, while a huge squadron of F-4Es, MiG-21-93s, F-16As and MiG-29As appeared to escort the airborne base out of Japan. They all had the same paintjobs as the ones the Rigel and Antares squadrons had faced over the Midway Islands.

-The main hostile aircraft is leaving Tokyo airspace.-reported Rigel 1.

-Excellent flying, Rigel squadron, Antares squadron.-said Canopus, congratulating his men.-All right, it's time to clean up the remaining bandits in Tokyo.

Rigel 1 and Rigel 4 fired their last XMAAs toward the bandits, shooting down four MiG-21s and four F-4Es; after that, Rigel 1 shot down a couple of F-4Es with missiles and another couple of MiG-21s with his guns, while Rigel 4 shot down another F-4E and a MiG-21 using his guns. Rigel 3 shot down two MiG-29As and two F-16As with QAAMs and SAAMs, respectively. Rigel 2 fired a couple of missiles to an F-4E and fired his guns on an incoming MiG-21, shooting both of them down. Antares 1 and Antares 2 engaged a group of MiG-21s and F-4Es. Antares 1 switched to QAAMs and managed to shoot down six F-4Es and two MiG-21s before he ran out of QAAMs and had to switch to SAAMs, firing the four missiles on four MiG-21s.

-Wow, that sound's astonishing!-said the Japanese reporter.-Enemy fighters are being shot down!

Meanwhile, Antares 2 was engaging a group of twelve planes comprised of four MiG-21s, four F-4Es, two F-16As and MiG-29As. The F-4Es were easy pickings for her SAAMs, since they were not very maneuverable. But the rest of the planes were more maneuverable than the F-4Es; however, within two minutes, she managed to take out the rest of the group, at the cost of her six QAAMs.

-Half the bandits have been taken down. Keep it up.-reported Canopus.

Another group of 22 MiG-21s and 22 F-4Es appeared. Rigel 3 used SAAMs to shoot down a couple of F-4Es, and, once they got in range, he used a couple of QAAMs to shoot down two MiG-21s. Rigel 4 used his QAAMs to shoot down four MiG-21s, while Rigel 2 gunned out four F-4Es. Rigel 1 destroyed four F-4Es and four MiG-21s by himself in one and a half minute using both standard missiles and guns.

-We're close to securing the area.-reported Burford.

Antares 2, meanwhile, was attacking the retreating Spiridus. She took out four of its AA guns with her guns and missiles.

-What do you think you're doing, Antares 2!?-barked Antares 1.-Get your ass back to the furball!

-Foulke! I don't care whether you're my flight lead or not!-retorted Antares 2, furious.-If you dare to talk to me like that ever again, I'll kick your teeth out of your filthy mouth!

Antares 1 was attack a group of six MiG-21s, firing his guns when they got in range, shooting four of them now and forcing the other two to pull away from his F-16A. The F-4Es tried to shoot him down, but they had to break away when Antares 2 rushed in, shooting down two of them in the process with standard missiles and guns. The F-4Es were easy pickings for Antares 2's MiG-29A, which outmaneuvered them whenever they got on her tail. Within a minute the remaining enemy fighters were shot down.

-All bandits down.-said Burford.-Area secure.

-Airborne enemy base is retreating.-reported Antares 1.

The Spiridus was retreating to the south, while the JASDF's F-2As shot down a handful of enemy F-16As and MiG-29As.

-They're retreating!-reported a JASDF pilot.-We did it! We won!

-Rigel squadron, Antares squadron, good work.-said Canopus.

 _Tenryu Base, 16 miles southwest of Tokyo, Japan, November 15th 2015, 12:45 Hours; Weather: Overcast, chance of rain_

Sulejmani, Oruma, Gaviria, Kiriakov, Foulke and Davenport had just arrived to Tenryu Base, a former JASDF base names after a Japanese river. All of them were dead tired, but they nonetheless managed to drag their bodies to the briefing room. It was thanks to Oruma that they were able to get to the room.

-Tokyo harbor took a major hit, but we eliminated all the enemy aircraft and drove away their main force.-said Burford.

-Not all of them.-answered Sulejmani.-The large one escaped.

-The enemy airborne base seemed to have stealth capabilities. We lost contact with it off the Izu Islands.

-You lost sight of that plane!?-asked Davenport.-How on Earth is that possible?

-I don't know.-answered Burford.-We don't know what those guys want, but there is every possibility that they will attack Tokyo again. All of you will remain on standby at condition yellow.

The six pilots left the briefing room. However, Hansel Foulke grabbed Marlene Davenport's shoulder, stopping her.

-What were you thinking before?-asked Foulke, scowling.-We were ordered, and I quote, " to clean up the remaining bandits in Tokyo", not to destroy the airborne base.

-And thanks to that, that thing could now be attacking Sydney, New Delhi, Hong Kong or even El Cairo right now!-retorted Davenport.-You have seen the damage its attack caused to Tokyo's port facilities as clear as I did. It was as if the Ulysses asteroids were falling again over Tokyo. Imagine what it will do now that it's on the loose!

- _Achtung_ , the _Fraülein_ knows how to strike back!-hissed Foulke.-I'm shaking on my boots right now! What are you gonna do, slap me?

Marlene grabbed Hansel by his neck and pinned him against a wall.

-You have read my background files, didn't you!?-she roared, glaring daggers at him.-Then guess what. If you keep pulling this macho crap on me, I'll make sure you know why I cannot enlist any UN-sponsored military branch. I've had more than enough of sexism during my career for one lifetime, and I'm sure as hell that I'm not going to stand for it anymore!

Marlene let go of Hansel's neck, leaving for a bedroom. Both of them were fuming.

 _Tenryu Base, 16 miles southwest of Tokyo, Japan, November 16th 2015, 14:00 Hours; Weather: Sunny, few clouds_

It had been one day since the attack on Tokyo. Marlene Davenport was having lunch in the base's cafe when the BNN World showed the news about the Tokyo incident.

 **(A.N.: The quoted parts will be the narration of the presenters, and the cursive parts will describe the events shown in the game's scenes. Sorry for that interruption. Please, enjoy the chapters and read and review all my fics.)**

 _A JSDF helicopter overflew Tokyo, which was riddled with smoke plumes due to the attacks._

"The areas of Shinagawa, Oifuto and Odaiba have taken the most damage."

 _A person was put on a stretch and put into an ambulance, which was surrounded by paramedics and military men. That person seemed to be unconscious._

"Though damage estimates are unknown, it will take a while before the port facilities will be functional again."

 _The port facilities were shown to be almost completely destroyed due to the Spiridus' attacks._

"And in a message sent to numerous media outlets, a terrorist organization calling themselves the "Valahia" are claiming responsibility for the attack on Tokyo."

 _The scene switched to a place somewhere in Eastern Europe, where a jeep arrived to a wide street covered by armed soldiers._

"That's correct. The Valahia are thought to be comprised of extremists from former Eastern European nations and headed by a man known as Nicolae Dumitrescu. However, the scope of the attacks suggest they receive additional financial resources from elsewhere."

 _Nicolae Dumitrescu, a man with black hair and blue eyes wearing a military uniform, came out of the jeep, while his soldiers rushed to escort him to his HQ. Meanwhile, on Tokyo, an economics news reports broadcasted the news: "_...exchange market fluctuates dramatically, closing quotation of JPY's value against USD is 142 to 1, dropped by 26 Yen from yesterday _" and "_...strong urges of establishing multinational peace-keeping coalition forces, PMCs receive large amount of funding _". In a press conference, the Japanese Prime Minister officially declared the state of emergency on all the country. The panicked people fled from the streets, while the police were replaced by the Japanese Self-Defense Forces._

- _What's going on?_ -Davenport wondered.- _Those guys don't seem to be able to afford as many planes as we say over Tokyo, let alone a plane like the one that attacked the port! Who's behind this?_

Daniel Oruma and Faryd Gaviria entered the cafe, pulling Marlene out of her train of thoughts.

-Hello, Marlene.-said Oruma.-How are you doing?

-I could be better.-she answered.-That Foulke is a bastard. I wish I could be transferred to your squadron.

-Well, for some reason, Burford doesn't want Foulke to fly alone.-said Gaviria.-So, for now, you'll have to deal with him, chica.

-Just when I thought I was lucky, I hit yet another shit storm.-Davenport sighed.-I guess I'm condemned to be unlucky.

-Don't sweat it.-said Oruma, cheerfully.-If Burford hires another pilot, you'll be welcome in our squadron.

-But, what about Kiriakov?-Davenport said.-He doesn't seem to be friendlier than Foulke.

-That hombre is like that to everyone.-answered Gaviria.-I think it's part of his mobster past. But Foulke is a mistery. He's harsh, rude and unforgiving. And for no seemingly reason.

-Add machist to that.-said Davenport.

-Actually, it's not like he despises women.-said Oruma.-He treated everyone like shit, no matter they were men or women. It's almost as if he didn't want to make any friends.

-Hello there, you three!-said Tolya Kiriakov, who had just entered the cafe.-How are you doing?

-Well, not bad, actually.-answered Davenport.

-I wasn't asking you, but glad to hear it anyway.-replied Kiriakov.

-Could you at least be a bit friendlier?-asked Davenport.-I have enough to put up with just with Foulke, thanks!

-We're workmates, not friends.-answered Kiriakov.-But I'll keep it in mind.

Kiriakov took a seat to the right of Gaviria, who was seating in front of Davenport, and to the right of Oruma.

-I'll be honest.-said Kiriakov.-You seem to be better than I acknowledged, Davenport. You have potential to join the Rigel squad.

-Oh, trust me. Right now, there's nothing else I'd rather do.-said Davenport.-Just where is Sulejmani?

-He's a lone wolf.-said Oruma.-Don't get me wrong. He's a nice guy, but he prefers to be alone.

-I see.-said Davenport.-Just how did you guys manage to keep your planes?

-They're tuned up.-answered Gaviria.

-"Tuned up"?-asked Davenport.-What do you mean?

-If you don't get it, it means we customize avionics, engines, wings, fuselage, and many other things.-replied Kiriakov.

-But, isn't it dangerous to mess with fighter planes like that?-asked Davenport.

-Planes are basically pieces of metal, plastic, and many other components someone bolted together.-answered Gaviria.-Maybe in another scenario it would have been risky, but thanks to the Automated Advanced Aviation Plant, tuning up our planes is perfectly safe. For example, Oruma's Tornado outperforms the original ones in every aspect.

-I see.-guessed Davenport.-But I guess that's expensive.

-You bet.-said Kiriakov.-Even after your performance over Tokyo, you can't afford to buy a plane and customize it.

The four pilots enjoyed a meal together, chatting about the Tokyo incident and some remarkable events of the Ulysses Disaster's aftermath.

Meanwhile, on the hallway, Hansel Foulke was leaning against the wall, when Milosz Sulejmani approached him.

-I don't like the new pilot.-Foulke said.-She's cocky, insubordinate, and her flight strategy is very predictable.

-But she managed to survive this long on nothing but her skills.-replied Sulejmani.

-Everyone can be lucky now and then.-answered Foulke.

-You know you can't survive in this world on luck.-said Sulejmani, as he left.-If only luck helped us to stay alive, accursed people like you and I would be dead.

-" _If only you knew, Sulejmani._ "-Foulke mused as his workmate left.

 _Tenryu Base, 16 miles southwest of Tokyo, Japan, November 28th 2015, 11:00 Hours; Weather: Sunny, no clouds_

Things were very calm during the days following the Tokyo incident. Frederick Burford had ordered Wernher and Noah an F-15C Eagle, a MiG-31B Foxhound, a Tornado IDS and a Mirage 2000D to equip his pilots. The F-16A and the MiG-29A the Antares squadron had piloted had been given back to Wernher and Noah to help Martinez Security with the payment of the four planes he had ordered.

Suddenly, he received a message from the JSDF's Chief Staff. He reached the base's intercom once he finished reading it.

-Emergency! Emergency!-he broadcasted.-Rigel squadron, Antares squadron, head to the briefing room immediately! This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill!

Burford saved the data the Chief staff had sent him and headed for the briefing room as fast as he could.

* * *

Second chapter. I hope you readers like this fic. Even though Kiriakov is my least favorite member of the Rigel squadron, I'll try to make him a little friendly. And don't worry about Foulke; his personality will be developed during the whole fic. Good luck and take care. See you next time

EDIT(14/06/2015):Added a new segment to the news part of the fic. Thanks to lixiaofossil


	4. Chapter 3: Red and Black (Alpha)

**Ace Combat: Joint Assault**

 **Chapter 3:Red and Black (Alpha)**

 _Tenryu Base, 16 miles southwest of Tokyo, Japan, November 28th 2015, 11:05 Hours; Weather: Sunny, no clouds_

Milosz Sulejmani, Daniel Oruma, Faryd Gaviria, Tolya Kiriakov, Marlene Davenport and Hansel Foulke had arrived to the briefing room a minute ago. Frederick Burford briefed the pilots on the current situation.

-We have received intel that the armed force "Valahia" is beginning another attack on Tokyo. At the request of the Seventh Fleet, Martinez Security is to join with the SDF in the defense of Japan. Tokyo is currently under attack from the north and south.-Burford reported, as he showed the data the SDF had sent him.-We will join the SDF operation in the south to hold off the Valahia forces.

-What kind of operations can we expect?-asked Davenport.

-We must fight an air battle over Niijima Island, and halt hostile ground forces at Boso Peninsula.-answered Burford, as he showed the pilots the locations on the screen.-This is going to be a difficult operation. Be ready for it.

-What kind of planes do we have available for rent, Burford?-asked Foulke.

-We have a couple of fighters and a couple of attackers: a MiG-31B Foxhound and an F-15C Eagle, and a Tornado IDS and a Mirage 2000D, respectively.

-I'll be taking the Eagle and the Tornado.-said Foulke.

-Come on! The Mirage 2000D is OK, but the Foxhound? Are you really gonna make me fly that brick?-asked Davenport.

-Don't grieve, Marlene.-said Gaviria.-The Foxhound can fly at Mach 2.5 without problem. And besides, if there is a King of the Interceptors, the Foxhound surely gets the title. The XLAAs and the SAAMs are more than enough to take out either unsuspecting fighters or bombers.

-I don't think the Valahia pilots over Niijima will just fly into the area without being alert.-answered Davenport.-But I'll keep it in mind.

-When are those enemy forces expected to arrive to Japan?-asked Sulejmani.

-By tomorrow in the morning.-answered Burford.-Get a good rest everyone.

The six pilots left the briefing room.

 _Tenryu Base, 16 miles southwest of Tokyo, Japan, November 28th 2015, 20:55 Hours; Weather: Sunny, no clouds_

Marlene Davenport had been training during the afternoon at the base's gym. She had had a shower and she was about to enter her bedroom when she heard someone calling her from behind.

-Hey, Davenport!-said Sulejmani.-I've got some standard missiles I found at the base's arsenal. You interested?

-Sulejmani, if you keep selling weapons like that, before you know it you'll end up in Hell.-answered Davenport.

-Listen, Davenport, mercenaries like you and I spend their lives in Hell's main street.-replied Sulejmani, unfazed.-If I don't end up there, where else will I go?

-You've got a point, I'll give you that.-said Davenport.-So, how much do you want for them?

-That's the spirit!-chimed Sulejmani, clapping his hands.-Just ten credits for fifty of them!

-Woah, that is very cheap! Are you sure they're not defective?-asked Davenport.

-I'll let you know that I've never sold even a single missile that didn't fire!-replied Sulejmani, frowning.

-Well, I do remember some missiles that did hit but didn't explode.-said a voice to their left.

Hansel Foulke came out of his room. Apparently, he had overheard Davenport and Sulejmani's conversation.

-Just mind your own business, Foulke!-said Sulejmani.

Davenport, however, was not very interested on those missiles to begin with.

-Not that I trust Foulke more than you, but I think I'll pass this time, Sulejmani.-she said.

-Wha...?-asked Sulejmani, before turning towards Foulke, angry.-What did I ever do to you to make you ruin one of my sales?

-You should know better than anyone else that we risk our lives everytime we go up there.-replied Foulke.-Faulty equipment can cost us our lives.

He then entered his room, slamming the door behind him.

-I've heard a rumor about him.-said Davenport.-Is it true that he can't sleep with his bedroom lights off?

-Foulke says he fears that if he ever falls asleep in darkness, he will never come back.-answered Sulejmani.

-Are you serious!?-said Davenport.-A rude brute like him scared of the dark!? That's not something you see everyday! Ahahahahahahaha!

-Give him a break!-said Sulejmani.-He's lost twelve wingmen during his years in Martinez Security, and even when he was hired, he seemed broken.

-Well, it's not like he's nice to me, either.-Davenport replied.-I'd rather hang out with you and your wingmen than with him.

After that, both Davenport and Sulejmani entered their respective rooms to have a rest before the sorties of the next day.

Despite her dislike for Foulke, Davenport couldn't get his words out of her head.

-" _What did he mean when he said that he remembered some missiles that didn't explode? Was he just messing with Sulejmain, or was it about something else?_ "-she thought.

Suddenly, she heard Foulke shouting as if he was in agony.

-" _What the fuck!? What is wrong with him!?_ "-Davenport mused.

Unbeknownst to her, Foulke was having a terrible nightmare.

He was dreaming about his wingmen's deaths and how they screamed for help in vain. The shouts rang in his head continuously, and he was seeing their faces fading and reappearing time and time again.

Foulke woke up covered in sweat and panting.

-" _This has to end soon! It must!_ "-he thought, as he panted.

 _Tenryu Base, 16 miles southwest of Tokyo, Japan, November 29th 2015, 08:00 Hours; Weather: Sunny, no clouds_

Sulejmani, Oruma, Gaviria, Kiriakov, Davenport and Foulke were in the briefing room for a final briefing before the mission on the Izu Islands and the Boso Peninsula.

-The Valahia have started their attack on Japan today, approaching from both the north and the south. We will engage the enemy air units over the Izu Islands, in cooperation with the JASDF.-said Burford.-Regardless of our own efforts, we'll be overwhelmed by sheer numbers without the SDF forces.

-Excuse me, Burford.-said Foulke.-But when the Valahia attacked Tokyo on November 15th, we engaged eighty-eight bandits on our own.

-We were engaging F-4Es, MiG-21-93s, F-16As and MiG-29As.-replied Sulejmani.-My guess is that the Valahia might have upgraded their arsenal.

-That's correct.-answered Burford.-There have been reports that the Valahia have acquired Mirage 2000Ds, Tornado IDSs, Su-33s and F-14Ds.

-Just perfect!-complained Davenport.-My Foxhound is going to be a sitting duck for the Flankers and Tomcats.

-Not if you take them out first.-answered Foulke.

-Foulke, the Tomcats are famous for being capable of launching long-range missiles, and the Flankers are very maneuverable.-said Davenport.-The Foxhound is not very maneuverable, and that will make me an easy picking for enemy bandits.

-You're not alone, you know.-said Foulke.-If they get on your tail, they'll be sitting ducks.

-I guess that they will be as good as yours.-said Davenport.-What I wonder is if you'll be able to take them out before they fry me.

-We'll be launching in ninety minutes.-said Burford.-Check your planes before you take off.

The six pilots headed out of the briefing room and into the hangars. Marlene checked her MiG-31B Foxhound, which had a grey paintjob with a dark grey radome and tail tips, and black upper and lower nose stripes. IT also had the Antares squadron emblem and Martinez Security roundels. Marlene was not pleased with its size, since she knew the Foxhound was not cut out for dogfighting. However, her confidence grew when she saw the Foxhound's weapons: SAAMs and XLAAs.

-" _Seems like Foulke was not messing with me, after all. That's nice of him._ "-Davenport thought, as she climbed into the cockpit.

Meanwhile, Hansel Foulke got inside the F-15C Eagle's cockpit. The plane had the standard Mod Eagle two-tone blueish grey paintjob. The only difference was that, along with the Antares squadron emblem and Martinez Security roundels, it had Hansel Foulke's trademark twelve skulls on the right side of its nose.

At 9:30, the six pilots left Tenryu Base and headed for the Izu Island.

 _Izu Islands, Japan, November 29th 2015, 11:00 Hours; Weather: Sunny, few clouds_

The Rigel and Antares squadrons were five miles north of the Izu Islands. Thanks to the F-15C and the MiG-31's speed, the Rigel squadron was behind the Antares squadron.

-Self-Defense Force, can you hear me?-said Canopus, contacting the Self-Defense Forces squadron dispatched in the area.-This is Burford, from the M42 squadron of Martinez Security.

-This is Clover 1, Major Tsuzuki of the Central Air Defense Force.-replied Clover 1, an F-2A Viper Zero pilot.-Our squad has engaged the hostiles. We'd appreciate your help.

-Rigel squadron, Antares squadron, you all heard the man.-said Canopus.-When you reach the combat zone, you are to immediately engage hostiles and provide backup.

-First the Seventh Fleet, and now the Self-Defense Force. Looks like everyone needs our help now.-wondered Rigel 2.

-They don't need our help.-answered Rigel 1, coldly.-We just don't get counted in their casualty reports.

-Really? What a way to appreciate our effort!-complained Antares 2.

-Let me sugar-coat it for you, Antares 2. This is the way we mercenaries are treated: like expendable blue collars that do the UN's dirty work.-chastised Antares 1.-The sooner you deal with it, the better for you.

Antares 2 didn't bother to reply.

-ASDF damage reports will be displayed on your MPG.-said Canopus, as an MPG with the label "JASDF" appeared in the upper right corner of the pilots' HUDs.-Do not let that gauge fall to zero.

Antares 1 hit the burners and fired a couple of standard missiles to an Su-33 that had strayed too far from the main group of bandits. The Su-33, which had a black, grey and white paintjob, was hit and shot down before it could evade. An F-14D with a two-tone brown and green camo counter-attacked with a couple of missiles, but Antares 1 evaded the attack and used his guns to shoot down the fighter.

Antares 2, meanwhile, headed for the main group of bandits, where a group of MiG-29As, F-16As, Su-33s and F-14Ds were engaging the Japanese F-2As. When she hit the burners, Antares 2 felt as if she was glued to her seat. Even at 9000 feet, the MiG-31 flew at Mach 2. Despite her initial misgivings, she had to admit that the MiG-31 was extremely fast. With a volley of XLAAs, she shot down two MiG-29As and two Su-33s. Unfortunately, after her pass, she was targeted by two F-16As and two F-14Ds, which fired on her immediately. She broke as hard as she could to evade, dodging the missiles by inches.

Before the enemy fighters on Antares 2's tail could attack again, Antares 1 fired a volley of XMAAs on them, shooting them down.

Antares 2 switched to SAAMs and turned around to attack a couple of Su-33s that were engaging an F-2A. One of them managed to dodge her attack, but Antares 2 fired her guns on the evading fighter, shooting it down with ease. Meanwhile, Antares 1 fired his SAAMs on a couple of F-14Ds, which evaded the missiles, only to fall prey to the F-15C's guns.

The F-2As were shooting down the rest of the group, with Rigel squadron joining in shortly after. Between the JASDF and Martinez Security's planes, five minutes after the PMC pilots entered the fray, a total of 8 F-14Ds, 8 Su-33s, 12 F-16As and 12 MiG-29As were shot down.

-All hostiles in the region have been eliminated.-reported Clover 1.-Martinez, thank you for your support.

-Just glad you guys are safe.-answered Canopus.-But it looks like we still have some work to do together.

-Let me guess.-said Antares 1.-More bandits approaching, right?

-More enemy reinforcements!?-asked Clover 2, flabbergasted.

A group of sixteen F-16As and MiG-29As were approaching from the south.

-Hostile reinforcements closing in from the south.-reported Canopus.-Engage them with everything we've got!

-Leave them to us.-replied Antares 1.-Let's go, Antares 2!

-Alright, alright.-Antares 2 sighed. She them murmured.-You slave driver...

Antares 1 and Antares 2 attacked the bandits with their last remaining XMAAs and XLAAs. Half of the bandits were shot down, with four more falling prey to the SAAMs the Antares squadron fired, leaving only a couple of MiG-29As and a couple of F-16As. Antares 1 attacked the MiG-29As, shooting one with missiles and gunning the other one down. Antares 2, meanwhile, fired a couple of missiles on an F-16A and shot the other one down with her guns.

-Hostiles reinforcements have appeared in the southern end of Niijima.-reported Clover 1.

Four Su-33s and four F-14Ds were entering the area from the south. Antares 1 attacked the F-14Ds, firing a couple of missiles on one of them and shooting another one with guns. Antares 2 did the same to a couple of Su-33s. The six remaining bandits were attacked and shot down by the SDF F-2As when they tried to counter attack.

-All hostiles have been eliminated.-reported Canopus.-Excellent work!

-Allow me to offer my gratitude as well.-said Clover 1.-To all pilots from Martinez, we are most grateful for your support.

-However, we can't rest now.-said Canopus.-Antares 1, Antares 2, head back to base immediately. We have an emergency mission over Boso Peninsula.

-Are the Valahia forces attacking the SDF already?-asked Antares 2.

-They are expected to reach Japanese territory at 14:55.-said Canopus.-And, judging by the size of their forces, the JGSDF will be overwhelmed if they don't get help soon.

-I was expecting you would say that.-said Antares 1.-This is gonna cost you extra.

* * *

Third chapter. I'm a bit sad that I got only a fave, a follow, two reviews and 151 views since I published the first chapter of Joint Assault. Please, if there is something you don't like in the fic, just tell me by PM or commenting the fic. Regarding this mission, it is a breeze if you have a high-spec fighter. Even the sluggish MiG-31 makes this mission look easy. Also, as you might have guessed by the end of this chapter, the next one will be Red and Black Bravo. Good luck and take care. See you next time


	5. Chapter 4: Red and Black (Bravo)

**Ace Combat: Joint Assault**

 **Chapter 4:Red and Black (Bravo)**

 **A/N: Guest: I'm glad you found out my reference to the Area 88 OVA. I hope you like the rest of the chapters and my fics. :D**

* * *

 _Boso Peninsula, Japan, November 29th 2015, 15:00 Hours; Weather: Sunny, few clouds_

After returning to Tenryu Base to switch their planes, Antares 1 and Antares 2 were piloting a Tornado IDS with a grey paintjob and black radome, and a grey and green Mirage 2000D, respectively. The Rigel squadron had rearmed and refueled their planes while they were at the base.

-GSDF, can you hear me?-said Canopus.-This is Burford, from the M42 squadron of Martinez Security.

-I have been informed of your participation. This is Colonel Yamagami of the Eastern troops.-said Colonel Yamagami.-Our forces are currently deployed along the coastline, engaged with hostile ground forces. We're grateful for your military support.

-Rigel squadron, Antares squadron, you all heard the man.-said Canopus.-Once you arrive at the combat zone, you are to provide aerial support for the SDF immediately.

-Nice, an air-to-surface op. This one's gonna be fun!-chimed Rigel 2.

-Oruma, you forget. Air-to-surface is my specialty too!-replied Rigel 3.

-I have yet to understand the fun in picking ants off the ground.-said Rigel 4.

-They pay us to hit targets that can't even fly.-answered Rigel 1.-There's nothing to complain about.

-I'm not as fixated about money as you are, Captain.-replied Rigel 4.

-This is the first air-to-surface op for Antares 2. Antares 1, Rigel squad, provide all necessary support.-said Canopus, as the MPG appeared in the pilots' HUDs, this time with the "JGSDF" label.-Check your MPG for GSDF damage reports. Do not let that gauge fall to zero.

-To all SDF personnel. It's our duty to protect Japan.-ordered Yamagami.-Do not rely too heavily on PMC support!

-This is no good!-said Antares 2.-My radar shows Armored Personnel Carriers, AA guns and tanks. The GSDF can hold the APCs and AA guns with ease, but the Valahian tanks are going to crush them. Not to mention they've got Ka-52 helicopters, too.

Twelve tanks were approaching the combat area from the beach, while the APCs and a group of eight Ka-52 attacked the GSDF and the AA guns covered them.

-Antares 2, you and I are going to attack the tanks before they reach the GSDF positions.-ordered Antares 1.-Rigel 1, Rigel 2, you will take out the APCs and AA guns. Rigel 3 and 4, cover us while we attack.

-Hmph, sounds like a good plan.-said Rigel 1.

Antares 1 and 2 attacked the tanks. Antares 1's Tornado IDS was armed with GPBs, which were lethal in precision attacks. In a single pass, two tanks had been taken out by a couple of GPBs. Antares 2, whose Mirage 2000D was armed with UGBs, did not have guided bombs, but her plane was designed for low-altitude strikes. She dropped two bombs over a couple of tanks, taking them out with unerring accuracy.

Rigel 1 and Rigel 2 were taking out various APCs, and Rigel 3 and Rigel 4 had already shot down all the Ka-52s. However, the GSDF were suffering substantial damage, with 15% of their forces already lost.

Fortunately, the Valahian tanks were destroyed in three passes by Antares 1 and Antares 2, who then proceeded to take out a handful of APCs who were lagging behind. Antares 1 and Antares 2 fired their standard missiles on the enemy APCs and strafed the rest of them.

-All hostile ground forces in the area have been eliminated!-reported Antares 2.

-We've managed to hold our lines.-reported Yamagami.-Thank you for the support.

-Just doing our job. Although, it looks like we can't celebrate just yet.-replied Canopus.

-What the...? There is a large fleet coming in from the east!-reported Antares 1.-It's massive!

-They don't know when to give up, do they?-asked Yamagami.

-Well, let's teach them a lesson.-answered Rigel 1.

-Enemy reinforcements offshore. Be careful.-advised Canopus.

A fleet comprised of twelve landing ships, eight frigates, four cruisers and two AEGIS destroyers were approaching to the Japanese coast, with a squadron of eight Su-33s escorting them. Additionally, a group of eight F-14Ds were escorting a group of four Tornado IDSs with multi-tone brown camo and metal grey radome and four Mirage 2000Ds with sandy brown and grey camo and black radome, which were heading directly towards the GSDF forces in the coast.

-Rigel 1, Rigel 3, Rigel 4, take out the enemy fighters.-ordered Canopus.-Rigel 2, Antares squadron, take out the enemy vessels.

-Understood!-replied the six pilots.

Rigel 1 headed towards the fighters covering the fleet, while Rigel 3 and Rigel 4 attacked the attacks fighters and their escorts. Rigel 2, Antares 1 and Antares 2 attacked the enemy ships. Rigel 2 focused on the landing vessels, while Antares 1 attacked the AEGIS and the cruisers, and Antares 2 attacked the frigates. Antares 2's LASMs made short work of the enemy frigates, sinking them with ease. Antares 1 and Rigel 2's SODs were more than enough to either cripple the enemy ships or sink the landing vessels.

However, after the Antares squadron and Rigel 2 spent their LASMs and SODs, the AEGIS and the cruisers were still floating and half of the landing ships were still intact, and closing to the beach rapidly. The three planes attacked them with standard missiles and guns. The damaged AEGIS and cruisers sank rapidly, with the landing ships taking two hits before sinking. Meanwhile, Rigel 4 had taken out the F-14Ds, while Rigel 3 had taken out the Mirage 2000Ds and Tornado IDS swiftly, and Sulejmani had decimated the Su-33s.

-Area is clear of enemy presence.-said Canopus.-Excellent work.

-To everyone in Martinez, thank you.-said Yamagami.-We would have been in trouble without your support.

-It's what we do.-said Antares 1.

-Just do the dirty job when we're required to.-added Rigel 1.

 _Tenryu Base, 16 miles southwest of Tokyo, Japan, November 29th 2015, 15:30 Hours; Weather: Sunny, no clouds_

After reaching the base, Marlene Davenport, Hansel Foulke, Milosz Sulejmani, Daniel Oruma, Faryd Gaviria and Tolya Kiriakov were debriefed by Frederick Burford.

-We've succeeded in eliminating enemy forces from both the Niijima Territory and the Boso Region. But enemy forces have made it through several northern routes.-reported Burford.-Tokyo is going to be a battlefield again. We need to keep casualties to a minimum. Stay alert for any emergency sortie.

The six pilots left the briefing room. Davenport, Oruma, Gaviria and Kiriakov went to the base's cafe to have something to eat and drink.

-Who do you think is providing support to the Valahia?-wondered Davenport.

-I don't know.-answered Oruma.-But my guess is that the enemy forces came from the Philippines and Korea. Whether the Valahia are receiving true support or blackmailing the people in the countries is something I don't know.

-And they had quite exquisite weaponry.-added Gaviria.-For a group of extremists, I mean.

-Also, the fact that they attacked Japan is most suspicious.-quipped Kiriakov.-Not many countries have bad relationships with Japan, and it takes more than courage to attack Japan.

-I don't know who is behind this mess, but whoever they are, they surely want to turn this world into a living hell.-said Davenport.

The four pilots kept chatting while they ate.

 _Tenryu Base, 16 miles southwest of Tokyo, Japan, December 1st 2015, 01:30 Hours; Weather: Sunny, no clouds_

Burford had ordered an F-14D and an Su-33 on November 29th to replace the fighters he had returned to Wernher and Noah. The two fighters were delivered in the early morning of the next day. The F-14D had a standard grey paintjob, while the Su-33 had the same colors as Kiriakov's.

Despite the fact that the Valahia had managed to gain some terrain in Japan, they didn't launch an attack on Japan. They seemed to be waiting for something else. On December 1st in the evening, Sulejmani received an e-mail from an unknown person, which showed him the true nature behind the Valahia Crisis, and that he could be infiltrated into the Valahia ranks, in exchange of a large sum of money.

That night, Oruma, Gaviria and Kiriakov were called by Sulejmani to his room, where he showed them the e-mail he had received.

-I know that Burford, Davenport and Foulke are not going to be with us on this.-said Sulejmani, showing them the message.-But this is our chance to earn a lot of money.

The three pilots read the message, sneering once they finished reading it.

-Interesting.-said Oruma.-This is most interesting. However, given how righteous Davenport is, we'll have to count her out, as you said. Foulke is not someone we can bribe into this. And I guess Burford would be very irritated if he finds out about this.

-If Oruma's into this, I see no reason not to be counted in this trip.-added Gaviria.-If this works out in the end, we'll be able to quit being the UN's lapdogs.

-You can say that again.-said Kiriakov.-We're treated like some kind of expendable blue collars, and, even if we manage to do the dirty work for the UN, the best we get is a pat in the back, a petty paycheck and a gag order.

-However, we can't just go away now.-said Sulejmani.-We have to time our defection extremely carefully. If not, we can kiss the money goodbye.

* * *

Fourth chapter. I'm sorry if this seems a bit rushed or too short. Also, I hope you like the foreshadowing ending for this chapter. If you've played the game you can guess who sent the e-mail. Good luck and take care. See you next time


	6. Chapter 5: Capital Defense

**Ace Combat: Joint Assault**

 **Chapter 5:Capital Defense**

 _Tenryu Base, 16 miles southwest of Tokyo, Japan, December 1st 2015, 11:45 Hours; Weather: Sunny, scattered clouds_

Marlene Davenport was reading in her room, Foulke was staring at the ceiling of his room, and Milosz Sulejmani, Daniel Oruma, Faryd Gaviria and Tolya Kiriakov were taking a nap when a PA broadcast summoned them to the briefing room.

Frederick Burford was already there when the six pilots arrived.

-Scramble, men! The Valahia have invaded Tokyo airspace again. They've also unveiled a new beast of an aircraft, which is a huge threat to Tokyo and the SDF.-said Burford, as he showed them a recent photo of a huge, black aircraft.-You will be each sent coded intel on this weapon. Take it out and halt enemy progress. Rigel squadron, Antares squadron, head out immediately!

The six pilots left the office.

-I'll be taking the Su-33.-said Davenport.-I'm not very fond of USN planes. They bring me back some nasty memories.

-As you wish. Not that I care anyway.-answered Foulke coldly.

The six pilots got in their planes. Sulejmani had already warned his wingmen that this could be the chance they were waiting for.

Minutes later, the Rigel squadron took off, followed by the Antares squadron and Burford's E-767.

 _Tokyo, Japan, December 1st 2015, 12:00 Hours; Weather: Sunny, scattered clouds_

The Rigel and Antares squadrons were approaching Tokyo from the southwest. The SDF forces were engaged in battle against the Valahian units.

-The hostiles have already reached Tokyo. Head immediately north along the bay.-ordered Canopus.-The SDF are offering resistance but they are losing ground. Rigel and Antares squadrons, hurry!

The radio was saturated with the SDF's frantic chatter.

-Do you think we can get the SDF to back off!?-wondered Rigel 4.-They're stealing my kills!

-Negative, Rigel 4.-chastised Antares 1.-This is their country. We can consider ourselves lucky that they allow us to take part in this.

Meanwhile, Antares 2 took out a handful of Ka-52 that were taking out JGSDF's anti-aircraft positions.

-This is GSDF. Thank you for your support.-said Colonel Yamagami, who was among the survivors of the battle at Boso Peninsula.-Can you see the big one from up there?

-This is Canopus of Martinez.-reported Canopus.-Affirmative, we have visual.

Antares 1 and Antares 2 were the firsts to get a visual on the new aircraft, which vaguely resembled a B-2A Spirit, but much larger.

-Looks like it's different from what we faced before. Be careful.-advised Canopus.

-Hostiles reinforcements, believed to be PMC.-said a crew member of the aircraft.

-Ah, so that's the PMC squadron.-said a voice over the radio.-How interesting.

-None can stand against the Valahia. Bring the full force of the "Orgoi" against them!-said the captain of the Orgoi.

-Another flying monster. You gotta be kiddin' me.-said Rigel 4.

-You can say that again. First the "Spiridus", and now this!?-replied Antares 2.

-Hah hah, yeah!-chimed Rigel 2.-My kind of crazy!

-Mine too, hombre!-added Rigel 3.

-I'm going to enjoy this.-muttered Rigel 1.

-Try not to hog all the fun, Rigel 1.-said Antares 1.-I've been waiting for something like this to appear for a whole lifetime.

The Orgoi was covered in AA guns. It was also covered by a couple of CIWS on both the upper side and underside of its wings, controlled by a Fire Control Unit each.

-Watch for enemies defending the target.-said Canopus.

A group of six F-15C Eagles with a grey and brown camo and six MiG-31B Foxhounds with two-tone desert camo and graphite grey radome were escorting the Orgoi. Antares 1 and Antares 2 attacked them, switching to SAAMs and QAAMs respectively. Antares 1 attacked the MiG-31Bs, damaging them with the SAAMs. Antares 2 attacked the F-15Cs, shooting down two of them in her first pass. The four remaining F-15Cs tried to shoot her down, but failed when she got behind them and shot them down, two with QAAMs and two with her guns. Antares 1 shot down the MiG-31Bs he had crippled using SAAMs with ease, and took out the two remaining with his missiles and guns.

-Enemy defenders eliminated.-reported Antares 1 afterwards.

-Good. Now focus your attack on the large enemy aircraft.-ordered Canopus.

-Engine systems all green.-said the captain of the Orgoi.-Wipe out enemy prior to attack on Tokyo.

The Antares squadron attacked the Orgoi, firing missiles on the AA guns, but the missiles were intercepted by the CIWS guns. They tried to attack the CIWS themselves, but they were kept at bay by the AA guns' fire.

-Antares squadron, it'll take too long to deal with this piece by piece in the face of such firepower. Check the FCU displays on your HUDs. They indicate the hostile's fire control units.-reported Canopus.-Attack the FCUs and silence all the hostile's air defenses at once.

Antares 1 attacked the FCU on the top of the Orgoi, while Antares 2 attacked the one on the bottom. Once they took out the CIWS, they switched to XLAAs and XMAAs and fired a whole volley on the AA guns each.

-All AA guns have been destroyed!-reported an AA gun operator.

-Deploy the next wave!-ordered their captain.

-Very impressive. You have certainly caught my attention.-said a voice on the radio.-You must be the leader of the squadron who shot down my... little toy?

He was talking to Rigel 1, who didn't answer.

-I see... You are cautious too. I am Dumitrescu, of the Valahia.-said Nicolae Dumitrescu.

-Tech! What's going on here?-asked Canopus frantically.-How did he splice into our encrypted line!?

-My organization requires pilots with skills like yours.-said Dumitrescu.

-Hmph, headhunting in the middle of battle?-asked Rigel 1, amused.

-I can promise a better wage.-claimed Dumitrescu.-How about changing your allegiance?

-Hey, you, the Dumitrescu guy. Can you hear me?-asked Antares 1.

-I can.-answered Dumitrescu.-What do you want?

-I'm only going to say it once, so make sure you hear it loud and clear.-Antares 1 said. He then shouted at the top of his lungs:-GET OUT OF OUR FREQUENCY, YOU GODDAMN PSEUDO-COMMUNIST ASSHOLE!

-Whew, someone's got a temper!-said Rigel 2.

-Deploying flak guns!-reported a crew member of the Orgoi.

-Fire at will! Keep your distance from the enemy!-ordered the captain.

Six flak guns appeared on the top and the bottom of the Orgoi's wings and fuselage.

-Rigel squadron, come here and help us to take out the flak guns.-said Antares 1.-The sooner we end this, the better.

-Roger that.-answered Rigel 1, as he and his wingmen headed toward the Orgoi.

The six planes fired a couple of standard missiles each, taking out the six flaks. The Orgoi began to emit black smoke.

-The target's smoking.-said Antares 2.-It's taking quite a beating!

-No shit, Sherlock!-chastised Antares 1.

-All flaks have been destroyed!-reported a member of the Orgoi's crew.

-The PMCs are tougher than I expected!-observed the captain of the Orgoi.

After some seconds, eight AA guns were deployed.

-Deploying anti-air guns!- reported a crew member of the Orgoi.

-Show Tokyo the power of Valahia!-ordered the captain of the Orgoi.

At that moment, the Spiridus drifted to the left and pulled up at an unearthly angle.

-Woah, what the hell!?-said Rigel 2.

-Don't wanna get hit by that thing.-observed Rigel 3.

-Jeez, you gotta be kiddin' me!-said Rigel 4.

-What the flying fuck!?-said Antares 2, who had been forced to break away from the Orgoi when it started its maneuver.-How can they maneuver that thing like that!?

-Target has incredible aerial capabilities.-reported Canopus.-Avoid direct contact with it at all costs.

-It's a bit too late to make that warning.-said Antares 1.-Good thing I'm flying an F-14D.

As he said that, he fired his last XLAAs on the upper AA guns, taking them out.

-Damage is serious! Fire from sections four and seven!-reported a member of the Orgoi's crew.

-Put out the fire ASAP! It'll take more than this to bring us down!-said the captain of the Orgoi.

Antares 2 headed towards the Orgoi, switching to XMAAs. She fired two of them at the AA guns on the lower fuselage before the Orgoi broke away again. Antares 2 waited for the Orgoi to finish its maneuver before firing her last two XMAAs on the last guns.

-They got our guns again! It's no use!-said an AA gun operator.

Just a second later, Rigel 1 contacted Dumitrescu.

-The only thing I value is money, earned in exchange for enemy lives.-he stated.-Give us money, and more importantly, the taste of battle. Men, you with me on this?

-What!? No, of course not!-gasped Antares 2, shocked.

-Absolutely not, and, if you back down now, I'll let it slide as an innocent joke, Sulejmani!-warned Antares 1.

However, neither of them were prepared for the answers of Rigel 1's wingmen

-Yeah. Sounds like a fun gig.-stated Rigel 2.

-Exactly what I'm looking for.-added Rigel 3.

-Same here.-answered Rigel 4.

After that, the Rigel squadron broke away.

-Rigel squadron, what is going on?-asked Canopus.

-I believe we have ourselves a deal.-said Dumitrescu.-Fly to the south, I will contact you again, and I look forward to meeting you in person.

-Sulejmani! Rigel squadron! What the hell are you doing?-Canopus asked.-Return to base now!

The Rigel squadron kept flying to the south, paying no heed to Canopus' words.

-Sulejmani! Dammit!-Canopus shouted, as he punched the instruments' panel in frustration.

Antares 1 let out a dry chuckle.

-Isn't that obvious? They're defecting to Valahia!-he answered. The contempt in his words, especially when he said "Valahia", was palpable.-I can still shoot them down before they leave the area. Just gimme the order, Burford.

-" _What the hell!? He's going to shoot down his former comrades without even batting an eye!?_ "-mused Antares 2, thunderstruck.-" _They may be defectors, but they were our partners! Foulke, you monster!_ "

-Antares, I'll have HQ deal with the Rigel squadron! Just focus on the combat at hand!-Canopus said.

-As you wish.-Antares 1 replied. He seemed somewhat frustrated.

-Target has changed course.-reported Antares 2.-It's heading towards Tokyo Bay!

-Great. Continue pursuit and take them out over the sea.-ordered Canopus.-Don't let them get away again.

The Orgoi was fleeing to the east. Antares 1 and Antares 2 followed it to shoot it down.

-There are two outputs on the back end of the target's main wings.-said Canopus.-Destroy them!

The Orgoi, however, deployed a couple of SAM launchers under its wings.

-Deploy anti-air missiles, shoot those dogs down!-ordered the captain.

A couple of missiles were fired, one going for each member of the Antares squadron.

-Antares squadron, incoming missiles! Evade!-said Canopus.

The missiles followed the Su-33 and the F-14D with ease, but both Antares 1 and Antares 2 managed to dodge them.

-Those AA missiles have high-end tracking abilities.-observed Canopus.-Fortunately they're slow. Watch their vector and evade! Shouldn't be difficult for you.

Antares 1 fired on the Orgoi's SAM launchers with a couple of missiles, as Antares 2 took out its left engine with guns and a couple of standard missiles.

-Engine output failing!-reported a member of the crew.-We can't put out the fires fast enough!

-Is this... the end of Orgoi?-said the Orgoi's captain. For the first time, his voice was tainted with fear.

Not much later, Antares 1 took out the other engine, causing the Orgoi to fall into the bay as its engines exploded.

The Antares squadron rejoined the E-767 AWACS as they returned to their base.

-Confirmed destruction of large aircraft.-said Canopus.-Great flying, Antares squadron!

 _Tenryu Base, 16 miles southwest of Tokyo, Japan, December 1st 2015, 16:50 Hours; Weather: Sunny, scattered clouds_

Frederick Burford had congratulated both Davenport and Foulke for their actions over Tokyo, but he kept blaming himself for what the Rigel squadron had done, stating that, as their commander, he had no one to blame but himself.

Also, in light of the attack, the international community was calling for worldwide anti-Valahia measures, but Burford stated that, even though he was sure that Martinez Security would be called on, after what happened in Tokyo, he was not sure how well they would be received.

At that moment, Marlene Davenport was heading for the gymnasium, where Hansel Foulke was training.

-Tell me, Foulke.-Davenport asked once she met him in the gym.-Are you really sure you'd get paid if you shoot down your comrades?

Foulke stopped his training when Davenport talked to him. Due to the training, his shirt was covered in sweat, and it was almost glued to his ripped body.

-Seriously, how much will it take for you to get it, you brainless bimbo?-retorted Foulke.-They were defectors! They chose to side with the Valahia!

-Even so, they were our friends! Our allies!-replied Davenport.-You can't just shoot them down like that!

-Even if they choose to shoot us down?-asked Foulke.-You are rather naive.

-You cold-hearted bastard!-shouted Davenport.-No wonder no one wants to fly with you!

-Truth be told, I'm surprised you didn't want to take them out.-said Foulke, slyly.-Especially knowing what you did in the Navy.

Davenport was thunderstruck by Foulke's remark.

-You'd better take that back!-she said.-It was not like I had another choice!

-No matter how you slice it, killing someone, no matter the circumstances, is the same crime!-replied Foulke.

-At least I can say that I had a reason to do it.-answered Davenport.-Unlike you.

-What the hell do you mean!?-growled Foulke, frowning.

-You know what I'm talking about!-Davenport said.-You are not called the "Angel of Death" for no reason. Right, _"Todesengel"_?

-So, that's how it's gonna be?-said Foulke.-You are comparing what you did to what happened during my years in Martinez Security?

-At least I had no choice in the matter.-said Davenport.-People said you were good, but to me, someone who can't even bring back his own wingmen alive is worth less than trash!

-You bark quite a lot to be such a little bitch!-retorted Foulke.

-What did you just say!?-growled Davenport, fuming.-I dare you to repeat that!

-You wanna make me repeat myself?-asked Foulke, snarling.-I said you bark quite a lot to be such a little bi...

*BAM*

Everything happened in hundredths of seconds. Marlene Davenport dashed toward Hansel Foulke and punched him in the left temple, making him fall to the ground.

-OK!-Foulke said, as he pulled himself up. Davenport had hit him hard enough to draw some blood.-No more Mr Nice Guy!

After saying that, he gave Davenport a flying kick, hitting her in the chest and making her fall on her back.

-Now you've done it!-she growled, as she swiftly jumped up.

The two pilots engaged in a fight. They punched, chopped, kneed, and kicked each other with chilling wrath. Neither of them could get the upper hand, however, but that didn't make them give up.

After a couple of minutes, Davenport managed to chokeslam Foulke to the floor. However, before she could punch the lights out of him, he rolled out of the way. Foulke jumped up and tried to kick Davenport, but she managed to block it, although she lost her balance in the process.

-STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!-shouted a voice from the gym's door, stopping both pilots dead in their tracks.

It was Burford.

-Why the hell are you turning on each other?-he said.-Now, of all times!

Neither Foulke nor Davenport replied. Both of them were panting and covered in bruises.

-This is not the time to be on each other's throat.-Burford said.-I was in the US Navy a long time ago. In one mission, my squadron and I were ambushed by a large flight of bandits, and even when we were requesting support to HQ, they refused. I don't know exactly when panic made us high-tail it out of the area and leave our comrades behind. I just know that eight planes were sent to that mission, and only two managed to survive the ambush. Now you've seen how bad things can get, and how quick they can get that way. Well, they can get a whole lot worse if we're divided!

Burford sent the two pilots to the infirmary, where they were treated from the wounds they had sustained during their scuffle.

On December 17th, the Conference of New Delhi was held. In that conference, the creation of a worldwide coalition to fight the Valahia was created; its name would be the International Union Peacekeeping Force, or IUPF. In order to help the companies involved in the coalition, the prices of planes purchase and rental dropped dramatically, which allowed Martinez Security to be able to purchase more advanced aircraft, some of them specialized in their roles. The main objective of Martinez Security, who had been admitted into the IUPF despite the defection of the Rigel squadron, was to destroy the Spiridus.

* * *

Fifth chapter. I hope you like this chapter. Kudos to anyone who finds the reference to Deep Blue Sea in this fic. Good luck and take care. See you next time


	7. Chapter 6: Desert Dawn

**Ace Combat: Joint Assault**

 **Chapter 6:Desert Dawn**

The interaction between Marlene Davenport and Hansel Foulke after their fight had been minimal. They barely see each other, and they talked even less, most of it being muttered bickering. Even when they were heading for Egypt on an IUPF-owned A-400M Atlas, they didn't even look at each other. Frederick Burford was very worried about that, since he was afraid that one of them might desert.

 _10 miles southwest of Cairo, Egypt, January 4th 2016, 06:30 Hours; Weather: Sunny, few clouds_

Davenport and Foulke were in the briefing room, having arrived only ten hours before to a base owned by the IUPF that was located 10 miles southwest of Tokyo. Burford entered the briefing room with a data disk containing the information about their next mission.

Davenport struggled in vain to hold back a yawn. Foulke's chuckle startled her, which earned the German pilot a death glare.

-I'm sure you're tired from the long journey, but there's no time to rest. Listen up.-said Burford.

Davenport rubbed her eyes, while Foulke stretched.

-As members of the International Union Peacekeeping Force, we are in pursuit of the Valahia in Egypt. Our experience in fighting the Valahia got us here, but those turncoats in the previous op are an issue.-said Burford, obviously referring to Sulejmani and his men's defection.-You need to fly your best to clean that stain from our name.

Foulke's forehead veins seemed about to pop, and Davenport's face went sad.

-"Spiridus", the aerial base we encountered over Tokyo, has been sighted here in Egypt. During the search, a Valahia base was located along the Nile.-reported Burford.-Their forces are mainly ground based with no sign of the Spiridus in the vicinity. Antares squadron, you are to enter the operation zone and wipe out the enemy base.

Davenport and Foulke headed to the hangars, where Davenport took a JAS-39 Gripen NG and Foulke took an F-2A Viper Zero. After checking the planes, Davenport and Foulke taxied to the runway and waited for takeoff clearance.

-Antares squadron, you're clear for takeoff.-reported the control tower operator at 06:45.

The two fighters took off with ease.

-Antares squadron, altitude restrictions canceled.-said the control tower operator.-Good luck out there.

After receiving that order, the landing gear of both fighters were raised.

 _Egypt, January 4th 2016, 07:00 Hours; Weather: Sunny, few clouds_

The Antares squadron was a handful of miles to the north of the ruins where the Valahia forces were stationed.

-International Union Peacekeeping Force, or IUPF.-sighed Antares 1.-It sounds like a typical US-led military intervention to me.

-Be positive. This is the result of the world joining forces against the Valahia. Our experience fighting them won us our tickets for this little show.-said Canopus.-Not to mention, we need to take responsibilities for the actions of Rigel squadron.

-Hostile forces have been located.-reported Antares 2, as she tracked a group of 12 transport vehicles and 4 Mi-38 helicopters.

-All right, Antares squadron. Eliminate them.-ordered Canopus.

The transports were arranged in three groups of four vehicles. Antares 1 and Antares 2 took out the one on the rear.

-Hostiles?-asked a Valahia soldier.

-Rear guard has been taken out.-answered another soldier.-They're coming this way.

Antares 2 took out two Mi-38s, while Antares 2 took out another group of transports using standard missiles and his guns.

-Damn it, IUPF mongrels!-swore a Valahia soldier.

-Increase speed.-ordered another soldier.-We need to reach the main unit.

However, their hopes of reaching the base were crushed when Antares 1 shot down the last two Mi-38s and Antares 2 destroyed the last group of vehicles. They kept flying south for a couple of miles more, before seeing the ruins.

-I'm getting readings of bandits in the ruins ahead.-reported Antares 2.

There were a couple of SAM launchers, one with an AA gun and a tent, and another one among the ruins; a couple of tents protected by an AA gun; a couple of AA guns among the ruins; and a tank to the south of the ruins.

-I see.-said Antares 1.-Antares 2, take out the clustered enemies with the SODs. I'll take care of the tank and the SAM and the AA guns hiding in the ruins.

Antares 2 switched to SODs and fired two of them on the groups of tents, destroying everything on their path. Antares 1 fired a missile on the SAM and the AA gun, strafing the last gun, and firing a LASM on the tank.

-Hostile ground forces in the ruins area eliminated.-reported Antares 1, as he and Antares 2 headed toward the pyramids.

A couple of Ka-52 were flying to the north of the pyramids, but Antares 1 and Antares 2 attacked them with their guns, shooting them down with ease. Antares 1 fired a LASM on a tank, which took shelter among the ruins, making the missile miss.

-New hostiles confirmed.-said Canopus.-They're deploying around the pyramids.

-Incoming bandits. Draw them close and fire!-ordered a Valahia soldier. The SAM launchers surrounding the pyramids locked on Antares 1 and Antares 2.-Here they come... Fire!

Two missiles flew towards the Antares squadron, but they managed to evade them.

-Hostiles are using the pyramids as cover.-said Canopus.-Be sure you don't crash on a world heritage site.

Antares 1 attacked the SAM launchers, while Antares 2 attacked the AA guns.

-Circle around the ruins. We know this area better.-said a Valahia soldier.

However, that strategy was doomed, since the Antares squadron attacked them with standard missiles. The tank hiding in the ruins was later strafed by both Antares 1 and Antares 2.

-Hostile ground forces eliminated.-said Antares 1.

-All right, keep this up and...-Canopus said, but a group of Ka-52s appeared from group of silos and attacked the Antares squadron.-What? What now?

The Antares squadron evaded the missiles with ease.

-We're surrounded by enemy choppers!-reported Antares 2.

-We've got them! Fire at will!-said a Ka-52 pilot.

-Antares squadron, glad you're safe.-said Canopus, relieved.-Looks like they've got a few surprises for us.

-Hostile ground forces have surrounded the premises.-said Antares 2.-Where did they come from?

-The hostiles were hiding in silos and ruins around the pyramids. Take out the underground silos and all hostile forces.-reported Canopus.-The silos are built to take advantage of the terrain. You''l have to attack them from head on. Finding the right position is key.

Antares 1 and Antares 2 took out two of the helicopters each, but then, sixteen grey Yak-141 Freestyle took off, and headed straight for the Antares squadron, who counterattacked with XMAAs and XLAAs. The first salvo took out half of them, but the others evaded with ease. Antares 2 fired another volley of XLAAs, shooting down three of the last remaining Yak-141s. The other one evaded the XLAA, but couldn't evade two standard missiles. Antares 1, meanwhile, took out the last four of them with a salvo of XMAAs.

Antares 2 proceeded to attack the ground units at the entrance of the enemy silo of the east with her SODs, taking them out with ease. Antares 1 attacked the enemy silo with a couple of LASM, destroying it.

-Enemy silo destroyed.-reported Canopus.-One remaining.

The Antares squadron flew towards the last silo, with Antares 2 firing the last SOD on the group of hostile ground units. Antares 1 fired his last LASMs on the last silo, destroying it.

-All enemy silos destroyed.-said Canopus.-Good job, Antares squadron!

-Antares squadron returning to base.-reported Antares 1, as he and Antares 2 returned to base.

 _10 miles southwest of Cairo, Egypt, January 4th 2016, 07:30 Hours; Weather: Sunny, few clouds_

Marlene Davenport and Hansel Foulke had already returned to base. Frederick Burford had debriefed them shortly before. Davenport was having a drink in the base's cafe. Foulke entered the cafe. took a beer and sat before her.

-What?-asked Davenport after half a minute of awkward silence.

-I was wondering whether I can trust you or not.-retorted Foulke.-Especially after seeing how insubordinate you really are.

Davenport sighed and took a sip of her drink.

-Listen, Foulke.-she said.-I have a job here. I know how much I have to lose, and how little I can gain.

-I see.-answered Foulke.

-But can I trust you?-asked Davenport.-You're always messing with me, as if I was a nuisance.

-You're still alive.-answered Foulke.-Is that not enough proof for you?

-Well, what do you fight for?-asked Davenport.

-That is a question I'm not going to dignify with an answer.-answered Foulke.-At least not for now.

-What!?-barked Davenport.-You asshole!

Foulke got out of the cafe without saying a single word.

Little did they know, however, that, at that exact moment, the Spiridus was flying over the pyramids they had left behind, as it headed to the Red Sea.

 _Cairo, Egypt, January 25th 2016, 11:45 Hours; Weather: Sunny, few clouds_

Things had turned into a routine of reconnaissance flights for the Antares squadron. However, that situation was not going to last for long.

Frederick Burford had summoned Davenport and Foulke to an office in Cairo for an emergency report.

-We lost the Spiridus somewhere over the Red Sea.-Burford said.

-What!?-asked Davenport.-How could we lose sight of that flying behemoth?

-The point is that it did.-said Foulke.-Just where is it going?

-Intel implies it's headed for the Arabian Peninsula.-Burford said.

-Well, let's hunt it down!-said Davenport.

-Unfortunately, we will not have a chance to hunt them down, as we have been given a new mission.-said Burford.

-What kind of new mission?-asked Foulke.

-We need to rescue a VIP kidnapped by the Valahia, as well as retake mining plants that have been captured.-answered Burford.

-Wait, you mean Jules Leblanc?-asked Davenport.-I've heard about him in the news. He was kidnapped yesterday at Abu Dhabi International Airport just as he arrived for a meeting.

-The head of the International Insurance Auditing Organization.-said Foulke.-I've got to admit it. The Valahia has caught us with our pants down this time.

-Can't the IUPF itself take care of his rescue or what?-asked Davenport.

-Our first rescue team made contact with the VIP, but they're now in hiding.-answered Burford.-This situation is so critical that you will have to work separately on each mission.

-I struggle to see how that poses a problem to me.-said Foulke.

-Finally we can agree in something.-retorted Davenport.-Being with you hampers my style.

-Please, cut it out. You two.-pleaded Burford.-It's not like you are going to have different objectives.

-In other words, this will be a joint assault, right?-asked Foulke.

-Exactly.-Burford answered.-You'll have to achieve the same objective to achieve victory. Your objective will be to ensure that the rescue operation succeeds, and retake or destroy the mining plants.

-I'll take care of the rescue.-said Davenport.

-As you wish.-answered Foulke.-I guess I'll be taking the mining plants.

-Then it's settled.-said Burford.-We'll receive more intel once we get to Saudi Arabia. We'll be departing in two hours.

Two hours later, Davenport and Foulke were in an Airbus A-400M heading for Saudi Arabia, with Burford's E-767 following them.

* * *

Sixth chapter. Finally, I'm beginning to develop Foulke's character a little bit, but the big part will come in the next two chapters, and it will go for both Davenport and Foulke. Also, sorry for the chapters not being long enough. Good luck and take care. See you next time


	8. Chapter 7: Safe Recovery (Alpha)

**Ace Combat: Joint Assault**

 **Chapter 7:Safe Recovery(Alpha)**

 _Riyadh, Saudi Arabia, January 25th 2016, 16:15 Hours; Weather: Sunny, no clouds_

After a flight of two and a half hours, Marlene Davenport and Hansel Foulke had arrived to Saudi Arabia.

-Agh!-Davenport groaned, as she stretched.-This routine of flights is taking its toll on me!

-Just deal with it.-retorted Foulke.-This is how we mercenaries are treated. Given the order, we might have to go to the other side of the world in the shortest notice possible.

Davenport rolled her eyes in annoyance. Shortly after, Frederick Burford entered the briefing room.

-Jules Leblanc, officer of the IIAO, has been kidnapped by the Valahia.-he reported, as he showed a photo of Leblanc in the briefing screen.-An IUPF rescue unit, callsign "Fat Duck", made contact with the VIP and rescued him, but were hit by hostile forces over a city in the northern coast of UAE.

Davenport and Foulke were listening to Burford's report in silence.

-Antares 2 will be sent to the city to provide cover to the downed transport helicopter.-Burford said.-Davenport, your mission will be to take out any threat to Fat Duck, both ground based and airborne. You'll be taken to Abu Dhabi, where the IUPF has left us a MiG-29K Fulcrum. Also, an IUPF-affiliated AWACS will provide you support.

Marlene Davenport just nodded.

-Meanwhile, here, in Saudi Arabia, another transport helicopter, callsign "Paper-wasp", will carry out the rescue.-Burford reported.-Antares 1 will provide escort over Arabian territory, and, if necessary, will destroy the mining plants in the area. Foulke, you have an F-16F Fighting Falcon in this base ready for sortie.

Hansel Foulke just smirked a little.

-Keep in mind that Fat Duck team, Leblanc and Paper-wasp have to survive to ensure the success of this mission.-stated Burford.-Be alert out there. That is all.

After the briefing, Burford left the room, followed by the two pilots.

Once they arrived to the hangars, Foulke headed toward an F-16F Fighting Falcon, which had a two-tone grey camo. However, he looked at Davenport, who was about to enter an A-400M.

-Try not to get killed out there.-said Foulke.-I'm getting sick of training new pilots.

-Without you hampering my style, the chances of me being shot down are, even in the worst case scenario, hideously slim.-replied Davenport, unfazed.

Once the A-400M left the base, Foulke went to check the F-16F. It was fitted with conformal fuel tanks, but he guessed that he would need extra fuel for his next mission. However, since he had earned a great deal of credits during his eight years of service in Martinez Security, it was not something to worry about.

-She's a good pilot. I'm sure she'll make it back.-said Burford, who had just entered the hangar.

-Are you sure?-asked Foulke.-She has a hair-trigger temper.

-You don't lack it, either.-answered Burford.-Let me ask you something. If you had to go into battle, would you want her with you?

-I don't know.-answered Foulke.-I just don't know.

Foulke spent the rest of the day sitting idle. At night, he went to his room and tried to get some sleep. However, his nightmares got in his way, making him relive his past.

A past where, one by one, everyone he had cared for had died.

Hansel Foulke was born in Bremen, Germany, on June 21st, 1988. He had always wanted to become a pilot. His family lived near a military air base, and, whenever he could, he snuck near the base to see the planes take off and land. He was almost hypnotized by the planes he saw. When he was seven, he and his family were watching the news that reported the imminent Ulysses Disaster, but due to the Stonehenge Turret Network, they thought they were completely safe. However, when he was eleven, he lost his entire family after the Ulysses Disaster. With nowhere to go, he resorted to petty crimes to survive, but that soon escalated into gang crimes once he grew older. The worst part of it was when he was 15; he met a young girl called Elza Reinhold, who he fell in love with. However, fate had something very cruel for him. On their first anniversary, during a gang fight, Elza was killed, and everyone in their gang blamed Hansel for her death. After that event, he became a loner for the rest of his underage years. Things went even worse when he tried to join the Luftwaffe. Due to his criminal record and his alleged involvement in Elza's murder, he was not allowed into the Luftwaffe. Using the little money he had, he left Germany and went to the United States. After months of beggary, he was finally contacted by Frederick Burford and contracted by Martinez Security, where he met Milosz Sulejmani, a veteran Serbian mercenary who seemed to be as tortured as him. However, even though he thought that, after joining Martinez Security his problems would be solved, a stark reality set in. All of his wingmen, men and women whom he knew by name, were killed during their sorties together. Foulke suspected that Sulejmani had something to do with his last wingman's death, since he overheard Sulejmani and Rupert Svenson, his 12th wingmen, a former British pilot, making a deal with a handful of standard missiles the night before his death. The next morning, during a raid over the Stonehenge facility in Namibia, Rupert's missiles malfunctioned. Foulke tried to help him to get out of the area, but Rupert was shot down and killed shortly before he could escape. Naturally, everyone, including Burford, blamed him for pushing Rupert too far.

All those events had turned him into a harsh and unforgiving individual, whom his wingmen feared. Marlene Davenport, however, didn't seem to be fazed by his demeanor. There was something in her that made her different to anyone he had known, and that was something he didn't like. Foulke didn't want to make bonds with anyone, since every time he had tried, he lost someone close to him.

Foulke only wanted his suffering to end.

No matter the cost.

 _Southeastern Saudi Arabia oil fields, January 26th 2016, 12:00 Hours; Weather: Sunny, few clouds_

Antares 1 had already reached Paper-wasp's position. His F-16F had been fitted with an extra fuel tank, which allowed him to stay in the combat area for as much as half an hour before having to return to Riyadh.

Paper-wasp team was on an UH-60 Black Hawk with a low-visibility IUPF emblem on its side.

-This is rescue unit Paper-wasp, do you copy?-asked the helicopter pilot.

-This is Antares 1. Copy loud and clear.-Antares 1 replied.

-I'm heading in to recover the lost. Never thought I'd fly through a battlefield though.-said Paper-wasp's pilot.-I hope you're as good as they say you are! I'm countin' on you!

-" _Me? Good? Flattery will get you nowhere._ "-mused Antares 1.

-Defend the rescue helicopter from hostile pursuit and escort it safely to the city.-ordered Canopus.-Antares 1, I'm counting on you.

-Antares 1, roger.-Antares 1 replied.

Suddenly, Antares 1's radar tracked a couple of Tornado F.3s heading towards Paper-wasp.

-Bandits located ahead of the chopper.-he reported.

-Defend the rescue unit from enemy fire.-said Canopus.

The Tornado F.3s had a wavy grey and blue camo. Antares 1 headed towards them and fired a couple of missiles on the closest one, which suffered serious damage; however, it took some gun rounds to finish it off. The other one tried to take Antares 1 out, but it turned out to be a poor choice, since Antares 1 used his guns to rip off one of the wings, sending the F.3 spiraling into the desert.

-They're lacking in numbers.-said a Valahia pilot.-Stay focused, and take them down!

A couple of Mirage 2000C appeared behind Paper-wasp. Those Mirage 2000Cs had a wavy grey and white camo with a black radome. After turning around to face them, Antares 1 fired a missile on each one of the Mirage 2000Cs, damaging them enough to be shot down by a short burst of guns.

-Rescue unit is proceeding as planned.-said Canopus.

-" _Nice dream, but dreams are meant to be broken._ "-Antares 1 mused as his radar tracked a couple of Mirage 2000Cs.

-The chopper! Aim for the chopper!-ordered a pilot.

Antares 1 wasted no time in attacking the bandits. He fired a couple of missiles on one of them and used his guns to shoot the other one down.

However, as soon as he shot down the last Mirage, four Tornado F.3s were heading directly to Paper-wasp's position.

-Move in; we'll cover you!-ordered one of the pilots.

-Like hell.-muttered Antares 1.

He proceeded to attack two of the Tornado F.3s shooting a missile to each, and dispatched them with guns, and chased the other two away from Paper-wasp. Antares 1 headed towards one of them, and fired a couple of missiles on it, finishing it off with his guns. The other one fired on Antares 1, but he evaded with ease and counterattacked, destroying it. His moment of joy was interrupted when he tracked a couple of Mirage 2000Cs pursuing Paper-wasp.

-More incoming reinforcements.-reported Canopus.-They're planning on flanking the chopper. Watch out!

Antares 1 attacked the two Mirage 2000Cs, firing a missile to each plane. The two planes were hit, but they broke away, trying to evade Antares 1's attacks. However, they failed miserably, since it took Antares 1 only 40 seconds to take them out.

-We're almost at the combat zone border.-Paper-wasp reported shortly after.-You've done a fine job so far, keep it up!

A group of four F-16As entered the area from the northeast. Antares 1 engaged the group, shooting down a couple of them in the first pass. The two remaining F-16As got on his tail, trying to shoot him down. However, after an evasive maneuver, Antares 1 managed to shoot both of them down.

Unfortunately, a group of four MiG-29As appeared to the southeast shortly after.

-Don't let them reach the city! Shoot them down!-ordered one of the pilots.

Antares 1 attacked the enemy MiG-29As, firing a couple of missiles on one of them and firing his guns on another one, shooting them down. The other two counterattacked using their guns, but Antares 1 evaded them, got on their tails, and shot one of them down with missiles, and the other one with guns.

Just when he shot down the last MiG-29A, a couple of Tornado F.3s and a couple of Mirage 2000Cs approached Paper-wasp from the east. Antares 1 fired a missile on each Tornado, dispatching them with guns shortly after. The Mirage 2000Cs counterattacked using their guns, but couldn't hit Antares 1, who shot them down with his guns as Paper-wasp left the area.

-We've reached the destination.-said Paper-wasp.-I'm heading into the city.

-Antares 1, roger that.-answered Antares 1.-Try not to get yourselves killed out there.

For five minutes, things seemed pretty calm.

Suddenly, they received a transmission from the AWACS operation in Antares 2's area.

-This is AWACS Shooting Star to AWACS Canopus.-said Shooting Star.-We have an emergency situation.

-What's wrong, Shooting Star?-asked Canopus.

-A fire has broken out in the refinery of the city. Part of the pipeline is now in flames.-The flames are preventing Paper-wasp from getting close enough to Fat Duck and the VIP.

-The pipeline's safety valves aren't activating, I guess.-said Canopus.-Antares 1, destroy the mining plants over the area to activate the pipeline's safety valves. Every second counts. Good luck, Antares.

There were two mining plants in the area that were controlled by the Valahia, each of one protected by a couple of SAM launchers and 4 AA guns. Also, there were four JAS-39 Gripen NGs and four F-2A Viper Zeros patrolling the area. The JAS-39s had a two-tone brown desert camo with black radome, and the F-2As had a three-tone grey camo with black radome.

-Hostile reinforcements closing in.-reported Canopus.-They've got numbers.

Antares 1 attacked a couple of F-2As that were approaching from the east. One of them was shot down with a couple of missiles, and the other one was taken out with a short burst of guns.

-25% of the enemies around the area have been subdued.-reported Canopus.

-I've had enough of you!-said a Valahia pilot.-You're going down!

-" _Try as you might, loser!_ "-mused Antares 1.

Antares 1 attacked a couple of JAS-39s that were patrolling over one of the facilities. However, before that, he dropped a couple of GPBs over the mining plant's main facility and two more over the SAM launchers. Both the launchers and the facility were destroyed by the bombs, while Antares 1 took down both JAS-39s with guns and missiles.

-You're doing well. Half of the enemy forces in the area have been suppressed.-cheered Canopus.-Just one area more and the fires will be totally extinguished. Clear the way for the rescue helicopter!

Antares 1 strafed the four AA guns without being hit by the guns.

-Our target is the head of the International Insurance Auditing Organization currently in the city.-reported a Valahia commander.

-We have our orders.-said a Valahia soldier.-Let's show them what we've got.

Antares 1 headed towards the last mining plant, dropping his last GPBs over the facility and the SAMs while avoiding anti-aircraft fire in the process.

However, before he could take out the AA guns in the next pass, Antares 1 was attacked by the F-2As and the JAS-39s. Antares 1 evaded the attack and used his guns to take out one of the F-2As. The last F-2A and the two JAS-39s broke away, but that turned out to be a poor choice, since Antares 1 fired a missile on each of them and finished them off with the gun. The F-2A took his chance and fired, but the missiles missed by inches. Antares 1 ripped the F-2A's fuselage in half with a burst of guns, taking it out in the process.

-We have control of the area.-reported Canopus.-It's just a matter of clearing out remaining hostiles.

Antares 1 returned to the last mining facility. He then strafed two of the AA guns and fired a missile to each of the guns left.

-The fire in the city has been extinguished. Good job, Antares 1.-reported Canopus.-Stand by until the helicopter arrives.

Antares 1 patrolled the area for 6 minutes and thirty-five seconds before Paper-wasp arrived.

-The rescue unit has returned.-reported Canopus once Paper-wasp entered the area.-Escort it back to the western front.

-Hey, we meet again.-chimed Paper-wasp.-So far, everything's been looking good.

-" _So, Davenport has done her homework, huh? Glad to hear it._ "-Antares 1 mused.

-Now we just need to get the hell out of here.-said Paper-wasp.-Lead the way!

A couple of F-2As were pursuing Paper-wasp. Antares 1 switched to QAAMs and attacked them, shooting them down with ease.

-Ahhhh!-shouted Leblanc.-They're after us!

-No need to worry, sir.-said Paper-wasp, trying to reassure Leblanc.-We're protected by some of the best.

Another couple of bandits, this time JAS-39s, appeared from the northwest.

-H-Hey! Just how many more of these bad guys are there!-cried Leblanc.-Oh god, I'm going to die. I'm going to die.

-Calm down, sir!-complained Paper-wasp.-Now please, keep your squeaking to yourself!

Antares 1 shot down the two JAS-39s without breaking a sweat, since the QAAMs were much better tracking the bandits than the standard missiles. However, another couple of JAS-39s appeared from the northwest.

-More of them! They're catching up!-whimpered Leblanc.-Can't you fly any faster!?

-Okay, okay.-groaned Paper-wasp, annoyed.-Sheesh!

-Oh god, can't you fly any safer!?-complained Leblanc.

-Ugh! I don't care how you do it, Paper-wasp!-groaned Antares 1.-Just shut him up already!

Shortly after, a thump was heard over the radio.

-This is Paper-wasp. Our VIP is... sleeping like a baby.-Paper-wasp reported. Apparently, Leblanc had been sedated with chloroform.-Okay now, let's get out of here! It's all up to you, ace!

-" _Stop kissing up, Paper-wasp!_ "-Antares 1 mused, annoyed.-" _We both know who is going to earn the medal for this rescue in the end!_ "

Antares 1 spotted a handful of SAM launchers between Paper-wasp and the target destination. He attacked the first two with missiles, and strafed the other ones before they could attack Paper-wasp.

-Rescue unit has reached the halfway point.-reported Canopus.-Another half to go.

Another couple of F-2As attacked Paper-wasp from the north. Antares used his last two QAAMs to shoot them down, but one of them evaded the missile by driving it into the ground.

-I have visual on target destination. Keep it up.-said Paper-wasp.

Meanwhile, Antares 1 chased the F-2A relentlessly, trying to shoot him down. The F-2A kept evading him, but, after a minute, Antares 1 got a clear shot of the bandit and fired his guns, destroying it.

-Just a little more. C'mon, we got this!-boasted Paper-wasp.

-"WE _? You're playing down my role in this mission, Paper-wasp!_ "-mused Antares 1.

Six Ka-52 were attacking a group of four IUPF AH-64D Apache Longbows protecting the rendezvous point, where a group of armored units were waiting for Paper-wasp. Antares 1 shot a couple of them down, while the rest of the Ka-52 were shot down by the AH-64Ds.

Shortly after, Paper-wasp had crossed the rendezvous point.

-This is Paper-wasp. I've reached target destination.-Paper-wasp reported.-All in one piece, too. I should be okay on my own from here.

-Roger that.-replied Canopus.-How is sleeping beauty doing?

-Not sure about the _beauty_ part!-chuckled Paper-wasp.-He's still sleeping like a baby, without a scratch on him.

Antares 1 could have sworn that he had heard Antares 2 chuckle over the radio at that moment.

-Excellent.-said Canopus.-Good job, Antares 1. Return to base.

-Understood.-replied Antares 1.-Antares 1 returning to base.

Antares 1 headed back to base.

* * *

Seventh chapter. I hope you liked Foulke's story. Also, the next chapter will be Safe Recovery Bravo, which will be set at the same time as this chapter, so don't be disappointed if I recycle some of this chapter's lines. Good luck and take care. See you next time


	9. Chapter 8: Safe Recovery (Bravo)

**Ace Combat: Joint Assault**

 **Chapter 8:Safe Recovery(Bravo)**

 **A/N: sasics:thank you for your review. It's most welcome :)**

 _Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates, January 25th 2016, 18:05 Hours; Weather: Sunny, no clouds_

Marlene Davenport had arrived to Abu Dhabi after another 105 minutes of flight.

-" _Shit, this regime of constant flight is gonna kill me!_ "-she mused.

Davenport left the A-400M and headed to the HQ building of the base she had been taken to. She was met by the base commander, a man with graying hair and moustache.

-Marlene Davenport, from Martinez Security, M42 "Antares" Squadron, I guess.-he said.

-You're right.-Davenport answered.

-Lieutenant Simon Fairbanks, member of the IUPF.-Fairbanks said, shaking hands with Davenport.-We really appreciate your support.

-Please, save the formalities.-Davenport said.-What is the situation?

-Actually, you are scheduled for an additional briefing.-answered Fairbanks.-Please follow me to the briefing room.

Davenport followed Fairbanks into the briefing room.

-I guess Burford told you about the situation at hand.-said Fairbanks.

-Yes, he did.-replied Davenport.

-As you already know, Jules Leblanc, officer of the IIAO was kidnapped by the Valahia.-said Fairbanks.-Rescue unit Fat Duck saved him, but they were hit by hostiles in turn. They managed to save the VIP, but they are now hiding in the industrial area of a city on the northern coast of UAE. Paper-wasp is to rescue both Fat Duck and the VIP. While Antares 1 will escort Paper-wasp over Arabian airspace, you will have to secure the city airspace.

-Understood.-said Davenport.

-We'll also assign you an AWACS unit, callsign Shooting Star.-reported Fairbanks.-That is all I have to say. Good luck and godspeed.

Davenport left the briefing room and headed to the hangar, where a MiG-29K was parked. It had a navy blue paintjob with a dark blue radome, black nose stripe, white radome ring and greyish blue underside and tail tips.

-You're the Martinez Security pilot, right?-asked a man behind her.

Davenport turned around to see a blonde man with yellow eyes smiling warmly and leaning against the doorstep of the hangar.

-Yes, that's me.-she said.-Why?

-I'm Graham Arena.-said Arena, as he shook hands with.-I'll be your AWACS operator.

-I see.-Davenport said.

-I heard you are good.-Arena said. To Davenport's surprise, Arena had a rather thick US accent.-By the way, where are you from?

-I'm from California.-Davenport answered.-What about you?

-I'm from New Mexico.-Arena replied.-It's odd for an American to pilot Russian aircraft, you know.

-I'm not very fond of Western aircraft.-Davenport said.-Is that a problem?

-No, not at all.-replied Arena, nervously.-Just saying.

-Easy there.-Davenport said.-Actually, some NSAWC pilots flew Russian aircraft for training purposes.

-You have a point.-said Arena.-Good luck up there, by the way.

After that, the AWACS operator and Davenport parted ways. She spent the rest of the day checking her aircraft and taking a rest in her room.

While she was resting, she couldn't help but think about her past.

Marlene Davenport was born in San Diego on July 18th, 1991. Her father was an USN pilot, and her mother was a waitress in a small bar in San Diego. During her first years, Davenport was a typical child. But everything changed when her father died on April 23rd, 1995. He was shot down in the Middle East. Since then, she was known as "the daughter of "Duke" Davenport", due to her father's callsign. She was constantly bullied by the military brats of the local school, and very few people wanted to befriend her. Things were even worse for her after the Ulysses Disaster, where her mother died. After her mother's demise, she was adopted by her grandparents, and had to move to San Francisco. Despite those events, she managed to enlist the Navy when she was 18. But things didn't turn out to be as good as she intended. She was always picked as an adversary for hand-to-hand combat demonstrations; she was always chosen to be the one to clean the toilets; she was victim to serious hazing, like having her head shaven, her face drawn on when she was sleeping, being thrown rotten eggs, her hair cut in uneven chunks, and many more and worse.

Things went even worse when, on May 15th, 2015, she was ambushed by a drunk officer, who molested her. Davenport tried to keep him at bay, but that officer turned out to be someone who didn't listen to reason. He went as far as to pin her against the wall, grope her and try to rape her. Fearing for her life, she beat him out of her way, but the officer was hellbent on raping her, so she saw no other way but to hit him with a metal bar she managed to get before the officer reached her. Davenport managed to hit him square on the temple, killing him instantly.

During the court martial, even though all evidence proved she had no choice, Davenport was found guilty of murder, and thus discharged with dishonor from the USN. Davenport was sure that the only two reasons she had been found guilty were that she was the daughter of Duke and because the officer was a filthy rich bastard, who had the top brass wrapped around his finger.

Just when she thought things could not get better, she was hired by Martinez Security. Foulke's demeanor could not fool her, but she didn't manage to understand why he was so antisocial. The Rigel squadron's defection was a heavy blow to her, since Oruma and Gaviria, and to a lesser extent, Kiriakov and Sulejmani, had been very friendly to her. Also, since the day she and Foulke fought, something told her that Burford knew something about her father's demise, but so far she didn't have a chance to ask him about it.

At night, she got to her bed and fell asleep. She needed to rest before she went on her next sortie.

 _United Arab Emirates, January 26th 2016, 12:00 Hours; Weather: Sunny, few clouds_

Antares 2 was flying southeast to reach the position of Fat Duck. She could track a handful of SAMs and AA guns in the way.

-Hey, why do I have to deal with this!?-whimpered someone.-Where the hell's the rescue team!?

-Calm down, sir. A helicopter has already been dispatched to our location.-said the leader of the Fat Duck unit.-The IUPF are coming as well.

-I don't care who's coming.-replied the guy, who Antares 2 had guessed he was Leblanc.-As long as they can get me home!

-Shooting Star to Antares 2.-said Shooting Star.-Our first priority is to protect the target until rescue arrives. All AA weapons pose a threat to the rescue unit. Disable them and secure the area.

-" _So, this is the Leblanc guy? What a crybaby!_ "-Antares 2 mused.

Antares 2 headed towards the target, destroying two AA guns and two SAMs. She then tracked a couple of APCs and a couple of tanks surrounding the downed UH-60 Blackhawk.

-Located target chopper on ground. Advancing to finish it off.-reported a Valahia soldier.-Let's get this over with.

-I can't die here!-cried Leblanc, as he saw the enemy units approaching the area.-You have to do something!

-IUPF, do you copy? This is rescue squad Fat Duck. We were hit by enemy fire and are now in the industrial area, west of the city.-Fat Duck reported.-Target VIP is safe, but we're surrounded by hostiles. We'll be roast duck before long. Requesting support.

-This is Antares 2, roger that.-Antares 2 replied, as she fired two LASMs on the tanks, destroying them.

After that, she fired two standard missiles on the APCs. The APCs were destroyed immediately.

-Confirming arrival of ground forces.-reported Shooting Star.-Antares 2, deal with our unwelcome guests.

A couple of tanks were heading towards the industrial area from the east, escorted by a couple of Ka-52s. Another group of four Ka-52s were approaching from the northeast.

-We've reached the city.-reported a Valahia soldier.-Proceeding to attack point.

Antares 2 shot down the helicopters escorting the tanks with missiles. After that, she waited for the tanks to get to an open area, and when they left the city, she fired two LASMs on them, destroying them. After that, she took out the four remaining helicopters with missiles and guns.

However, after shooting down the helicopters, she received multiple blips on her radar, which showed that enemy fighters were approaching from the southeast.

-Antares 2, this is Shooting Star.-Shooting Star said.-Enemy attack planes are heading at full speed to Fat Duck's position. They're priority targets.

Antares 2 engaged the afterburners and headed to the group of bandits. They were four Su-25SM Frogfoots with black paintjob and blueish underside and four A-10 Thunderbolts II with two-tone desert camo.

-" _Those are top-class close air support planes. These Valahia guys mean business!_ "-she mused, as she engaged them.

-This is Zircon 1.-said an A-10 pilot.-Hengel squadron, Zircon squadron, ready your weapons and attack the target.

-There is an enemy fighter in the area.-reported Hengel 1, an Su-25SM pilot.-Maybe it's the rumored "red scorpion".

-Screw rumors!-replied Zircon 1.-We have to take out the IIAO officer.

Antares 2 got on the attackers' tails before they could react. She fired a missile on two A-10s and fired her guns, shooting them down. The rest of the enemy attackers dispersed. Antares 2 decided to take out the A-10s first, since it would take just one FAEB to blow the downed UH-60 to smithereens. It was easy to keep up with them, since her MiG-29K was way more agile and faster than them. She fired two missiles on the enemy A-10s and fired her guns to kill them off once they were hit. However, the Su-25SMs had taken their chance to head towards Fat Duck. Antares 2 used missiles and guns to take them out, shooting them down one by one, the last Su-25SM being destroyed just 2 miles away from Fat Duck's position.

However, her problems were not over yet.

-Antares 2, another group of A-10s and Su-25SMs are approaching your position from the east.-reported Shooting Star.-Intercept them before they reach Fat Duck.

-Antares 2, roger that.-Antares 2 acknowledged.

Antares 2 attacked the incoming bandits. She attacked the Su-25SMs with missiles and guns. Although the Su-25SMs' armor was not as though as the A-10s', it was difficult for her to take them out, and the fact that they tried to evade her whenever she attacked the bandits was not making things any easier for Antares 2. Despite that, Antares 2 managed to take them out before they reached the downed helicopter. The A-10s tried to sneak in by flying between the buildings, but Antares 2 took the chance and fired on the leading aircraft, which, after being damaged, was slammed by two of the following A-10s, their debris blocking the road. The other A-10 climbed to avoid a collision, only to put himself in Antares 2's sights. Antares 2 fired on the enemy A-10, destroying it.

-Hostile planes eliminated.-reported Antares 2.-Area secure.

-Shooting Star to Antares 2.-said Shooting Star.-The rescue unit has arrived.

Antares 2 checked her radar, and, to her dismay, four bandits were following the rescue chopper.

-This is Paper-wasp. I know I just got here, but I need immediate support!-claimed Paper-wasp.-There's enemy fighters on my tail. Requesting backup.

-Okay, we have visual on the target. Let's take it down.-said a Valahia pilot.

-Bandits in pursuit of the rescue unit.-reported Antares 2.

-This party is for invited guests only.-said Shooting Star.-Protect that helicopter at all costs!

-Antares 2, roger that.-said Antares 2.

Antares 2 headed directly toward the bandits, which turned out to be two F-16Fs and two MiG-29Ks. The MiG-29Ks had a multi-tone grey splinter camo, and the F-16Fs had a sandy brown paintjob with black tiger stripes. Antares 2 attacked the F-16Fs first, firing a missile on each of them and killing them off with gun bursts. The MiG-29Ks counterattacked, firing missiles on her, but Antares 2 evaded them and fired back, shooting one of them down and damaging the other. Unfortunately, in an unexpected turn of events, the damaged MiG-29K dived into one of the factories surrounding Fat Duck's position, and the impact caused the pipelines in the area to explode.

-Ahhhhh! What the hell was that!?-screamed Leblanc.

-Fire!-reported Fat Duck.-The pipeline is on fire!

-Someone hurry up and do something!-whined Leblanc.

-" _Dammit! That bastard did it on purpose!_ "-mused Antares 2, angry.

Shooting Star then contacted Canopus, who was providing AWACS support to Antares 1 in Arabian airspace.

-This is AWACS Shooting Star to AWACS Canopus.-said Shooting Star.-We have an emergency situation.

-What's wrong, Shooting Star?-asked Canopus.

-A fire has broken out in the refinery of the city. Part of the pipeline is now in flames.-The flames are preventing Paper-wasp from getting close enough to Fat Duck and the VIP.

-The pipeline's safety valves aren't activating, I guess.-said Canopus.-Antares 1, destroy the mining plants over the area to activate the pipeline's safety valves. Every second counts. Good luck, Antares.

-Antares 2, your flight lead will be taking out the mining plants, but you still have the duty to defend both Paper-wasp and Fat Duck until the fires are put out.-said Shooting Star.

-Antares 2, roger that.-Antares 2 replied.

A couple of F-16Fs and a couple of MiG-29Ks approached from the south. Antares 2 headed towards them, ready to take them out. The F-16Fs and the MiG-29Ks attacked her as soon as she got in range, but she managed to evade their attacks with ease. After that, she fired two missiles on a MiG-29K and fired her guns on the other one, shooting them down. The F-16Fs tried to shoot down Paper-wasp but they were intercepted by Antares 2, who shot down one of them before they could get in range. The other F-16F tried to evade her, but Antares 2 managed to shoot it down before the fighter could get out of the way.

-This is a no go.-complained Paper-wasp.-Visibility is too poor to land at the target point!

-Just hang in there, Paper-wasp.-said Antares 1.-Antares 1 will take out the mining plants and the fired will get weak enough for you to land.

-" _Otherwise, we're Fucked Up Beyond All Remedy!_ "-she mused.

-One of the mining plants has been taken out.-reported Shooting Star.-The fires are getting weaker. Just hold on a little longer!

However, a couple of tanks, escorted by a SAM launcher and an AA gun each, were approaching from the west. Thankfully, they were cut off by the A-10s' wreckage.

-Dammit, the road is cut off!-complained a Valahia soldier.

-Let's split up and attack the enemy from both sides.-suggested another Valahia soldier.

The two tanks split up, with one heading north and the other one heading south. Antares 2 switched to LASMs and fired one on each tank once the tanks left the cover of the buildings; after that, she fired on the SAM launchers, taking them out with ease. The AA guns were destroyed by missiles fired from Antares 2.

Shortly after, the fires in the area extinguished.

-Shooting Star to Paper-wasp.-reported Shooting Star.-The fires are out. Proceed with the rescue.

-This is Paper-wasp.-replied Paper-wasp.-We have visual on the VIP. Commencing pickup.

The UH-60 began to descend until it landed. The Fat Duck unit got Leblanc and themselves in the chopper.

-Huf, huf, huf...-panted Leblanc, as he struggled to climb into the helicopter.-Thank goodness!

-I have the VIP aboard. Now leaving the combat zone.-reported Paper-wasp.-I'll be needing you to watch my back again!

-Antares 2, protect the rescue unit heading for the oil field.-ordered Shooting Star.-Be advised, we have unconfirmed reports of Valahia troops carrying Stinger missile launchers in the area.

-We'll be safe once we get out of this place.-said Paper-wasp.

Shortly after he said that, Antares 2 tracked a soldier carrying a Stinger near a factory.

-Paper-wasp is being targeted by enemy Stingers.-reported Shooting Star.-Antares 2, be on the lookout.

-Antares 2, copy that.-Antares 2 replied.

She fired a missile on his position, aware of the danger the Stinger posed to Paper-wasp. Meanwhile, at an agonizingly slow pace, Paper-wasp was leaving the area, heading to the west.

Another soldier armed with a Stinger appeared in the outskirts of the city.

-Hostiles have us in target range.-reported Paper-wasp.-We need backup!

Antares 2 fired a missile on the Stinger, which, surprisingly, was tracking her instead of the helicopter. Another soldier carrying a Stinger appeared by the side of the road heading out of the city. Antares wasted no time in destroying the Stinger.

-This is Paper-wasp.-reported Paper-wasp.-Leaving city airspace now.

-Antares 2, roger that.-answered Antares 2.-Stay alert for enemy Stingers.

Shortly after she said that, another Valahia soldier porting a Stinger appeared in the middle of the road. Antares 2 shot a missile on him once she got in range. For 20 seconds, things seemed to calm down.

-We've got more Stinger-armed forces.-reported Shooting Star.-Stop them from attacking the helicopter.

A couple of Stinger-armed soldiers appeared to both sides of the road, ready to shoot Paper-wasp down.

-Fire at will!-ordered one of them.-They can't dodge forever!

-" _As if they needed!_ "-mused Antares 2, as she fired a missile on each of them.

Both soldiers died in the explosion.

-Paper-wasp here.-reported Paper-wasp.-I've got visual of the combat zone border. Just a bit more!

-Antares 2, roger that.-answered Antares 2.

Paper-wasp flew undisturbed for the rest of the flight over Emirati airspace, with Antares 2 flying close to them.

-Paper-wasp here. I have reached Arabian airspace.-reported Paper-wasp.-See you back on ground!

-The operation over United Arab Emirates was success.-said Shooting Star.-Antares 2, excellent work!

-It's what I do.-replied Antares 2.

However, before she could sigh in relief, she saw sixteen bandits heading towards her position.

-Pursue the helicopter!-ordered a Valahia pilot.-Don't let them get away!

-Antares 2, enemy bandits are targeting the helicopter!-reported Shooting Star.-You must stop them before they cross the border!

-Antares 2, roger. Engaging the enemy!-answered Antares 2, as she switched to XMAAs and locked on to a couple of F-16Fs and a couple of MiG-29Ks.

She fired a volley of XMAAs on them, shooting them down. The rest of the bandits, a force now comprised of two F-16Fs, two MiG-29Ks, eight F-14Ds and eight Su-33s broke away and tried to take Antares 2 out.

-A red scorpion?-wondered a pilot.-It's bad news seeing one in the desert.

-We have superior numbers. No need to panic.-replied another pilot.

Antares 2 locked on to a couple of F-14Ds with XMAAs and fired, shooting them down. After that, a couple of Su-33s tried to shoot her down, but Antares 2 pulled a Kulbit maneuver and fired another two XMAAs on them.

-These IUPF guys are good.-murmured another pilot.-Just when I thought things were finally going my way.

Antares 2 engaged the remaining bandits, heading towards an F-16F who had got separated from the main group. She fired her guns on the fighter, shooting it down. A MiG-29K attacked her, but she managed to evade it and fire back, shooting it down. A group of four Su-33s attacked her, but she managed to evade them, firing a couple of missiles on two of them, shooting them down. The other two Su-33s were downed by gun bursts. A group of four F-14Ds attacked her, but she managed to evade them. Antares 2 broke no sweat outmaneuvering them, and, as soon as she got a lock on them, she fired a missile to each one of them and fired her guns to shoot them down.

-How many have we lost?-asked a Valahia pilot.

-We only have six planes left!-replied another pilot.

-She's already downed ten of us!?-asked a third pilot.

-Just in this engagement.-said a fourth pilot.-She also took out our ground attack planes and a handful of us before the helicopter escaped.

-God dammit!-complained the first pilot.-Let's take that bastard down!

-" _Like hell you're gonna shoot me down, asshole! I've already had my "fair" share of shit for one lifetime!_ "-mused Antares 2.

In her fit of rage, she destroyed the last F-16F and the last MiG-29K with guns.

-Damn it!-cursed a Valahia pilot.-How many of us have they shot down?

-" _Not enough of you, prick._ "-thought Antares 2.

The remaining bandits tried to shoot her down, but Antares 2 was not one who would let the odds beat her that easily. She managed to bag one of the remaining Su-33s while she evaded the rest of the fighters. An unlucky F-14D pilot found himself in her sights after she had evaded his attack, and he only had a second of despair before Antares 2 ripped his plane apart with gunfire. The other two bandits tried to seize the chance and shoot her down, but failed. Antares 2 managed to get on their tail and shoot them down; the F-14D was taken out by two missiles, while the Su-33 was taken out by a gun burst.

-This is Paper-wasp. I've reached target destination.-Paper-wasp reported shortly after.-All in one piece, too. I should be okay on my own from here.

-Roger that.-replied Canopus.-How is sleeping beauty doing?

-Not sure about the _beauty_ part!-chuckled Paper-wasp.-He's still sleeping like a baby, without a scratch on him.

Antares 2 chuckled when Paper-wasp said in which state was Leblanc.

-Seems like you did a good job here, Antares 2.-said Shooting Star.-Congratulations. RTB!

-Antares 2, returning to base.-replied Antares 2, as she headed back to base.

 _Riyadh, Saudi Arabia, January 26th 2016, 16:50 Hours; Weather: Sunny, few clouds_

Marlene Davenport had been taken back to Saudi Arabia, after being congratulated by Fairbanks himself for her actions over Emirati airspace. She was heading to her room, ready to have some rest.

-Well, look who made it back!-chimed a familiar voice in the hallway.

Davenport turned around. Much to her dismay, it was Hansel Foulke.

-The rumor says that you managed to pack quite a substantial amount of bandits in the United Arab Emirates.-Foulke said.-They say that you made a good job out there.

-Is it a praise what I hear from you?-replied Davenport, smirking.

-Don't get your hopes up.-answered Foulke.-I never said I was praising you.

-You prick!-cursed Davenport.-Can't you cut me some slack?

-If you were good enough, I would.-quipped Foulke, dryly.

-At least, I am humble enough to acknowledge my mistakes if I'm wrong.-replied Davenport.-Too bad I can't say the same for you.

-More like _when_ you're wrong.-answered Foulke.-In any case, Burford has an emergency report for us. Let's head to the briefing room.

Davenport didn't reply. She followed Foulke to the briefing room, where Frederick Burford was waiting for them.

-The operation was a success. Mr Leblanc is alive and well, and there are no serious injuries among the special forces either.-said Burford.-This was achieved thanks to the efforts of Paper-wasp and your support. Antares squadron, excellent work. The Spiridus is heading to the north. We are to pursuit it. We'll be leaving tomorrow- Have a good rest and prepare for our next operations.

After that, the three people left the briefing room.

 _Mersin, Turkey, February 19th 2016, 14:00 Hours; Weather: Sunny, few clouds_

Marlene Davenport was watching the news in the base's cafe. She had heard an alarming rumor regarding the Valahia. Martinez Security had been tasked to deal with an enemy jammer station a couple of days before, which was affecting the transport system over Anatolia, the Black Sea, the Mediterranean, and the Dardanelles. The operation was set to commence on February 21st.

"The Valahia's declaration of an attack on London has plunged Europe into a state of panic. Citizens are stocking up on food and essentials, and governments across the region have put emergency military measures into effect."

 _People in London were panicking, taking everything they could get, and panicked drivers tried to get out of the city, causing both traffic jams and accidents._

"The situation is most dire in London, where citizens have already fled the city in droves."

 _Along the highway, there were more traffic jams, which were caused by the fleeing citizens. Meanwhile, military vehicles entered the city in rows._

"However, the forewarning of these attacks has ironically created a spike in demand for certain war related services. In the US, the number of individuals taking out "private war damage insurance" has skyrocketed to record breaking numbers. We talked to the CEO of the company who brought this particular brand of insurance to the market, Andre Olivieri, of Olivieri Life Insurance."

 _The scene switched to San Francisco, where an interview with Andre Olivieri took place. Andre Olivieri was a bald Italian man with brown eyes. He was wearing an expensive suit and a red tie, and he was sitting in a comfortable grey armchair. There was a fire in the fireplace behind him._

 _"Why is our insurance selling so well? Allow me to elaborate.-said Olivieri, in a calm and collected voice.-Up until now the standard life insurance and property insurance have been woefully inadequate in terms of coverage for any kind of damage caused by war or terrorist acts. This, of course, is common sense. In the event of such a tragedy, insurance companies would certainly struggle to make good on a massive number of claims, amounting to an otherwise astronomical sum. However, the insurance business is about duty and obligations."_

 _In the next shot, with Olivieri's voice-over, the stock market showed that, among the many enterprises going into red numbers, Olivieri Life Insurance was the only one to show an astonishing amount of profits._

"This duty extends beyond mere profits and losses.-continued Olivieri.-It is our obligation to provide security and peace of mind from the terror that affects all of us."

Hansel Foulke had just entered the cafe when the news started. Both he and Davenport were aghast by the news.

-Did you see that?-said Foulke.

-Of course.-answered Davenport, who was pale.-This is just great. Just when we get a new mission, the Valahia makes their move. It almost seems like they're two steps ahead of us!

-And the worst part is that we can't do anything about it.-complained Foulke.-That thing was a rather good challenge.

´-A good challenge!?-spat Davenport.-Are you crazy? Didn't you see what it did in Tokyo? It turned Tokyo's port facilities into a crater! Imagine what it will do to London if we don't stop it!

-Oh, are you chickening out now, Fraülein?-asked Foulke, smirking.

-Chickening out?-snarled Davenport.-There's nothing I'd rather do than shooting that behemoth out of the sky! So don't you dare to call me a coward ever again!

Davenport stormed out of the cafe, hitting Foulke's shoulder aggressively.

 _Meanwhile, in San Francisco..._

Andre Olivieri was checking his company shares in his computer, the room being illuminated by the fire in the fireplace.

-Very well then.-he murmured.-Time to throw in my next "axe"...

After saying those words, he smirked. His plan was going just as he expected.

* * *

Eighth chapter. I hope you liked Davenport's story. Please, review. I can't stress how helpful they can be. Also, I don't get why this game is so bad received. In my opinion, it is way better than Assault Horizon(it's not bad, but it doesn't hold a candle to the rest of the games). Sure, it has its flaws, but it's not that bad. Here in Fanfiction, most of the fics I see are about Ace Combat 04, Ace Combat 5 and Ace Combat Zero. Don't get me wrong; they're good, but I think that every game in the saga (even Assault Horizon) deserves its due respect. Good luck and take care. See you next time


	10. Chapter 9: Spotlight

**Ace Combat: Joint Assault**

 **Chapter 9:Spotlight**

 **A/N: This chapter will be based on the mission Spotlight Bravo, but I will feature some changes to spice things up. Enjoy the chapter. And please, fave and review if you like my fic. Also, don't forget to check out my other fics.**

 _Mersin, Turkey, February 20th 2016, 20:00 Hours; Weather: Overcast, chance of rain_

Marlene Davenport and Hansel Foulke were being briefed by Frederick Burford on the mission of the next day.

-This is our objective, the jamming station Mora, a Turkish military base occupied and converted by Valahia.-said Burford.-If we destroy this jamming station, we'll be able to clear the jamming over Anatolia, the Black Sea, the Mediterranean and the Dardanelles.

-Hold on a second, Burford!-interrupted Davenport, frowning.-Turkey has a permanent military force, including an Air Force. I don't get why the hell the IUPF passed this shitty mission on to us. We should be taking out the Spiridus instead!

-Come on, Davenport!-chastised Foulke.-You should know that this mission is beyond the Turkish Air Force's capabilities.

-Why do you say that?-asked Davenport.-You make it sound as if we are some kind of expendable low-level goons!

-That's exactly what we are, in case you didn't notice. That's why we are entrusted the most dangerous missions.-replied Foulke.-Right, Burford?

-Both of you are mercenaries fully aware of that fact.-answered Burford, as he showed the two pilots satellite photos of the area, with a mapping of the jammed area.-The main problem is the jamming station itself and the surrounding areas.

-Let me guess.-guessed Davenport.-Guided weapons cannot lock on to the targets.

-Also, there might be an extensive anti-air defense system in the facility.-added Foulke.-So, fighters, missiles, and even bombs would end up shot down by AA guns or SAMs, right?

-Exactly. The Turkish Air Force sent an entire squadron of fighters a week ago, and not a single one of them managed to return to base.-answered Burford.-The Valahia seems to view this jamming station as their best obstacle to our advance, but we can bypass their defenses exploiting its ultimate weak spot.

-Weak spot?-asked Davenport.

-The valley near the jamming station can provide cover from both AA guns and SAMs.-replied Burford.

-Nice idea!-chimed Foulke.

Burford showed the pilots some cross sections of the ravine.

-The bad news are that, while at the top the ravine is roughly 400 meters wide, it's not even 50 meters wide at the bottom.-said Burford, as he showed them the cross sections.-Also, there are a large number of stone bridges and rock outcroppings to the sides of the ravine.

-No fucking way!-gasped Davenport.-Even a hummingbird would smash against the rocks!

-You can always let the SAMs nail you.-replied Foulke.-Besides, it's not like the ravine is that tight!

-Forget it!-said Davenport.-I don't care whether this mission is on our level or not! This time, the risk of getting killed is higher than what it would be acceptable!

-Burford, could you please stack up all the cross sections?-asked Foulke.

Burford stacked up all the sections of the ravine.

-What are you up to?-asked Davenport.

-Just watch!-replied Foulke, dryly.

Once all the cross sections were stacked up, Foulke picked up a marker and drew a rectangle over the cross section on the top.

-Judging by your drawings, there is some sort of tunnel about 400 meters below surface level, about 100 meters wide and 50 meters high.-said Burford.

-Yeah, seems nice and stuff, but still...-complained Davenport.

-This is just the optimal route.-said Foulke, cutting Davenport off.-You could fly almost any kind of aircraft comfortably around here. I dare to say that even a MiG-31B would be able to fly around this place without even scratching the rocks should it follow this route.

-OK, I'll give you that. But what about this point?-asked Davenport, pointing to the end of the valley, which was to the east of the jamming station.

-Don't worry about it.-said Burford.-Since the jamming station is on high ground, you won't be tracked by enemy AAA.

Davenport calmed down after that.

-But what about the Turkish Air Force?-asked Foulke.-Do they have any part on this mission?

-The Turkish Air Force will be attacking the power stations in the Dardanelles channel area.-replied Burford.-However, since they took such a severe blow in the first attack on the Mora station, only a handful of their aircraft will take part in this mission.

-What kind of jamming can we expect in the operational area?-asked Davenport.

-It is rumored that lock on systems are rendered useless in the area.-said Burford.-Also, unconfirmed reports say that IFF systems can be disabled.

-Bad news, then.-said Davenport, as she glared at Foulke with a smirk on her lips.-I'll have to keep an eye on the guy who's supposed to watch my six.

-Kiss my ass.-replied Foulke, frowning.-I think I can easily tell between friend and foe.

-Cut it you. Both of you.-ordered Burford.-I'm getting tired of your quarrels. The IUPF has provided us with a couple of attack planes. Choose one of them each. That is all.

After that, both pilots left the briefing room and headed to the hangars to check what kind of planes they had.

It turned out that there were an A-10 with the standard grey paintjob, false canopy and hog mouth nose art, and an Su-25SM with forest camo, blueish underside and shark mouth nose art.

-Let me guess.-said Foulke.-You'll be taking the Su-25, right?

-You're a lot smarter than you look.-chimed Davenport.-The Su-25SM has better survivability than the original Frogfoot, and it still packs a deadly punch.

-Still, I think it doesn't hold a candle to the Warthog.-replied Foulke, pointing to the A-10.-The A-10 has been proven to be able to fly even without one of its engines, and the FAEBs and the XAGMs, if well used, can decimate a whole tank battalion.

-But the Su-25SM is faster and more nimble than the A-10.-retorted Davenport.-And the LAGMs allow it to destroy swarms of SAMs without getting in their range.

-Let's not forget about the A-10's trademark 7-barrel gun.-said Foulke.-That nasty gun can turn any ground target into Swiss cheese.

-However, thanks to its maneuverability, the Su-25SM can hold its own against bandits.-said Davenport.-Not sure I can say the same for the A-10.

-In the end, it's a matter of defense against mobility.-said Foulke.-I just hope we don't get bounced over by fighters.

-With such an advanced defense system, I think they shouldn't need fighters.-guessed Davenport.

After exchanging their opinions about the two attackers, Davenport and Foulke parted ways.

 _Northern Turkey, February 21st 2016, 14:00 Hours; Weather: Overcast, chance of rain_

After refueling in Ankara, Antares 1 and Antares 2 approached the jamming station. Just a few miles southeast of the jamming station, their radar began to act up.

-Antares squadron, can you hear me?-asked Canopus, whose voice was deafened by the jamming.-Antares squadron! Damn it!

-Their jamming signals are worse than expected.-reported Antares 1.-We're not having much luck.

-Listen up. Their jamming prevents us from locking on with missiles and using our radar. First, locate and destroy the hidden substations.-ordered Canopus.-It won't be easy locating them. You'll have to make a complete scan across the entire area. Also, there are many stations in the area, but only six of them provide energy to the jammer and the defense system. Identify the substations and destroy them.

-Antares 2, let's not waste special weapons on targets that might or might not be the right ones.-said Antares 1.-Strafe the substations or use your standard missiles as rockets to destroy them.

-Antares 2, roger that.-Antares 2 replied. Even though she couldn't lock on the targets, she could get intermittent readings.-I'll take care of the substations in the eastern sector.

-Understood.-answered Antares 1, breaking left.

Antares 2 spotted six power stations, with three of them expelling black smoke. There were also eight AA guns and four Ka-52 covering the stations.

-Those cowards can't attack without a missile!-said a Valahia helicopter pilot.

Antares 1 spotted the same amount of stations, AA guns and choppers in his sector.

-Mora has jammed their signals; they won't find us!-boasted another helicopter pilot.-Hostiles, you'll never find us!

Antares 1 and Antares 2 had an MPG gauge that showed the amount of energy the power stations were supplying to the jammer and the AA defense system. Antares 2 strafed one of the stations, but it was to no avail. After evading the fierce AA guns' attacks, she strafed another station; this time, she managed to reduce the power supply.

However, Antares 2 saw that the power supply had decreased much more than the loss of a single station could account for. Her guess was that Antares 1 had destroyed another one.

-Antares 2, I've just discovered a pattern in the stations.-reported Antares 1.-The stations spewing smoke are the ones supplying the jammer.

-Glad to hear it.-answered Antares 2.-That will allow us to save some precious ammo.

-We can also seize this chance and bag those troublesome helicopters and AA guns.-suggested Antares 1.

-That's the kind of line I'm expecting from a flight lead.-answered Antares 2.

Antares 1 and 2 proceeded to attack the helicopters.

-Enemy incoming!-said a helicopter pilot.

-Have they spotted us?-asked another one.

-" _I'm not going to dignify that stupid question with a verbal answer._ "-mused Antares 2, as she pulled the trigger, sending 30mm rounds against one of the Ka-52s, destroying it.

Antares 1 and Antares 2 spent the next 180 seconds strafing the AA guns and shooting down the helicopters. After that, they attacked the substations.

Antares 2 saw two substations providing energy to the jammer on each side of the ravine, and used the standard missiles as rockets, destroying them. Antares 1 used his missiles the same way to destroy two substations in the western side of the ravine.

-All substations have been destroyed.-reported Canopus after that.

The jamming was less intense, but the anti-aircraft defense system was still online.

-There's a power shortage! Our jamming signals are weakening!-reported a Valahia soldier.

-What's happening in the channel area?-asked his superior.-Initiate long range barrage!

Ominous explosions were heard near the jamming station.

-Antares squadron, the Turkish Air Force is reporting that they are under heavy anti-aircraft attack.-reported Canopus just a few seconds.-Destroy all long range artillery in the area. Unless the attacks in the channel area simmer down, our allies won't be able to take care of the generators.

-Antares 2 to Canopus, give us the position of the artillery units.-requested Antares 2.

-The artillery is just north of the jamming station.-replied Canopus.

Antares 2 checked her radar. To her dismay, the artillery units were in range of the defense system.

-Bad news, Canopus.-said Antares 2.-We won't be able to take them out.

-Negative, Antares 2.-replied Antares 1.-There is a way to bypass the enemy anti-aircraft system.

-Are you talking about the ravine?-asked Antares 2, out of her mind.-We'll get ourselves killed down there!

-You'll have to trust me in this one with your life.-retorted Antares 1.-Follow me, and if you appreciate your life, do not deviate!

Antares 1 dove into the ravine, with Antares 2 reluctantly following him. She was amazed by his flight skills: Antares 1 was able to fly almost calmly through the whole ravine, even when their warning systems went off.

-Enemy fighters in the ravine!-reported a Valahia soldier.

-Hmph, shoot them down!-replied his superior, despectively.

-They're IN the ravine, sir!-answered the soldier.-We can't use our SAMs or AA guns to take them out!

-Deploy the Buzzword squadron then!-said the commander.

A group of eight Yak-141 sporting a black camo with orangish red tribal flames on their sides took off from the facility.

-Buzzword squadron, we have enemy bandits heading for our artillery units.-reported the commander.-Shoot them down or force them to climb into our SAMs range!

-Buzzword 1, roger that!-replied Buzzword 1.

The eight Yak-141s dived behind the Antares squadron, who had the artillery units in sight. There were sixteen artillery units.

-Antares 2, even though we're not being targeted by the artillery guns, we should not get in their way.-said Antares 1.-Let's attack them from the east to avoid their attacks.

Antares 1 switched to FAEBs and dropped two of them over the artillery units, destroying half of them. Antares 2, using UGBs destroyed the rest of them, taking four bombs to destroy them.

-All long range guns have been destroyed.-reported Canopus.-That should stop the attack on the channel.

-This is Falcon 1, Lieutenant Colonel Candemir. Thanks for wiping out those suckers.-said Lt Col Candemir.-Now it's our turn to destroy the stations here.

Antares 2 was changing course when she spotted the Yak-141s attacking her and Antares 1.

-Antares 1, enemy Freestyles behind us!-she frantically said.

-I see them.-replied Antares 1.-We have no choice. Let's get them!

-What? In these slugs?-gasped Antares 2.-We won't last a single minute against them!

-We won't last any longer if we let them fry us, either!-retorted Antares 1.-Let's go!

Antares 1 streaked towards the enemy squadron as fast as his A-10 could. The Buzzword squadron, not expecting such maneuver from an attack plane, scattered, giving Antares 1 the chance to shoot down one of them with his gun and another one with a couple of standard missiles. Antares 2 attacked two Yak-141s, using a missile and a short burst of guns to shoot down two more.

-Dammit! Buzzword 3, 5, 7 and 8 have been shot down!-said Buzzword 1.-Let's divide these IUPF scoundrels!

The remaining Yak-141s divided in two couples, one going after each member of the Antares squadron. However, Canopus had some good news for his men.

-Jamming signals have been nullified!-he reported.

Antares 2, however, had trouble trying to evade the two Yak-141s on her tail.

-Antares 1, help me!-she shouted.-I can't shake these bastards!

-I have a plan!-Antares 1 answered. He had flew over the formerly jammed area to see the position of the targets as he evaded the two Yak-141s on his tail. There were lots of AA guns and SAMs, along with sixteen jamming antennas.-Fly into the ravine!

-" _Into the ravine!? Are you fucking nuts!?_ "-Antares 2 mused.

Nonetheless, she flew into the ravine, with the Yak-141s following her closely. She turned right when she got near the jamming station.

Unbeknownst to her, Antares 1 was flying directly towards her.

-Antares 2, I need you to dive on my mark.-said Antares 1.

-Why?-asked Antares 2.

-Because, if you don't, we'll smash into each other.-replied Antares 1, as calm as if he was just telling her what time it was.

Antares 2's heart almost stopped when he said that. Shortly after, she saw Antares 1 flying on her direction. She was tempted to dive right then, but she waited for a moment.

-NOW!-shouted Antares 1 when there were just 30 meters between the A-10 and the Su-25SM.

Antares 2 dove, suffering a slight redout because of the dive. Antares 1 was pulling up as hard as he could. Two of the Yak-141s smashed into each other, the third one's engine sucked the debris of the planes and exploded, and the last one hit the ravine's rocks as he tried to evade the explosions.

Antares 2 got out of the ravine and rejoined Antares 1.

-Don't you even dare to pull such a move ever again!-she gasped.

-Whatever.-replied Antares 1.-Let's take out the jamming facility and get out of this place.

Antares 1 and Antares 2 headed towards the facility.

-Damn IUPF dogs... Just a little closer.-said a Valahia soldier.-I'll swat you outta the sky.

-No good.-said another one.-SAM homing capability has been weakened.

-Ugh.-groaned the commander.-Protect Mora at any cost!

Antares 2 switched to LAGMs and fired two on two SAMs, destroying them and some surrounding AA guns. Antares 2 switched to XAGMs and destroyed four AA guns in a pass. However, there were still lots of AAA units left, which tried to shoot the Antares squadron down after their pass. Four SAM launchers fired their missiles on both of them, but they missed. Antares 2 turned around and fired LAGMs on the SAMs to destroy them. The four SAMs were destroyed, but, even though the shockwave of the LAGMs had taken some AA guns with the SAMs, there were four AA guns left. The AA guns tried to shoot her down, but they were taken out by XAGMs.

-Anti-aircraft fire suppressed.-reported Antares 1.-Antares 2, let's take out the jamming antennas.

Antares 1 used his last FAEBs to destroy the antennas in the eastern sector of the station, while Antares 2 dropped the UGBs on the ones to the west. The firepower was more than enough to destroy the jamming antennas.

-Jamming facility destroyed.-reported Antares 1.

-Good job, Antares squadron.-answered Canopus.-Thanks to your efforts, the operation in the channel was also a success.

 _Ankara, Turkey, February 21st 2016, 15:30 Hours; Weather: Overcast, chance of rain_

Marlene Davenport and Hansel Foulke had been ordered to land in a base in Ankara instead of heading to Mersin. As Frederick Burford had said, "they had done an excellent job at the jamming facility, and the Turkish Air Force spared no praise for the Martinez Security pilots".

-Still, I'd rather take out the Spiridus than taking that mission again.-said Davenport to Foulke, after they left the briefing room.-Who knows where it could be now.

-In any case, they must be heading for London.-answered Foulke.

-By the way, that move you pulled in the ravine almost gave me a heart attack, so don't try anything like that ever again.-said Davenport.

-I was trying to save your skin.-said Foulke.-As you already know, I'm sick of training new pilots.

-Is that all there is to it?-asked Davenport, angry.

-Regardless of how I feel, flight leads are responsible for their wingmen.-replied Foulke.-I thought you already knew that. Still, you did a good job out there, too.

-And finally, Ice Cold Foulke praises little old me.-said Davenport, calming down.

-S-shut up. I-it's no b-big deal. You j-just did you job, that's all.-replied Foulke. He was not blushing, but he was stammering like crazy.

-Yeah, yeah, whatever.-replied Davenport, shaking her head.-I'm going to have a snack and take a nap. I'm tired and hungry after all this flying.

She headed to the cafe, leaving Foulke in the hallway.

* * *

Ninth chapter. I hope you liked the twists in this chapter. The mission itself is neither easy nor hard. At least, unlike in the ACX mission "In Pursuit", you can track the position of the targets in the radar. Finally, I hope you readers are ready for a big surprise in the next chapter. Good luck and take care. See you next time


	11. Chapter 10: Raging Sea

**Ace Combat: Joint Assault**

 **Chapter 10:Raging Sea**

 _Athens, Greece, March 11th 2016, 07:00 Hours; Weather: Sunny, few clouds_

Marlene Davenport walked into the briefing room. Martinez Security had been transferred to Greece a couple of days ago. There had been reports of guerrilla attacks across the Mediterranean.

Hansel Foulke was waiting in the briefing room, with a relaxed expression on his face. He took a single glance at Davenport when she entered the briefing room.

Both pilots remained silent for five minutes, until Frederick Burford entered the room.

-IUPF intel reports suggest that Valahia is using an unknown port in the Croatian Adriatic Sea.-he said.-It is rumored that the Valahia is using this port as a base for guerrilla raids by ship and submarine across the Mediterranean.

-But what about the attack on London?-said Davenport.-The more time we waste now, the less we'll have to prevent the Spiridus from reaching London.

-I know, but the IUPF Command wants us to handle this port first.-replied Burford.

-What kind of enemy air activity can we expect?-asked Foulke.

-IUPF intel has confirmed enemy aircraft presence in the area.-answered Burford.-Select your weapons to attack both air and sea.

-I guess that the new Su-34 and F-15E we got from the IUPF will come in handy for this mission, then.-guessed Davenport.

-I hope so.-said Foulke.-The Su-34 might be a variant of the Su-27, but I'm not sure if it's as fitted for air-to-air combat as the F-15E.

-You will take off at 12:00 hours.-said Burford.-A tanker will provide you with extra fuel before you reach the area. Good luck.

Davenport and Foulke left the briefing room and went to the hangar to check the planes. The planes had been delivered when they arrived to Greece. The F-15E Strike Eagle had the standard navy blue paintjob, while the Su-34 Fullback had a black paintjob with white radome and rudder tips and light blue underside.

-I love this plane.-said Foulke, approaching the F-15E.-It combines the F-15's trademark air combat prowess with great air-to-ground attack capabilities.

-The Su-34 is not too shabby, either.-replied Davenport.-It may not look like it, but I'm sure this plane can hold its own in air-to-air combat.

-Maybe.-Foulke admitted.-But it doesn't hold a candle to the F-15E.

-We'll see about that today.-quipped Davenport.-I just hope we don't get into nasty trouble.

-Who knows.-answered Foulke.-With Sulejmani and his men on their side, Valahia have a powerful asset. I'm not looking forward to face them.

After checking their aircraft, Davenport and Foulke took a rest before getting on their planes and leaving the base at 12:00

 _Adriatic Sea, Croatian coast, March 11th 2016, 12:55 Hours; Weather: Sunny, few clouds_

The Antares squadron were just 5 minutes away from the combat zone. They had expent some of their fuel, but thankfully, a tanker was in the area to refuel them.

-Antares squadron, this is Extender 26.-said the tanker operator.-Check your planes and prepare for refueling.

Antares 1 and Antares 2 ran a check on their aircraft. Everything seemed to be alright. Antares 2 deployed the probe of her Su-34, while Antares 1 just opened the receptacle. They approached the tanker afterwards. It took them half a minute to get close enough to the tanker.

-Antares squadron, maintain your current flight path.-said Extender 26. Antares 2 was flying higher than Antares 1, to avoid a collision. The Su-34's probe connected with the drogue, while Extender 26's boom connected with the F-15E's receptacle.-Commencing refueling.

The tanker refueled the fighters for around a whole minute.

-Perfect, Antares squadron!-chimed Extender 26.-I'm leaving now. Good luck!

Antares 1 and Antares 2 headed to the combat area, unaware of the danger lurking in the Adriatic Sea.

 _Meanwhile, in Croatian airspace..._

An F/A-18F, a Tornado IDS, a MiG-29A and an Su-33 were heading southeast in an interception mission. Their plan was simple: to destroy or delay the IUPF's attack.

The four planes sported a dark blue paintjob with white teeth on the nose and wings.

-Concentrate on downing one enemy at a time once inside combat airspace.-said the flight lead.

-Roger.-answered one of his wingmen.

-Rooooooger that.-replied another wingman, enthusiastically.-They say the enemy is "you know who". Heh!

-That does not matter.-retorted a fourth one, dryly.-We just have to take them down.

-Enough talk.-replied the flight lead.-Now we show the power of the Varcolac squadron.

The Varcolac squadron streaked towards the combat area.

 _Adriatic Sea, Croatian coast, March 11th 2016, 13:00 Hours; Weather: Sunny, few clouds_

The Antares squadron was already in the area. They were tracking eight F-16As and eight MiG-29As patrolling the coast.

-Fly along the coast and shoot down all bandits you encounter.-ordered Canopus.

-We've got hostiles on radar.-reported Antares 1.

-It's the IUPF fighters!-reported a Valahia pilot.

-They got us good in the Middle East.-stated another pilot.-Time for some payback!

Antares 1 attacked the MiG-29As, firing a missile on two of them, and shooting them down with guns. The other two bandits got on his tail and tried to shoot him down, but Antares 1 turned around and shot one of them down with guns. The last one broke away, trying to gain some distance, but Antares 1 fired two missiles on him and destroyed the MiG-29A.

Antares 2, meanwhile, engaged the F-16As, firing a couple of missiles on one of them and her guns on another one, taking them out. The other two broke away in opposite directions, trying to surround her. Antares 2 switched to XMAAs and fired one of them on one of the F-16As, destroying it. The last one realized his mistake too late, when another XMAA shot him down.

Two MiG-31Bs were flying a couple of miles north of Antares 1's position.

-The IUPF!-reported one of the pilots.-All aircraft, stick to the plan. Understood?

-You're too slow!-mocked the other pilot.

The MiG-31Bs hit their burners and headed to the north, trying to lure the Antares squadron into a trap. Even Antares 1, whose F-15E was faster than Antares 2's Su-34, had trouble keeping up with them.

-All right. We've lured them far enough.-reported a pilot.-Operation complete.

-Damn, you're slow!-mocked the other pilot.-Or maybe I'm just too fast.

A couple of F-15Cs appeared from the west, firing their missiles on the Antares squadron. Antares 2 headed towards the F-15Cs.

-You wanna take us on with that junk!?-asked one of the F-15 pilots, surprised by Antares 2's attack.

Antares 2 answered with a couple of XMAAs, shooting both F-15Cs down. Antares 1, meanwhile, fired a couple of SAAMs on the MiG-31Bs, but they were damaged instead of being shot down. However, that damaged was enough to allow Antares 1 to shoot them down with a short burst of guns.

-OK, the bandits are out of our way.-said Antares 1.-Antares 2, let's make a reconnaissance over the port in the coast.

-Roger that.-replied Antares 2.

The two pilots flew towards the area. The port turned out to be completely empty.

-Antares 1 to Canopus.-reported Antares 1.-There's no sign of ships in the area.

-Either they're already assaulting some IUPF transport or the reports were wrong.-observed Antares 2.-This is odd.

-Understood.-answered Canopus.-Continue your patrol of the area and...

-Wait, I've got four bandits coming in from the northwest.-reported Antares 2. She then saw something that left her aghast.-Hold on, there's response on IFF! What the hell...?

- _Scheiße!_ _Es ist das Rigel Geschwader!_ -cursed Antares 1.

-Rigel squadron!?-gasped Canopus.

-Bandits confirmed.-said Sulejmani to his men.-Fight at full force.

-Hey, Sulejmani What the hell is going on here!?-asked Canopus.

However, neither Sulejmani nor his men answered. By then, both Antares 1 and Antares 2 had seen their enemies' planes: they were the same planes they used back in Martinez Security, only with a very different paintjob: a dark blue paintjob with white teeth on the nose and wings. Also, instead of their Matinez Security and Rigel squadron emblems, they had the Valahia roundels and an emblem consisting of a dark blue jagged-edged shield with two black rampant werewolves and the words "Varcolac Squadron" in white over a dark grey band.

-Antares squadron, the hostiles are Sulejmani and Rigel squad.-reported Canopus.

-Not only do they betray us for money, now they're here to kill us.-murmured Antares 1.- _Schweine!_

-We don't have much choice. Take them down.-ordered Canopus.-Remember, these are top class ace pilots. Keep your focus.

Antares 2 was still shocked. She wondered why those men, who she knew since she entered Martinez Security, were doing that.

She was shaken from her stupor when her alarms blared. The Rigel squadron had locked on to her and were firing everything they had. She swayed from side to side to evade the missiles and gunfire.

-Watch your six. They're launching a concentrated attack.-warned Canopus. When Antares 2 finally managed to get in the clear, he continued.-If they're on your tail, decellerate and try to replace position.

However, before the Antares squadron could take that advice into effect, Sulejmani got a lock on Antares 2 and fired two missiles. The first one missed, but the second hit her plane on the tail. The Su-34 was not critically damaged, but it shuddered badly when it was hit.

-" _Crap, these guys_ are _going to kill us without batting an eye!_ "-Antares 1 mused.-" _That's it! They're as good as dead to me!_ "

Before she could counterattack, Antares 1 fired his guns on Sulejmani, who evaded the worst of it, but got a nasty hit on his F/A-18F's right engine.

-So I'm hit, huh?-he asked. He then talked to his men.-I'll be the bait. Break off.

-The captain's been locked on.-said Oruma.-Let's go.

Antares 2 then attacked Kiriakov. She fired two missiles, but she missed after Kiriakov pulled an evasive maneuver.

-This is the great IUPF ace?-he asked.-I'm dissapointed, Antares.

-You should talk less and watch your six more often, Kiriakov!-replied Antares 1, who fired his guns on him. The Su-33's right wing was severely damaged.

-Wow, you actually locked on to me?-wondered Kiriakov.

-Varcolac 2, 3. Now!-ordered Sulejmani.-Get to his six.

Oruma and Gaviria attacked Antares 1 at the same time, but neither of them were able to hit him.

-Maybe we should take out Todesengel's wingman.-said Oruma.

-Nice idea, amigo!-replied Gaviria, cheerfully.

-If you're looking for me, you prick, I'm right behind you!-replied Antares 2, firing a couple of missiles on the Tornado IDS.

Oruma evaded them, startled.

-You've been honing your skills.-observed Sulejmani.

-But you still ain't got what it takes to shoot me down.-added Oruma, mocking Antares 2.

-Oruma, bringing a Tornado IDS to an air combat mission is a poor choice.-answered Antares 2, angry.-But still, it's far from being the worst choice you've made in your life.

After that, she fired her guns on him. The plane's engines were damaged by the burst of bullets.

-Sure you can afford to pay so much attention to me?-asked Oruma, mockingly.

-Oruma, she's got you in sight.-warned Gaviria.-Need a hand, hombre?

-All of you are gonna need a coffin when I'm through with you!-barked Antares 2.

Antares 1 smirked when he heard her wingman. She was acting more aggressively than he had anticipated.

Antares 2 fired a couple of missiles on Gaviria's MiG-29A, who evaded the missiles with ease.

-A lock? On me?-said Gaviria, laughing.-Hah hah hah hah hah!

-Antares, you still need to learn to watch your back.-said Kiriakov.

-Kiriakov, get this into that thick skull of yours.-retorted Antares 1.-You're in NO position to lecture my wingman!

Antares 2 wasn't paying attention, since she was focused on Gaviria. He was more agile than she thought, especially since he was an expert in interception, not in dogfighting. Once she got in range, she fired her guns, hitting Gaviria's plane on the right wing.

-...Time's up.-reported Sulejmani.-We've held up the IUPF long enough. Varcolac squadron, RTB.

-Why don't we just take them out here?-asked Kiriakov.

-Follow the operation.-ordered Sulejmani.

-...Understood.-replied Kiriakov.

-Sayonara, Antares.-said Oruma.-Let's do this again soon.

-Try not to get killed before we meet again, chica!-said Gaviria.-You too, Todesengel!

-" _Trust me. If you were sane, you wouldn't be looking forward to another combat with me, you backstabbing assholes!_ "-mused Antares 2.

The Varcolac squadron hugged the deck and left the area, heading to the northwest.

-The bandits are leaving the combat zone.-reported Antares 2.

-Damn you, Sulejmani!-cursed Canopus.

-I can still catch them.-said Antares 1.-I can't get a reading, but I can make do with a visual chase.

Suddenly, Antares 2 received a transmission off the coast.

-A new, faint signal detected off the coast.-she reported.-It's from underwater - an enemy submarine!

Antares 1 regrouped with Antares 2, who was already heading towards the source of the signal. There were also a couple of gunboats, but Antares 2 dealt with them using a LAGM against each of them.

-Antares squadron, there's a hostile submarine along the coast.-reported Canopus.-We have numerous ally ships in these waters. We need you to sink that sub.

-Said and do...-said Antares 1, but he then saw a 1000 feet long submarine surfacing.-Antares 1 to Canopus, is the distance to the target correct!? That thing is huge!

-There's no sub in the world that huge!-said Antares 2, astonished.

Meanwhile, the submarine, called _Zburător_ , was tracking the Antares squadron.

-It's an IUPF aerial squadron.-said a crew member.-Intel was right.

-Fire Hi-TASM!-ordered the captain.-Sink them in the Adriatic!

The submarine opened one of the bays and fired a large grey missile once the Antares squadron got close.

-Missile fired from enemy sub!-reported Antares 2.-Vector... directly upwards!? No sign of homing alert!

-What?-asked Canopus. He took a look at his radar and froze.-Antares squadron, get out of there! Escape over 3200 feet!

Antares 1 and 2 climbed, wondering what was worng. During their climb, they saw the missile descending rapidly towards the sea. Just a second after they reached a safe altitude, a massive explosion was caused over the area where the submarine was. Even though they were out of the danger zone, Antares 1 and Antares 2 felt the shockwave.

- _Heilige Scheiße!_ -swore Antares 1.

-Aaaah! What the hell was that!?-shrieked Antares 2.

-It's a thermobaric missile!-replied Canopus.

-" _A what!?_ "-mused Antares 2, beside herself.

-Antares squadron, that missile causes a massive vaporizing explosion in mid air at low altitudes.-continued Canopus.-Fly below a certain altitude and you'll be torn to pieces. Watch for intervals between their attacks.

The _Zburător_ surfaced, this time protected by advanced SAMs and AA guns. As soon as they overflew the sub, the guns and SAMs fired on Antares 1 and Antares 2, who broke away to evade the attacks.

-Antares 2, my plane is equipped with GPBs, which can pierce that submarine with ease.-said Antares 1.-However, that anti-aircraft fire is too intense. I need you to destroy those AA guns and SAMs so that I can attack the sub.

-Are you kidding me!?-retorted Antares 2.-There's no way in Hell I'm gonna get in that steel rain!

-Just do it!-shouted Antares 1.-I'll attract the enemy fire over me while you attack them at low altitude!

Antares 2 flew to the side of the sub and lowered her altitude to around 150 feet. She switched to LAGMs, targeted the enemy sub's AA guns and SAMs and fired. The LAGMs managed to knock out the anti-aircraft artillery. Antares 1 seized the chance and dropped two GPBs on the submarine. However, they barely damaged the sub, and didn't even leave a dent.

-Prepare to fire!-ordered the captain of the _Zburător_.

The crew prepared the next Hi-TASM.

-Antares 1, hurry up and hit the sub again!-pleaded Antares 2.

Antares 1 dropped two bombs on the submarine, but the bombs didn't damage it too much.

-" _It's like shooting plastic balls on a wall!_ "-mused Antares 1.

The _Zburător_ fired a Hi-TASM just a second later and then dived.

-Antares squadron, gain altitude now!-ordered Canopus.-Escape over 3200 feet!

Antares 2 was at a very low altitude when the missile was fired.

-Come on, Antares 2! Climb!-shouted Antares 1.

Antares 2 hit the burners and climbed as fast as she could.

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1,-said Canopus, reading the countdown.-impact!

The Hi-TASM exploded, incinerating everything below 3200 feet. Fortunately, Antares 2 had reached a safe altitude just in time.

-Watch out, enemy fighters incoming!-reported Canopus.

-Oh, great!-complained Antares 2.-First, the super submarine, and now this!

Four F-2As and four JAS-39 Gripen NGs appeared from the east.

-Shoot down those fighters before they sink the _Zburător_!-ordered a pilot.

The fighters attacked the Antares squadron. Antares 1 and Antares 2 evaded their attacks. Antares 2 used her remaining XMAAs to shoot down the F-2As, but two of them evaded her attack and counterattacked. Antares 2 evaded their fire by inches. She fired two missiles on one of them, destroying it. The reamining F-2A tried to shoot her down, but Antares 2 managed to evade the attack and fire her guns, shooting down the F-2A.

Antares 1, meawhile, used his SAAMs to shoot down the JAS-39 Gripens, managing to shoot them down one by one. He took a look at his wingman when she shot down the last F-2A.

At that exact moment, the _Zburător_ fired a couple of SAMs on her.

-Antares 2, you've got missiles on your tail! Evade!-he said.

Antares 2 managed to evade the missiles, but the evasive maneuvers took her too close to the submarine, which fired on her. In a reflex act, she fired two LAGMs on the submarine, knocking out its defense system. Antares 1 dropped two GPBs on the submarine. This time, the bombs left a dent on the submarine's hull.

Antares 1 was about to attack the _Zburător_ when it fired another Hi-TASM, submerging shortly after.

-Antares squadron, gain altitude now!-said Canopus.-Escape over 3200 feet!

Antares 1 gained altitude as fast as he could, with Antares 2 reaching safe altitude shortly before him.

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1,-counted Canopus.-impact!

The Hi-TASM exploded shortly after.

-Antares 2, change of strategy!-said Antares 1.-Target the ballast tanks with your LAGMs!

-But what about the AAA?-asked Antares 2.-They're gonna turn your plane into Swiss cheese!

-Don't worry. I'm sure the impact will knock out enough anti-aircraft artillery.-assured Antares 1.

The _Zburător_ surfaced again.

-Hostile submarine has surfaced.-reported Antares 1.

-We'll be counting on you, Antares squadron.-said Canopus.

Antares 2 targeted the ballast tanks with her LAGMs and fired. The missiles hit the sides of the submarine and caused mayor damage to the anti-aircraft artillery, knocking out most of the SAMs and AA guns. Antares 1 headed toward the submarine at top speed. However, he was hit by some bullets on his attack. Nonetheless, he dropped his last GPBs on top of the _Zburător_. The speed of the bombs made the impact harder for the submarine, and opened a 15 feet wide hole in the middle of the sub.

-Dammit, the _Zburător_ is hit!-reported a crew member.-The ballast tanks are damaged! We can't dive!

-Let's deal with them on the surface, then!-ordered the captain of the _Zburător_.

The submarine deployed a lower number of AA guns and SAMs.

-It seems like they're losing their momentum.-observed Antares 2.

-In any case, don't let your guard now.-replied Antares 1.-I'm not sure we've seen the last of this submarine just yet.

Antares 1 and Antares 2 tried to attack the hole in the _Zburător_ 's hull, but the AA guns shot their missiles down.

-The Adriatic Sea belongs to us!-said the captain of the _Zburător_ , as another Hi-TASM was fired.

-Antares squadron, gain altitude now!-ordered Canopus.-Escape over 3200 feet!

Since they were already climbing after attacking the sub, Antares 1 and Antares 2 managed to reach a safe altitude earlier than before.

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1,-counted Canopus.-impact!

A fourth Hi-TASM shook the sky with its explosion, shaking Antares 1 and Antares 2. After that, they attacked the sub again, this time targeting the AA guns and the SAMs instead of the submarine itself. After firing four missiles each and a long strafe, eight AA guns and four SAMs were destroyed.

-How about a death in the Adriatic?-mockingly asked the Hi-TASM fire control operator, firing another Hi-TASM.

-Antares squadron, gain altitude now!-said Canopus.-Escape over 3200 feet!

-" _How many of those missiles they have!?_ "-though Antares 2, as she and Antares 1 climbed as fast as they could.

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1,-counted Canopus.-impact!

While Antares 1 and Antares 2 climbed, they saw the missile zooming towards them. They were almost washed down by the sheer speed of the missile, which exploded a second later.

-Maintain the barrage!-ordered the captain of the _Zburător_.-Don't let them get close!

The remaining four AA guns and two SAMs prepared to fire on the Antares squadron, who had already started their attack run. This time, they were flying very low to evade the enemy attack, and they were attacking from both sides, trying to divide the enemy fire. Their plan worked, as they managed to destroy the remaining anti-aircraft artillery.

-All AA weapons are down!-reported a member of the crew.-We're sitting ducks!

-All hands, abandon the _Zburător_!-ordered the captain.-I'll deal with the IUPF swines myself!

While the Antares squadron turned around, the crew of the _Zburător_ left the submarine in droves. The captain, however, stood by the Hi-TASM control system. In a final act of defiance, he intended to fire the missile.

-YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT THE VALAHIA!-roared the captain of the _Zburător_ , firing a sixth Hi-TASM.

At that exact moment, at unison, Antares 1 and Antares 2 fired a couple of missiles each into the hole in the submarine. The impacts caused a chain reaction inside the submarine, finishing it off. However, there was a last alread in the air.

-Antares squadron, gain altitude now!-said Canopus.-Escape over 3200 feet!

Antares 1 and Antares 2 climbed, leaving the remains of the submarine behind.

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1,-counted Canopus.-impact!

The missile exploded just over the place where the submarine was just a handful of seconds before.

The _Zburător_ was sinking. The inner explosions had torn it in half, taking the captain with it to the depths of the Adriatic Sea.

-Hostile submarine confirmed sunk.-reported Antares 1.

-Excellent work, Antares squad.-congratulated Canopus.-However... Sulejmani and his renegades are going to be a problem. They'll be back, you can bet on it. Be prepared, Antares squadron. It won't be easy.

Antares 2 was panting after the mission. Her Su-34 had been moderately damaged during the combat with the Varcolac squadron, while Antares 1's F-15E had bullet holes on the wings and front fuselage. It had been a miracle Antares 1 hadn't been hit himself.

-We won't make things easy for them, either.-replied Antares 1.-Antares squadron returning to base.

After that, they returned to Greek airspace.

 _Athens, Greece, March 11th 2016, 13:45 Hours; Weather: Sunny, few clouds_

Marlene Davenport and Hansel Foulke walked into the briefing room. Frederick Burford was waiting for them inside, looking at some papers on his desk with an aghast expression on his face.

-Burford, what the hell kind of submarine was that one?-asked Foulke.

-Maybe this will answer that question, Hansel.-answered Burford, turning the paper around.

Davenport and Foulke took a look at the paper, and as they read it, their faces went pale as the paper itself.

-A _Scinfaxi_ -class submarine!?-asked Davenport.

-A next-generation super submarine built in Sweden.-answered Burford.-It is said that it's still in prototype phase.

-Just how the flying hell did the Valahia manage to steal such a submarine?-said Foulke.

-I don't know.-answered Burford.

-I just hope they only stole _one_ of them.-sighed Davenport.-Even as a prototype, that thing was a monster! It was more than twice as long as an Akula-class submarine! And let's not talk about how well defended or how though its armor was.

-You can say that again.-added Foulke.-I dropped eight GPBs on it and it only made a little hole on it.

-With two of them, you would have split any other kind of sub in half.-said Burford.

-Well, that's another unit to add to Valahia's Book of Monsters.-said Davenport.-First, the Spiridus; then, the Orgoi; and now, the Scinfaxi-class submarine. What's gonna be next? A railgun? Ballistic missiles? Superfighters?

-I hope you're wrong in all of your guesses.-said Foulke.-Last thing we need is the Valahia getting their hands on such things.

-After this, you've earned a good rest.-said Burford.-Marlene, Hansel, make the most of it.

The two pilots left the briefing room.

-Even now, I can't believe what the Rigel squadron has done.-sighed Davenport, crestfallen.

-You'd better deal with it.-answered Foulke.-I mean, as you did back in the Adriatic. You were pretty good, considering your plane was damaged.

-I had no choice.-said Davenport, frowning.-It was either kill or be killed.

-That's how it's gonna be from now on.-said Foulke.-That's what I was trying to tell you back in Japan.

-I see. I was a total moron.-admitted Davenport.-But don't you dare to think I'm gonna beg you to forgive me!

-There's no need for you to do it.-answered Foulke.-You admitted your mistake, and that's all that matters. Besides, you're showing that you're not so useless, after all.

-You know, it's thanks to people who saw me as useless that I'm here.-said Davenport, angered at the thought of the nightmarish things people had put her through during her career in the US Navy.

-That's their loss, not yours.-replied Foulke.

-So, what about your life, Foulke?-asked Davenport.-What kind of events brought you here? What is it you hope to achieve on the battlefield?

Foulke froze. He was not ready to tell anyone about his past. It was too painful for him to bring his story to light.

-That is a story better left for another time.-answered Foulke.-Sorry for that, but it's better off that way.

Davenport could have sworn that Foulke's voice was tinged with sadness.

Foulke headed to his room, leaving Davenport with a mare magnum of unanswered questions.

* * *

Tenth chapter. Yeah, I replaced the sub in the mission with a Scinfaxi-class submarine. Why? Two reasons: First, the Scinfaxi-class sub is featured in Ace Combat Infinity, at least in emergency missions ; second: taking the sub in Raging Sea is ludicrously easy. Try dropping a handful of GPBs on it. It won't be able to launch more than two missiles. The Zburător is a Romanian wolf-headed dragon, or that's what I managed to discover on the Internet while looking for Romanian mythological monsters; please feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. Regarding the Rigel/Varcolac squadron, I changed their paintjob to the one they use in their later planes. Finally, kudos for anyone finding a reference to a certain ace of Ace Combat Zero. Good luck and take care. See you next time


	12. Chapter 11: Nightwatch

**Ace Combat: Joint Assault**

 **Chapter 11:Nightwatch**

 _London, United Kingdom, March 21st 2016, 18:00 Hours; Weather: Sunny, few clouds_

Marlene Davenport and Hansel Foulke had arrived to London on March 19th, after receiving an unnerving intel report.

The Spiridus was scheduled to reach London on March 21st, at 20:00 hours. According to the IUPF, the Spiridus was escorted by a group of F-16Fs and MiG-29Ks, and supported by a group of F-15Es and Su-34s, and a smaller group of A-10s and Su-25SMs.

Davenport was more than eager to take out the Spiridus. That aircraft had been slipping through the IUPF's fingers since the first day of the Valahia Crisis. London was covered with military vehicles, and Royal Air Force patrols over the area were frequent; the RAF was on red alert in case the Valahia launched their attack prematurely.

She and Foulke were waiting for Frederick Burford in the briefing room of the base they were in. The base itself was fifteen miles to the west of London.

-What kind of weaponry can we expect the Spiridus to use?-asked Foulke.

-I think we can expect the Spiridus to use the railgun at some point.-answered Davenport.-But I don't think we have seen all of its weaponry.

-You mean, apart from the SAMs, the AA guns and the flaks?-said Foulke.

-Yep. Even more.-replied Davenport.

-I see. This is going to be easy.-said Foulke.

-This is where the fun begins.-chuckled Davenport.-At least for us.

-In the best case scenario, we may be able to trample the Valahia into submission.-guessed Foulke.-But, in the worst, we may get them even angrier. And since they have the Rigel squadron on their side, that's something we're better off not doing.

-So, you're saying that we're better off letting the Valahia destroy London?-asked Davenport.

-I never said that, and you'll never hear me saying such a foolish thing.-answered Foulke.

Shortly after, Burford entered the room. He then started the briefing.

-The Valahia is expected to launch their attack on London tonight. The RAF will be offering support in this operation.-said Burford.-It's been confirmed that the Spiridus will be involved in the attack. So far they haven't revealed any new weaponry other than what we saw in Tokyo, but stay sharp. Fortunately, analysis of data suggests the Spiridus lacks mobility due to its massive size. You can use a fast aircraft for hit-and-run tactics, or a high spec one for close range attacks.

-The Tornado F.3 is a good plane for hit-and-run attacks, and the Mirage 2000C is much more agile, and since, ideal for close range attacks.-said Davenport.

-I'm calling dibs on the F.3.-said Foulke.-You'll have to make due with the Mirage.

-No problem.-said Davenport.-The Mirage 2000 series has proven to be very good.

-Davenport, Foulke, you two are ordered to destroy the Spiridus once and for all.-said Burford.-Please, come back ALIVE and VICTORIOUS!

-You can count on us!-said Foulke.

-It won't get away from us this time!-added Davenport.

-Glad to hear it.-said Burford, proud of his pilots.-Prepare for launch!

Davenport and Foulke headed toward the hangar. A grey Tornado F.3 with dark grey radome and a blue and white Mirage 2000C with grey radome were stored there.

At 19:30 hours, Davenport and Foulke took off from the base and headed to London.

 _London, United Kingdom, March 21st 2016, 20:00 Hours; Weather: Nighttime, clear skies_

Antares 1 and Antares 2 were flying over London, with a squadron of four Royal Air Force Eurofighter Typhoons providing support. It was night, and a full moon lit the sky.

-RAF squadron, can you hear me?-asked Canopus.-This is Burford, from the M42 squadron of Martinez Security.

-This is Dragoon 1, Mayor Evans, of the 14th squadron of the RAF.-replied Dragoon 1.-We're tracking two formations. One seems to be a handful of escort fighters, and the other one a group of attack planes, both heading towards London from the northeast. We're thankful for your support, Martinez Security.

-Antares squadron, you've heard the man.-said Canopus.-You must stop the bandits from reaching London at any cost.

-Antares 1, understood.-said Antares 1.-You'd better have our pay ready and waiting.

-That's if we both make it through this alive, Antares 1.-said Antares 2.

An MPG appeared in the upper right corner of their HUDs, with the label "London" in it.

-Damage to London will be shown on your MPG.-reported Canopus.-Do not let that gauge fall to zero.

Antares 1 and Antares 2 headed toward the escort fighters. They were eight F-15Es and eight Su-34s. The Su-34s had a two-tone blue camo with black nose stripe and white radome, and the F-15Es had a three-tone grey camo with tiger stripes.

-Antares 2, take out the Su-34s.-ordered Antares 1.-I'll take care of the F-15Es.

-Understood.-said Antares 2.

-Antares squadron, we'll take care of the attack planes.-said Dragoon 1.-Keep your eyes peeled for the Spiridus.

-Roger that, Dragoon 1.-answered Antares 1.-Good luck out there.

After that, Antares 2 headed toward the group of Su-34s. She switched to SAAMs, locked on to one of them and fired. The Su-34 was shot down, while the other ones fanned out, trying to surround Antares 2. Antares 2 attacked a couple of them using the SAAMs, shooting them down. However, a couple of Su-34s got on her tail and fired, trying to shoot her down. Antares 2 managed to evade, and used her SAAMs to shoot them down. A sixth Su-34 strayed too far from the cover of his squadron, and Antares 2 used her last SAAM to take it down. The other two Su-34s tried to regroup and attack Antares 2 from both sides, but she counterattacked with a couple of QAAMs, taking them out.

Antares 1, meanwhile, engaged the F-15Es. He switched to XMAAs, locked on to four of them, and fired. The four F-15Es were shot down, while the other four broke away in panic. Antares 1 followed a couple of them, locked on to them with the XMAAs, and took them out. The other two F-15Es tried to shoot Antares 1 down in retaliation, but Antares 1 evaded the attack and shot them down with his last two XMAAs.

The Dragoon squadron were taking out a group of four A-10s and four Su-25 meanwhile. It was easy for them, since the Typhoons were extremely agile and their advanced weaponry. They shot down the whole flight in a matter of minutes.

However, their joy was a short-lived one; the Dragoon squadron spotted the Spiridus flying over the southeastern sector of London. It was targeting London with some kind of yellow laser that came from a dish on the right wing. A couple of seconds later, the laser turned red, and a huge lightning-like wave hit London a single second after that.

-Impact within city limits!-reported Dragoon 1.-London is burning!

-What!?-asked Canopus.-Is it the Spiridus?

-Affirmative.-replied Dragoon 1.-It used some kind of lightning against London!

-A lightning!?-asked Antares 1.

-It seems like a laser guided the current to the target.-reported Dragoon 1.-Sort of.

-So, we can dub this weapon as "electrolaser cannon", right?-asked Antares 2.

-In any case, there's no way we can stop the Spiridus' raid on London without taking out the electrolaser cannon.-said Canopus.-Try and damage the base of the electrolaser cannons to stop them from firing.

Antares 1 headed towards the Spiridus, with Antares 2 following him closely. There was a blueish light surrounding three dishes on the wings and the lower rear fuselage. It created some sort of jamming around the dishes, protecting the electrolaser cannons from enemy fire.

Suddenly, the electrolaser cannon's "shield" faded, and it began to emit a yellow laser from it. Antares 1 and Antares 2 targeted the laser and fired four missiles on it, shutting the laser out.

-It seems to be protected by an electromagnetic shield.-said Canopus.-Attack when it's recharging.

A group of four F-16Fs and MiG-29Ks attacked the Antares squadron.

-Antares squadron, take care of the fighters.-said Dragoon 1.-We'll take care of the Spiridus' anti-air weaponry.

-Roger that, Dragoon 1. Thank you for your support.-replied Antares 1.

-This battle is ours, too.-replied Dragoon 1.-The Valahia has violated our airspace to launch this attack.

Antares 1 attacked the F-16Fs with QAAMs, shooting two of them down in one pass. The other two split up and tried to surround him, but Antares 1 counterattacked with his last QAAMs and destroyed them with ease. Antares 2 attacked the MiG-29Ks using QAAMs too. Two MiG-29Ks were shot down, and the other two got on her tail, trying to shoot her down with their guns. Antares 2 pulled a barrel roll and used her last QAAMs to take them out, succeeding. Meanwhile, the Dragoon squadron attacked the Spiridus with a huge barrage of missiles, taking out SAM launchers, flak guns and AA guns with a salvo of sixteen missiles.

At that moment, the electrolaser cannons on the wings began to emit their lasers. Antares 1 attacked the laser on the left wing, while Antares 2 attacked the laser on the right wing. The laser on the left wing was deactivated, but the electrolaser cannon on the right wing exploded.

-electrolaser cannon confirmed destroyed.-reported Antares 1, who saw his wingman destroy the cannon.-Two remaining.

-Be careful out there.-warned Canopus.-You're finished if that thing even scratches you.

-Not bad, Antares squadron.-cheered Dragoon 1.-You're very good. We may be able to win this.

-We would be in serious trouble without your support, Dragoon squadron.-answered Antares 2.-The Spiridus wreaked havoc over Tokyo.

The Spiridus' remaining electrolaser cannons turned on, ready to fire on London again. Antares 1 attacked the left electrolaser cannon again, while Antares 2 fired on the rear cannon. The left cannon exploded, and the third one was deactivated.

-electrolaser cannon confirmed destroyed.-said Canopus.-One remaining.

-The Spiridus will never be defeated.-claimed the Spiridus' captain, defiantly.

-Aim for the cannon while it's recharging.-ordered Canopus.-We can't allow any further attacks on London!

The last electrolaser cannon began to emit its laser. Antares 1 and Antares 2 attacked the laser dish at the same time, causing it to explode.

-All electrolaser cannons confirmed destroyed!-reported Antares 1, as he and Antares 2 flew by below the Spiridus.

-Good. I'll try to analyze the Spiridus for weak spots.-replied Canopus.

Meanwhile, the captain of the Spiridus was beside himself.

-Damn them, open the AA gun ports!-he ordered.-Switch fire controls to aerial suppression!

-The Spiridus is the pride of Valahia!-stated a member of the crew.-It won't be stopped!

-They've underestimated us.-said the captain.-It's time to teach them that size does matter!

A yellow laser, which rapidly turned red, aimed at the Dragoon squadron.

-What's that?-Dragoon 1 wondered. He realized what it was too late to react.-Ahhhh!

It turned out to be the laser of the electrolaser cannon, which fired on the Typhoons and shot them down. Antares 1 and Antares 2 watched the scene helplessly.

-Allies down!-said Antares 2.

-An anti-air electrolaser cannon!?-said Antares 1.-You've gotta be joking!

The Spiridus deployed four AA guns over each upper wing.

-Antares squadron, start by neutralizing the Spiridus' anti-air weaponry. Aim for those fire control units on its surface to shoot down those AA guns.-ordered Canopus, as the FCUs appeared as targets in the Spiridus' upper wings.-Watch out for that electrolaser cannon as well.

At that moment, the Spiridus' anti-air electrolaser cannon aimed for the Antares squadron.

-Just stay still, will you?-said a member of the Spiridus' crew.

-Keep firing!-ordered the captain.-Don't let them get close.

Antares 1 and Antares 2 dived to avoid the electrolaser cannon, which, after turning red, fired. It missed, and the electric current was shot into the sky.

-That red laser helps them to lock on to targets. Avoid it at all costs.-reported Canopus.-Fly lower than the Spiridus to avoid its attacks.

Antares 1 and Antares 2 tried to attack the FCUs, but the electrolaser cannon tried to target them again. They dived just in time to avoid the deadly current. The Antares squadron turned around as fast as they could and fired two missiles and a gun burst on the FCUs, destroying them just before the electrolaser cannon was fired again. The AA guns were destroyed when the FCUs were taken out. However, the Spiridus deployed more AA guns.

-Confirming deployment of additional AA guns.-reported Antares 2.

-Destroy them all and whittle down the Spiridus' weaponry.-ordered Canopus.

The Spiridus had deployed ten AA guns and six flak guns spread all over its fuselage. There were also three FCUs, one over each wing and one on the rear fuselage.

-Hurry up and switch defense systems!-ordered the Spiridus' captain.-Deploy all available weapons!

-This won't get any easier.-observed Canopus.-Don't let your guard down.

The Spiridus was spewing black smoke by its rear fuselage.

-Target is emitting smoke.-said Antares 1.-Damage confirmed.

-Attack the fire control unit!-ordered Canopus.

Suddenly, the Spiridus fired a handful of purple flares from its rear fuselage.

-Explosion confirmed behind target.-reported Antares 2.-What is that?

-Deploy IRCMs! Nullify enemy armament!-ordered the captain of the Spiridus.

Antares 2 targeted the FCUs and fired a couple of missiles, but they flew in erratic patterns, missing the target.

-Sly mongrels... most likely some kind of flare that knocks out a missile's seeking capabilities.-swore Canopus. He then talked to the Antares squadron.-Antares squadron, that explosion will disrupt your missiles from locking on. Look for an opening and then counterattack.

The Spiridus kept deploying the IRCMs at regular intervals, preventing the Antares squadron from taking the FCUs out. The electrolaser cannon was also fired time and time again in an effort to shoot them down, but thankfully, Antares 1 and Antares 2 were flying lower than the Spiridus. The electrolaser cannon missed them, but they still got goosebumps every time the cannon fired.

-Dammit!-swore Antares 2 after the fifth barrage of IRCMs.-At this rate, we won't be able to take out the Spiridus!

-Leave that to me.-said Antares 1.

Antares 1 waited for a moment until the IRCMs faded and rushed toward the Spiridus. He fired a couple of missiles and a gun burst on the central FCU, destroying it. However, the IRCMs were deployed just after the missiles hit their target. Some of them were sucked into the engines of Antares 1's aircraft.

 _-_ _Scheiße!_ -cursed Antares 1, as he turned left to avoid colliding with the Spiridus, flying between its wings.

Antares 2 saw that her flight lead had problems with his aircraft. The plane was spewing grey smoke, and it was flying much slower than usual.

-Antares 1, what's wrong with your plane?-she asked.

-I think that some of those flares got sucked into the engines.-replied Antares 1.-I can still fly, but apparently, I can't use my afterburners.

-Return to base, then.-said Antares 2.

-Negative, Antares 2.-replied Antares 1.-I'm not leaving until this mission's over. That's final.

Antares 2 gave up. She knew Antares 1 was too stubborn to listen to reason once he made up his mind.

-OK then.-she said.-In that case, if you think you can, try and help me as much as you can. I don't think I can take out enough anti-aircraft weapons alone.

-Roger that.-answered Antares 1.-I'll take out the FCU on the left. You take care of the one on the right.

Antares 1 and Antares 2 attacked the FCUs. Since Antares 2 could still use her afterburners, she managed to take out the FCU before her flight lead.

Nonetheless, Antares 1 managed to take out the last FCU before the electrolaser cannon fired on him. All anti-aircraft artillery was taken out when the FCU was destroyed.

-Hostile anti-air weaponry disabled!-chimed Antares 2.

-Damn it, you've gotta be kiddin' me.-swore a member of the Spiridus' crew.

-Focus all remaining armament on bandits!-ordered the Spiridus' captain.-Smash those scorpions into the ground!

-Those IUPF pilots are good.-observed another member of the Spiridus' crew.

The Spiridus deployed its last six AA guns, two SAM launchers, and four flak guns. Since there were no FCUs, the Antares squadron had to destroy them individually.

-The Spiridus has taken heavy damage.-reported Antares 1.-The electrolaser cannon is now vulnerable to attacks.

-Good, disable the Spiridus' AA guns ASAP.-said Canopus.-Don't get too distracted by those AA guns or you'll fall victim to the electrolaser cannon.

Antares 1 and Antares 2 attacked the flak guns first, shooting a missile on each of them.

-Fire is preading too fast!-said the captain of the Spiridus.-Shoot down the enemy NOW!

The Spiridus' crew tried to shoot down the Antares squadron with the electrolaser cannon. Antares 1 and Antares 2 dived and evaded the current. The Antares squadron turned around after evading the electrolaser cannon and attacked the SAM launchers and two AA guns, destroying them with a missile each.

-Those bastards are very well coordinated! They almost seem like an aerobatic team!-complained a member of the Spiridus' crew.

-Damn scorpions...-swore the captain.-Just shoot them down already!

Antares 1 and Antares 2 took out the last AA guns, leaving both the Spiridus and the electrolaser cannon open for an attack. Once the electrolaser cannon targeted them, Antares 1 and Antares 2 unleashed a deadly barrage of standard missiles and bullets over the electrolaser cannon's base, disabling it.

-We stopped the electrolaser cannon, but it's not destroyed yet.-reported Canopus.

And he was right. The electrolaser cannon was reactivated. Antares 1 and Antares 2 weren't in a good position to fire on the electrolaser cannon, and dived to evade the attack, which took place just a second after they reached a safe altitude. After that, Antares 1 and Antares 2 pulled up and waited for the electrolaser cannon to target them again. Once it did, Antares 1 and Antares 2 fired everything they had on it, finally destroying it.

-All hostile electrolaser cannons have finally been silenced.-reported Antares 2.

-Take your final shot.-ordered Canopus.-End this, Antares squadron.

-Damn it! Valahia will not lose to such insects!-said the captain of the Spiridus.-Ready the Balaur.

-Sir?-questioned one of the members of the Spiridus' crew.-Sir, please reconsider. The Balaur hasn't been fully repaired since Tokyo.

-Can we fire it or not!?-asked the captain.

-We can, but just once before it overheats critically, and it will take some time to fully charge it.-answered the crew member.

-One shot is all we need. Prepare to fire!-ordered the captain.-Charge the Balaur while ascending. We'll turn London into a smoking hole in the ground!

The Spiridus' engines began to increase their power, and it pulled up.

-The Spiridus is gradually gaining altitude.-reported Antares 1.-Could they be retreating?

-I doubt it.-replied Antares 2.-More likely they intend to fire the cannon they used in Tokyo.

-Just as I feared.-muttered Canopus, as the Antares squadron's MPG changed from "London"to "Recharge".-Antares squadron, the fate of London is now in your hands. Throw everything you've got at them, and do not let that weapon fire!

Antares 1 and Antares 2 aimed for the railgun's heat vent and fired missiles and bullets. However, the Spiridus was getting close to transonic flight.

-IUPF pests!-growled the captain.-Just try to stop the strike of the Balaur if you can!

The Spiridus reached Mach 1, leaving Antares 1 behind.

-Antares 2, I can't reach the Spiridus.-he said.-You'll have to take it out by yourself this time!

-With pleasure!-answered Antares 2.-That thing's not going to escape this time!

Antares 2 hit the burners and attacked the Spiridus relentlessly.

-What are you doing? Complete the charge already!-ordered the captain.-Forget the enemy's attacks! Just gain altitude!

Antares 2 was firing missiles and bullets like a bat out of Hell. Her attacks finally began to take their toll on the heat vent, as it began to overheat.

-We're taking critical damage!-cried a member of the Spiridus' crew.-The Spiridus won't last much longer!

-" _About damn time!_ "-Antares 2 thought, triumphantly.

-Silence! We cannot fall until we have delivered justice to our enemies!-barked the captain.

-" _Such a beautiful dream!_ "-Antares 2 mused, as she kept firing.-" _However, just like unfair rules, dreams are meant to be broken!_ "

Just before the Spiridus and Antares 2 reached thirty thousand feet, Antares 2 managed to destroy the heat vent, which resulted in a huge explosion, causing the Spiridus to suffer a chain reaction that caused it to fall. She managed to get in the clear before the Spiridus fell.

-Main engine output falling!-reported a member of the Spiridus' crew, panicked.

-Maintain altitude!-ordered the captain.-Aim the cannon at the capitol building!

-Impossible, sir!-replied the crew member.-Unable to maintain altitude!

The explosions succeeded in a maddening order, as the Spiridus tilted from side to side, losing control.

-All fuel tanks are burning! No response from the second bridge!-reported another member of the crew.

The Spiridus began to fall towards the Thames River, out of control.

-She can't hold on!-said a member of the crew, breaking down.-We're going down! AAAAAAHHH...!

The radio was saturated with static, as the Spiridus' left wing crashed into the Thames River, followed by the Spiridus itself. The whole city of London was shock by the explosion.

-I got visual on the winged behemoth crashing into the Thames River.-said Canopus.-Good job, Antares squadron!

Antares 2 rejoined her flight lead, panting. Antares 1 was impressed by his wingman's prowess.

-Antares squadron returning to base.-he simply said, as he and Antares 2 headed back to base.

 _London, United Kingdom, March 21st 2016, 23:45 Hours; Weather: Nighttime, clear skies_

Marlene Davenport fell over the couch in the base's lounge, dead tired from the engagement with the Spiridus. Frederick Burford had told them that, although the Spiridus had caused great damage to London, the worst case scenario had been averted. However, he had also expressed his concern about the Valahia attacking places like London and Tokyo, two hubs of economical and financial power, with high spec weaponry, since it meant that they were able to operate on too large a scale to be mere terrorists.

-Hey, you did well out there.-said a voice behind her.

Hansel Foulke had entered the lounge, and surprisingly, he was smiling. It was not a smug smirk, but a kind, friendly smile.

-Who are you and what have you done to Foulke?-Davenport replied.

-I'm being serious.-said Foulke, his smile unwavering.-You were in a very difficult situation, where I couldn't help you, and you shot down the best the Valahia could send on us single-handedly. You are a real ace, Marlene.

Davenport almost jumped from the couch in surprise.

-Wait, did you just call me by my first name!?-she asked.

-Of course.-said Foulke.-That means you've earned my friendship.

-Your friendship?-asked Davenport, still not believing her ears.

-You got it.-answered Foulke, nodding.

-I see.-said Davenport.-That's nice of you, Foulke.

-Please, call me Hansel.-said Foulke, sitting down on a chair.

-OK, Hansel.-replied Davenport.-You also did good out there. I mean, if it hadn't been by those flares, you could've taken out the Spiridus yourself.

-We'll never know.-answered Foulke.-The fact is that you took it out. And the Valahia is finally taking us seriously.

-That might end up being a problem, if they get their hands on something nasty.-said Davenport, the memory of the Scinfaxi-class submarine they had faced in the Adriatic still fresh.-By the way, are you going to answer the question I made some days ago? What do you hope to achieve on the battlefield?

Foulke was taken aback by that question.

-I'll answer that question in time.-he answered.

-What!?-asked Davenport, getting angry.-Didn't you just say we were friends?

-Calm down.-answered Foulke.-The reason I'm not answering is because I want you to mature as a pilot by the time I answer that question; it doesn't have anything to do with whether I trust you or not. Besides, some questions are better off left unanswered.

-I see.-said Davenport. She then yawned.-I guess I'll go to sleep now.

-Me too.-said Foulke.-This day's been very long. Good night, Marlene.

-Good night to you too, Hansel.-replied Davenport, as she headed to her room.

Some minutes later, after entering his room, Foulke got into his bed, but he kept staring into the ceiling.

-" _This Marlene is a really phenomenal pilot._ "-he mused.-" _She's unlike any other person I've ever met. Except Elza, to some extent. Wait, what am I doing, comparing my sweet Elza to Marlene!? She would be ashamed of me! And the last think I could do for her was to mourn her death!_ "

He looked at the photo of Elza he always carried with him and fell asleep shortly after.

 _San Francisco, California, United States, March 30th 2016, 07:30 Hours; Weather: Sunny, few clouds_

Andre Olivieri was in his office, with his secretary, staring at the computer's screen on his desk.

"Media outlets across the world have just received this new footage from the Valahia. Let's take a look."

Andre Olivieri was watching the news in his computer, frowning.

 _The screen showed footage of Nicolae Dumitrescu, sitting on an armchair, with a couple of AK-47s resting to the right of his armchair, and a Valahia flag behind him. Dumitrescu was wearing an elegant uniform with three-star epaulettes on his shoulder._

"-In the last century, many of the communist countries in which we believed fell into decline, and the world became one of capitalism.-said Dumitrescu.-But thanks to the greedy swines bred by this very system, the once sweet fruit of capitalism is now rotten to the core. It has reached the end of its time."

 _Dumitrescu gesticulated, in an effort to emphasize his point of view was the correct one._

"-Let me ask you.-he said.-Are you honestly fulfilled and prospering? I do not think so. Look hard at the truth, look through the fabricated capitalist illusions!"

As Olivieri watched Dumitrescu's message, he received a phone call. His secretary picked up the phone at the third ring.

-Hey, what's going on?-asked a voice over the phone.-It this part of the plan? Talk to me!

Before the secretary could answer or pass the phone call to Olivieri, Olivieri's mobile began to ring. He picked it up.

-Olivieri, you are the biggest disappointment of the century!-shouted an outraged voice over the phone.-You need to make sure they don't spill even a word of the details of our plan! You'd better take care of the media, and those thugs you've unleashed. Or the whole world could turn against us!

Olivieri stood up once he heard the voice. As he listened, he stared into the window of his office, getting more and more angry by the second. When the voice said "turn against us", he threw his mobile into the floor, breaking it into pieces. His secretary hung up the phone and left the room without saying a single word. Dumitrescu's message continued.

"-We are prepared to sacrifice everything to establish a nation of our own.-Dumitrescu said, standing up.-The nuclear warheads and ICBMs now under our control should be more than enough to prove our resolve. It is with great pleasure that I declare the creation of our own new nation by our hands!"

 _Footage of an ICBM in a Uzbekistan missile silo was shown._

"-Dissidents will be consumed by flames, as we march toward the birth of a nation!-said Dumitrescu. He then casted a Kubrick Stare at the camera.-Finally, allow me to offer a warning to those who know us well."

Olivieri's eyes twitched as he waited for the warning.

"-Beware the "Golden Axe".-muttered Dumitrescu, snarling wildly."

Olivieri took out a P229 from his pocket and fired at the screen, aiming for Dumitrescu's mouth. He panted as he stared at the broken screen.

-Well, that's that...-he sighed. Olivieri then let out a dry chuckle.-I still have another iron axe I can throw into the spring...!

He threw the pistol into the fish tank and left the office, slamming the door behind him.

 _Meanwhile, in Paris..._

Marlene Davenport, Hansel Foulke and Frederick Burford watched the news in shock.

-Nuclear missiles!?-gasped Davenport.-This is insane! The Valahia's gone too far!

-Now this is what I call drastic measures!-said Foulke, shaking his head in disbelief.

-And I can guess Sulejmani and his men are still with the Valahia.-said Burford.-This is definitely NOT gonna be a walk in the park.

 _Meanwhile, in Uzbekistan..._

Nicolae Dumitrescu had already sent his message to the global community. He then contacted the Varcolac squadron members.

-Mister Sulejmani.-he said, once he contacted the squadron.-The IUPF will be taking actions against us very soon. And the Red Scorpions will probably get involved into this, too. I want them out of the picture. 3 millions for each one of you if you shoot them down; four if you kill them. I've sent you new aircrafts for that purpose. Use them wisely.

-Understood, Mister Dumitrescu.-replied Sulejmani, darkly.

 _Meanwhile, in Romania..._

Milosz Sulejmani gathered Daniel Oruma, Faryd Gaviria and Tolya Kiriakov, and once they met, they headed to the hangar in the base they were in. Inside the hangar there were a MiG 1.44, an A-10, a MiG-31B and an Su-37. They all had the Varcolac squadron's paintjob.

-Hmm, sweet rides!-chimed Oruma.-That A-10's surely gonna beat some asses!

-Nothing compares to the mighty MiG-31!-added Gaviria.-Those IUPF pigs will never know what it them!

-The Su-37 is second to no aircraft in the world.-observed Kiriakov.-I'm really looking forward to see Foulke and Davenport again. For the last time.

-The conditions are these: four millions for each one of us if we kill the Antares squadron members.-said Sulejmani.-Three if we shoot them down.

-Who cares about money?-asked Kiriakov.-I'd shoot them down for free!

-Let's just take the reward anyway, hombre!-said Gaviria.

-Combining work and pleasure again, huh?-said Oruma, smirking.

-Still, Dumitrescu mustn't find out why are we actually working for him.-warned Sulejmani.-Our "sponsor" wants us to inform them of any movement of the Valahia.

-Damn right.-said Oruma.-But I still think that guy's a wacko.

-A war that just helps them make more money...-sighed Gaviria, shaking his head.-If we weren't getting paid as good as we are for being their moles, I might be still with Burford.

-This conflict is a farce.-said Kiriakov.-And those goody-goodies took the bait just as they predicted.

* * *

Eleventh chapter. As a celebration for reaching the halfway point in the fic, I'll make a little omake-esque ending for the fic, in theater style:

 _(AurelianAce enters the stage.)_

AurelianAce: Hello, readers. I'll take this section as a chance to explain myself. Some of you might wonder why are some of the chapters different from Ace Combat Joint Assault's missions. It's because I want them to feel both familiar and new, and because some of this missions have some flaws. For example, in Nightwatch, Burford states that they have no information about the electrolaser cannons during the briefing, and just in the beginning of the mission, he explains how the electrolaser cannons works as if he already knew. Also, I added a little dogfight in the beginning of the chapter, to spice things up.

 _(Ángel, Julieta, Crístofer and Sara, characters from my previous fic "Skies of Deception", enter the stage.)_

AurelianAce: Hey, look who are here! Hello, guys!

Ángel, Julieta, Crístofer, and Sara: Hi, AurelianAce!

AurelianAce: How are you guys doing?

Ángel: Not bad, but it could be much better. People are not reading or reviewing your fics as much as we'd like. Especially Operation X. I feel a little bad for you, after all the effort you put in writing them.

Julieta: Yeah, it's pretty sad. The competition with the rest of the fics is really tough, though. Especially when it comes to competition with Ace Combat 04, 5 and Zero. Those fics are dominating FanFiction.

Crístofer: By the way, when are you going to write the spin-off you planned to write after you completed "Skies of Deception", huh? You know, the one you intended to base on Skies of Incursion.

AurelianAce: When Half-Life 3 comes out!

Sara: What!? Don't be so mean to my husband!

AurelianAce: It's called sarcasm! I intend to write it after I finish this fic. But I also have some projects based on this fic, too. So please, be patient. However, since Skies of Incursion was removed from the App Store, and since I didn't have the chance to play it, I'll have to dig out as much info as I can from the Ace Combat wiki. So don't expect the Skies of Incursion-based fic to be 100% accurate.

Crístofer: I see. Just keep your promise!

AurelianAce: Have I ever let you down before?

Julieta: Well, I can still find typos in your previous fics. Does that answer the question?

AurelianAce: Hey, that's mean! I have many things to do in real life!

Ángel: Like, what? Watching movies, taking walks over the city, and sleep?

AurelianAce: Those and many more! Unlike you, I can't say I have much free time, you punk!

Julieta: Don't you dare to insult Ángel, you lazy bum!

AurelianAce: But he's a punk! I mean, look at his mohawk! It's screaming "Hey, I'm a punk, and I'm proud of it"! Not that it's something bad. Just saying. Also, sassy chick...

Ángel: Watch your mouth! If you insult Julieta, I'll punch your teeth out!

AurelianAce: SHUT THE FLYING FUCK UP! As I was saying, I'm waiting to see if I've been admitted in the university. If things go well, I might get admitted in Biology.

Julieta: Biology? What do you want to be when you graduate?

AurelianAce: A paleontologist.

Julieta: Just like me! At least we've got something in common.

AurelianAce: Yep. That's it.

Ángel: By the way, what do you think about the new Ace Combat Infinity?

AurelianAce: It makes me regret I don't have a PS3. Of course the pay-to-win system pisses me off, but still, they're adding quite a nice arsenal to ACI. Now they only have to add the F-1 Kaizen, a variant of the Tornado, the F-15SE, the Su-30MKI, and the MiG-27, and we're fucking golden.

Crístofer: You know that's unlikely to happen, right?

AurelianAce: Can't people have dreams?

Sara: The author is right. If he likes those planes, he's got right to dream about it.

AurelianAce: But I lost my shit when I heard Godzilla's roar in the update trailer. Not that it's wrong, but what the Hell is Godzilla doing in Ace Combat!?

Ángel: We'll have to wait for the next update of ACI to find it out.

AurelianAce: OK, people might have get bored of this for now. So just get back to Strangereal. Have a good time!

Ángel, Julieta, Crístofer, and Sara: Goodbye, AurelianAce! Hope to see you soon.

AurelianAce: Ah, they're like kids.

Well, that's all for now. Read and review all my fics, please! And tell me if I make some mistakes. I don't bite, you know. Good luck and take care. See you next time


	13. Chapter 12: Cyclops Slayer

**Ace Combat: Joint Assault**

 **Chapter 12:Cyclops Slayer**

 _Athens, Greece, April 1st 2016, 19:00 Hours; Weather: Sunny, few clouds_

After the mission in London, Martinez Security had been transferred to Paris, as a reward for their efforts in London. However, after the Valahia nuclear missile threat, they had been transferred to Greece; namely, to the base they had used during the Adriatic Crisis.

Martinez Security had been offered better aircraft. The IUPF's command had seen a lot of potential in them, and had rewarded them with discounts in top-tier planes.

For the moment, Marlene Davenport and Hansel Foulke were using a MiG 1.44 Flatpack and an F-35A Lightning II, which they had piloted when they were transferred to Greece just a few hours before. The F-35A had a dark grey paintjob with grey radome, and the MiG 1.44 had a two-tone blue camo with black nose stripe, white underside, and grey nose tip.

At that moment, Davenport was resting in the base's lounge. Foulke was sitting on a chair, having a cup of coffee.

-This time, the Valahia's gone too far.-said Davenport.

-Because of the nuclear missiles' threat?-asked Foulke, turning to her.

-Exactly.-replied Davenport.-I know the Valahia is a terrorist organization, but using nuclear missiles against innocent people is terrible.

-Some people just want to watch the world burn.-said Foulke.

-You can say that again.-said Davenport.

At that moment, Burford made a PA broadcast.

-Davenport, Foulke, please come to the briefing room immediately!-he said.

Davenport and Foulke headed to the briefing room. Burford was already there, waiting for them. The two pilots took a seat.

-As you already know, the Valahia have seized a nuclear missile silo in Uzbekistan.-Burford said.-They've been using the threat of nuclear attacks to force the global community to recognize them as a nation. The IUPF has stated that it is mandatory to eliminate the Valahia for good, no matter the cost.

-Burford, why are we here in Greece?-asked Davenport.-I mean, we're thousands of miles away from the Valahia's nuclear missile silos.

-Let me guess.-said Foulke.-There are other threats to Europe here.

-Correct.-replied Burford.-We have also received intel that there are enemy bases in Romania and the Serbian mountains.

-What are we up against?-asked Foulke.

-There's a railgun in Romania; apparently, it is a stand-alone version of the Spiridus' cannon.-said Burford.-Also, a weather station in the Serbian mountains has been occupied and converted by the Valahia into a radar station. The combination of the railgun and the radar site allows for precise, long-range firing capabilities. London has been saved, but Europe still has a knife at its throat.

-It's almost like fighting a cyclops.-said Davenport.-If the railgun is the arm of the cyclops, the radar is its eye. If we blind the cyclops, taking out the railgun will be like taking candies from a baby.

-Marlene, I've seen what a railgun is capable of when I had to take out the Stonehenge facility in Namibia.-said Foulke.-Don't underestimate it.

-That's correct.-added Burford.-It is most likely that, if we attack the radar sites, the railgun will try to provide support fire to the Valahia forces in the area.

-Still, if the radar doesn't detect us, we'll be able to make it through this mission unscathed, right?-asked Davenport.

-You've got a point.-said Foulke.-Besides, we've got some experience in low-level flight.

-And you'll need it.-said Burford.-The radar site is in a mountainous area.

-Then it's settled.-said Davenport.-We'll stay below the radar stations, and, once we reach them, we'll take them out.

-There may be anti-aircraft artillery in the area, most likely concentrated around the radar sites.-observed Foulke.-Your MiG 1.44's LAGMs will be useful against them.

-So, I clean the radar sites and you fry them, right?-chuckled Davenport.

-The GPBs will surely take the radar sites out much more easily than the LAGMs.-said Foulke.

-Perfect then.-said Davenport.-Besides, both the Flatpack and the Lightning II are equipped with QAAMs. If we happen to come across any bandits, they're gonna get a nasty surprise.

-The mission will start tomorrow at 14:00 hours.-said Burford.-Have a good rest until then.

Davenport and Foulke left the briefing room and headed for the base's cafe.

-Hey, Marlene, do you think the Valahia will have air forces over the area?-asked Foulke.

-Well, the last time we attacked a Valahia base, they had at least a squadron of fighters.-answered Davenport.-So I don't think they should be changing their strategy just because of the railgun.

-You've got a point.-said Foulke.-I guess that, in that case, the Valahia fighters will get to lower altitude in case the railgun fires.

-To avoid blue on blue, I guess.-said Davenport.-Just be careful out there, Hansel.

-No need to worry about me.-said Foulke.-Believe it or not, I have my fair share of experience with railguns.

-Yeah, I think you mentioned something about it during the briefing.-said Davenport.

-I attacked the Stonehenge railgun station in Namibia some time before you were hired by Martinez Security.-said Foulke.-And it was a failure. I lost my twelfth wingman and we couldn't even dent that thing.

-Really?-asked Davenport.-Not even the Rigel squadron?

-Not even Sulejmani himself dared to get close enough to the railguns.-answered Foulke.

-That's coward of him.-observed Davenport.-I thought he was better than that.

-You can't imagine how terrifying the Stonehenge railguns are.-retorted Foulke.-Compared to that, the Valahia's railgun is like a firecracker.

-They were created to shoot down asteroids.-said Davenport.-No wonder they can be so terrifying.

-They ARE.-said Foulke.-Even the secondary explosions were enough to destroy a high-tier plane.

-How can you be so sure of it?-asked Davenport.

-Because my last wingman was piloting a Typhoon when he was shot down.-said Foulke.-I had ordered him to return to base shortly after his missiles malfunctioned, and he was shot down while he was retreating.

-So, you are not to blame.-said Davenport.-You were just trying to save his life.

-Everyone else said that I pushed him too far.-complained Foulke.

-No, you didn't.-replied Davenport.-You did what you had to do, Hansel.

After their chatting, they had dinner and went to bed.

 _Athens, Greece, April 2nd 2016, 14:00 Hours; Weather: Sunny, few clouds_

Hansel Foulke's F-35A and Marlene Davenport's MiG 1.44 were on the runway, waiting for the tower to authorize them to take off.

-Antares squad, tower. Winds are 075 degrees at 10 knots.-reported the tower.-Clear for takeoff. After takeoff, contact Canopus at frequency 108.5.

-Antares 1, roger that.-said Foulke.

-Antares 2, wilco.-said Davenport.

The two planes' afterburners were engaged and, seconds later, the two planes took off. Once they took off, the pilots retracted the landing gear.

-Antares squadron, altitude restrictions canceled.-reported the tower.-Return to your mission. Good luck out there.

Neither Davenport nor Foulke were aware of the danger that they would face much later.

 _Romania, April 2nd 2016, 14:55 Hours; Weather: Sunny, scattered clouds_

The Varcolac squadron had just taken off. They had been ordered to head toward the radar station in the Serbian mountain area.

-Captain, let's take them out for good this time!-said Varcolac 2.

-Definitely.-replied Varcolac 1.-But you, just try not to be the one that holds us back.

-Remember, the red scorpions are mine.-said Varcolac 3.

-Forget it!-replied Varcolac 4.-If I get the chance, I'll be the one to take them out!

-Men, make the most of your new aircrafts.-said Varcolac 1.-Varcolac squadron, let's head out!

The MiG 1.44, the A-10, the MiG-31B and the Su-37 streaked towards the Serbian mountains.

 _Serbia, April 2nd 2016, 15:00 Hours; Weather: Sunny, scattered clouds_

Antares 1 and Antares 2 were approaching the target from the southwest.

-We'll soon be within range of the hostile radar.-reported Antares 1.

-The hostile radar trace is not frequent, but you'll see why if you alert them. Pay close attention to the tracing timings and destroy their radar sites swiftly.-said Canopus.-Good luck, Antares squad. Only you can pull off this operation.

-" _That's what we get for being the IUPF's top guns._ "-thought Antares 2.

Antares 1 fired on a couple of AA guns he found along their way to the radar site. Antares 2 took out the next two ones.

-Hostile radar detection area is displayed on your HUD. If you fly lower than the radar sites you will not be detected.-said Canopus.

Having destroyed the AA guns, Antares 1 and Antares 2 headed toward the radar site.

-You're approaching hostile radar range.-reported Canopus, as the Antares squadron entered the radar range.-Radar sites are built on the mountain summits. Flying lower than the peak should keep you safe.

The Antares squadron flew at low altitude when the radar trace passed over them.

-Just show your face, even for a second.-said a Valahia soldier.-The Balaur will sweep it right off!

Once the radar trace overpassed them, Antares 1 and Antares 2 made a break for the radar site. There were numerous AA guns and a couple of SAM launchers protecting the radar site. Antares 2 fired an LAGM on the SAM launchers, destroying them and many of the AA guns. The remaining AA guns couldn't hit Antares 1 as he dropped two GPBs on the radar station.

-Destruction of the hostile radar site confirmed.-reported Canopus.-Well done, Antares squadron.

-Boot up the secondary and tertiary radars! Activate the backups and get them online!-ordered a Valahia commander.-Do not allow our enemy to pass through this region alive!

Two radar sites, one on each side of the combat area, were activated.

-Another radar trace confirmed!-reported Antares 2.-From two locations!

-They must have fallen back to their secondary facilities.-observed Antares 1.

-New orders, Antares squad.-said Canopus.-There are still two radar sites out there. Watch the movement pattern of both tracers.

Antares 1 and Antares 2 headed toward the facility to the east, taking out eight AA guns more in the process, and reaching the radar site in just 40 seconds. Once again, the radar site was protected by many AA guns and a couple of SAM launchers. Antares 2 fired two LAGMs on the SAM launchers, while avoiding the enemy radar traces. Once the SAM launchers were destroyed, Antares 1 pulled up and dropped two GPBs on the radar station, destroying it.

-Radar site destroyed.-said Canopus.-One remaining.

However, before they could head toward the last radar site, eight Typhoons and eight Rafale Ms were detected. The Rafale Ms had a blue, grey, navy blue and green splinter camo, while the Typhoons had a sandy pink paintjob. Antares 1 and Antares 2 switched to QAAMs and headed toward the bandits. Antares 2 shot a couple of Typhoons down, while Antares 1 took out a couple of Rafale Ms. The enemy fighters tried to take them out, but they failed to do so. Antares 2 attacked the Typhoons with QAAMs, taking out two more. Antares 1, meanwhile, shot down a couple of Rafale Ms. The Valahia pilots began to panic and tried to lure the Antares squadron into the radar tracer's range. However, two Rafale Ms and two Typhoons were shot down before they could get the Antares squad close enough to the radar trace.

Unfortunately for the Antares squadron, the radar trace of the last radar side caught them at an altitude of 7000 feet, despite their efforts to dive

-We have a hit on radar.-said a Valahia soldier.-Bandits coordinates acquired.

-Requesting support fire.-ordered his commander.-Send data to the Balaur.

-Drop to a safe altitude!-ordered Canopus.-The enemy is firing on your direction!

Five seconds later, a large projectile exploded over the mountains, shocking the whole combat area. Fortunately, the Antares squadron managed to avoid it.

-All right, even if you're spotted, you have enough time to drop to a safe altitude.-said Canopus, relieved.

Antares 1 and Antares 2 took their revenge by shooting down the last enemy fighters with their last QAAMs. After that, they headed toward the radar site, taking out four AA guns each and reaching the site in 30 seconds. The third site was protected by many AA guns, a couple of SAM launchers and four flak guns. Antares 2 fired her last LAGMs on the area to clear it of any anti-aircraft artillery. Once the area was clear, Antares 1 dropped his last GPBs on the radar station.

-All radar sites destroyed.-reported Antares 2.

-Good work, Antares squadron.-said Canopus.-The threat to this airspace is now removed. The IUPF main force can safely launch their attack.

Antares 1 took a look at his radar. He saw four contacts flying toward their at high speed.

-Antares 1 to Canopus.-he said.-Bandits approaching from the north at high speed!

-Four bandits...-observed Antares 2.-Oh, hell no!

-Hey, if it isn't the Burford bunch!-said a voice over the radio, which everyone recognized as Varcolac 2's voice.

-Rigel squadron.-said Canopus.-Just as I suspected.

-The _Varcolac_ squadron!-replied Varcolac 3, emphasizing the "Varcolac".

-Who cares about our name?-protested Varcolac 4.-So long as we get to fight!

-Our client, Valahia, can no longer ignore the Antares.-said Varcolac 1.-We end this here. Commence attack!

The Varcolac squadron attacked the Antares squadron.

-Surround and destroy one at a time.-ordered Varcolac 1.

-Roger!-replied his three wingmen.

The Varcolac squadron attacked Antares 2 first, charging at her and firing missiles on her. Antares 2 evaded the attacks ferociously.

-That's it?-asked Varcolac 1, disappointed.-This is the "nemesis" of Valahia?

-Don't disappoint us. Come on!-said Varcolac 4.

Antares 2 was on the defensive, evading the attacks. Varcolac 1 attacked Antares 1 in an effort to separate him from his wingman.

-All units, reverse!-said Varcolac 1.

Varcolac 3 and 4 attacked Antares 2 with missiles. Antares 2 dodged the missiles, but both Varcolac 3 and Varcolac 4 kept glued on her tail.

-Just. Stay. Still!-groaned Varcolac 3.

-Trying to escape, are you?-said Varcolac 4.

Antares 2 managed to evade the attacks, but was surprised by a sudden attack of Varcolac 2. The 30 mm rounds almost hit her plane, but she pulled hard to dodge the attack.

-Nice flying.-said Varcolac 2, mockingly.-But you can't get away!

Antares 1, meanwhile, was being chased by Varcolac 1, who was firing his guns on him, trying to shoot him down.

-I have you now!-he said.

-That's what you'd like!-replied Antares 1, who pulled a loop over Varcolac 1 and fired his guns. A couple of bullets hit the enemy plane's left wing.

-A hit?-said Varcolac 1, slightly surprised.-You're getting better.

-Flattery will get you nowhere, Sulejmani.-replied Antares 1, who then rushed to help his wingmen.

Antares 2 was evading three planes at once, and, even though she was an experienced pilot, she had trouble keeping up with the three Valahia aces. It wasn't until Antares 1 himself charged toward the enemy planes that she had a chance to get out of that deadly situation.

-Break!-ordered Varcolac 1 to his men.-Don't get caught!

The three pilots scattered, giving Antares 2 a break.

-Antares 2, they are using hit and run tactics, with them surrounding and attacking a single target. It's been a favored tactic of theirs since back they were the Rigel squadron.-said Antares 1.-But it has its flaws. When they break off after an attack, they turn away from their target. That's your chance to counter. Know when to switch you focus between attack and defense.

Antares 2, after taking some deep breaths, attacked Varcolac 2 and Varcolac 3, while Antares 1 attacked Varcolac 4, firing his guns on him. Varcolac 4 was hit on the right engine, which began to spew grey smoke.

-Looks like I don't have to hold back anymore.-quipped Varcolac 4.

Antares 2 fired her guns on Varcolac 2 after she evaded his and Varcolac 3's attacks, hitting his plane's tail.

-Hah, I can see why the Spiridus fell.-said Varcolac 2.

Antares 2 didn't bother to reply, as she tried to catch up with Varcolac 3. Varcolac 3 was streaking away from her, and he soon got out of her range. However, he turned back for another attack. Antares 2 seized this chance and attacked him, firing her guns on him once he got close enough.

-Not bad, chica!-said Varcolac 3.-I'm getting goosebumps here!

-You've both matured as pilots.-observed Varcolac 1.

-Captain, things don't look good.-said Varcolac 2.-Let's fall back.

-Oruma, are you serious?-asked Varcolac 4.

-As much as I hate to say it, Oruma's right.-replied Varcolac 3.

-The Varcolac squadron, retreat.-ordered Varcolac, calmly, despite the frustration he felt.

-WHAT!?-barked Varcolac 4.

-Burford, you have trained some excellent pilots.-said Varcolac 1.-However, they won't be so lucky next time. I'll make sure of it.

The Varcolac squadron retreated to the north. Antares 1 and Antares 2 headed south.

-Antares squadron, that must have been rough.-said Canopus.-You did well out there.

-At least we made it alive.-sighed Antares 2.

-The Varcolac squadron, huh?-said Antares 1, musing about their enemies' squadron's callsign.

-We've been bothered by those long range weapons too long. It's time we got rid of them.-said Canopus.-Things aren't going to get any easier. Be sure to rest up and prepare beforehand.

-Roger that.-said Antares 1.-Antares 2, let's return to base.

Both pilots returned to Greece, leaving Serbia, and the remains of a triple radar station, behind.

 _Athens, Greece, April 2nd 2016, 16:30 Hours; Weather: Sunny, few clouds_

Marlene Davenport and Hansel Foulke were having a rest in the base's cafe, having something to eat and drink.

-By the way, what the hell does "Varcolac" mean?-asked Davenport.-What a stupid name!

-It means "werewolf" in Romanian.-answered Foulke.-And it fits them more than I'd like to admit.

-Why?-asked Davenport.

- _Homo homini lupus_.-replied Foulke.

-Man is a wolf to man?-said Davenport.-Hmmm... Now that you say it, you're right. It fits them. By the way, thank you for saving my neck out there. I hate to admit it, but they were just seconds away from taking me out.

-Not at all.-replied Foulke.-Besides, while I hate them, I have to admit they're good. But the fact that you managed to hold out against the three of them tells a lot about your skills.

-You're very good too.-said Davenport.-Apparently, you managed to hit Sulejmani. He seems to be a very good pilot.

-He was, along with me, the best of Martinez Security.-said Foulke.-And I mean the best. With the amount of money he earned during his years in Martinez Security, I'm amazed he only flew an F/A-18F. He could afford one of the new prototype planes Wernher and Noah are beginning to develop.

-What kind of aircraft?-asked Davenport.

-Some crazy stuff.-said Foulke.-There are rumors about planes armed with lasers, planes with three engines and diedrical wings, forward-swept swing wing fighters, and many more.

-It almost sounds like science fiction.-said Davenport.-If I hadn't seen the Scinfaxi-class submarines, the Spiridus, and the Orgoi, I would have thought you were hallucinating.

-I can't confirm the rumors, though.-said Foulke.-All I can say is, that if that's true and those planes get in the wrong hands, we're in for a lot of trouble.

-You can say that again.-said Davenport.-Flying fortresses, railguns, super submarines,... This is getting out of hand.

* * *

Twelfth chapter. Sorry for the delays, but I'm gonna be busy during these days, so I'm afraid next chapters won't be written too soon. But don't worry; I think I can get the next chapter done within a week or something. Good luck and take care. See you next time


	14. Chapter 13: Dragon Lair

**Ace Combat: Joint** **Assault**

 **Chapter 13:** **Dragon** **Lair**

 _Athens, Greece, April 8th 2016, 10:00 Hours; Weather: Sunny, scattered clouds_

Frederick Burford, Marlene Davenport and Hansel Foulke were listening to the recordings of an IUPF bombing run on the Balaur that took place the night before.

- _Watch out! The railgun is firing!_ -said one of the bomber pilots.- _Evade!_

A huge explosion was heard in the recording.

- _I'm hit, taking damage!_ -shouted another one.

- _This is Spirit 6, I'm going down!_ -said a third one.

- _There are bandits in the area! Evasive maneuvers!_ -ordered one of the fighter pilots.

The recording was then plagued with frantic chatter and shouts. A few minutes later, a buzzing interference was heard and the recording stopped.

-The IUPF reports state that none of the six B-2A Spirits and the eight JAS-39 Gripens returned to base.-said Burford.-They were shot down by either the railgun itself or a defense squadron in the area.

-Was it the Varcolac squadron?-asked Foulke.

-No, it wasn't.-replied Burford.-The reports, although unconfirmed, state that there were Su-30MKIs and F-15SEs. Around 16 planes, and rather skilled pilots.

-That's not good.-said Davenport.-The Su-30MKI is an Indian plane which combines characteristics of the Su-30 and the Su-35S, and the F-15SE is a stealthy variant of the F-15E Strike Eagle. No wonder the latter is nicknamed Silent Eagle.

-Namely, the Su-30MKI combines the basic structure of the Su-30MK with Indian avionics and thrust vectoring engines, along with features and components derived from the Su-35S.-said Foulke.-I was a little peeved when I faced the Typhoons and the Rafale Ms, but this is nuts.

-Let's not forget the railgun.-said Burford.-Apparently, it is called Balaur. The bombing mission was supposed to eliminate both the railgun and the ground forces in the area. Unfortunately, the squadron was detected due to the escorts, and the railgun waited for them to get close enough to the railgun to fire on them, while the defense squadron cut the bombers' escape route off. In one single shot, five of the bombers and half of the fighters were shot down, with three of the bombers and a couple of the fighters being disintegrated.

-Disintegrated!?-gasped Foulke.-What kind of ammunition does the railgun use?

-It uses some kind of round that can either be used as "conventional" ammo or as high explosive rounds that blanket the sky over an altitude of 6500 feet in a 25 miles radius.-answered Burford.

-Just like over Serbia.-said Foulke.-I thought it was a little too convenient for the radar stations to be at a lower altitude than the explosion.

-In any case, it's time to show the Valahia that their tyranny's at an end.-said Burford.

-And not a second too soon.-quipped Davenport.

-Your mission will be to destroy the enemy railgun.-said Burford.-We have calculated that, if you fly an unpredictable route, you'll be able to get to the railgun with relative ease.

-Just wondering, but do we have to destroy the enemy ground and air threats in the area?-asked Foulke.

-Yes.-answered Burford.-The more threats we destroy, the sooner we'll be able to stop the Valahia.

-It makes sense.-said Davenport.-The Valahia might want to gather all their forces on their base in Central Asia for the final assault.

-That might be the case.-said Burford.-Any more questions?

Both Davenport and Foulke shook their heads.

-Good.-said Burford.-Check your new planes before sortie. Good luck and godspeed.

Davenport and Foulke headed to the hangars to check out their new planes, which Martinez Security had rented a day ago. They were an F/A-18F Super Hornet and an Su-35S Flanker-E. The Su-35 had a splinter grey paintjob, while the F/A-18F had a standard grey paintjob with a navy blue stripe around its canopy, blue tail trims and yellow tail tips.

-I guess you'll be taking the Flanker-E for this mission, Marlene.-said Foulke.

-You bet.-said Davenport.-The Su-35 is armed with long-range missiles and thermobaric bombs. Furthermore, it is extremely maneuverable. Too bad I can't say the same for the Super Hornet.

-Well, the F/A-18F is not nearly as maneuverable as the Su-35.-admitted Foulke.-But it is a very good multirole fighter. It sacrifices a bit of the F/A-18E's maneuverability and speed for better air-to-air and air-to-ground capabilities.

-The F/A-18E is not remarkably fast or nimble, which is not good news for the twin-seaters.-said Davenport.-And I know that due to my experience in the Navy, Hansel.

-Relax. I've piloted planes that were bricks compared to this one.-said Foulke.-Besides, this tough guy does not lack weapons either. The LASMs and XMAAs are enough evidence of that.

-Still, the LASMs need to lock on to the targets. Otherwise, they're useless at long range.-said Davenport.-While the FAEBs do not need to lock on, I admit their low capacity is a serious hindrance.

-In that, case, we need to make wise use of the weapons we have.-said Foulke.-I suggest we save the LASMs and the FAEBs for the railgun itself.-said Foulke.

-Sounds like a plan.-said Davenport.-We'll use the standard missiles against the ground forces instead.

After checking their planes, they waited until 14:30, when they took off and headed for Romania.

 _Southern Romania, April 8th 2016, 16:00 Hours; Weather: Scattered clouds, chance of rain_

Antares 1 and Antares 2 were 15 miles southwest from the Balaur's position.

-The railgun is named "Balaur", right?-asked Antares 1.

-Yeah. Apparently, it's named after a Romanian multi-headed dragon.-said Antares 2.-Also, Balaur is the name of a small Cretaceous bird.

-Our target here is the Balaur, a stand alone version of the cannon used by the Spiridus. That one was, thankfully, shot down over London.-said Canopus.-We'll be dealing with the same kind of firepower. Good luck out there.

Just a couple of seconds later, the enemy detected the Antares squadron.

-Hostiles in sight.-reported a soldier.-It's the IUPF.

-Very well. Prepare the Balaur for firing.-ordered the base commander.

-ECS is operational. Capacitors 1 to 32 are fully charged. Barrel cooling normal.-reported a railgun operator.

-System is all green.-reported another operator.-Releasing final safety.

-Target IUPF air forces!-ordered the commander.

-Hostile radar detected.-reported Antares 2.-It's the Balaur!

-Antares squadron, the Balaur's firing range is displayed in your radar.-said Canopus, as a red, triangle-shaped area appeared on the radar.-Move out of the Balaur's line of fire immediately!

The Su-35's and F/A-18F's radar warnings blared as the Antares squadron tried to get out of the line of fire.

-Keep them at bay, as the Balaur will finish them off!-said a Valahia soldier.

Antares 1 and Antares 2 managed to get out of the danger zone a second later.

-Incoming in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...-said Canopus.

After he reached one, a deafening explosion was heard, and the Antares squadron got a glimpse of a supersonic projectile heading to the southwest. Judging by the speed and size of it, Antares 1 guessed it would have been enough to destroy a Stonehenge-class railgun with a single shot.

-Good, don't let your guard down.-advised Canopus.

Antares 2 rejoined with Antares 1, who contacted her.

-Antares 2, we're dealing with one hell of a railgun here. Just the shockwave around the supersonic bullet can take you out.-he said.-Don't rely on just your eyes. Check your radar every time the Balaur begins its firing preparations and get out of its line of fire.

Antares 1 and Antares 2 headed towards a group of targets along the river. The targets turned out to be four AA guns, two flak guns and a couple of tanks. Antares 1 and Antares 2 fired missiles on the AA guns, destroying them, and pulled up before the flak guns could hit them. After that, they turned around, fired standard missiles on the tanks, and strafed the flaks before moving on to the next group of targets.

-The Red Scorpions are here.-reported a Valahia soldier.-Don't get caught by their tails!

The next group of targets were another couple of tanks, four AA guns, and four Ka-52s. There were also four Su-35s approaching from the northwest, and four F/A-18Fs approaching from the northeast. The Valahian Su-35s had a mustard yellow paintjob with jagged-edged green and brown markings, while the F/A-18Fs had a two-tone green and white paintjob.

-We're getting more hostiles on radar!-reported Canopus.-Antares squad, be careful out there!

Just a couple of seconds later, the Antares squadron's alarms blared in their cockpits.

The Balaur was targeting them again.

-Displaying line of fire!-reported Canopus.

Antares 1 broke to the west, while Antares 2 broke to the east.

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1...-counted Canopus.

The Balaur fired again, but the attack missed its target. However, neither Antares 1 nor Antares 2 were safe, since the Su-35s and the F/A-18Fs attacked them.

Antares 1 evaded the initial attack and counterattacked with a standard missile to two of the Su-35s, firing his guns to destroy them once the missiles hit. The other two Su-35s broke away. Antares 1 attacked the one who broke to the east and fired two missiles on him. The Su-35 was hit and destroyed. The last Su-35 fired on Antares 1, but he evaded the attack and fired his guns on the Su-35's right wing, cleaving it out of the main fuselage and sending the fighter spiraling towards the ground.

Antares 2, meanwhile, fired a couple of missiles on one of the F/A-18Fs and her guns on another one, shooting both of them down. The other two F/A-18Fs broke away and tried to converge again, trying to trap her in the crossfire. Antares 2 pretended to take the bait and charged toward one of them, pulling up in the last second and making the two F/A-18Fs slam into each other.

Antares 1 and Antares 2 tried to attack the ground targets again. They managed to shoot down the Ka-52s with standard missiles and strafe two AA guns each before turning around and fire on the enemy tanks, destroying them. After that, they tracked another group of targets, this time comprised of two AA guns and two tanks.

However, before being able to attack the ground units, the Balaur targeted them again.

-Displaying line of fire!-reported Canopus.

Antares 1 and Antares 2 broke to the east to avoid the lethal railgun attack.

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1...-said Canopus.

Another explosion was heard. Fortunately, Antares 1 and Antares 2 had avoided the attack with ease.

-Destroying ground targets is also part of the mission.-said Canopus.-Clear them out before you move on.

Antares 1 and Antares 2 attacked the ground targets again, firing a missile to each AA gun and a missile to each tank. Since the tanks were not destroyed by the missiles, the Antares squadron had to strafe them to finish them off.

-Hold your ground, men!-ordered a Valahia soldier.

Another group of targets, this time four Ka-52s, four flak guns, and four AA guns, were tracked to the northeast, not too far from the last group of targets. Antares 1 and Antares 2 managed to shoot down the Ka-52s before the Balaur tried to fire again.

-Displaying line of fire!-warned Canopus.

Antares 1 and Antares 2 turned to the east and engaged their afterburners, getting out of the Balaur's firing range soon enough.

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1...-said Canopus.

The Balaur fired again, missing the Antares squadron, but its shot sent chills down the Antares squadron members' spines. Antares 1 and Antares 2 headed toward the AA guns and flaks, firing missiles on them and strafing them. In a single pass, all AA weapons were destroyed. Another group of four AA guns, two tanks, four flaks and four Ka-52s appeared close to the last group. Antares 1 and Antares 2 shot down the Ka-52s and strafe the AA guns in a single pass, turned around and took out the tanks with standard missiles and the AA guns in a strafing run.

A group of two Eurofighter Typhoons and two Rafale Ms appeared to the north.

-You're not getting anywhere near the Balaur!-stated a Valahian pilot.

Unfortunately, just before the Antares squad could get a visual on the enemy, the Balaur targeted them again.

-Displaying line of fire!-reported Canopus.

The Antares squadron headed to the east to evade the attack, while the enemy fighters turned to the west.

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1...-counted Canopus.

Another shot of the Balaur made the Martinez Security pilots get goosebumps. This time, they had evaded the attack by just a few seconds. Antares 2 attacked the Rafale Ms. She fired a couple of missiles on the first one and her guns on the second one, destroying them. Antares 1, meanwhile, fired a missile on each of the enemy Typhoons and finished them off with guns.

Finally, the Antares squadron had got close enough to the Balaur to get a visual confirmation of its size. The Balaur was built over an old, ruined castle to the south of a mountain chain. Antares 2 was surprised by the Balaur's size, since she had never seen a railgun in her whole life. Antares 1 was taken aback. The Balaur was roughly the same size as each of the Stonehenge-class railguns.

-We have a visual on the Balaur.-reported Antares 1.-How they can carry such a weapon?

Shortly after, the Antares squadron's HUDs went crazy.

-What the...?-gasped Antares 2.-What's going on!?

-It's some sort of ECM.-said Antares 1.-Swines!

-Don't allow them near the Balaur!-ordered a Valahia soldier.

-Antares squadron, bad news. There are three small jamming emitters down there. All of them must be destroyed.-reported Canopus.-Their coordinates have been sent to your radar. You'll have to destroy them manually.

-Understood.-replied both pilots, heading towards the radar jammers.

The radar jammers were located to the north, northwest and northeast of the Balaur. Antares 2 dived toward them, but the Balaur targeted them.

-So, the IUPF have come this far. But the Balaur won't fall so easily.-said the Valahia commander.-Come on, come closer! We'll blow you out of the sky!

Antares 1 and Antares 2 managed to evade the Balaur's attack. This time, the Balaur had fired more rapidly. The Antares squadron picked up the pace and attacked the jammers. It turned out that the jammers were simply jamming antennas. Antares 2 managed to strafe two of them, and Antares 1 destroyed the last one.

-All jammers destroyed.-reported Antares 1.-Area of interference neutralized.

-All right, now, focus your fire on the cannon barrel and take it out.-ordered Canopus.-Keep in mind that this base carries heavy firepower. Be careful.

Just after he said that, eight AA guns were deployed around the Balaur. Additionally, the Balaur itself deployed a couple of AA guns in the southern supports, and a couple of SAM launchers on the northern ones.

Antares 1 and Antares 2 circled the railgun in a counterclockwise fashion, destroying the eight AA guns outside the fortress. Antares 1 was being targeted by the railgun during the attack, since his plane was the slowest one. However, Antares 1 was counting on that.

The Balaur fired three seconds later, missing both planes. However, the Balaur's SAM launchers fired a missile on both Antares 1 and Antares 2. Fortunately, both of them managed to evade the missiles.

-Time to go all out, Antares 2.-said Antares 1.-Destroy the enemy railgun's AA weapons with your FAEBs!

-Roger that!-said Antares 2.-Be ready to fire the LASMs!

Antares 2 switched to FAEBs, aligned the pipper to the AA guns and the SAMs and dropped two of her four FAEBs on them. The explosion obliterated the enemy weapons. However, the Balaur only took a slight amount of damage, but it was still enough to cause turmoil around the personnel on the base.

-This isn't over yet!-said the commander, standing up after falling due to the shockwave.

-Commander, the Sphynx and Bloodstone squadrons are on their way!-said a Valahia soldier.-ETA: two minutes!

-Perfect! Just tell them to be aware of the Balaur's fire!-said the commander. He then headed to the railgun operators and gave them orders.-Shoot down those enemy fighters! Fire at will!

Antares 1 targeted the Balaur's barrel and fired two LASMs on it. The impact was enough to stop it from firing, making the Balaur's operators to abort another shot.

-Reload!-ordered the commander.-We can't afford to lose in our own land!

Antares 1 targeted the barrel again, firing two LASMs more. This time, the combined firepower of the LASMs was too much for the barrel, which was blown into pieces.

-AAAhhh!-shouted the commander.

-The barrel...-gasped a railgun operator.-NO!

-Confirmed destruction of the barrel.-said Canopus.-Continue and destroy the main unit itself.

-Wait, enemy aircraft incoming from the west.-said Antares 1.-Antares 2, come with me.

Antares 1 and Antares 2 headed to the west. Eight Su-30MKIs and eight F-15SEs were closing in. The F-15SEs had a two-tone green desert camouflage with blood-like markings on their forward fuselage, and the Su-30MKIs had a green and brown paintjob with white radome with a mane-like trim behind their cockpit.

-Sphynx squadron, Bloodstone squadron, take out the IUPF scum!-ordered the Valahia commander.

Antares 1 targeted the F-15SEs, while Antares 2 targeted the Su-30MKIs. Switching to XMAAs and XLAAs respectively, Antares 1 and Antares 2 fired on the enemy fighters, shooting half of them each.

-Are those the Red Scorpions that took out the _Zburător_ and the Spiridus!?-asked a Valahia pilot.

-Oh, no, no. That was another squadron.-replied Antares 2, sarcastically.-Their callsign was _Shit Sherlock_ , first name _NO_!

-Ahahahah, I see what you did there!-laughed Antares 1.

-Fuck you, Miss Watson!-replied a Valahia Su-30MKI pilot, realizing that one of the enemy pilots was a female.-Now, why don't you do like a good bitch and suck my dick!?

The sexist comment sent Antares 2 over the edge. She hated when people looked down on her just because of her gender.

-THAT WAS THE WORST AND LAST MISTAKE YOU'LL EVER MAKE, YOU PIECE OF HUMAN GARBAGE!-she shouted.

Antares 1 was very angry himself. He had made the mistake of insulting Antares 2 in the past, and it was a mistake he was not willing to make again, especially since he knew how angry she could get, and what kind of damage she could cause. On top of that, he had recently come to respect her, and he took the insult to her wingman personally.

Both pilots fired on the enemy planes. This time, a couple of F-15SEs and a couple of Su-30MKIs managed to evade the missiles. One of the survivors was the pilot who insulted her.

-Nice try, loser!-said the pilot.-Next time, bring me your "A" game and a beer!

-Don't you go all happy because you evaded those sluggish missiles, dumbass!-boasted Antares 2, snarling.

She fiercely attacked the enemy Su-30MKIs, shooting one of them down with two missiles.

-How dare you take out my squadron!?-growled the Valahian pilot.

-Compared to yours, their deaths will be painless.-Antares 2 said, getting behind the enemy fighter.-Welcome to the end of your life. And I promise, it's going to hurt like Hell!

Antares 2 aimed straight for the cockpit and fired her guns. The enemy pilot was hit by the 30mm rounds and died in agony, his plane exploding shortly after.

Antares 1, meanwhile, had already shot down both F-15SEs with guns and missiles. Even he was slightly taken aback by Antares 2's ferocity.

-" _It's said that there's nothing as fearsome as an angry woman. And boy, Marlene certainly is someone not to be trifled with!_ "-he mused.

-Antares 1, let's take out the Balaur once and for all!-said Antares 2.

-I'm on it like butter on toast!-said Antares 1.

The Valahia commander was desperate. He was not willing to report to Dumitrescu that he had lost the Valahia's main base in Europe.

-Fire! Shoot them down!-he ordered.-Valahia's spirit will not be so easily broken!

-" _We'll see about that!_ "-Antares 2 mused.

The Valahia soldiers picked up Stinger missile launchers and spread around the ruins. Antares 2 switched to FAEBs and dropped the last bombs over the enemy troops, killing all of them. Antares 1 fired his last LASMs on the Balaur's main unit. The already damaged railgun was disintegrated by the missiles' impacts.

-Ugh, Dumitrescu...-gasped the commander, who was hit very badly by the explosions, and about to die.-We leave everything in your hands!

Antares 1 and Antares 2 took a look at the enemy railgun's remains, which were exploding and burning.

-Balaur confirmed destroyed.-reported Antares 2.

-That was no easy task. You did well out there. We subdued their forces here, but the missile silo in Central Asia is their main headquarters.-said Canopus.-We need to push through and finish them once and for all. Antares squadron, we're counting on you.

-Don't sweat it. Our loyalty is worth more than any amount of credits.-said Antares 1.-Antares squadron, returning to base.

Antares 1 and Antares 2 returned to Greek airspace.

 _Athens, Greece, April 8th 2016, 18:00 Hours; Weather: Sunny, scattered clouds_

Marlene Davenport and Hansel Foulke had arrived to Greece just ten minutes before. They had spent every last drop of fuel during their mission. Frederick Burford had congratulated for their efforts during the attack on the railgun when they arrived, since it meant that the Valahia threat over Europe was over. He had stated that all that was left at the moment was the destruction of the enemy missile silo in Uzbekistan.

Foulke found Davenport in the base's cafe, taking some tea and trying to calm herself down.

-What's wrong, Marlene?-he asked, as he took a seat by her side.-Are you still mad because of that asshole's comment?

-Yes, I am. I hate when people insult me just because I'm a woman.-said Davenport.-It's not fair at all!

Foulke noticed that she had been crying. It was then when he realized just how hard those insults hit her.

-I know that I did something like that to you before, and I know it's too late for it, but I'd like to apologize for insulting you in Japan.-said Foulke.

Davenport dried her tears and looked at Foulke, smiling.

-Don't worry. It's forgiven and forgotten.-Davenport said.-Besides, we hated each other back then. I was very rude and insensitive to you, too.

-You've got a point.-said Foulke.-Furthermore, you destroyed the Spiridus while I had engine problems because of my reckless move. Something that no male pilot can say they did.

-Don't look down at yourself.-replied Davenport.-You took out the IRCMs. If you didn't, there's no way I would have been able to take it out.

-I only did what I had to do.-stated Foulke.-You're a very skilled pilot, anyway. The brainless USN officers that discharged you must be banging their heads against the carriers' hull by now.

The mental image of that made Davenport made her laugh her heart out.

-Yeah, I can imagine them!-she gasped.-But that's their problem now. Also, I don't regret that. Now I have a good job, and I'm doing something useful for once.

-Really? What kind of stuff did the USN guys make you do?-said Foulke.

-Things that should be legally punished with life sentences.-said Davenport.-Just because my father, Allen Davenport, callsign "Duke" was killed during a mission in the Middle East.

-Seriously?-gasped Foulke.-Bastards!

-And, since you read my report, you might know why I was discharged from the Navy.-answered Davenport.

-Yeah, I know.-said Foulke.-That officer got what he deserved. And still, you paid the price for his actions. It's all about money, in the end.

-Amen to that.-said Davenport.-Even after the Ulysses Disaster, we still make the same mistakes. Either that or make new ones.

Both pilots kept chatting, training in the gym and having fun for the rest of the day.

 _Athens, Greece, April 9th 2016, 10:00 Hours; Weather: Sunny, few clouds_

Frederick Burford was in his office, staring at a photo he had on his desk when his phone rang.

-This is Burford, commander of Martinez Security.-he said, picking up the phone.-...Huh huh. ...Wait, what?... But they might be against it! ...I understand that, but still... OK, OK, I'll tell them right away!

He hung up the phone and reached the intercom.

-Foulke, Davenport, please come to my office now!-he said.

A minute later, he heard a knock on the door. Marlene Davenport and Hansel Foulke entered the office.

-Davenport, Foulke, I know this is not going to be nice to hear, but you guys have been assigned a special mission.-Burford said.

-What kind of mission?-asked Foulke.-Recon? Strike? Interception?

-No.-replied Burford.

-Then what?-asked Davenport.-Escort? Jamming?

-Not that, either.-Burford answered.

-Then what?-asked Foulke.

-One of the IUPF's mayor backers must overfly territory under Valahia control.-said Burford.

-So what?-said Davenport.

-The man in question is Andre Olivieri, a recent big shot in the insurance business. And he has requested the IUPF's best pilots to pilots his Boeing 747-400.-said Burford.-In other words, you two.

Neither Davenport nor Foulke could believe what their commander had said.

-OK, Burford.-said Davenport.-In the unlikely case we can pilot that overweight plane, what are we supposed to do?

-First, you'll receive proper instruction in 747 piloting.-said Burford.-Then, on April 30th, you'll have to pilot his plane from El Cairo to Moscow. The dangerous area in question will be the Mora jamming station area, where Valahian remnants still linger.

-Oh, yes sir, you bet.-sighed Foulke.-We're gonna pilot over enemy airspace behind the controls of a Boeing 7-shit-7, with Olivieri Life Insurance's CEO as a passenger. Where the fuck do you want me to paint the bullseyes?

-I'm afraid that, in case they do attack you, it won't be necessary.-said Burford.-I tried to cut you guys out of this, but not even the top brass can deny this man. You'll be departing to Paris in two hours. You're dismissed.

Both pilots left the office, fuming.

-Hansel, this is nuts! I can't believe we're doing this!-Davenport complained.

-We have no choice now.-said Foulke.-It's gonna be just one flight, thankfully.

-In any case, this is gonna be the longest flight of my entire life.-stated Davenport.

* * *

Thirteenth chapter. I managed to get some time to write this chapter. I hope you like it. There's one thing I forgot to say about the last chapter: there is a hidden reference to the Wardog squadron in it. Kudos to those who find it. Good luck and take care. See you next time

EDIT(27/7/2015):Changed departure place to El Cairo. Sorry for the mistake!

 **EDIT(05/8/2015):Added the base paintjob to the Sphynx and Bloodstone squads. Sorry for the plothole!**


	15. Chapter 14: Grand Flight

**Ace Combat: Joint Assault**

 **Chapter 14:Grand Flight**

Marlene Davenport and Hansel Foulke had spent every day since they arrived to Paris receiving training on 747 piloting and civilian flight operations. It was exhausting, but they had no choice, since their client was none other than Andre Olivieri himself, the CEO of Olivieri Life Insurance.

Despite that, Davenport was not very pleased. She had a bad feeling about that guy. She couldn't put her finger on what was fishy about him, but something told her to be wary of that big shot. Foulke was just a bit more optimistic, but not because he was comfortable with the idea of being used as an errand boy for a rich guy.

Their common dislike for the mission brought them even closer, to the point that they didn't mind sharing a hotel room in Paris. However, they slept in separate beds, and always in pajamas.

 _Paris, France, April 28th 2016, 21:30 Hours; Weather: Sunny, scattered clouds_

Davenport and Foulke, who had just finished their 747 piloting instruction and were in a hotel having some rest before leaving for El Cairo, were talking with Frederick Burford, who had contacted them from Athens shortly before.

-Well, Burford, it seems we are going to be piloting for Olivieri two days from now.-said Davenport.-Can we expect some kind of support from the IUPF?

-Fortunately, yes.-replied Burford.-The IUPF has been ordered to dispatch a squadron of Rafale Ms in case something goes wrong.

-Still, if we run into trouble, what are we expected to do until the squadron arrives?-asked Foulke.

-You'll have to use all of your piloting skills to evade the attackers.-said Burford.-That's all I can say to help.

-Have you ever considered that we're not piloting a fighter jet, but a 747-400?-asked Davenport.-That slug turns like a lead brick over mud.

-I'm certain of that.-answered Burford.-As I told you, I was against this from the very beginning, but Olivieri himself said that he wanted, and I quote, "the IUPF's best pilots", and that guy is not someone to accept a "no" as an answer.

-Rich people like him think they can buy anything.-sighed Foulke.-I just hope he pays us a substantial amount of credits for this.

-Foulke, you're starting to sound like Sulejmani.-joked Davenport.

-It's not like that!-said Foulke, scandalized.

-In any case, I've been authorized to provide AWACS support for this mission.-said Burford.-So I'll be keeping an eye for you out there.

-Glad to hear it.-said Davenport.-In that case, you'll be the first to receive the mayday signal.

-Don't be so pessimistic, Davenport.-said Burford.-It's going to be easier than you think.

-We still fail to see whether this mission is going to be a suicidal one or not.-said Foulke.-Especially since we are going to fly through enemy airspace.

-All I can do now is wishing good luck out there.-said Burford.-Have a nice trip!

After that, Burford cut the transmission. Foulke turned off the computer while Davenport laid over one of the beds of their room.

-Jeez, this is fucked up!-complained Davenport.-And all you care for is money!

-Of course not!-answered Foulke.-The only reason I want that money for is as a compensation for this insulting chore.

-"Insulting" is not even close to what I'd use to describe this mission.-said Davenport.-Last thing I need is a picky passenger.

-Keeping in mind that we're transporting Olivieri, this is going to be a very long flight.-said Foulke.-He's said to be quite an eccentric man.

-OK, let's leave our concerns about Mr Big Shot for now.-said Davenport.-I think Les Chevaliers du Ciel is going to be aired at ten p.m..

-Original version or dub?-asked Foulke.

-I'm afraid it's the original version.-answered Davenport.

-OK, then.-said Foulke, nonchalantly.-I'm not very skilled in French, but I think I'll be able to keep up with it a bit.

Davenport called for room service, asking for some drinks and something to have for dinner. Some minutes later, a bellboy, who was dressed in a fancy plum uniform, knocked on the room's door.

- _Mademoiselle_ Davenport?-asked the bellboy, who was taking them the dinner and drinks in a trolley. He had a marked French accent.

- _Oui, c'est moi_!-answered Davenport.

-Oh, don't worry. I can speak English rather well.-answered the bellboy.

-Glad to hear it.-said Davenport.-I'm not very skilled at French.

-It's a dinner for you two, I guess.-said the bellboy.-Maybe a romantic one?

After that comment, both Davenport and Foulke blushed furiously.

-W... we're not dating or anything!-both of them said at unison.

-Oh, sorry. _Faux pas_.-said the bellboy, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.-Here's your request.

He left the food and drinks on a small table in the room. After that, the bellboy left the room, but before he could get away, Davenport called him.

-Hey, _monsieur_!-she said. She handed the bellboy a tip of 150 euros. Davenport and Foulke had put 75 euros each.

- _Merci beaucoup_!-said the bellboy, leaving the room while pushing the trolley.

- _De rien_!-answered Davenport, closing the door behind her.

Davenport and Foulke had dinner and watched the movie in silence, taking glances at each other every now and then. The awkward comment of the bellboy had taken them off-guard. None of them was willing to admit whether they had feeling for the other or not. In any case, both of them would claim that they were nothing more than friends, in the best case scenario. However, they had to admit that they cared for each other.

After watching the movie, both pilots went to sleep. To avoid suspicions from possible Valahia agents, they had booked a civilian flight to El Cairo from the Charles de Gaulle airport. The flight was scheduled for departure at 14:00, and it was scheduled to arrive to El Cairo International Airport at 18:45 hours.

 _Paris, France, April 29th 2016, 09:00 Hours; Weather: Sunny, scattered clouds_

Hansel Foulke woke up, having slept rather peacefully for his standards. The remains of the last night's dinner, an empty bottle of champagne and a couple of glass cups were on the table.

Foulke headed to the bathroom to have a shower. Once he was finished, he put on a grey shirt and brown trousers and returned to the room.

Marlene Davenport was still sleeping. Foulke couldn't help but stare for a moment at her. Her slim body and peaceful appearance didn't reveal her strength, and her red hair seemed to be flowing over the pillow. It was hard to think that after her beautiful looks lurked a lethal fighter pilot.

Foulke shook his head, sighed, took one of the keys to the room and left, closing the door carefully behind him. As he headed to the cafe to have something for breakfast, he couldn't help but feel bad for his deceased girlfriend. To him, Elza was the only one who cared for him when he was on his worst, and losing her took a toll in his view of life. To make matters worse, he was growing unsure about his feelings for Davenport. Was she really a mere friend, or would she turn out to be something more to him?

When he arrived at the cafe, Foulke ordered a croissant and a cup of coffee. He was about to finish when Davenport arrived to the cafe, wearing a white tank top and blue trousers.

-Good morning, Marlene.-he said, when she sat down next to him.

-Hi, Hansel.-said Davenport.-Seems like I slept a bit more than you.

-Don't sweat the small stuff.-replied Foulke.-Our flight is not scheduled for departure until 14:00 hours.

-Which means we have over four hours to make sure everything goes as we planned.-said Davenport.-Last thing we need is some Valahia agent following our steps.

-They had almost a month to prepare any attempt on us.-said Foulke.

-I'm not sure they will attempt to kill us while on the ground.-answered Davenport.-I think that they will attack us when we are most vulnerable.

-I guess that would be once we are airborne, right?-asked Foulke.

-You bet.-confirmed Davenport.-With such a sluggish plane, evasion is not a viable option.

At that moment, Foulke's phone rang. When he checked the ID, he realized it was Frederick Burford.

-Excuse me, Marlene.-he said, as he picked up the phone.-Foulke here... Huh huh... Wait, seriously?... That's very good news, but why weren't we told about it in the first place?... I see. Remind me to "thank" the IUPF for not telling me about that earlier... Of course, I'll tell Davenport right away... Make sure the IUPF squadron is sitting alert in condition red, especially when we fly over enemy territory... Good bye, Burford.

After that, Foulke hung up.

-Seems like we have something good.-said Davenport.-A nice change, actually.

-It seems like some smartass decided to keep a last-minute change in secret.-said Foulke.-Apparently, they equipped Olivieri's plane with an ECM system to help us fly over Valahia territory. It combines a jammer and around 10 flare salvos for defensive purposes.

-I guess the jammer will prevent the Valahia to lock on the 747 with the radar and the flares will trick heat-seeking missiles tracking us, right?-guessed Davenport.

-You're playing up their power a bit there.-said Foulke.-The ECM jammer is not foolproof, since the further the threat is, the harder it would be for our jammer to protect us, and the flares themselves may not be able to counter weapons such as heat-seeking SAMs and QAAMs if not used properly.

-In that case, it's not such good news.-said Davenport.-We still may need to rely on our piloting skills.

-Anyone who managed to dodge a QAAM with a 747-400, with or without flares, should receive a medal and a promotion, at least.-said Foulke.

-You can say that again.-said Davenport.-I'm not looking forward to our next mission anyway.

After Davenport had her breakfast, Foulke and Davenport packed their stuff, returned the room keys to the hotel and headed to the Charles de Gaulle airport. They arrived to the airport one hour before the departure hour. After being checked by the security personnel, they got into an Air France Airbus A380, which was famous for being the largest passenger airliner.

At 18:45 hours, they arrived to El Cairo.

-Here we are again.-said Davenport, once they got off the plane.-Do you remember when we took the mission over the Egyptian ruins?

-Yep.-said Foulke.-We hated each other's guts back then.

-Don't grieve about the past, Hansel.-said Davenport.-By the way, Olivieri's flight was scheduled for tomorrow at 14:35 hours, right?

-Exactly.-answered Foulke.-Its callsign is Oscar Lima India One, or OLI1, for short.

-You've got good memory.-said Davenport.-I think that the airport has prepared some facilities for us to have some rest before tomorrow.

-I hope they're good enough.-said Foulke.

Unbeknownst to both pilots, a Valahia spy had been following their moves since they left France.

The spy stopped following them for a moment, picked up his phone and headed to one of the bathrooms.

-Dumitrescu, the IUPF pilots are in El Cairo's airport.-he said once he called Dumitrescu.

-Excellent.-said Dumitrescu.-Continue to monitor their movements, but do not let them notice you.

-Those two IUPF worms will never suspect a thing.-said the spy.-I can kill them any time.

-Do not kill them!-shouted Dumitrescu.-I want them alive for now. Once they enter our airspace, they won't be able to complain when they get shot down.

-Understood.-said the spy.-Are the squadrons ready?

-The Razorback and Nightowl squadrons are standing by at this very moment.-said Dumitrescu.-Olivieri will regret having thought us dogs.

-Understood.-the spy said.-I'll follow them for now and report you when Olivieri's plane takes off.

After that, the spy hung up his phone. He was a bit frustrated for not being able to kill the two pilots, but he knew that, eventually, his patience would pay off the next day, for the IUPF's biggest backer would die along with the IUPF's top aces.

Meanwhile, Davenport and Foulke were having a meal and some rest in a room in the airport. At 22:00 hours, they went to bed.

 _El Cairo, Egypt, April 30th 2016, 13:50 Hours; Weather: Sunny, few clouds_

Marlene Davenport and Hansel Foulke had spent the day studying the flight plan. At 13:50 hours, they met with a surprise guest in their room.

It was Andre Olivieri himself.

Olivieri, wearing a black suit with white stripes and a red tie, entered the room.

-Hello, lady and gentleman.-said Olivieri, sitting down on a sofa.-You must be the IUPF aces.

Both of them nodded.

-Glad to hear it.-said Olivieri.-I just hope you can get me to Moscow in time.

-Mr Olivieri, knowing where are we going to fly over, I think that reaching our destination in time is the least of our concerns.-said Davenport.

-Excuse me, Miss...-said Olivieri.

-Davenport.-said Davenport.

-Miss Davenport.-said Olivieri.-I'm aware that we're going to fly over Valahia territory. That's why I hired you and Mr...

-Foulke.-said Foulke.

-Mr Foulke.-said Olivieri.-I've heard rumors of two IUPF pilots that managed to take on the best the Valahia could use against the world and come back alive. I'm honored to have met them.

-" _Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr Olivieri._ "-both pilots mused.

-In any case, I also hope you guys can take care of my plane.-continued Olivieri.-I heard your concerns about safety, so I made sure to have an ECM system installed in my airplane. It was rather expensive, though.

Both pilots irked at that remark, but they didn't show it.

-But don't worry.-said Olivieri, smiling.-It's also for my own safety, so I don't mind paying for it. Besides, I'm making quite a lot of money thanks to my "war damage insurance" business.

-Well, that being said,-said Foulke.-I think it's time we headed to your plane. We want to check it before we take off.

-Absolutely.-said Olivieri, standing up.-This way.

Davenport and Foulke followed Olivieri to a hangar. Inside that hangar was a Boeing 747-400, with an off-white paintjob and orange underside nose, fuselage, wing and tail trims, and tail tip. It also bore the emblem of Olivieri Life Insurance on its tail, along with a red and black text on both sides of the plane, which read "Olivieri Live Insurance, Inc.".

-Sweet, huh?-asked Olivieri.-It costs a lot of cash to own a plane like this.

-We guessed as much.-said Davenport, matter-of-factly.

-I'll be taking my seat once you guys have checked the plane.-said Olivieri, leaving the hangar and heading for the terminal.

Davenport and Foulke checked the plane. It was in very good shape, but the shape of the plane was the least of their concerns.

At 14:20, Olivieri returned with his luggage and some flight attendants. He entered the plane just after the pilots and made himself comfortable in the passengers cabin. Davenport took the pilot seat and Foulke sat in the copilot's seat. Once they checked the instruments, they taxied out of the hangar.

-El Cairo International tower, this is Oscar Lima India 1. Requesting permission to taxi to runway 05C.-said Foulke.

-Oscar Lima India 1, this is El Cairo International tower.-said the tower operator.-Permission to taxi to runway 05C granted. Stand by at runway 05C.

The Boeing 747-400 taxied to the runway and stopped. Davenport locked the brakes and extended the flaps.

-Tower, this is Oscar Lima India 1, requesting permission to takeoff, runway 05C.-requested Foulke.

-Oscar Lima India 1, tower. Wind 059 at 10 knots.-reported the tower operator.-Cleared for takeoff.

The 747-400's engines began to pick up power and, once they were at max, Davenport disengaged the brakes. The 747-400 picked up speed and, when it reach a speed of 200 knots, the plane took off smoothly.

When the pilots gained enough altitude, they retracted the flaps and the landing gear.

Meanwhile, in the airport, the Valahia spy contacted Dumitrescu, informing him that the IUPF plane had already left the airport.

 _Northern Turkey, April 30th 2016, 15:55 Hours; Weather: Sunny, few clouds_

Marlene Davenport and Hansel Foulke had been flying north for more than an hour. Once they entered Turkish airspace, they had contacted Canopus to make sure the IUPF squadron was ready for action. At 15:55, they could overhear a phone call made by Andre Olivieri, who was talking to someone who apparently was already in Moscow.

-Hah, you gotta be joking. Listen, we're not selling them an insurance plan. We're selling them the whole darn war damage insurance business! There's no way we can sell it for pocket change! Do you recall the figure I proposed? It's four hundred billion. Four. Zero. Zero. Billion! Not one euro less. And make sure they pay in cash! You got that?-he said, rather spleenful.-One more thing. I'm not going there to negotiate. I'm going there to sign on the dotted line. It _must_ be cash! Capiche!?

Apparently, the person in the other side of the phone acknowledged that.

-Huh? Well, if you got all that, then what are you waiting for?-asked Olivieri, after a moment of silence.-Get going, idiot!

Both pilots listened to the conversation a bit amused. Just a second later, they realized they were flying over enemy territory.

Valahia had managed to hold their ground on the northern sector of Turkey, thus making the whole area dangerous for commercial flights.

-There it is.-said Davenport.-The Valahia-occupied Turkey.

-If they attack us, our only chance of salvation is the IUPF.-said Foulke.-We won't have the right to complain if we get shot down here.

At that moment, Olivieri contacted the pilots.

-Hey, can't we go any faster?-he asked.

-Mr Olivieri, this is a 747-400, not a Concorde.-replied Foulke.-This is as fast as we can go.

-Since we're going through Valahia territory, I thought it'd be a good idea to hire the IUPF aces.-said Olivieri.-But nothing's happening. What a waste of money!

Foulke was about to reply that they were better off not getting the attention of the Valahia when the alarms blared on the cockpit.

-Huh?-asked Olivieri.

-SAMs!-said Foulke.- _Gott Verdammt!_ We're completely surrounded!

-OLI1, emergency descent!-ordered Canopus.-Escape into the valley ahead!

Davenport pushed the lever to make the 747 descend.

-This is OLI1 to Canopus.-reported Foulke, as they descended, heading to the ravine near the Mora jamming station.-We're activating the ECM system. Alert the IUPF squadron, stat!

Olivieri groaned as the 747 headed into the ravine. Some minutes later, they had managed to get into the cover of the ravine, out of the SAMs' reach.

-OLI1, are you still with us?-asked Canopus.

-This is OLI1, affirmative.-answered Foulke.-We've received attack by SAMs.

-You'll have to stay low in the valley until our allies destroy the radar network over the area.-said Canopus.-Keep you altitude below 3200 feet. Go any higher, and you'll risk being targeted.

Davenport kept the plane at a safe altitude, too low for the enemy SAMs to track the plane, but high enough to allow the plane to fly safely in the ravine. They reached an S-shaped section of the ravine, where they could track a couple of gunboats. Swaying the plane slightly, Davenport managed to avoid the gunboats' fire.

Suddenly, four Su-25SMs and four A-10s dived into the ravine and chased the 747.

-OLI1, hostile attack planes on your six.-said Canopus.-OLI1, keep in mind you're unarmed, focus on evading enemy fire!

-Let's keep them out of gun range.-recommended Foulke.-If those planes hit us, we're FUBAR.

Davenport set the engines to max power and kept the planes too close for them to use missiles, but also too far for them to use their guns. The enemy pilots, however, seemed less skilled than them, since they had to fly slower than them to avoid crashing into each other or the ravine. Some seconds later, the 747 pilots tracked a gunboat near a large stone bridge.

-There's a large bridge ahead.-reported Canopus.-Be careful not to crash into it.

The bridge's main pillars were about 58 meters apart from each other, so Davenport had to bank a bit to prevent the wings from hitting the pillars. Seconds after they passed the bridge by, they heard a handful of explosions behind them.

The enemy attack planes had scrambled when they reached the bridge, and slammed into each other, the bridge and the ravine walls.

-Enemy planes have crashed into the bridge.-said Foulke to Davenport.-Excellent flying!

Davenport almost blushed when Foulke congratulated her. However, she kept focused on her flight. The pilots tracked a handful of gunboats and a couple of Ka-52s along the ravine. The gunboats fired on the 747 when they overflew them, but thankfully, none of them managed to hit the 747. The Ka-52s, when they realized they couldn't hit the 747 with missiles, tried to use rockets to shoot down the airliner. However, thanks to a diving maneuver of Davenport, they failed.

-OLI1, the ravine curves up ahead.-reported Canopus.-Stay calm and watch your flight path.

-Understood.-said Davenport, turning left once they reached a bend.

The rest of the route had no enemy presence, but there were a large number of rock outcroppings. Davenport swayed the 747 gently to avoid a collision. After some seconds, they reached a division in the ravine.

-Look ahead. The ravine divides into two.-warned Canopus.-The right-hand route is the shortest of the two, but looks to offer heavier hostile resistance. The left-hand route is something of a detour but will protect you from concentrated hostile attacks. OLI1, I'll leave the decision to you. Select a route.

Davenport pondered for a moment. She knew that it was a textbook no-win situation. No matter which route she chose, she would have to face enemy fire.

At the last moment, she chose to go all-out and headed to the right, against her better judgment.

Just behind a curve, she found out how much she had underestimated the enemy presence. There were six gunboats, two Ka-52s and two missile boats just in the section she was about to fly over.

-Fire! Fire!-ordered a Valahia soldier.-Get them out of the ravine!

-Looking for a challenge? I should have guessed as much.-said Canopus.-Show them what you've got.

-Don't worry.-said Foulke, who had noticed how nervous Davenport was.-You've done it this far. The number of enemies is irrelevant.

A bit more encouraged for Foulke's words, Davenport kept flying, dodging the enemy attacks. The enemy gunboats couldn't hit the 747 despite its size, and the Ka-52s tried to shoot it down with rockets in a futile effort. The missile boats somehow managed to lock on to the 747 and fire their missiles, but the missiles failed to hit the 747, slamming into the ravine. Davenport banked to avoid the wings hitting the pillars of another bridge once they reached it.

However, things were not going to get easier, since, to the other side of the bridge there were more Ka-52s and gunboats.

-Confirmed hostile attack helicopters coming in from the front, and gunboats from below.-reported Foulke.

-They were lying in wait.-observed Canopus.-OLI1, do whatever it takes to get through this place. You have hostiles along both the top and bottom of your flight path. You'll have to weave through them.

-OLI1 to Canopus.-said Davenport.-Do you have any good news for a change?

-Don't worry, OLI1.-said Canopus.-Our allies are taking out the enemy radar network as we speak.

Davenport swayed the 747 from side to side to avoid the enemy's attacks. Neither the Ka-52s nor the gunboats were able to hit the plane. The end of the ravine was close, since Davenport and Foulke recognized that section of the ravine after having flown through it during their mission against the Mora jamming station: there was the section where the shortcut and the detour connected, and the area where the long range artillery units were was closer by the second. Davenport hoped that the ally squadron had already taken out the radar network.

-Cleared the ravine area. The radar network is out.-reported Canopus.-Removing altitude limit.

Both Davenport and Foulke took a deep breath, relieved, as they gained altitude.

-Oh, so they've shaken the Valahia off?-said Olivieri.-Finally!

At first, neither pilot paid attention to his words, as they had since they had entered the ravine.

-Hahahahaha! ah, they weren't much of a threat at all!-said Olivieri, not realizing both pilots could hear him.-They should have just followed my original plan. Founding a country? Progress? They're nothing but a bunch of dogs caught up in futile illusions!

For the first time since they were attacked, Davenport and Foulke paid some heed to Olivieri's words. What they heard left them speechless. When they looked at each other, they could have sworn that both of them had the same question in mind.

However, their concern was clouded by another threat. This one much more serious than their suspicions about Olivieri.

-Hahahahaha! Allow me to correct your assessment of us!-said a voice.

One that everyone knew all too well.

Even Olivieri himself.

-What? This voice...-said Olivieri, spellbound.-Dumitrescu!?

We have been out of touch for too long, Mr Olivieri.-said Dumitrescu, wrath hidden beneath his voice.-You though us dogs, held by a leash of money. How unfortunate.

Foulke saw something glitter to the 747's three o'clock, diving towards them at high speed.

-We are wolves.-said Dumitrescu, before shouting:-Wolves who can chew through any leash!

Foulke got a visual confirmation of the fighters diving towards them, and his heart almost stopped dead in its tracks. Four F-35As and four MiG 1.44s were approaching towards them. The MiG 1.44s had a black paintjob with owl eyes painted below their canopies, and the F-35s had an off-white paintjob with tiger stripes and a mouth on their noses.

-Situation report!-said Canopus.

-This is OLI1!-reported Foulke.-We've got Lightnings and Flatpacks attacking us! Requesting immediate support!

-Roger that. I'll warn the Buzzard squadron!-answered Canopus.

Davenport headed north as fast as the 747's engines allowed them.

Which was not nearly enough to outrun even the F-35As, let alone the MiG 1.44s.

-Razorback squadron, Nightowl squadron, got a visual on the VIP plane.-said one of the Valahia pilots.-Shoot it down! Olivieri is in it!

When they realized they couldn't shoot it down with standard missiles, the Razorback and Nightowl squadrons switched to QAAMs and fired them on the 747.

-They're firing on us!-said Davenport, panicked.-Drop flares now!

Foulke pushed the flare dispensing button as Davenport pulled to the left as hard as she could. A salvo of flares fell from the wing roots, fooling six of the eight missiles. The two remaining missiles, while they weren't fooled, slammed into two other missiles, exploding behind the 747. A third one dived towards the ground, while the other three flew below the 747's right wing, exploding shortly after and shaking the plane.

-DAMN VALAHIA!-shouted Olivieri.-AFTER ALL THAT I PAID THEM!

-Damn, that was too close!-said Davenport, shaken.

-IUPF fighters, this is OLI1!-said Foulke, contacting the Buzzard squadron.-We are under attack! Where the hell are you!?

-OLI1, this is Buzzard 1.-said Buzzard 1.-We're heading toward you position. ETA, 45 seconds.

-45 seconds?-said Davenport.-We won't last 15 seconds against this guys! Push it up, stat!

The Razorback and Nightowl squadrons kept attacking the 747. Davenport managed to avoid their attacks by fractions of inches, but they were being pushed back. She then realized a terrible fact.

The enemy squadrons were trying to push the 747 to the south.

-Hostiles are desperate to shoot you down. Everything relies on your piloting skills.-said Canopus.

-We won't last much longer against the enemy fighters.-replied Foulke.-We need support right now!

-OLI1, this is Buzzard 1. Head to the escape zone ASAP.-said Buzzard 1.-We'll hold them off.

-OLI1, roger that!-said Davenport.

She headed to the north and gained altitude as fast as she could to get to international airspace.

Meanwhile, the Buzzard squadron, piloting four ivory white Rafale Ms, locked on to the enemy fighters and fired their XLAAs on them. Unfortunately, the bandits evaded all the missiles.

-Razorback squadron, shoot down those escorts!-ordered Nightowl 1.-We'll take care of the VIP plane!

-Razorback 1, wilco!-said Razorback 1.-You heard him, boys! Shoot down those annoying pests!

-Buzzard 3 and 4, don't let them get close to OLI1.-ordered Buzzard 1.-One hit and they're dead.

Buzzard 3 and 4 attacked the MiG 1.44s while Buzzard 1 and 2 attacked the F-35As. However, despite being very well trained, the Buzzard squadron was outnumbered two to one, and their planes were not as advanced as the enemy ones. Buzzard 2 found himself trapped in the Razorback squadron's crossfire.

-I'm hit! I'm hi...!-he said, as a volley of missiles tore his plane into pieces.

-Buzzard 2 is down!-reported Buzzard 1.

Not shortly after, the Nightowl squadron managed to corner Buzzard 3 and shoot him down.

-Dammit, they're decimating us!-said Buzzard 4.

Buzzard 1 and Buzzard 4 fired another volley of XLAAs on the enemy fighters. Once again, they managed to evade the attack. As a retaliation, the Nightowl squadron shot down Buzzard 1, and the Razorback squadron took out Buzzard 4.

Despite that, the suicidal attack of the Buzzard squadron had managed to buy some crucial seconds to OLI1, which had managed to reach international airspace.

-Hostiles cannot shoot us down here.-said Canopus.-Well done, OLI1.

-Are we in safe territory?-asked Olivieri.-So, we managed to escape.

-"We _!?_ "-thought Foulke, scandalized.-" _You're overrating your role in this flight too much for my comfort, Olivieri!_ "

-I had my doubts about the IUPF aces or a moment there, but I guess they're worth what I'm paid them for.-said Olivieri.

He then received another phone call.

-Olivieri here.-he said.-Yes, yes, it's been a while. Now, about selling that insurance...

Foulke disconnected the intercom, not wanting to hear a word from Olivieri. The CEO of Olivieri Life Insurance didn't seem shaken at all by the deaths of the allied pilots, who had given their lives to ensure them a safe flight into international airspace.

However, he was not nearly as shaken as Davenport herself. She was trembling like a leaf and on the verge of tears.

-Those poor pilots...-she whimpered.-They gave their lives to protect us... And that rich bastard doesn't give two craps about them! To make things worse, all we could do was to flee...

Davenport punched her knees in despair.

-Dammit!-she shouted.

Foulke realized she was in no condition to pilot the plane.

-Let me pilot the plane for the rest of the flight.-said Foulke.-You have some rest until we get to Moscow.

Davenport nodded. Foulke took control of the plane for the rest of the flight.

 _Domodedovo Airport, Moscow, Russian Federation, April 30th 2016, 18:55 Hours; Weather: Sunny, scattered clouds_

While Marlene Davenport took a rest after the dangerous flight, Hansel Foulke was finally reaching Moscow. The flight had a delay of five minutes. It was not too much of a delay, but it was certainly due to the Valahia attack.

-Domodedovo ATC, this is Oscar Lima India 1.-reported Foulke.-Requesting permission to land.

-Oscar Lima India 1, this is Domodedovo ATC.-replied the control tower operator.-You're cleared to land, runway 14L.

-Roger that.-said Foulke.-Landing at runway 14L.

Foulke deployed the landing gear and flaps, dropped speed and aligned the 747-400 with the runway. After one and a half minute, the 747's landing gear touched the ground smoothly. Foulke slowed the plane down using the brakes. It took fifteen seconds to stop the plane safely. Foulke taxied the plane out of the runway and let the airport personnel carry the plane to the terminal, where Andre Olivieri, the flight attendants, and the pilots left the airplane.

In the terminal, after being checked by the security staff, Davenport and Foulke saw Frederick Burford talking to Olivieri, who seemed rather happy.

Davenport and Foulke approached Burford, who saluted them.

-Davenport, Foulke, I'm glad to see you guys alive.-said Burford.-You've done excellently out there.

-We couldn't have done it without the Buzzard squadron.-said Foulke.-It's a tragedy they died.

-Well, I have some urgent business to attend and I can't afford to be late.-said Olivieri.-If you please...

Olivieri left, entering a black limousine after leaving the airport. His destiny was Moscow.

-Unfortunately, we have no time for celebrations.-said Burford.-Come with me. I'll tell you about our next mission in the AWACS.

Davenport and Foulke accompanied Burford to the E-767. In the airport, along with the AWACS and Olivieri's 747-400, there were all sorts of airlines: Tu-154s, Il-96s, Boeing 777s, A-340s,...

After taking off, Burford turned to Davenport and Foulke.

-I have bad news.-he said.-A transport helicopter unit transporting weapons grade plutonium has been located heading to the Dardanelles.

-Say what!?-gasped Davenport.

-This is not a joke.-said Burford.-They managed to smuggle the nuclear fuel after the attack on London, and they've apparently been waiting until we had our hands full with Olivieri's flight to move on. Obviously, they weren't counting on your success.

-What do you mean?-asked Foulke.-It almost seems like they knew we were taking Olivieri to Moscow.

-Reports say that a Valahia spy followed you all the way from Paris to El Cairo, reporting your movements to Dumitrescu himself.-said Burford.-Dumitrescu himself dispatched two elite squadrons to shoot you guys down.

-I knew those weren't mere Valahia grunts.-said Davenport, displeased.-Where is the spy, by the way? He's partially to blame for the deaths of the Buzzard squadron.

-He was spotted by the Egyptian police just after you reached Mediterranean airspace.-replied Burford.-Unfortunately, when the police caught up with him, he gulped down a hydrogen cyanide capsule and died.

- _Feigling_!-swore Foulke.-Never mind. His actions were in vain. We managed to get to Moscow alive. However, the cost was excessive.

-You can say that again.-said Davenport.-Four pilots lost their lives today, and that's four too many.

 _Athens, Greece, April 30th 2016, 22:35 Hours; Weather: Nighttime, few clouds_

Marlene Davenport was alone in her room, shaken because of the deaths of the Buzzard squadron, who had selflessly fought against a superior enemy to allow them to get safely to Moscow.

She then heard a knock on her door.

-Come in.-she said.

Hansel Foulke entered the room, with a sad smile on his face.

-I came here to check out how you were.-said Foulke, sitting on the bed.

-I'm not OK at all.-replied Davenport.-Four pilots died today, and all I could do was watch.

-I know how you feel.-said Foulke.-I've felt like that too many times for me to count. You have to let it go.

-I can't just do that, Hansel!-said Davenport, turning to Foulke and glaring at him.-Next time I face those bastards, I'm shooting them all down.

-Please, control yourself, Marlene.-said Foulke.-If you use your raw fury against them, you won't last a minute alive.

-Are you asking me to just forget such an outrage!?-asked Davenport, enraged.

-Of course not!-replied Foulke, standing up.-What I'm saying is that you can't face them with rage. If you let your desires of revenge control you, you'll end up becoming someone like Sulejmani: someone who doesn't care for anything but money, or worse!

-What do you mean?-said Davenport, calming down a bit.

-I mean that, if you really want to avenge the pilots who died today, you have to keep in mind that the reason you're doing it is not mere revenge thirst, but your wish for their death to not be in vain.-answered Foulke.

-I see.-said Davenport.-What you're telling me is that I must not let my anger control me, right?

-Exactly.-said Foulke.-Besides, you're not alone in this. You've got me.

-You?-said Davenport.-You're willing to help me?

-Of course.-said Foulke, matter-of-factly.-I'm your flight lead, and your friend.

Davenport, despite her sadness, couldn't help but smile.

-Thank you, Hansel.-she said, hugging him.

-Not at all, Marlene.-said Foulke, returning the hug.

Once they broke the hug, Foulke headed out of the room.

-Have a good rest.-he said before leaving the room.-We have a transport to stop tomorrow.

Davenport put her pajama after Foulke left her bedroom and got to bed.

-" _Seems like you never know people. Before my first mission, I thought Sulejmani and his men were the trustworthy ones, and that Foulke was just the unreliable oddball of the group. And now, he and Burford are the only ones I can trust. I just hope I can find out anything about my father's death somehow._ "-she mused.-" _But what was Olivieri talking about? Does he have more connection to the Valahia than what meets the eye?_ "

She fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

Fourteenth chapter. Sorry for the delay, but I was dead tired these last days. This mission is good in my opinion, but still, also the worst of Joint Assault. The Valahia squadron callsigns are callsign of F-117A Nighthawks from Ace Combat 2 and Joint Assault. If you're wondering why I didn't choose the original color of the 747 in Joint Assault, is because I made a random draw with my favorite paintjobs in the game and happened to pull out the 4th. Good luck and take care. See you next time


	16. Chapter 15: Blockade

**Ace Combat: Joint Assault**

 **Chapter 15:Blockade**

 _Athens, Greece, May 1st 2016, 08:00 Hours; Weather: Sunny, few clouds_

Marlene Davenport had just woken up and had a shower. After putting her uniform, she headed to the briefing room, where Hansel Foulke was already waiting.

-Hello, Marlene.-he said, waving at her.

-Good morning, Hansel.-said Davenport, sitting down by his side.

-You feeling better?-asked Foulke.

-A bit.-replied Davenport, stretching a bit.-I'll feel better when we take out the nuclear transports.

At that moment, Frederick Burford arrived. He started the briefing some seconds later.

-As you already know, a Valahia helicopter unit transporting nuclear fuel has been located close to the Dardanelles.-he said.-They are likely taking that fuel to their base in Uzbekistan to gain further nuclear presence.

-It makes sense.-said Davenport.-Which is our mission? Destroying the transports?

-Absolutely not.-said Burford.-Our mission is not to destroy the helicopters, but rather to delay their transport. An IUPF naval unit is preparing for an ambush, but they need time.

-And that's where we come in.-guessed Foulke.-Personally, I don't know how are we going to be able to stall the transports.

-The helicopter unit has a handful of attack helicopters as escort.-said Burford.-Maybe, if you destroy them, you'll be able to delay the transport.

-Makes sense.-said Davenport.-Even if they control the north of Turkey, the Valahia might not want to take the risk of transporting nuclear fuel without some sort of escort.

-By the way, you have new planes in the hangars.-said Burford.-You may want to check them before you leave. The transport unit is expected to reach the Dardanelles sometime between 13:55 hours and 14:10 hours.

-We'll take off at 12:50, then.-said Foulke.

Davenport and Foulke left the briefing room and headed to the hangar. Inside it, there were an F-15SE Silent Eagle and an Su-30MKI Flanker. The F-15SE had a dark grey paintjob with black nose tip, while the Su-30MKI had a grey paintjob with dark grey radome and rudder tips, and black nose stripe.

-I guess we're going heavy again.-said Davenport.-Not that it's a bad thing, though.

-Absolutely.-said Foulke.-But I think that the F-15SE's QAAMs and the Su-30MKI's XLAAs are too much of an overkill for shooting down helicopters.

-Who knows?-said Davenport.-The Valahia might scramble some planes to cover the transport helicopters if they begin to lose too many escort helicopters.

-That makes sense.-said Foulke.-But after all our missions, I guess the Valahia's military power might be rather diminished. However, that might make them resort to more desperate measures.

-I hope they send the squadrons that attacked us yesterday.-said Davenport.-I have a bone to pick with those cowards.

-I'm afraid the Valahia might want to keep those squadrons in the Uzbekistan base.-said Foulke.-Even if they succeed, they might save the best squadrons for a possible attack on their missile silos, and the Valahia cannot afford to lose their last stronghold.

-It seems like the Valahia is now in a no-win situation.-said Davenport.-Good luck out there, Hansel.

-Same to you, Marlene.-said Foulke.

After checking their planes and some maps of the operational area, they took off at 12:50 hours, heading east to intercept the transport helicopters.

 _Dardanelles Strait, Turkey, May 1st 2016, 14:00 Hours; Weather: Sunny, scattered clouds, chance of rain_

Antares 1 and Antares 2 were flying east, five miles northwest of the Dardanelles channel.

-This operation is going to be especially important. We absolutely cannot let them get any more nuclear fuel!-said Canopus.-However, you must not attack the actual helicopters transporting the fuel. Our allies are circling around to create a perimeter. Our mission is to buy them some time.

-Antares 1, roger that.-said Antares 1.

-Antares 2, understood.-said Antares 2.

Seconds later, they spotted a group of eight helicopters, comprised of three Mi-38s and five Ka-52s.

-We've located the transport fleet.-reported Antares 1.

-Do not attack the transport helicopters.-ordered Canopus.-Attack the surrounding hostiles to stop them.

Antares 1 and Antares 2 streaked towards the helicopters. Antares 1 fired a missile on two Ka-52s, while Antares 2 fired a missile on other two Ka-52s and gunned down the other one.

-Escort helicopters have been hit!-reported the pilot of the first Mi-38.

-Damn it, I was hoping they'd be too afraid to deal with nukes!-complained the second Mi-38's pilot.

-They're good.-observed the third Mi-38's pilot.-They're intending on shooting us all down except the transport!

-We've almost reached our allies.-said the first pilot.-Hurry!

-Let's stay close to the transports, Antares 2.-said Antares 1.

-You got it!-replied Antares 2.

The Mi-38s kept flying southeast for almost a minute, and then, five more Ka-52s took off from the mountains.

-Damn it, we can't carry on like this. Stop and fight them off!-said the first Mi-38's pilot.-Fire! Keep them away!

-All right, it worked.-said Canopus.-Let's move onto the next target.

-Additional attack helicopters have joined the hostile transports.-reported Antares 1.

Antares 1 and Antares 2 attacked the five Ka-52s. This time, Antares 1 shot down two helicopters with missiles and another one with guns, while Antares 2 shot down two more with missiles.

However, the attack gave the nuclear transport helicopters a window of opportunity.

-Now's our chance to cover some ground. Hurry!-ordered the first Mi-38's pilot.

The three transport helicopters restarted their run to the southeast. Antares 1 and Antares 2 kept up with the enemy Mi-38s with ease.

-We're making good progress.-said Canopus.-Keep it up.

For some seconds, the transports helicopters kept flying toward a small town near the Dardanelles Strait. However, that situation changed when another group of Ka-52, this time eight of them, took off from the mountains.

-Damn it, we can't carry on like this. Stop and fight them off!-said the leader of the Mi-38 transport unit.

-All right, it worked.-said Canopus.-Let's move onto the next target.

Antares 1 and Antares 2 shot down two Ka-52s each with standard missiles.

-We're losing choppers by the minute!-reported a Valahia helicopter pilot.

-Don't worry, they won't attack the nuclear fuel.-replied the pilot of the second Mi-38.-Return fire!

-We've got more enemy helicopters inbound.-reported Antares 2.

Antares 1 and Antares 2 used their guns to shoot down another two Ka-52s. The other two fired missiles on the enemy fighters, but both Antares 1 and Antares 2 managed to evade them with ease before turning around and shooting them down.

-Now's our chance to cover some ground. Hurry!-ordered the first Mi-38's pilot.

The three transport helicopters continued their flight, trying to escape the Antares squadron.

-Damn it, this is a no-go.-said Antares 1.

-You're doing well.-said Canopus, trying to bolster the pilots' morale.-Keep cool and stay focused.

Unfortunately, the transport unit was getting closer to the coastline by the minute. Antares 2 spotted some ruined power stations in the area, which had been seemingly destroyed by the Turkish Air Force during the mission against the Mora jamming station.

However, she had no time to muse about that, since another group of eight Ka-52s had taken off from the coast.

-Damn it, we can't carry on like this. Stop and fight them off!-said the leader of the Mi-38 transport unit.

-All right, it worked.-said Canopus.-Let's move onto the next target.

-Damn, they've got such precise aim!-said a Ka-52 pilot.

-That emblem...-murmured the pilot of the third Mi-38.-The red scorpions!

Antares 1 and Antares 2 dived toward the Ka-52, each of them shooting down two of them with missiles and one of them with guns before turning away. They got out of the Ka-52s' range before they could fire on them, and, attacking them from above, Antares 1 and Antares 2 managed to shoot down the last two helicopters with guns.

Unfortunately, that gave the Mi-38s yet another chance to flee.

-Now's our chance to cover some ground. Hurry!-ordered the first Mi-38's pilot.

-Allies are not in position yet.-reported Canopus.-Slow them down further.

The three Mi-38s kept flying without being bothered by the Antares squadron. The transport unit managed to make it to the other side of the channel in 32 seconds. A couple of Typhoons and a couple of Rafale Ms approached from the east, while six AA guns and two SAM launchers were deployed in the area.

-All right, we made it.-boasted the pilot of the second Mi-38.

-Land the helicopters.-ordered the pilot of the first Mi-38, as they transferred the nuclear fuel onto a cargo ship.-Preparations to transfer the cargo to the ship are complete.

-The IUPF aces are here too.-said the pilot of the third Mi-38.-Don't let them hold up the transfer!

The AA guns and SAM launchers fired on the Antares squadron as soon as they approached. The Antares squadron managed to dodge the attacks, but they flew directly into the enemy fighters' line of fire, who fired on them.

-You're not getting any closer!-said a Valahia pilot.

-Complete the transfer, no matter what it takes!-ordered a Valahia soldier.

-They've destroyed the Orgoi, the Zbur _ă_ tor, the Spiridus, and the Balaur.-said another Valahia soldier.-No one says this will be easy.

Antares 1 switched to QAAMs and attacked the Rafales, shooting both of them down. The Typhoons tried to shoot him down, but they fell prey to Antares 2, who got behind them and fired on them with XLAAs. The Typhoons didn't have time to evade the missiles, and were shot down.

-Transfer almost complete.-said a Valahia soldier.-Just hold them off a little longer!

Antares 1 and Antares 2 attacked the AA guns and SAM launchers with missiles and guns. In their first pass, they managed to take out four AA guns and the two SAM launchers, and, in a second pass, they managed to destroy the two remaining AA guns with a strafing run.

Antares 1, however, hit by accident one of the enemy Mi-38s, destroying it. The explosion was just a common one, which meant bad news for the Antares squadron nonetheless, since it meant that the nuclear fuel had already been transferred onto the ship.

-Cargo transfer complete.-said a Valahia soldier.-The rest is up to you.

-No problem.-replied the captain of the cargo ship.-We'll pass through the channel and get this to Colonel Dumitrescu, you can count on us.

The ship left the docks and headed northeast through the channel.

-We've allowed them to transfer the cargo onto a ship.-reported Canopus.-Antares squadron, there's no change in the situation. Hold that ship up. But do not attack the transport ship itself. You'll have to think of something.

-" _But what?_ "-mused Antares 2.-" _I can only think of firing on the cargo ship!_ "

-Look, the IUPF can't do a thing!-observed a member of the crew of the ship.

-We have our allies as well.-said the captain.-Let's push on and clear the channel!

The ship kept sailing northeast, with the Antares squadron unable to do anything else but looking at it helplessly.

-There's still plenty of distance.-said Canopus.

The Antares squadron kept flying over the cargo ship, like vultures waiting patiently for their prey.

Several seconds later, they spotted a cruiser heading toward the cargo ship. It was likely that the cruiser would escort the ship out of the channel.

-Antares squad, use the other hostile ships!-said Canopus.-Time your shots to destroy them when the transport ship is nearby. With luck, the explosion should stall the transport ship.

-I'll take care of it!-said Antares 2, eager to stall the cargo ship.

-Just wait until it gets closer.-ordered Antares 1.

-Understood.-replied Antares 2.

The distance between the cruiser and the cargo ship decreased steadily.

-Now! Destroy the hostile ship!-ordered Canopus when the cruiser got close enough to the cargo ship.

-They're mine!-boasted Antares 2, as she switched to LASMs and fired two of them on the cruiser. The first one was enough to knock out its defences, while the second one destroyed it outright.

The explosion stalled the cargo ship, causing it to stop.

-Damn it, we can't push forward!-said the captain.

-The transport vessel has been stalled!-said Antares 1.

-All right, it worked.-said Canopus.-Let's move onto the next target.

-Wait, I've got bandits coming in from the east.-said Antares 2.

The attacking fighters were four Su-35Ss and four F/A-18Fs. Antares 2 attacked the Su-35Ss, using her XLAAs to shoot them down. The volley took out the four Su-35Ss. Antares 1 fired two missiles on one of the F/A-18Fs and his guns on another one, shooting them down. The other two tried to counterattack once he passed them by, but Antares 1 turned around and fired his QAAMs on the two F/A-18Fs, destroying them.

The crew of the cargo ship, meanwhile, had managed to restart the engines.

-Hurry! Get through the channel!-said one of the members of the crew.

The boat began to move to the northeast again. The Antares squadron kept a close eye on the ship as it headed away.

-Ally preparations half complete.-reported Canopus.-Stay focused.

-They'd better hurry up.-said Antares 1.-If they don't get here soon, we can say _Auf wiedersehen!_ to the nuclear fuel.

Meanwhile, the cargo ship kept on its way out of the channel. Another cruiser began to approach the cargo ship.

-I'll take care of the cruiser.-said Antares 1.-Cover me.

-Understood.-said Antares 2.

Fortunately, there were no airborne threats in the area. Antares 1 stayed close to the cruiser, waiting for it to get close enough to the cargo ship. Some seconds later, the cruiser got too close to the cargo ship.

-Now! Destroy the hostile ship!-ordered Canopus.

Antares 1 dropped two GPBs on the cruiser. The bombs pierced the deck and found their way into the cruiser's arsenal, destroying it in a fierce explosion. The cargo ship was affected by the explosion, stalling in the process.

-Damn it, not again!-said the captain.-Restart the engines! We have to get the fuel to Dumitrescu!

-Nice one, Antares 1!-said Antares 2.

-It's what I do.-replied Antares 1.

-You're doing good stalling them.-said Canopus.-Keep it up.

However, their celebration was cut short by a group of four Su-30MKIs and four F-15SEs. The Su-30MKIs had a green and brown paintjob with white radome, and the F-15SEs had a two-tone green desert camouflage. Both Antares 1 and Antares 2 were in big trouble, since they only had special air-to-air weapons to take out half of the enemy fighters.

Antares 2 locked on the the F-15SEs with her last two XLAAs and fired, shooting them down. Once the other two got close enough, she used two standard missiles to shoot down another one, and fired her guns on the last one, destroying it. Antares 1 fired two standard missiles on one of the Su-30MKIs and his last QAAMs on another two of them, destroying three fighters in a single pass. The last one tried to counterattack, but he met his end when Antares 1 got behind him and fired his guns on him.

-Our allies are waiting.-said the captain of the cargo ship.-Full speed ahead!

The cargo ship resumed its course for the northeast. The situation was frustrating for the Antares squadron, and the fact that four F-15S/MTD Eagles and four Su-37 Terminators were approaching didn't make it any better. The Su-37s had a white paintjob with green radome, and the F-15S/MTD had a Ferris style camouflage.

-Antares 2, I'll engage the Su-37s.-said Antares 1.-You take care of the F-15S/MTDs.

-Roger that.-said Antares 2.-Be careful, though. Those machines are wickedly agile.

Antares 1 headed straight toward the Su-37s. Using his standard missiles and his guns, he managed to shoot down two of his opponents in one pass. The other two turned around rapidly and fired on him, but Antares 1 managed to evade those missiles. Antares 1 turned around and fired two missiles on one of the enemy fighters, that couldn't evade them, and was destroyed. The last one chased Antares 1 for some seconds, but Antares 1 managed to outturn his enemy and fired his guns on the Su-37, shooting it down.

Antares 2, meanwhile, attacked the enemy F-15S/MTDs. Just as Antares 1, she destroyed two of the enemy fighters using missiles and guns; however, her strategy was different, since she fired a missile on each of them and fired her guns to dispatch them. The other two F-15S/MTDs dispersed after the attack. Antares 2 chased one of them, firing her guns on the enemy fighter to shoot it down. The last F-15S/MTD, realizing his mistake, turned around and tried to attack Antares 2, but he was met with a couple of missiles impacting on him, fired by Antares 2.

By that time, the cargo ship had managed to gain some ground, and it was about to rendezvous with a cruiser. Antares 1, being the closest of the two to the cargo ship, attacked the cruiser with two GPBs before the enemy could fire on him. The two bombs destroyed the enemy cruiser.

-Ahhhh!-the explosion shook the enemy cargo ship, shaking the crew and causing it to stall.

-Good job, Antares squadron.-said Canopus.-Allied forces will soon be in position. Just hold them up a little longer.

Another group of bandits, this time comprised of two Su-30MKIs and two F-15SEs, attacked the Antares squadron. Antares 1 attacked the enemy F-15SEs, firing his guns on one of them and shooting the other one down with two standard missiles. Antares 2 took care of one of the Su-30MKI using two standard missiles to shoot it down. The last one tried to flee, but met his end when Antares 2 fired two missiles on him, destroying the Su-30MKI.

Unfortunately, even such a short skirmish was enough to give the cargo ship crew a window of opportunity to restart the engines.

-They aren't going to attack the ship directly.-said the captain.-Just keep moving!

The boat resumed its course. However, much to the Antares squadron's relief, it was heading head-on into a trap. A handful of miles to the northeast of the combat zone border, an IUPF assault party, comprised of four cruisers, two AEGIS destroyers, and a helicopter carrier, which served as a landing dock for an UH-60 and a couple of AH-64D, approached to the combat area.

Unfortunately, there was an enemy AEGIS destroyer in the area, which would surely pose a serious threat to both the Antares squadron and the helicopters.

-Antares squadron, there is an AEGIS destroyer in the area.-reported Canopus.-It is a serious threat to our forces. Destroy it.

-Antares 2, your LASMs are much more useful against that kind of destroyer.-said Antares 1.-Sink that ship before the allied forces arrive.

Antares 2 switched to LASMs, heading towards the AEGIS destroyer.

-Fire at will.-ordered the AEGIS destroyer's captain.-Shoot that fighter down!

The AEGIS fired its missiles on Antares 2. Unfortunately, Antares 2 was flying too low for the missiles to hit her. She then fired the LASMs on the ship, destroying it. The explosion also caused the cargo ship to stall. For the Valahia troops, there couldn't be any worse timing for the stalling, since the IUPF ambush party was already in position.

-Allies are in position. Antares squadron, patrol the area until the assault unit secures the transport ship.-said Canopus.

-Understood.-said Antares 1. He then contacted the assault unit.-Antares 1 to IUPF assault unit. What took you so long?

-Antares 1, this is Admiral McRae, captain of the helicopter carrier Thresher.-said McRae.-Our ships had engine problems, and we stumbled upon a Valahia fleet on our way here. Sorry for the inconvenience.

-I see.-said Antares 1.-Just make it quick. We are low on ammunition.

Suddenly, Canopus spotted a large reading on radar. It was a signal coming from the southwest.

-Antares squadron, there is a large reading on radar.-he reported.-Perform a recon run.

The Antares squadron reluctantly flew to the southwest, unaware of the danger they were about to face. Once they got a visual on the contact, they realized the kind of threat they were up against: it was a large battleship, of about 900 feet in length.

-Antares 1 to Canopus.-Antares 1 reported.-There is a large battleship in the area, class unknown. I'm sending footage of it right away to both you and the assault party.

Canopus and the assault party received the footage, and they were taken aback by its size and seeming firepower.

-This is Admiral McRae.-said McRae.-I've got bad news. According to intelligence, it is a Rechin-class battleship, a new kind of battleship built by the Valahia; this one has been baptized _Rechinul Alb_ , Romanian for "White Shark". It's got enough firepower to sink our entire team and shoot down the helicopters with ease. You must sink it before it get us within range of its weapons. But be advised: its firepower is immense. If you're not careful, it will turn you into human torches. I'm sending you info about its weaponry right away.

The information concerning the _Rechinul Alb_ was displayed in the Antares squadron's HUD. Both pilots almost gasped as they saw its weaponry: four large caliber naval gun turrets in two groups on both bow and stern, with each turret containing three barrels; eight AA guns, mounted in pairs in the port and starboard sides of both the bow and the stern; four CIWS mounted side by side in the central section of the ship; and four SAM launchers, each consisting of six-tube launchers, mounted on both sides of the ship. To make matters worse, its naval weaponry had an effective range of seven miles. The _Rechinul Alb_ battleship would have to cover ten additional miles to get the IUPF fleet and choppers within range.

-Antares 1, I suggest we destroy the battleship's weaponry before finishing it off.-said Antares 2.-Let's start with the CIWS.

-Great idea.-said Antares 1.-Also, let's save our remaining special weapons for the battleship itself. I'll attack the battleship from the starboard side. You take care of the port side.

After that, the Antares squadron headed toward the battleship. As soon as they got within its range, the battleship's SAM launchers fired a volley of missiles on them. Even though they missed, the Antares squadron was taken aback by the missiles' accuracy: had they piloted less stealthy planes, they might have been shot down.

-Damn, these guys mean business!-said Antares 2.

-Don't sweat it, Antares 2.-said Antares 1.-We've been through worse things than this. We can do this.

However, even Antares 1 had to admit that it was one of the worst situations he had been in. Once the Antares squadron got close enough, they broke formation and flanked the battleship, flying low to avoid the enemy AA fire. The naval turrets and AA guns were firing on them at an incredibly fierce rate. Antares 1 attacked the port side of the ship, and Antares 2 attacked the starboard side. They targeted the CIWS, and, when they got close enough to them, fired their guns on them, destroying one CIWS gun each. During their climb after the strafing run, the two pilots were met by a massive counterattack comprised of naval gun fire, AA gun bursts, and SAMs.

-Antares 2, I'll attack the starboard side this time.-said Antares 1.

-Understood.-said Antares 2.

Once again, they hugged the deck and attacked the CIWS, destroying them in another pass.

-Great job, Antares squadron.-said Canopus.-But you still have to destroy the battleship's weapons. It will take you long, but there's no other choice.

Antares 1 and Antares 2 attacked the naval guns first. Each of them targeted a naval gun and fired two missiles on them. Despite the damage the naval guns suffered, they were still functional, and the _Rechinul Alb_ still had all AA guns and SAM launchers intact, along with the other two naval guns.

-Let's try making another pass.-said Antares 2.-We might be able to destroy those naval guns this time.

The Antares squadron, targeting the naval guns they had attacked in their first pass, turned around and attacked. They fired two missiles and their guns on the naval guns. The two naval guns that had been damaged in the first pass were destroyed.

-Antares squadron, this is Admiral McRae.-said McRae.-The _Rechinul Alb_ is taking some damage, but it's imperative you destroy the naval guns before they get too close to our group. One hit from those guns, and not even the carrier would make it.

-Understood!-replied both members of the Antares squadron.

The Antares squadron attacked the last two naval gun turrets. Just like the last time, they were received by a fierce counterattack from the _Rechinul Alb_ ; unfortunately, this time, both Antares 1's F-15SE and Antares 2's Su-30MKI were hit by the AA guns, suffering light damage. The _Rechinul Alb_ had a naval gun on the bow section and another one in the stern section. Antares 1 targeted the naval gun on the stern, and Antares 2, the naval gun on the bow. In retaliation for the hits they had suffered, their attack was a much bolder, fiercer one: they reduced their speed so that their standard missiles could be reloaded, and, during that interval, they strafed the naval guns. The attack was successful: the naval guns were destroyed.

-Captain, we've lost the naval guns!-reported a member of the crew of the _Rechinul Alb_.

-IUPF bastards!-muttered the captain.-Shoot those fighters down, no matter the cost!

The anti-aircraft fire intensified, making it difficult for the Antares squadron to continued with their attack. Nonetheless, Antares 1 targeted the SAM launchers on the starboard side of the _Rechinul Alb_ , firing missiles on them as soon as he got within range. The missiles did not manage to destroy the SAM launchers, but they damaged them enough for Antares 1 to destroy the SAM launchers with a short burst.

-Antares 2, take out the SAM launchers on the port side.-ordered Antares 1.-I'll try to attract the enemy anti-aircraft fire over me.

-I'm on it.-replied Antares 2, heading towards the _Rechinul Alb_.-Just be careful; those Valahia guys are nuts!

Antares 1 overflew the _Rechinul Alb_ , attracting the enemy fire over his plane and creating a window of opportunity for his wingman. Antares 2 fired a missile on each of the SAM launchers, and strafed them afterwards, stripping the _Rechinul Alb_ of its SAM launchers.

-Nice shooting, Antares 2.-said Antares 1.

Fortunately, Antares 1 had not taken a single hit during his diversionary run. All the battleship had left was its AA guns, but there were eight of them, and the _Rechinul Alb_ 's crew was not willing to let them hit the AA guns.

-Antares 1, we might have to take out all AA guns in a single pass.-said Antares 2.-It's risky, but I think it's the best option.

-"When in doubt, always take the reckless route".-said Antares 1.-Ace Seminar 104.

Antares 1 attacked the starboard side, while Antares 2 attacked the port side. The AA guns fired on the Antares squadron once they got in range. The Antares squadron fired a missile on two of the AA guns on their respective sides, and strafed the remaining guns before climbing back. Despite their success, both pilots had taken some additional hits.

The _Rechinul Alb_ was officially stripped of its weaponry.

-Damn them!-said the captain of the _Rechinul Alb_.-Call the Spider and Eagle teams before leaving the ship! If we're going down, we won't be going alone! All hands, abandon the _Rechinul Alb_!

-Antares squadron, this is Admiral McRae.-said McRae.-The _Rechinul Alb_ has lost its weaponry. Finish the job and sink it!

-We're on it.-said Antares 1.-Antares 2, I'm gonna try and pierce a hole in that ship. If I succeed, fire your LASMs on it and destroy the ship.

-Understood.-said Antares 2.-Good luck!

Antares 1 dived, flew at a low altitude, and dropped two GPBs on the _Rechinul_ Alb's port side. However, it didn't work. The ship's hull was dented, but there was no further sign of damage.

-Antares 1, I'll try to damage the hull a bit more.-said Antares 2.

Antares 2 locked on to the _Rechinul Alb_ with her LASMs and fired two of them on the _Rechinul Alb_ 's port side, aiming for the very same spot Antares 1 had attacked. The impact damaged the ship's hull even more, but it still didn't budge. Antares 1 tried to pierce the ship's hull with his last GPBs after his wingman's pass. This time, the bombs destroyed the ship's port side, and water began to flood the ship.

-Antares 2, this is your chance!-said Antares 1.-Sink that S.O.B right away!

Antares 2 didn't need to hear that twice. She fired her last LASMs on the _Rechinul Alb_. The explosion was so intense that it was enough to split the ship in half.

-The _Rechinul Alb_ has been destroyed.-said McRae.-Good job, Antares squadron. We wouldn't have been able to make it through this without your support.

-All right. Antares squadron, return to...-said Canopus, but he then spotted four faint blips on the radar coming in from the east.-Hold on, Antares squadron. We've got four bandits closing in.

-The Varcolac squadron?-asked Antares 2.

-Negative.-said Canopus.-It seems like there are two teams of two bandits each.

-Agh!-complained Antares 1.-Do these guys ever give up!?

The two groups were comprised of two YF-23 Black Widow IIs and two Su-47 Berkuts. The Su-47s had a light grey paintjob with golden eagle wing decals over the wings, and the YF-23s had a dark grey paintjob with spider web decals over the fuselage.

-Spider team, this is Eagle 1.-said Eagle 1.-Let's take out those scorpions.

-Spider 1, roger that.-said Spider 1.

The YF-23s attacked Antares 1, and the Su-47s attacked Antares 2. Their plan was to divide the squadron and shoot them down one by one. Unfortunately for the Spider team, Antares 1 was the most experienced pilot of Martinez Security, and he had faced all sorts of enemies before. He attacked one of the YF-23s, firing his guns on the plane once it got close enough. The YF-23 caught fire and exploded, leaving the other enemy pilot to fend off Antares 1. Antares 1 fired two missiles on the YF-23 to shoot it down, but they failed. The YF-23 maneuvered to get out of Antares 1's scope, but he was relentlessly pursued by his enemy. After a minute, Antares 1 managed to get the last YF-23 on his scope and fired his guns on the plane, shooting his opponent down.

Antares 2, meanwhile, was not being so lucky. She had managed to give her opponents a hard time for a while, but somehow the two Su-47s got behind her and they were relentlessly chasing her.

-Antares 1, the last two bandits are on my tail!-Antares 2 said.

-Hold on! I'll get them off your tail!-Antares 1 replied.

However, it was too late. One of the Su-47s fired two missiles on Antares 2. She managed to avoid one of them, but the other one hit her plane on the left engine, knocking it down.

-Argh!-Antares 2 grunted, as her plane shuddered violently.

-Antares 2!-said Antares 1, panicked.

The two Su-47s went in for the kill, but one of them was suddenly hit by two missiles and exploded.

-Stay away from my wingman, suckers!-Antares 1 roared.

The last Su-47 turned around and fired on Antares 1, ripping his plane's right wing off.

-Damn!-he swore.

Antares 1 somehow managed to keep his plane under control, but his plane was not in a good shape. The Su-47 tried to get a lock on to Antares 1 as he flew away from his opponent, but he was hit by a burst of bullets fired from above.

Antares 2, despite her damage, had managed to attack the Su-47 when the pilot let his guard down.

-Enemy planes shot down.-said Canopus.-Good work. Head back to base.

-Canopus, this is Antares 1.-said Antares 1.-We might need some extra fuel to get back to Athens.

-Understood.-said Canopus.-A tanker is on its way over Greek airspace, to the west of your position. Rendezvous with it and refuel.

The two pilots headed west and returned to Greece.

 _Athens, Greece, May 1st 2016, 15:40 Hours; Weather: Sunny, few clouds_

After refueling over the Aegean Sea and landing in their airbase near Athens, both Hansel Foulke and Marlene Davenport realized the extent of the damage their planes had suffered: apart from holes caused by the AA fire, the F-15SE had lost its right wing, and the Su-30MKI's left engine was wrecked. It had been a miracle both pilots had managed to return to Greece alive.

-Oh man, I'm not looking forward for the repair bills.-said Davenport.

-Well, at least we dealt a massive amount of damage to the Valahia and prevented them from getting any more nuclear fuel.-said Foulke.-All that's left is to destroy the missile silo in Uzbekistan, and with that, we'll manage to stop the insanity of the Valahia and the insanity of Dumitrescu.

-Speaking of the devil, I guess he's barking mad right now.-said Davenport.-I'd feel sorry for Sulejmani and his men if they weren't a bunch of backstabbing, money-hungry bastards.

 _Meanwhile, in Uzbekistan..._

Nicolae Dumitrescu was furious. He had lost the only Rechin-class battleship the Valahia had managed to complete. And it had taken just two pilots to sink it, and to add insult to injury, during its first mission, where it was supposed to sink the IUPF ships attacking the cargo ship carrying the nuclear fuel.

Despite the fact that most of the crew of the _Rechinul Alb_ had survived, the loss of the ship, the nuclear fuel, and four pilots took its toll on him. He made a phone call to Milosz Sulejmani.

-Sulejmani here.-said Sulejmani when he picked up the phone.

-Mister Sulejmani, I know you're good and you know the scorpions personally.-said Dumitrescu.-You might guess what will be their next move.

-Attacking the silos, I guess.-replied Sulejmani.

-Very good.-said Dumitrescu.-Then you might guess what I want you and your men to do.

-I have an idea, but please go ahead.-said Sulejmani.

-I DON'T CARE HOW YOU DO IT OR HOW MUCH MONEY YOU WANT, BUT I WANT BOTH SCORPIONS DEAD!-Dumitrescu roared.

-Don't worry. I will defeat those scorpions.-said Sulejmani.

After that, he hung up.

Unbeknownst to Dumitrescu, Sulejmani didn't care for whether the Valahia was defeated or not. Whatever it happened, it was all according to the true mastermind's plan.

* * *

Fifteenth chapter. Sorry for the delay again. I also added a new superweapon to this chapter. I was inspired by the battleship "Minks", one of the bosses of U.N Squadron, the video game adaptation of Area 88. In case you have any doubts, Rechin means "shark" in Romanian. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. Good luck and take care. See you next time


	17. Chapter 16: Sanctify

**Ace Combat: Joint Assault**

 **Chapter 16:Sanctify**

 _Athens, Greece, May 2nd 2016, 08:30 Hours; Weather: Sunny, scattered clouds_

Marlene Davenport was having breakfast in the base's cafe. Hansel Foulke entered the cafe, got a cup of coffee and a couple of toasts with butter and sat before her.

-Good morning, Marlene.-he said.-How are you doing?

-Things are just getting better.-said Davenport.-I'm really looking forward for this foolish conflict to end.

-Me too.-said Foulke, taking a sip of his coffee.-However, now that the Valahia is between the sword and the wall, I'm afraid they will resort to more drastic measures.

-Even so, I'm sure they're running out of trump cards.-replied Davenport.-They've virtually run out of superweapons. Airborne fortresses, supersubmarines, railguns, battleships,... We've destroyed every one of them.

-Don't be so overconfident.-said Foulke.-They've still have the nukes and at least three ace squadrons, one of them being the Varcolac squadron.

-Don't remind me.-said Davenport, annoyed.-It's going to be a tough battle, but one we cannot afford to lose, no matter what.

At that moment, Frederick Burford entered the cafe. Davenport and Foulke stood up to greet him.

-Hey, nice to see you guys here.-he said.-I was looking for you two.

Burford had a couple of papers in his hand. He then approached Davenport.

-Davenport, this is your bill for the repairs on the Su-30MKI.-Burford said, handing her one of the papers.

-Oh, man.-sighed Foulke, who had caught a glimpse of the bill.

Davenport grabbed the paper, read it quickly and paled.

-Twenty thousand credits!?-she muttered.-H-hold on a sec, Burford, are you sure you didn't add some zeroes?

-Twenty thousand credits is a cheap price to pay for your life, you know.-said Foulke.

-Exactly.-said Burford. He then handed the other piece of paper to Foulke.-Foulke, your repair bill is fifty thousand credits.

-HUH!?-Foulke gasped. He read the piece of paper quickly and turned to Burford.-Hold on, Burford, this is a bit too steep!

-The F-15SE had holes the size of fists in its intact wing and fuselage, not to mention it was lacking its right wing.-replied Burford.-It was a miracle you brought that wreck back.

 _-Scheiße!_ -swore Foulke, reading the bill again.

-Don't be so down on yourselves.-said Canopus.-With the amount of bandits you shot down this far, this bill is nothing you cannot pay.

-Still, these prices are huge!-replied Davenport.-Keeping in mind each credit is worth 100 dollars, Foulke and I would be paying 5 millions and 2 millions respectively.

-Well, if it's of any solace, sinking the Rechin-class battleship earned you two forty thousand credits each.-said Burford.-And Foulke has a lot more of kills under his belt than you.

-I had to pay thirty thousand credits just to rent the MiG 1.44.-said Davenport.-And Foulke's F-35A was not cheap, either.

-Actually, it was worth twenty-nine thousand credits.-said Foulke.-However, I'm certain that buying it would be at least ten times more expensive.

-By the way, I've heard Wernher and Noah is offering a good discount on the Su-47 and YF-23's renting prices.-said Burford.

-The Berkut and the Black Widow II?-asked Davenport.-Those fighters are very expensive to make. Why did they offer a discount?

-Apparently, after your engagement with the Valahia aces, the Wernher and Noah research team had the perfect opportunity to examine the wreckage of the fighters, and thanks to that, they are now able to produce them at a better rate.-answered Burford.

-What prices are we talking about?-asked Foulke.

-The Su-47 is worth twenty-one thousand credits, and the YF-23 is about twenty-three thousand.-replied Burford.-The good news are that both fighters are fitted with advanced air-to-air weapons and efficient air-to-ground weapons.

-Guess we'll give them a go, then.-said Davenport.-What kind of weaponry do these planes have?

-The YF-23 has 6 SAAMs and 6 SODs as special weapons, and the Su-47, 6 QAAMs and 6 UGBs.-said Foulke.-Don't get me wrong; I don't really like using cluster weapons except during air-to-sea missions, but the Valahia has gone too far.

-So, you'll choose the YF-23, right?-asked Davenport.-The Su-47 is the most agile fighter currently in production. It can turn on a dime, and it's rather fast.

-However, the YF-23 is faster, stealthier and more stable.-replied Foulke.-Also, it has a better thrust-to-weight radio.

-Regarding our mission, on May 4th, we'll be heading to Iyuli.-said Burford.-A Russian Air Force squadron will be sent there to provide support for our operations.

-Wait, the Russians are going to help us out in our next mission?-asked Foulke.

-You don't happen to have a problem with that, do you?-asked Davenport.

-Absolutely not.-replied Foulke.-Actually, I see that as a great advantage. The Russian Air Force is second to no one. Their current aircraft in frontline service are the Su-35S, the Su-47, the MiG-29K, the Su-25SM, the Su-34, the MiG 1.44, and the T-50 PAK FA. The Su-35S and the MiG-29K comprise most of their air power, with the Su-35S in the Air Force and the MiG-29K in the Navy; the Su-25SM is used as the CAS fighter of choice; the Su-34 is used as their precision strike fighter; the T-50 PAK FA is used as their top tier multirole fighter; and the Su-47 and the MiG 1.44 are used by research units and top class ace squadrons.

-Isn't the MiG-31B in service, too?-said Davenport.

-Well, while the MiG-31B is still in service, it's limited to interception missions.-said Foulke.-I think that there are only a couple of MiG-31B squadrons in the Russian Air Force.

-I guess it's rather expensive to maintain the MiG-31Bs, despite their efficiency as interceptors.-said Davenport.-But, sooner or later, all planes have to be retired.

-Actually, I'm still amazed Wernher and Noah keeps producing F-4Es and MiG-21-93s.-said Foulke.-Those planes are Cold War relics. The first variants of the F-4 and MiG-21 families flew for the first time in the 1950s.

-Maybe that's because they're cheap and expendable.-said Davenport.-Developing new aircraft is difficult and expensive, even for Wernher and Noah. Speaking of which, you don't think they are producing aircraft for the Valahia, right?

-Wernher and Noah reported that they did not support the Valahia by any means.-said Burford.-They didn't sell a single airframe of any kind to the Valahia.

-In that case, they either had some kind of intermediary, or a weapons production base.-said Foulke.

-Let's hope they have none of those.-said Burford.-Otherwise, we'd have a lot of trouble on our hands. I'll contact Wernher and Noah and order the YF-23 and the Su-47 for you two.

After that, Burford left the cafe. Foulke sighed and sat down.

-I'm afraid that our last mission against the Valahia is going to be a pain in the ass, Marlene.-he said.

-I just hope we can take out as many targets as we can, and soon.-said Davenport.-If the Valahia manages to launch the nuclear missiles, the Ulysses Disaster will look like a meaningless crisis.

-It'd be like combining the Ulysses Disaster with the Chernobyl nuclear disaster.-said Foulke.-By the way, I managed to get some info about this "Dumitrescu" guy. I'll be back in a moment.

Foulke left the cafe, and Davenport waited patiently for a couple of minutes. When Foulke came back, he was carrying a laptop with him. He turned it on and showed Davenport a file about Nicolae Dumitrescu.

-As you can see, Dumitrescu was born in Brașov, Romania, on February 20th, 1969.-said Foulke.-A staunch supporter of communism, he enlisted in the Romanian secret police, the Securitate, when he was just 17 years old. However, his career was truncated when Nicolae Ceaușescu was overthrown in 1989. He lost his family, including his wife and unborn child, during the overthrow. Even before that, he had a disdainful view about capitalism.

-You've dug out quite a bit of info about Dumitrescu.-said Davenport, after reading Dumitrescu's profile.-Do you know anything about Sulejmani?

-I know very little about that guy, and I've been working with him since I entered Martinez Security.-said Foulke.-I was not under his command, though. I still tried to find out anything about that guy's past. However, you have no idea how reserved Sulejmani was.

-Bad news then.-said Davenport.-All we know about Sulejmani is that he's a skilled pilot and that he only lives to make money, at any cost.

-Exactly. The worst thing is that these kind of guys are the most unpredictable kind of persons.-said Foulke.-I still was caught off-guard by his wingmen reaction, though.

-You can say that again.-said Davenport.-That's what affected me the most. Man, I even befriended Oruma and Gaviria. Kiriakov was a bit cold, but not a bad guy. At least not before joining the Valahia.

-Then you don't know them as well as I do.-said Foulke.-Oruma, despite his friendly demeanor, is a very cold and emotionally unstable guy; if he sets his sights on something or someone, his target is a goner before they can realize what's going on. Gaviria may look like a happy-go-lucky simpleton, but he's just as calculating as Sulejmani and as aggressive as Oruma; he was called "El Macho" during his boxing years because he was aggressive as a mad bull, and he left his career not because he lost too many assaults, but because he was banned from boxing after leaving one of his opponents in coma. Kiriakov was not a mere poser; he was a flesh and bone Russian mafia man: the true reason behind his contract with Martinez Security is that he ambushed and killed the nephew of a Russian mafia boss for a gambling debt.

-You never know people, do you?-asked Davenport.

-Sadly, that's true.-answered Foulke.-I've seen Oruma bombing weapon bases and destroying columns of tanks without breaking a sweat, even when there was a great enemy fighter presence; Gaviria is a beast in interception missions, having shot down every bomber he has faced so far; and Kiriakov might be a loudmouth, but his skills are almost those of a natural.

-And I guess Sulejmani is a top gun, right?-asked Davenport.

-He is a monster, actually.-said Foulke.-He always tried to be two steps ahead of me to destroy as many targets as possible, and the only reason that could made him feel regret was not having enough enemies to kill. He's a true warmonger.

-And I thought that joining Martinez Security would help me earning some cash and and give me the chance to fly again.-said Davenport.-I guess that living a normal life as a military pilot is asking for too much.

-Relax.-said Foulke, smiling warmly at her.-When all this is over, you will have the chance to breach your contract.

-That's not what I meant, either.-said Davenport.-In fact, I kinda like flying for Martinez Security. All I need is a break or something.

-By the way, I'm gonna ask Burford something.-said Foulke.

-Guess I'll have to wait here again.-said Davenport.

-No, please, come with me.-said Foulke.-It'll be quick, anyway.

Both pilots left the cafe and headed to Burford's office. The door was closed. Foulke knocked on the door.

-Come in.-said Burford from the other side of the door.

Davenport entered the office before Foulke, and she could have sworn that Burford was putting something inside one of the desk's drawers.

-Burford, I was wondering if Davenport and I could get a leave today.-said Foulke, after sitting down on one of the chairs.-I mean, considering the Valahia's nuclear threat and all that stuff.

-Don't worry. Just make sure you can make quick contact with me.-said Burford, with a wide smile on his face.-And enjoy your date, you two.

Both Davenport and Foulke blushed and stuttered madly, trying to prove that they were not a couple.

-Calm down, I was messing with you two.-said Burford, laughing.-Have a good day.

Both pilots left the office, still blushing.

-Dammit, it's embarrassing!-said Davenport.

-I know.-said Foulke.-Don't get me wrong, it's not that you're not pretty or anything, it's just that we're just friends.

Foulke's compliment was not helping Davenport at all. She had to admit that Foulke could be really charming when he was not being too angsty or unfriendly.

Both pilots took some money, civilian clothes and their mobile phones and headed to the Athens War Museum. There was an exposition of World War II fighters photos being held in the museum.

-So, we're leaving our jobs as military pilots to go to see WWII planes photos?-said Davenport, rolling her eyes.-Really smooth, Hansel.

-Hey, a leave is a leave.-said Foulke.-Besides, it's got its charm.

Davenport and Foulke entered the museum. There were photos in color of all types of World War II planes, from transport planes to the first jet fighter prototypes.

-I've got to admit, Germans did create some awesome fighters.-said Davenport, admiring a photo of a Messerschmitt Bf-109E-4.

-Well, I do admit that they are impressive, and that some of their pilots were phenomenal.-admitted Foulke, downcast, as he looked at a photo of a Ju-87D Stuka.-But Hitler's regime of terror was the worst disaster mankind had to endure until the Ulysses Disaster.

-Yeah, Hitler was a delusional dictator, and he deserved the worst, most painful cause of death.-said Davenport, as they headed to the zone where British fighters photos were exposed.-But both sides committed atrocious crimes. War is cruelty, and you cannot refine it.

-General William Tecumseh Sherman, Letter to the City of Atlanta, September 1864.-said Foulke, as he looked at a photo of a Spitfire Mk IX.

-And bingo was its name-o.-answered Davenport, not tearing her eyes from a photo of a Hawker Typhoon Mk Ib.

The two pilots spent the rest of the morning admiring the photos of the military planes. The photos featured planes from the UK, USSR, USA, France, China, Nazi Germany, Fascist Italy, and Imperial Japan. After seeing all the photos in the museum, they went to the souvenir store, where Davenport bought a photo album with some of the best photos in the museum, and Foulke bought three posters, featuring air battles, one featuring a Macchi C.202 fighting against a Spitfire Mk V over the Mediterranean, another one featuring a La-5 fighting against a Fw-190 in a dogfight over Poland, and a last one featuring a battle over the Pacific between an F6F-5 Hellcat and an A6M5 Zero.

After leaving the museum, they headed to a bar, and ordered a couple of beers. They drank them at the bar's terrace.

-Man, look at these people. Just enjoying their lives, with barely nothing to worry about.-sighed Davenport.-Do you think they're aware of the Valahia threat?

-I'm afraid that, even if they area, there's no point for them in worrying about it.-said Foulke.-Especially since there's nothing they can do to stop it. All they can do is place their hopes on people like you and me.

-You've got a point.-said Davenport.-I wonder what kind of lives people had to live during the aftermath of the Ulysses Disaster.

-Trust me, you don't want to know.-said Foulke, downcast.-During my youth, I saw things that no human being ought to see.

Davenport guessed that there was no point in prying an answer from Foulke, since it would serve no purpose than bringing back bad memories. At that moment, the song "The Journey Home" began to play.

-That song...-murmured Davenport.-It brings me some memories.

-Really?-asked Foulke.

-Yeah. My mother said that this was my father's favorite song, and that she loved it too.-said Davenport.-Listening to it made her happy, even when she was at her worst. Whenever she was sad, she asked me to play it on the cassette player time and time again. I ended up memorizing its lyrics. Sometimes I ended up growing tired of it, but my mom didn't. She died during the Ulysses Disaster.

-Sad to hear it.-said Foulke.-I lost my entire family during the Ulysses Disaster, and had to live on my own until I got to the US and was hired by Martinez Security.

-Oruma mentioned that you had been in Martinez Security for eight years.-said Davenport.-I guess that means that you've been a pilot since you were 19.

-You bet.-said Foulke, finishing his beer.-If I remember well, you served in the Navy. Did you get any flight training?

-Just the basics.-replied Davenport.-There were some lucky assholes that got the best trainings, but I just got the basics, and they didn't go easy on me at all. I was not allowed to take a seat in an F/A-18F until three years after enlisting the Navy, and only as the WSO.

-Weapons and System Officer?-asked Foulke.

-Exactly.-answered Davenport.-Until I entered Martinez Security, I didn't get the chance to actually pilot a plane by myself.

-Well, that's the Navy's problem now.-said Foulke.-You've proven to be much better than those military brats who had their careers handed to them on a silver dish.

-Thank you.-said Davenport, flattered.-I have to admit that you're not bad at all, either. It just happens that all your wingmen until now died.

-They didn't just die.-said Foulke.-They were killed in action. I always tried to save them, actually, but I failed. Until now.

After paying for their drinks, Davenport and Foulke returned to the base.

 _Iyuli, May 4th 2016, 18:00 Hours; Weather: Overcast_

Marlene Davenport, Hansel Foulke and Frederick Burford had just arrived to Iyuli. The pilots had used the new planes to get from Greece to Iyuli; Davenport's Su-47 Berkut had a black paintjob with small red, blue and white trims on the wings and tail rudders and a white radome. Foulke's YF-23 Black Widow II had a one-tone grey paintjob. Both planes had to be refueled over the Black Sea on their way to Iyuli.

On the base they had landed in, the Prime Minister of Iyuli was waiting.

-Greeting, IUPF mercenaries.-said the Prime Minister, whose name was Pavel Samonov.-What brings you to our country, mister...?

-Burford. Unfortunately, the war, mister Samonov.-answered Burford.

-There is no war here.-said Samonov.-Unless you've brought it with you.

-I guess you're not taking into account the Valahia Crisis.-said Burford.

-I see, so you're here to combat the Valahia.-said Samonov. He then came closer to Burford.-Sorry for the misgivings, but we've been chosen as one of the targets of the Valahia's nuclear attack.

-Don't worry. We're here to take care of that.-said Burford.-All we're asking of you is some fuel and the chance to use this base as a base of operations during our counteroffensive.

-You've got Iyuli's support, mister Burford.-said Samonov.-Also, we've heard that a Russian squadron is heading to this base for that same purpose.

-Understood.-said Burford.-Thank you for your support.

Shortly after, a group of four Su-35Ss approached the base from the north. The Su-35Ss had a black paintjob with grey radome and rudder tips and blueish underside. All of them had the Russian Air Force roundels, along with a cartoonish cossack emblem on their tails and red numbers from 01 to 04 on their noses.

-Here come the Russians.-said Foulke.

The four planes landed gracefully one by one. After parking, they got out of their planes. They were three men and a woman. The Russian pilots headed to Davenport and Foulke.

-You two must be the mercenary dream team.-said the pilot who seemed to be the leader of the squadron.

-Mercenary dream team?-asked Foulke.

-Yeah. You two are very famous.-replied another pilot.-Not everyone manages to destroy as many superweapons as you two.

-I see.-said Foulke.-Let's begin with the introductions. My name is Hansel Foulke, and this is my wingman, Marlene Davenport.

-So, Foulke and Davenport.-said the flight lead, who had light brown hair and blue eyes.-My name is Anatoly Alekseyev, and these are my wingmen. Kristina Solechnaya -he pointed to the woman in the group, a woman with black hair and brown eyes.-, Vasili Leonov -he pointed to a man with blonde hair and brown eyes.-, and Dimitri Harkov.-he pointed to a man with black hair and green eyes.-We're the Cossack squadron.

-The Cossack squadron...-said Foulke.-We're the Antares squadron. Pleased to meet you all and thank you for your support.

-We're helping you because our country is in danger, too.-said Alekseyev.-Keep that in mind at all times, since we're not your subordinates.

-In any case, we're grateful for your help.-said Foulke.

-We have a tanker on the way here.-said Alekseyev.-It'll arrive here today at noon.

Alekseyev, Solechnaya, Leonov and Harkov headed to the headquarters building, leaving Davenport and Foulke alone.

-These Russians are very proud.-said Davenport.-I hope they have more than just advanced planes to back it up.

-Me too, Marlene.-said Foulke.-Me too.

After that, both Foulke and Davenport headed to the base's cafe. Some minutes later, a white Il-78 Midas bearing the roundels of the Russian Air Force landed on the base.

 _Iyuli, May 5th 2016, 22:00 Hours; Weather: Nighttime, overcast_

Hansel Foulke, Marlene Davenport, Anatoly Alekseyev, Kristina Solechnaya, Vasili Leonov and Dimitri Harkov were on a final briefing before the attack on the Valahia missile silo. Frederick Burford and an Iyulian Air Force Lieutenant Colonel were briefing the pilots.

-Ladies and gentlemen, I'm Lieutenant Colonel Aleksei Zubov.-said Zubov.-Tomorrow, both the Cossack and Antares squadrons will take part in a air raid over the Valahia missile silo in western Uzbekistan. The Valahia named that area Infern, Romanian for "Hell". According to intelligence, there are 9 missile silos and a weapon factory in the area, both of them covered by anti-aircraft artillery units and ground forces. Your mission will be to destroy the weapon factory and the ground threats to clear a path for an assault team that is on standby in Uzbekistan. Many IUPF agents have died to bring us this information. If we fail, their deaths will be in vain. Now, mister Burford will inform you about the missile silos.

Burford took a step and showed a satellite image of "Infern".

-This is a satellite photo of the area. The missile silos are arranged in a octagonal shape, with eight of them surrounding the last one.-said Burford.-The nine missile silos are interconnected by tunnels that converge in a large entrance in the western side of the hill. The eight outer tunnels are connected by a "ring" of tunnels, and the eastern, central and western silos are directly connected to the entrance. While the width of the tunnels is not consistent, it has an average radius of thirty meters. The Antares squadron will take care of the silos if the ground forces fail to reach the area.

At that moment, Alekseyev rose his hand.

-What's the problem, Alekseyev?-asked Zubov.

-Why do the mercs have the chance to take out the missiles?-asked Alekseyev.

-Because we have experience in flight in tight spaces.-answered Foulke.

-Wha...?-asked Solechnaya.-You two guys are very cocksure! I'm sure you cannot back that up.

-Tell me, Solechnaya. Have you guys ever piloted an Il-76 inside a canyon?-asked Davenport.

All Russian pilots looked at each other and shook their heads, denying it.

-Well, Foulke and I piloted a 747-400 just a week ago, and under enemy fire, without taking a single hit.-said Davenport.-And the canyon was not much wider than the missile silo's tunnels.

-In any case, don't think you're better than us, mercenaries.-said Alekseyev.

-We never said that.-said Foulke.-We just thought you guys would be a bit more grateful, since it's because of people like Davenport and me that the military forces' lives are saved.

-By the way, Burford, has the Varcolac squadron been confirmed to be in the area?-asked Davenport.

-We've confirmed at least three ace squadrons in the area, including the Varcolac squadron.-answered Burford.

-In that case, the Cossack squadron would be wise to avoid them at all cost.-said Foulke. He then turned to the Russian pilots.-Guys, if you happen to track a squadron comprised of a MiG 1.44, an A-10, a MiG-31B and an Su-37, do not attempt to fight. Head away from them as fast as you can.

-Why?-asked Leonov.

-Because those guys are not mere Valahia grunts.-said Foulke.-Trust me, I've known those pilots for a very long time, and they are merciless pilots. They'll kill you all even if you eject.

-Understood.-said Alekseyev, resignated.-We'll leave the Varcolac squadron to you mercenaries.

-Don't worry.-said Davenport.-There are still lots of enemies in "Infern", and another two ace squadrons, at least. You can still have your share of glory.

-Any more questions?-asked Burford.

None of the pilots answered.

-All right.-said Zubov.-Get some rest. You'll depart tomorrow at 12:30 hours. The tanker will refuel your planes over the Caspian Sea. Pilots, you're dismissed.

Alekseyev, Solechnaya, Leonov and Harkov headed to their bedrooms. Davenport and Foulke, however, headed out of the base's HQ building.

The night sky was covered by stars, and the full moon shone in the sky.

-It's beautiful, isn't it?-asked Davenport.-I mean, it's hard to think something like Ulysses could come from there.

-You can say that again.-said Foulke.-It's been quite a while since I looked at the sky and felt no fear. Since that fateful day of July, whenever I looked at the night sky, I was afraid of a second Ulysses Disaster.

-It's like after a volcanic eruption, or an earthquake.-said Davenport.-After the disaster, people become afraid of a second disaster for a long time, and then forget it after another similar disaster occurs. Then, the cycle repeats itself time and time again.

-That's just human nature.-said Foulke.-Maybe that's the reason wars happen.

-You've got a point.-said Davenport.-It makes me afraid of what could happen in the future.

-Don't worry about that, Marlene.-said Foulke.-I'll help you whenever you need. I promise.

Davenport couldn't believe what she heard. She turned her head to Foulke, her mouth slightly agape.

Just a second later, both of them hugged.

-Thank you, Hansel!-Davenport said.

-You're welcome.-answered Foulke.

After looking at the starry night sky for some minutes more, both pilots returned to their bedrooms.

Davenport was certain that her feelings for her flight lead were changing again. She had grown to like him after getting to know him better.

-" _Hansel, you're a real riddle for me. When we first met, we hated each other's guts. Then, we almost ignored each other, and now, we're like best buddies._ "-she mused, as she stared into the ceiling.-" _But what if I end up falling for him? It's not like it might be bad, but I don't know if this is a good time for that._ "

After some minutes, she fell asleep.

Foulke was very confused and afraid. He was certain Davenport was his friend, but he was growing to like her in more ways. However, his feelings for Elza Reinhold didn't change, and that didn't help him at all. To make matters worse, the stronger the bonds he made with Davenport, the more painful her imminent death would be to him. He was certain that, due to his bad luck, something bad was certain to happen to her, and that loss would be the final nail in his spirit's coffin.

Even with those worries, he tried to get some sleep.

 _Iyuli, May 6th 2016, 12:20 Hours; Weather: Overcast_

Frederick Burford's E-767 and the Russian tanker had already left the base, and the Su-35Ss of the Cossack squadron were standing by on the runway. Instead of the XLAA and FAEB conventional payload, their Su-35Ss were equipped with 6 QAAMs and 6 LAGMs. Marlene Davenport and Hansel Foulke were running the final checks on their aircrafts.

Ten minutes later, the Cossack squadron took off, and Davenport and Foulke taxied to the runway.

-Antares 1's up.-reported Foulke.

-Antares 2's up.-reported Davenport.

-Antares squadron, tower. Wind 070, at 15.-replied the control tower operator.-Cleared for takeoff.

Foulke's YF-23 and Davenport's Su-47 picked up speed and took off with ease.

-Antares squadron, altitude restrictions canceled.-reported the control tower operator.-Good luck and godspeed.

After that, they formed up with the Cossack squadron.

45 minutes later, over the Caspian Sea, the two squadrons joined with the tanker.

-Cossack squadron, Antares squadron, check your planes and prepare for refueling.-said the tanker refueling operator.

-Antares squadron, Cossack 1, 2 and 3 will refuel first.-said Cossack 1.-Cossack 4 and you will follow.

-No problem.-said Antares 1.-As long as we can refuel, there's no problem.

Ten minutes later, all planes had refueled and were heading for "Infern".

 _"Infern", Uzbekistan, May 6th 2016, 15:00 Hours; Weather: Overcast, stormy_

The Cossack and Antares squadron were fifteen miles from the target area.

-All units, report.-ordered Canopus.

-Antares 1, standing by.-reported Antares 1.

-Antares 2, standing by.-reported Antares 2.

-Cossack 1, standing by.-reported Cossack 1.

-Cossack 2, standing by.-reported Cossack 2.

-Cossack 3, standing by.-reported Cossack 3.

-Cossack 4, standing by.-reported Cossack 4.

-All units, begin operation.-ordered Canopus.-Secure the area, and prevent them from firing the nukes. We'll put an end to Valahia's terrorism, here and now.

The area was covered by enemy ground units and three industrial complexes located near the missile silos. The ground units in the area included AA guns, SAM launchers, flak guns, tanks and self-propelled artillery units. There were lots of forces near the entrance of the missile silos.

-Antares squadron, attack the weapon facilities.-said Cossack 1.-We'll attack the ground units in the western sector.

-Roger that, Cossack 1.-replied Antares 1.

Antares 1 switched to SODs, targeted a couple of groups of targets near one of the enemy factories and fired. Three tanks, four SAM launchers, and eight AA guns were destroyed.

-Antares 2, bomb that weapon facility.-said Antares 1.

Antares 2 headed to the factory, switched to UGBs and dropped two bombs on the factory, destroying it. She realized how maneuverable the Su-47 was when she pulled away from the factory's remains. The Su-47 could turn very sharply with a gentle pull on the stick, even when it was loaded with bombs.

At that moment, two groups of bandits, comprised of two Typhoons, two Rafale Ms, two F/A-18Fs, and two Su-35Ss came in from the south, with one group heading towards the Cossack squadron and the other one attacking the Antares squadron.

Antares 1 and Antares 2 switched to their special air-to-air weapons and attacked the enemy fighters. Antares 2 chose the Typhoons as her targets and fired a QAAM to each of them, shooting them down. After that, she attacked the Rafales using the same strategy, with the same results.

Antares 1 attacked the Su-35Ss with SAAMs. Despite having to track them to ensure the missiles' impact, he managed to shoot both fighters down. The F/A-18Fs tried to avenge their fellow pilots, but they couldn't hold their ground against Antares 1, who shot both fighters down.

The Cossack squadron, meanwhile, had decimated the squadron that attacked them, each of them bagging a couple of fighters each.

Antares 1 used another couple of SODs to clear a path for his wingman, destroying fifteen AA guns, eight SAM launchers, and six tanks. Antares 2 attacked the weapons factory, dropping two bombs on it and destroying it. At that moment, two F-15S/MTDs and two Su-37s attacked the Antares squadron. Fortunately, the Cossack squadron had destroyed every target in their sector, and attacked the enemy fighters.

-Antares squadron, focus on the ground targets for now.-ordered Cossack 1.-We'll cover you.

-Thank you, Cossack 1.-replied Antares 1.-Antares 2, let's destroy the last factory.

Each of the Cossack squadron members chose a target and fired a QAAM each. None of the enemies managed to evade and were shot down.

Meanwhile, Antares 1 targeted another two groups of enemy ground targets with his last SODs and fired them, destroying five tanks, eight AA guns and six SAM launchers with the submunitions. Antares 2 seized the chance and dropped the last two UGBs on the enemy weapons factory, destroying it.

-All ground targets destroyed.-said Canopus.

-Wait, I've got two groups of bandits coming in from the east.-said Cossack 1.-Apparently, all of them are stealth fighters.

The bandits were the Razorback and Nightowl squadrons. And the Antares squadron had a bone to pick with them.

-Antares squadron, it seems like the bandits are MiG 1.44s and F-35As.-said Cossack 1.

-We'll take care of the Flatpacks.-said Antares 1.-You can shoot down the Lightnings.

-Wonderful.-said Cossack 1.-Today, we're having some American fighters as lunch!

The Nightowl squadron turned to the south, while the Razorback squadron headed to the north. The Antares squadron attacked the Razorback squadron. Antares 1 switched to SAAMs and fired two of them on two members of the Razorback squadron, shooting them down. Antares 2, meanwhile, used her QAAMs to shoot the last two fighters down, finally avenging the Buzzard squadron.

Meanwhile, the Cossack squadron was having little to no problems dealing with the F-35As. The Su-35Ss were faster and more agile than them, and a single QAAM was enough to destroy them with ease.

However, things took a turn for the worse instants later.

A long range missile barrage was fired from the northeast, and the missiles were heading straight toward the Cossack squadron. The Cossack squadron took evasive actions, but one of the missiles hit Cossack 4, destroying the plane and killing the pilot.

-Antares squadron, we're under attack!-reported Cossack 1.-Please help us!

Antares 1 realized too late that the objective of the enemy squadrons that attacked them before was not just shooting them down, but divide the two groups so that they couldn't support each other in case they shot them down.

The Cossack squadron had been the one who was ambushed in the first place. The Varcolac squadron had attacked them from the southwest.

-Burford, do you copy?-asked a voice that both Antares 1 and Antares 2 knew all too well.-I have a message from Dumitrescu for the IUPF. "We are in the final stage to fire a nuclear strike.".

-What? Why?-asked Canopus.

-This isn't a warning.-said Varcolac 2.-It's a final declaration, Burford.

-Nuclear missiles will soon be fired at North America and Europe.-said Varcolac 1.-You don't have time to wait for your ground forces to arrive. Hah, the perfect situation!

After that, the Varcolac squadron continued their attack on the Cossack squadron. Varcolac 1, 3 and 4 surrounded Cossack 3, while Varcolac 2 prevented the other two members from helping their wingman. Cossack 3 managed to evade their attacks, but that was the Varcolac squadron's strategy from the very beginning. Varcolac 2 spotted Cossack 3, turned to him and fired his guns, destroying the plane.

-Cossack squadron, get out of the area now!-said Antares 1.-We'll cover you.

-Sorry, Antares squadron. Make sure to shoot these bastards down.-said Cossack 1.

-Now, Antares, it's time to fight! Let's see if you got what it takes to become a hero!-said Varcolac 1.-Varcolac squadron, we're taking the scorpions down today! It's over, Antares.

-Hahaha, what's wrong, "aces"?-asked Varcolac 4.

The Antares squadron fired their last special air-to-air weapons on the Varcolac squadron, but they all evaded them with ease. Antares 2 chased Varcolac 3, but, shortly before getting within firing range, she had to dodge Varcolac 2's attack.

-Let your guard down and you won't last a second in these skies!-said Varcolac 2.

-She's mine, you hear me?-said Varcolac 3.

-Do as much as lock on to her and I will rip you to shreds, Gaviria!-retorted Antares 1, who was chasing Varcolac 1 and 4.

-Antares, you two met Olivieri, right?-asked Varcolac 2.

The Antares squadron and Canopus were speechless, wondering why they knew Olivieri.

-This whole conflict is a joke, guys.-said Varcolac 2.-It's all staged by that crazy ass.

-His aim was to create a "war" he could control, a pointless conflict that just makes money for him.-said Varcolac 4.

-He called it the "Golden Axe Plan".-said Varcolac 2.

-What?-asked Antares 2.-Are you serious!?

-That's why the IUPF is mainly comprised of PMCs.-said Varcolac 3.-Olivieri's behind it all!

-It's all a farce!-said Varcolac 2.-And that's why we switched to a better payin' sponsor.

-That's right. But I hear you guys fight for "justice", fight for "peace"?-asked Varcolac 4, spitefully.-Huh, we've got a bunch of self-righteous heroes here!

-You bastards!-said Antares 2.

-That's how it is, Antares.-said Varcolac 1.-Too bad.

-For you, that is!-replied Antares 1.

-Huh?-said Varcolac 1.

-Haven't you heard the phrase "never interrupt your enemy when he's making a mistake"?-asked Antares 1, attacking Varcolac 1.-You should have taken the Golden Axe Plan secret to the grave with you guys!

-I will enjoy killing you two, and I will start with your wingman!-replied Varcolac 1, evading Antares 1's attack and heading toward Antares 2.

Antares 2, however, saw Varcolac 1's attack coming, and evaded it. Varcolac 1 chased her furiously firing missiles and bullets on her, but Antares 2 couldn't stop grinning while she evaded his attacks.

-Hey, Sulejmani, should you be letting me distract you?-asked Antares 2.

-What!?-said Varcolac 1.

Varcolac 1 realized his mistake too late. Antares 2 had drawn him to a tactically disadvantageous position, just within Antares 1's reach. Antares 1 locked on to Varcolac 1 and fired two standard missiles on him. However, Varcolac 1 reacted quickly and evaded the missiles with a very tight barrel roll.

-Think you can keep up?-asked Varcolac 1.

-Take this as an answer!-replied Antares 1, firing his guns on him.

The bullets hit Varcolac 1's plane and destroyed it.

-Ergh!-Varcolac 1 groaned.

-Captain!-shouted Varcolac 2 and Varcolac 3 at unison.

-Hmph, I can't believe he fell like that.-said Varcolac 4.

-All right, Antares squad!-cheered Canopus.-Now, finish off the rest of them.

-With pleasure.-replied Antares 2.

-I can't believe the captain got shot down.-said Varcolac 2.

-Just proves how good he really was!-replied Varcolac 4.

-" _This is the first time I happen to agree with you in a very long time, Kiriakov!_ "-mused Antares 2.

-Tolya!-barked Varcolac 2.-Watch your mouth!

-Enough!-shouted Varcolac 3.-We still need to take out the Antares squad.

-Shut up!-retorted Varcolac 2.-Can't you see we've just lost our captain!?

-Antares squadron, the loss of their commander has thrown them off balance.-said Canopus.-Finish them off!

Antares 1 attacked Varcolac 4, firing two missiles on him. Varcolac 4 evaded them with ease.

-I could still take you with one arm tied behind my back!-said Varcolac 4, mocking his opponent.

However, Antares 1 managed to get Varcolac 4 on his sight and fired his guns on him, destroying Varcolac 4.

-Ugh... I screwed up...-said Varcolac 4.

-Tolya, no!-said Varcolac 2.-You gotta be kiddin' me!

-He got Kiriakov!?-asked Varcolac 3.-Too bad, he's going down next!

-Over my dead corpse!-said Antares 2, attacking Varcolac 3.

-That's the idea, chica!-replied Varcolac 3.

Antares 2 attacked Varcolac 3 firing two standard missiles on him. Varcolac 3 pulled up to outmaneuver the missiles, but that put him directly in Antares 2's sights. Antares 2 pulled the trigger and fired her guns, destroying Varcolac 3.

-Mayday! Mayday!-shouted Varcolac 3, as he went down.

-Faryd!-said Varcolac 2.-I'm gonna make you pay, Davenport!

Varcolac 2 attacked Antares 2, chasing her ferociously. Antares 1 almost ran to help her, but then he realized something that almost made him laugh at Varcolac 2.

Antares 2 was toying with her chaser.

-Oruma, you're not the sanest person I've ever met!-said Antares 2, as she evaded Varcolac 2's attacks-To think you're trying to shoot me down with an A-10.

-I already shot down an Su-35S before your eyes, and the pilot was much better than you.-said Varcolac 2.-You're nothing more than a rookie to me! Prepare to die!

-You're not the first one who said that to me, loser.-said Antares 2, anger seeping through her voice.-Let me put my reply in a way you'll understand.

Antares 2 pulled a Kulbit maneuver and got behind Varcolac 2.

- _Sayonara, Oruma!_ -Antares 2 replied, firing two missiles and a burst of her guns on Varcolac 2.

-Clever girl...-was all Varcolac 2 could say before being shot down.

-All targets confirmed destroyed!-said Antares 2.

-Good work, Antares squad. This must've been difficult for you.-said Canopus.-But what's this Golden Axe Plan all about?

-Sir, sorry to interrupt, but we don't have much time before they launch the nukes.-said Antares 1.

-That's right. Our work here isn't finished.-said Canopus.-Fly into the missile silo and stop the nuclear launch.

Antares 2 headed toward the nuclear silos' entrance on the western side of the hill and fired two missiles on the door switch, destroying it and opening the gate.

-Antares 2, I'll take care of the southern half of the missile silos.-said Antares 1.-Good luck!

Antares 2 followed Antares 1 into the missile silos. Antares 2 destroyed the first nuclear missile firing two standard missiles on its base, disabling its engines. After that, Antares 1 headed into the right tunnel, and Antares 2, into the left one. At the end of the tunnel, Antares 2 saw a closed door, and a switch by its side. She fired her guns on it and destroyed the door. She found another missile inside the next silo and destroyed its engines with her guns.

-Impressive that you would dare to fly through here, scorpions. You've heard of the Golden Axe Plan by now, I presume. We are all just players on someone else's stage.-said Nicolae Dumitrescu.-But our desire is real. If you want to stop us, come. However, you have little time left.

Meanwhile, Antares 2 destroyed another door, shooting at the switch, and headed toward the next missile. She destroyed the engines and advanced toward the next missile silo, destroying another door in the process. Antares 2 spotted another missile, but its engines were destroyed by Antares 1, who had already destroyed another three missiles.

-Furthermore, destroying us will not stop their plans.-said Dumitrescu.-The next stage is set... for America!

-What!?-said Canopus.-America!?

-Who cares about that?-asked Antares 1.-Let's just finish this!

At that moment, the last missile's engines went off, and the silo's door began to open. Antares 1 rushed toward the missile and fired on it, destroying its engines. The missile fell into the silo's bottom and exploded. Both Antares 1 and Antares 2 left the missile silos as fast as they could, escaping just before the missiles destroyed the silos after detonating.

-Destruction of enemy facilities confirmed. The Valahia should not be a military threat anymore.-said Canopus.-But in the process, we've uncovered the Golden Axe Plan, and its objectives. We must head to the US to prevent this heinous plan from being executed!

The Antares squadron returned to Iyuli.

 _Iyuli, May 6th 2016, 18:55 Hours; Weather: Overcast_

Despite their final victory against the Valahia, Hansel Foulke and Marlene Davenport were very angry. Andre Olivieri had fooled everyone, and the true threat to the world was no other than the Golden Axe Plan. Both pilots were seating on a bench, outside the HQ building.

-To think we risked our lives piloting his plane...-said Davenport.-And that innocent people died because of his selfish plan... Dammit, I'm gonna curb stomp him!

-I know how you feel, Marlene.-said Foulke.-He used us as his errand guys, taking out the people who knew about his plan. We've been his pawns from the very beginning. But no more, I swear.

-I guess Burford is as angry as we are.-said Davenport.

At that moment, Anatoly Alekseyev and Kristina Solechnaya, the sole surviving members of the Cossack squadron, left the building.

-Hey, mercs.-said Alekseyev.-I have to admit, you've got to be crazy to face such enemies.

-I'm glad you realized that.-said Foulke.-You two and your wingmen did well out there. I'm sorry for them.

-I know that, when you spend some time flying, things like this happen sooner or later.-said Alekseyev.-But thank you for your condolences, Foulke. Kristina and I will return now to Russia. We're not going to take the risk of facing this "Golden Axe Plan", but I hope you two can crush those bastards.

After that, both pilots shook hands with the two mercenaries, got into their planes, and left, with the tanker following them.

A couple of minutes later, Frederick Burford left the HQ building and met the two pilots.

-I've got news from the IUPF.-he said.-They've congratulated us for our success in our operation. Apparently, the Valahia leaders, including Dumitrescu, died in "Infern". Also, they've given us an F-15S/MTD and an Su-37 for free, as a reward for our efforts.

-Why?-asked Davenport.-It seems a little fishy.

-We'll have to take what we can get, for now.-said Foulke.-Our objective right now is this Golden Axe Plan.

-Exactly.-said Burford.-We'll be heading to the Midway Islands by company ship tomorrow at dawn. We'll have to operate in secret for now, and that means we won't have the support of Wernher and Noah.

-Will the planes be transported by company ship to Midway?-asked Davenport.

-Yes. The planes are already being stored in a cargo ship in the southern coast of Ukraine.-said Burford.

Davenport and Foulke spent the rest of the day relaxing in the base.

The next day, Burford, Davenport and Foulke headed out of Ukraine in a company ship, heading for the Midway Islands. The transport party was escorted by a handful of destroyers. The journey to the Midway Islands would last two weeks.

* * *

Sixteenth chapter. Sorry for the delay yet again. I'm trying to include as many details as I can, but I'm not perfect, you know. Anyway, I still hope you all like this chapter. Good luck and take care. See you next time

EDIT(20/8/2015): Replaced Dumitrescu's birth year


	18. Chapter 17: Alarm Clock

**Ace Combat: Joint Assault**

 **Chapter 17:Alarm Clock**

 _San Francisco, California, United States, June 8th 2016, 00:30 Hours; Weather: Nighttime, clear skies_

A group of business men were having champagne in Olivieri Life Insurance's headquarters and chatting happily about the Golden Axe Plan.

-The Valahia's betrayal sure had me shaking in my boots...-said one of them.-But our boy Olivieri, he had it all under control.

-And the gravy is that now there are fewer people who know about the Golden Axe Plan.-replied another man.-Less hands, more pie. If anything, he made us richer, right?

-Oh no, no. Not yet. This is just pennies.-replied the first one.-I'm still expecting Mr Olivieri to make us A LOT more money.

The business men laughed afterwards. Meanwhile, Andre Olivieri was apart from the group, when he spotted a man with messy brown hair and a goatee by the side of the elevator, out of the room, with some papers in his hand. Olivieri headed to the man, who was no other than Milosz Sulejmani.

-The PMC led by a man named Burford has found out the truth about the Golden Axe Plan.-Sulejmani said once Olivieri was close enough, showing him the papers.

-Is he from your old roost?-Olivieri asked, as he pushed the elevator button.

-They are righteous fools. They will move to stop us from our next plan.-answered Sulejmani. Once the elevator arrived to the 30th floor and the doors opened, Olivieri stepped into the elevator, but not before Sulejmani could ask him another question.-What shall we do, Mister Olivieri?

-Why not do what you're hired to do? I'll give you the money AND the ammunition. You do the rest. Just make sure you kill everyone who knows the plan!-Olivieri replied, angrily. He pushed the ground floor button, and before the doors closed, he concluded.-That'll be all... Mister Sulejmani!

Sulejmani stood where he was, contemplating about how he would deal with the squadron that had defeated him weeks ago.

Milosz Sulejmani was born on October 12th 1978, in a small town in the east of Serbia. He was the only son of a young couple who lived in extreme poverty conditions. On 1985, when he was only 7, he was sold off by his parents to a local militia, and became a child soldier. His traumatic experiences led him to worship money, believing that it would allow to buy back everything he had lost since the day his parents sold him. Sulejmani hated his parents for what they had done to him and, when he was just 16, he took his revenge. Armed with an assault rifle, a pistol and a combat knife, he broke into their home and killed both of them, leaving the corpses inside the home, without bothering to bury them. However, his thirst for money was not quelled. He kept fighting during numerous conflicts until he joined Martinez Security when he was 24. Since the first day, he piloted multirole planes, which allowed him to destroy both air and ground targets and thus make lots of money. Five years after joining Martinez Security, he managed to buy an F/A-18F Super Hornet, just eight years after its introduction in the USN. It was on that year when he first met Hansel Foulke, a German youngster who seemed as tortured as him. Sulejmani thought that Foulke would be someone who would worship money as much as he did. However, Foulke interacted with him very few times, and thus, Sulejmani could not guess why did he fight. The few people who managed to talk to Foulke were his wingmen, and none of them lasted more than a handful of weeks. Sometimes Foulke spent months flying alone, refusing to have Sulejmani as his flight lead.

More recently, an ex-USN pilot, Marlene Davenport, had been hired by Martinez Security. Sulejmani and his wingmen thought that they could get her to trust them, but she also turned out to be as righteous as Foulke, who, despite his attitude, was unbribable and loyal to a fault. His wingmen, Daniel Oruma, an ex-JASDF pilot, Faryd Gaviria, a former Colombian boxer, and Tolya Kiriakov, a mafia man, were more loyal to him than they were to Martinez Security. The day Olivieri contacted them, offering a large sum of money in exchange for joining the Valahia as double agents, none of them had to think it twice.

Olivieri, meanwhile, was heading to the ground floor.

-" _I hope the new plane I requested is ready._ "-he thought.-" _Furthermore, I should be tracking those PMCs by now, but I haven't been able to locate them since they left Iyuli. But why is that possible!?_ "

 _Midway Islands, June 9th 2016, 09:00 Hours; Weather: Sunny, clear skies_

Hansel Foulke just woke up. He had breakfast and headed to the gym, expecting to find Marlene Davenport there. Surprisingly, Davenport was not in the gym, and there was no sign that she was in her bedroom either.

Foulke was sure that Frederick Burford would be very busy trying to get as much military support as possible, as well as digging out as much about the Golden Axe Plan as possible. Foulke then decided to take a walk along the runway and enjoy the morning breeze. He had walked for a handful of minutes when he heard some rustling and splashing on the beach.

What he saw after turning his head toward the noise left him speechless.

Davenport was getting out of the water, in a tight swimsuit, which showed her feminine curves and gracile legs. Her red hair, which usually fell on waves over her shoulders and up to her shoulder blades, was slicked back. Her soaked skin was glittering as the morning sunlight reflected on it. Foulke couldn't help but stare as Davenport picked up a white towel and dried herself a bit.

Eventually, Davenport noticed Foulke staring at her. Much to her surprise, she didn't find it unsettling. Normally, she would snap at anyone if they stared at her like that, but something about Foulke felt different. Davenport couldn't help but find his reaction amusing.

-Hansel, if you open your mouth just a little more, you might be able to store an An-225 inside.-she said, smiling slyly.

-Oops! Sorry, Marlene!-Foulke apologized, his whole face redder than Davenport's hair, as he covered his mouth in embarrassment.-I-I was just looking for you, but...

-Easy, nervous wreck.-said Davenport.-Calm down and tell me what do you want.

-Well, the mechanics said that our planes would be ready by today.-said Foulke.-I thought you might wanted to check them out.

-Of course.-said Davenport, as she covered herself with the towel.-Wait for me by the hangar. I'll wear my uniform and catch up with you.

Davenport headed to the HQ building, while Foulke headed to the hangars and waited for his wingman by the hangar's doors. He was a bit embarrassed for his reaction to Davenport. Her image had been burnt in his eyes, and much to his dismay, he couldn't shake it off.

-Hey, Hansel!-said Davenport, having arrived two minutes after heading to her room.-Let's go and check the planes.

Shaken from his stupor, Foulke followed Davenport into the hangar. A mechanic, who had light brown hair and hazel eyes, was checking both airplanes. The F-15S/MTD had the ACTIVE paintjob, which consisted on a white body with red and blue stripes on its wings, tails and rudders, along with a black nose stripe. The Su-37 had the standard mustard and brown camo with white radome and black nose stripe.

The mechanic noticed the pilots entering the hangar and headed towards them. Unlike the pilots, who were wearing a multi-tone grey digital camo, the mechanic had blue overalls.

-You two must be Davenport and Foulke.-said the mechanic.-I'm Dennis Hoskins. Pleased to meet you two in person. I've got some news about your planes.

-Is anything wrong, mister Hoskins?-asked Foulke.

-You can call me Dennis.-said Hoskins.-I've found that both planes have some sort of tracking device.

-What?-asked Davenport.

-It's integrated in the whole plane.-said Hoskins.-The control systems, the radar, the weaponry... The people who installed it know even if you OBOGS system is working or not. The only thing that are not tracked by the tracking system are the ejection seats.

-Do you have any idea of who could've installed it?-asked Davenport.

-Not a clue.-said Hoskins.-There are no markings, no serial number,… Not a clue.

-We'll test the planes later.-said Foulke.-Marlene, let's talk to Burford first.

-OK.-said Davenport.

The two pilots left the hangar and headed to the HQ office.

-I suspect that whoever put that tracking device in our planes was someone within the Golden Axe Plan.-said Foulke.-Also, I've heard some nasty rumors.

-It's not just mere rumors.-said Davenport.-I've heard that Leblanc was found dead in his manor in Paris. It's been claimed that the reason behind his death was a burglary that went wrong, since most of his money was taken. However, I'm certain that Olivieri plotted his death, since Leblanc had objected against Olivieri.

-This Olivieri is more dangerous than I thought.-said Foulke.-He may have even put some moles in this base. We'll have to keep our eyes peeled and trust no one.

-Well, we can always trust Burford.-said Davenport.-And each other.

-I guess you're right.-answered Foulke.-Things are already very fucked up without us lunging into each other's throats, fearing when our co-workers will stab us in the back.

Some minutes later, they arrived to Burford's office. Davenport knocked on the door as soon as they arrived.

-Come in.-said Burford.

Both pilots entered the office. Apparently, Burford had made some phone calls that day.

-Davenport, Foulke, how are you doing?-asked Burford.

-We're doing rather fine, but, when the fighters were rebuilt, some tracking devices were found in them.-said Foulke.-Davenport and I are afraid that the Golden Axe Plan might be behind this, so we'd appreciate it if you could get us some new fighters.

-I'll see what I can do.-said Burford.-But in any case, I'll have to order the fighters from the mainland, so for now you'll have to make do with the F-15S/MTD and the Su-37.

-Thank you anyway, Burford.-said Davenport.-We'll test the planes right away.

-Not at all. I'll be with the radar operators in case anything goes wrong.-said Burford.

Davenport and Foulke headed to the hangars again. With the help of Hoskins and another mechanics, the F-15S/MTD and the Su-37 were rearmed and refueled. Minutes later, Davenport got in the Su-37, and Foulke, in the F-15S/MTD. They took off and flew for half an hour before landing again, without any problems with the airplanes or emergencies. While the F-15S/MTD was faster and sturdier, the Su-37 was more stable and maneuverable.

After the flight, Burford approached the two pilots.

-Davenport, Foulke, I've called our contacts in the mainland, and they might be able to bring a Typhoon and a Rafale M. They'll have to be built here, and the planes will arrive by tomorrow.-said Burford.

-I see.-said Foulke.-Thank you, Burford.

-Also, I've contacted some people to have company ground forces. They're waiting for us in the mainland.-said Burford.

-Glad to hear it.-said Davenport.-We're gonna need all the help we can get.

-You can say that again.-said Burford.-Have a good rest. We'll be heading to the US as soon as we get the new planes.

The two pilots headed to the base's cafe to have something to drink and eat after their flight.

-So, Olivieri and his Golden Axe Plan private army was behind this conflict the whole time.-said Davenport.-What role would the Valahia play in this?

-Maybe the Valahia was with the Golden Axe Plan before turning on them.-said Foulke.-My guess is that Olivieri Life Insurance provided them with the necessary money to produce their war machine, believing that the money they offered was enough to buy the Valahia's loyalty. However, Dumitrescu and his men, whom Olivieri believed dogs he could control with a leash of money, turned out to be wolves clinging to a fantasy of stalinism.

-So, basically, the Valahia was hand-fed by Olivieri before they changed their mind and bit his hand, right?-said Davenport.-And after that, Olivieri funded the IUPF and used the mercenaries to take the Valahia out. It's scary.

-And I guess that knowing that Olivieri is behind this puts us in the line of danger.-said Foulke.

Davenport nodded.

-We'll have to take that prick before he takes us out.-said Foulke.-Not just to get him back for using and manipulating us, but to save the world from his evil schemes.

-It would be a disaster if he could get away with his plans.-said Davenport.-By the way, do you want to spar a bit later?

-Sure, why not?-said Foulke.-It might be a good way to get our minds off this Golden Axe Plan thing for a while.

-Very well, then.-said Davenport.-We'll meet in the gym at 18:00 hours. See you later, Hansel.

After that, Davenport stood up and headed to her room. Foulke left the cafe a bit later and returned to his room to have some rest.

 _Midway Islands, June 9th 2016, 18:00 Hours; Weather: Sunny, clear skies_

Hansel Foulke had just arrived to the gym. Marlene Davenport was waiting there, practicing with the punching bag.

-Hey, Marlene.-said Foulke, walking into the gym.-How are you doing?

-Just fine.-replied Davenport. She headed toward him and got into a fighting stance.-Ready for a spar?

Foulke smirked and prepared for Davenport's attack. Davenport attacked just a second later. Unlike their skirmish in Tokyo, this was a more relaxed combat, even though they still made full contact. Davenport had Foulke against the ropes, but Foulke also held back a little, since he was not willing to go too far.

However, he could see some weak points in her combat strategy.

-Marlene, you're very good in the offensive.-Foulke complimented, as he dodged a high kick from Davenport.-But sometimes, you let our guard down.

-You've really got some nerve, Hansel.-replied Davenport, as she blocked a punch from Foulke.-I'm kicking your ass big time!

After another minute, Foulke saw an opening in Davenport's attack.

-Gotcha!-he boasted, as he swiped her left leg.

Davenport fell to the floor, having to extend her arms and lower her head to avoid hitting the floor with the back of her head. Before she could even prepare to stand up again, Foulke pinned her to the floor.

-I warned you, didn't I?-asked Foulke.

-Alright, alright, you win.-said Davenport, exasperated. After that, with a sweeter voice, she asked.-Now, could you please let me go?

Foulke couldn't help but comply. Davenport's green eyes were filled with sincerity. However, as soon as he let go of her, Davenport smirked, pushed Foulke to the floor and pinned him down before he could react.

-Now who's let the guard down?-asked Davenport.

-Hey, that was cruel!-complained Foulke.

-Hahaha, sorry!-Davenport apologized, letting go of Foulke.-However, you should never assume that your enemy would not try to defend themselves until the very end.

-I know.-said Foulke, standing up.-But still, this was supposed to be a friendly spar, Marlene!

-Of course. That's why I let you go.-said Davenport.-Had this been a real combat, you'd still be struggling on the floor.

Foulke sighed.

-In any case, you were right.-Davenport said.-I did let my guard down before.

-As I said, you're very good in attacks.-said Foulke.-But, if someone notices a weak point in your strategy, you're doomed. Also, remember, that the rules of CQC apply just as well in the air.

After taking a shower, both pilots headed to the cafe to have something to eat. At 22:00 hours, they got to bed, since the transport ships were expected to arrive the next morning, and they wanted to help in anything.

However, neither of them were prepared for the next morning.

 _Midway Islands, June 9th 2016, 05:45 Hours; Weather: Sunny, clear skies_

Frederick Burford was waiting for the cargo ships to arrive when the air raid alarms went off.

-What's going on?-said Burford, contacting the tower control operators.

-We're under attack!-replied the radar control operator.-Unknown hostile fighters approaching from the northeast! ETA, 15 minutes!

-They don't miss a beat...-said Burford. He reached the intercom and said:-Antares squadron, scramble! The Golden Axe Plan has sent a squadron to bomb this island!

Marlene Davenport was the first one to awaken. Without even taking her pajamas off, she jumped into her flight suit and headed to Hansel Foulke's room.

-Hansel! Wake up!-she shouted, as she banged the door as hard as she could.-We've got hostile planes incoming!

Foulke scrambled out of his room, wearing his flight suit over his pajamas. They ran as fast as they could to the hangars, where Dennis Hoskins was refueling the planes. Foulke climbed into the F-15S/MTD's cockpit, and Davenport, into the Su-37's.

-You have enough fuel for about 20 minutes of flight before having to refuel.-Hoskins warned.-Keep that in mind.

-We'll try to use our fuel sparingly.-replied Foulke.

The two fighters taxied to the runway. Burford's E-767 was behind them.

-Antares squadron, these bandits are here to eradicate all who know the truth about the Golden Axe Plan.-Burford said.-We can't allow that to happen! We must reach US land and stop their plan!

-Roger that!-said Davenport.-Hansel, let's take out those fighters!

-Said and done, Marlene!-said Foulke.

Both planes took off rapidly. However, it was 05:55 by the time they took off. To make matters worse, when Canopus was about to take off, one of its engines began to malfunction.

-Damn it! Not now!-said Canopus.-Antares squadron, we are not able to take off. Eliminate hostile forces.

-We're tracking 24 bandits escorting a formation of 6 bombers.-said Antares 1.-Their radar signature is very low. Maybe they're B-2A Spirits.

-That's not good.-said Antares 2.-Those bombers are armed with heavy guided bombs. If they hit the base, it's over.

There were F/A-18Fs, F-2As, Typhoons, Rafale Ms, Su-35Ss and JAS-39 NGs, 4 of each class escorting one of the six black B-2As. The F/A-18Fs had a multi-tone grey digital camo; the F-2As had a brown and green camo with black radome; the Typhoons had a bottle green paintjob with a grey radome; the Rafale Ms had an two-tone grey paintjob; the Su-35Ss had a multi-tone jagged blue camo with grey radome and black nose stripe; and the JAS-39 NGs had a forest green and brown camo with black radome. All of them sported an emblem which resembled a black tear-shaped shield with two golden axes in a cross-shape, a smaller axe pointing downwards at the bottom of the shied, 16 golden diamonds to each side of the shield, and a golden ribbon with the words "Golden Axe Plan", in black.

The first two waves to attack were the B-2As escorted by the F-2As and the JAS-39 NGs.

-Antares 2, take care of care of the bombers.-said Antares 1.-I'll keep the escorts busy.

-Said and done!-answered Antares 2.-Those bombers are not getting any closer.

Antares 2 headed towards the bombers, while Antares 1 fired a couple of missiles on one of the F-2As and his guns on one of the JAS-39 NGs, shooting down both planes. The remaining six planes spread out and tried to engage him. At that moment, however, an F-2A and a JAS-39 NG's pilots spotted Antares 2 attacking the bombers and shooting one of them down with her missiles and guns, and turned around to engage her.

Antares 2 had to disengage the second bomber to avoid the enemies' attacks. Antares 1 was too busy taking out the other four planes to help her. Antares 2 turned around as tightly as she could to avoid a volley of missiles fired from the F-2A and the JAS-39 NG. She was able to dodge the missiles, and, reacting quickly, she fired her guns on the JAS-39 NG, shooting it down. The F-2A dodged the JAS-39 NG's debris, but that left his six wide open for Antares 2, who fired two missiles on him, destroying the F-2A. After that, Antares 2 spotted the B-2A, which, much to her chagrin, was getting closer to Midway rapidly. Antares 2 sped up to reach the B-2A, which began to sway from side to side, in a desperate effort to shake Antares 2 off. Unfortunately, the Su-37 was way more maneuverable than the B-2A, and managed to fire two missiles on the bomber, dealing a moderate amount of damage. Antares 2 fired her guns as soon as she got within range, and before the B-2A got within range to drop its Modified Guided Penetration Bombs, it was shot down, ripped in half by Antares 2's fire.

Meanwhile, Antares 1 had managed to shoot down all of his enemies. However, there were still four bombers left, and their escorts were not willing to let their enemies get away with the deaths of their allies.

The F/A-18Fs and Su-35Ss escorted the next two bombers in their attack run.

-Antares 2, it might be a good idea to use our SAAMs and QAAMs against the escorts.-said Antares 1.

-We only have six of them each, so we'll have to use them sparingly.-answered Antares 2.-Let's use two of them on the escorts for now.

After that, Antares 1 fired a couple of SAAMs on two of the F/A-18Fs while Antares 2 attacked the Su-35Ss with QAAMs, shooting two of them down. The remaining Su-35Ss and F/A-18Fs broke away and ganged on their enemies. Antares 2 was chased by the F/A-18Fs, which, to her judgment, was a poor choice, since her Su-37 was more maneuverable than the Su-35S, which could outturn the F/A-18Fs. When the F/A-18Fs fired on her, she turned left hard to dodge the attack, getting behind the F/A-18Fs. While one of them broke apart, Antares 2 fired her guns on the second one, shooting it down. The last F/A-18F had managed to avoid the attack, and it was turning around to shoot down Antares 2 when she got a lock on to her enemy and fired two missiles. One of them missed its target, but the damage was already done. Antares 2 fired her guns on the enemy fighter and shot it down.

Antares 1 had already managed to shoot down both remaining Su-35Ss and one of the B-2As, while the last one had broke away and was flying at low altitude to avoid Antares 1. Focused on avoiding Antares 1, the B-2A pilots didn't realize that Antares 2 had engaged them until it was too late. The attack came from their 8 o'clock above. A hail of gunfire shut down the engines, sending the B-2A skimming over the sea until it crashed and exploded.

The last two B-2As, escorted by Typhoons and Rafale Ms, approached fast. Antares 2 switched to QAAMs to shoot down the Typhoons, while Antares 1 attacked the Rafale Ms using his SAAMs. Each of them shot down two bandits, with the other two Rafale Ms and two Typhoons spreading out after the attack. Antares 2 followed one of the Typhoons and shot it down using a QAAM. However, just after Antares 2 shot down the Typhoon, the last one fired on her, barely scratching her Su-37 with its guns. Pulling a Kulbit maneuver, she evaded her attacker and used her last QAAM to shoot down the last fighter.

Antares 1 had already shot down the Rafale Ms and was chasing the B-2As. Antares 2 joined in and attacked one of them, with Antares 1 attacking the other one. It took four standard missiles to take each of the bombers out, but the Antares squadron managed to destroy both B-2As before they could drop their MGPBs on Midway.

-Hostile forces are dwindling.-said Canopus.-Push through and finish them off.

Antares 1 was about to reply when he and Antares 2 spotted a faint radar blip to the north.

-What the...!? This signal wasn't there a moment ago!-Antares 2 said.

-Could it be...?-said Antares 1. He then remembered, with a shudder, what kind of aircraft emitted that signal.-Sir, it's the same aircraft we shot down in Tokyo!

Antares 2's blood froze.

-The Orgoi!?-she asked, trembling.

-All crew, target their AWACS.-said an unknown voice over the radio.-Prepare bomb drop.

-Antares squadron, keep them from bombing us at all costs!-ordered Canopus.

The Antares squadron streaked toward the bandit. It turned out that Antares 1's guess was correct.

It was an Orgoi-class gunship. However, unlike Valahia's Orgoi, which was jet black, this Orgoi was a bit paler, with silver trims on the outer edges of the wings. It was protected by eight AA guns and two SAM launchers. It also had a couple of bomb bays on the rear lower fuselage. The Antares squadron wasted no time in attacking the bomb bays, but were chased off by a hail of bullets fired from the AA guns and two SAMs that were fired on both of them. While the Antares squadron shook off the missiles, the Orgoi kept on its way towards the Midway Islands. In a desperate effort to stop the Orgoi, Antares 1 and Antares 2 switched to XLAAs and XMAAs and fired a volley as soon as they got a lock for each missile. Antares 1 managed to take out two AA guns and the two SAM launchers on the top side of the Orgoi, while Antares 2 destroyed two AA guns on the lower side of the Orgoi and the two bomb bays.

-Hostile reinforcements coming in from the northeast.-reported Canopus, as the Orgoi sped up and turned to the west.

Four F-15SEs and four Su-30MKIs approached from the northeast. The F-15SEs had a two-tone blue camo with grey radome, and the Su-30MKIs had a two-tone brown camo with white radome. The Antares squadron attacked the bandits with their last long-range weapons. Two Su-30MKIs and two F-15SEs were shot down, and the other four aircrafts counterattacked. Antares 2 engaged the F-15SEs, shooting one of them with her guns and the other one with missiles. Antares 1 used two missiles, firing one on each of the Su-30MKIs before dispatching them with his guns.

However, the Antares squadron's relief was short lived, since the Orgoi had turned around and started a second bombing run, this time protected by four CIWS, two on the top and two on the underside, controlled by two FCUs on the top of the plane, along with eight AA guns scattered across its airframe.

-We can't afford to take fire from the Orgoi-class aircraft!-said Canopus.

-Understood!-replied both Antares 1 and Antares 2.

-Target immobile.-said a member of the Orgoi crew.-Don't miss now!

Antares 1 and Antares 2 fired on the two bomb bays on the rear of the Orgoi, but the CIWS shot down the missiles.

-Antares 2, I'm going to take out the FCUs on the Orgoi.-said Antares 1.-Wait for my signal.

-Just hurry up!-said Antares 2, as Antares 1 headed toward the Orgoi.-If that thing drops its bombs on Canopus, it's over.

Antares 1 fired a couple of missiles on the FCUs. Both missiles were intercepted by the CIWS. However, that was part of Antares 1's plan. Just a second later, he fired his guns on the FCUs, destroying both of them in a single pass. The CIWS were shut down.

-Now! Destroy the bomb bays!-said Antares 1.

Antares 2 fired a missile on each of the bomb bays. Unfortunately, a single bomb was already dropped from the Orgoi. While it did not hit Canopus, it hit the weapon storage hangar, resulting in a violent explosion.

-We're taking fire!-said a voice, which belonged to Hoskins.-Firefighter unit, hurry up and put out that fire!

While the firefighters scrambled to put out the fire, the Antares squadron chased the Orgoi away from Midway.

-Antares squadron, aim for the rear engines.-ordered Canopus.-Drop them into the Pacific!

-Roger that.-said Antares 1.-Antares 2, take care of the right engine. I'll destroy the other one.

-I'm on it like butter on toast.-replied Antares 2.

Both pilots wasted no time in attacking the engines. Dodging the AA guns' fire, they fired their missiles and guns on the enemy gunship.

After a short attack, both engines exploded, and the Orgoi-class gunship began to lose altitude, until it finally crashed into the Pacific Ocean, a handful of miles to the east of the Midway Islands.

-Confirmed destruction of large aircraft.-said Canopus.-Good work, Antares squad.

-Thank you, Canopus.-replied Antares 2.-But both Antares 1 and I are low on fuel and ammo.

-If you could clear the runway, you'd be doing us a great favor.-said Antares 1.

-Roger that.-said Canopus, as the ground crew pulled the damaged E-767 out of the runway.

Antares 1 and Antares 2 landed just a handful of minutes later. The ground crew had finally put out the fire, but the cost was steep: all the special weapons reserves had been destroyed in the fire, and only a moderate amount of standard missiles and cannon rounds had been salvaged. Fortunately, there was still a large amount of fuel left. The ground crew refueled and rearmed the planes.

Once the planes' ammunition and fuel were replenished, Antares 1 and Antares 2 taxied to the runway. Canopus' E-767 had been stored inside one of the intact hangars, and Burford had headed to the control tower.

-There's another favor we need to ask of you.-he said, as Antares 1 and Antares 2 prepared for takeoff.-Our supply ships are coming in from the east. Rendezvous with them and provide air support.

-Affirmative.-said Antares 1.-Antares 1, taking off.

-Antares 2, taking off.-said Antares 2.

Both pilots took off as fast as their agile planes allowed them. They flew to the east for a few minutes before tracking a group of four ships.

-This is Burford.-said Burford on the radio.-Supply ship "Orca", respond.

After that message, a loud, earsplitting screech was heard. Antares 1 and Antares 2 almost lost control of their planes.

-Cano...-said a voice over the radio.-...co..?

-Orca, come in! Orca!-said Burford.-Antares squadron, you've gotta hurry!

-Cano... We can't... much longer!-said the captain of the leading ship.-We're... targ... hostiles... massive aircraft!

It wasn't long until the Antares squadron saw the enemy aircraft. Much to their dismay, it was another Orgoi-class gunship. This one had a silver grey paintjob.

-Hostile confirmed!-said Antares 1.-Another Orgoi!

-They're targeting the supply ships!-said Antares 2.

-Antares squadron, defend Orca!-ordered Burford.-You must escort the four ships safely to the Midway Islands!

-Orca to Antares squad.-said the captain of the first ship.-Please ensure the safety of our fleet!

The Orgoi was approaching quickly to the Orca supply ships from the northeast. Taking advantage of the F-15S/MTD's powerful engines, Antares 1 rushed towards the Orgoi and fired a missile on each of its bomb bays, destroying them.

-Antares, well done. But the situation is only getting worse.-said Burford.-Another one of those large aircraft appeared. We suspect they're here for us again.

-Looks like they want to eliminate anyone who knows about the Golden Axe Plan.-said Antares 1.

-Well, we can't afford to just give in.-said Antares 2.-I'll take care of the third Orgoi.

-All ships, engines at maximum, full speed ahead!-ordered the captain of the leading ship.-Lose them!

The Orca fleet headed towards the Midway Islands while Antares 2 attacked the third Orgoi-class gunship. This one also had a silver grey paintjob. As soon as she got within range, she used a couple of missiles to destroy the bomb bays.

-Dammit!-said the captain of the third Orgoi.-How could two fighters fend off both of us?

-I don't know, but, if we don't destroy them, we're going to lose this one!-replied the captain of the second Orgoi.-Let's shoot them down!

-All units, deploy all available AA weapons!-ordered the captain of the third Orgoi.

One second later, each of the Orgois deployed eight AA guns, six flak guns, and a couple of CIWS. Antares 1 and Antares 2 wasted no time in attacking them, with Antares 1 attacking the second one, and Antares 2, the third one.

At that moment, the second Orgoi positioned itself 60 feet over the third one. The Antares squadron targeted a CIWS gun each and strafed them. Despite being hit by multiple AA bullets, both Antares 1 and Antares 2 managed to take out their targets.

When they turned around for a second pass, however, they almost crashed into the Orgois, which had pulled apart from each other. The second Orgoi had turned left, and the third one, to the right, in a yawing fashion. With unerring accuracy, both Orgois covered an identical path and returned to their previous position, firing their AA guns on the Antares squadron, who evaded both the attacks and the gunships themselves by inches.

Antares 1 was shocked, but he was still able to react quickly and counterattack. Antares 2, however, was beside herself.

-How can they coordinate their attacks with a monster of that size!?-she said, freaking out.-This is insane!

-Antares 2, keep it together!-ordered Antares 1.-We need to take out at least the CIWS before we're able to attack the engines!

-Deploy anti-air missiles, shoot those dogs down!-ordered the Orgois' captains at unison.

At that moment, just when the Antares squadron destroyed the Orgois' CIWS, each of the Orgois deployed a couple of SAM launchers and fired. Four missiles, two fired on each of them, flew toward the Antares squadron. Fortunately, both Antares 1 and Antares 2 managed to evade the SAMs. However, their evasive maneuvers gave the Orgois a window of opportunity to counterattack, in the same fashion as before, yawing from side to side, firing their AA guns and flaks on their enemies.

Antares 1 attacked the second Orgoi as soon as they finished their counterattack, focusing on the engines. He fired a couple of missiles and a short burst of guns on the left one, destroying it.

Antares 2 shook her fear off and attacked the right engine in the same way as Antares 1, finishing off the Orgoi. The last Orgoi had to maneuver sharply to avoid a collision with the falling gunship, which crashed a couple of miles to the west of the Midway Islands.

-One Orgoi down!-reported Antares 1.-One more remaining.

At that moment, the last Orgoi began to maneuver more aggressively, almost ramming into the Antares squadron, who had to break away from its path. Once it finished its maneuvers, the Orgoi fired a missile on both Antares 1 and Antares 2. Both pilots evaded the attack and fired on the Orgoi's engines. Despite being hit several times by flak guns and AA guns, they managed to destroy the engines and make the last Orgoi fall into the Pacific Ocean.

-Both Orgoi-class gunships have been destroyed.-said Antares 1.-Phew, I can't believe we made it!

-Antares squadron, thank you for all your efforts.-said Burford.

-My apologies for losing my cool during the operation.-said Antares 2, who was still a bit shaken.-Burford, any update on our request for military support?

-I've been trying various routes, but I haven't been able to make contact with them yet.-answered Burford.-There must be GAP moles in the system. That's probably how they knew to find us here.

-I guess we're fighting a lonely ba...-said Antares 1, before an alarm blared in his cockpit, followed by an explosion.-What the...!?

-Antares 1! Your aircraft is on fire!-said Antares 2, alarmed. Antares 1 heard over the radio a similar alarm.

Antares 1 looked at Antares 2's aircraft and, much to his horror, he saw that her Su-37 was burning as well.

-Antares 2! Let's bail out! Now!-Antares 1 ordered.

-Antares squad! What's going on!?-said Burford, afraid of the answer.

However, just a second later, he could see Antares 1 and Antares 2 bailing out of their planes.

-Send the SAR helicopter to Foulke and Davenport's position immediately!-Burford ordered.

An Eurocopter EC 725 Super Cougar, sporting a black, brown and green camo, along with the Martinez Security emblems, took off from the island and headed toward Davenport and Foulke, who had fallen into the ocean, and were just 3 miles to the southwest of the Midway Islands. The helicopter crew rescued both pilots and took them back to the island.

A handful of minutes later, Davenport and Foulke were sitting in the base's cafeteria, drinking hot chocolate and covered in warm sheets. Burford was with them, having a cup of coffee.

-I'm glad you guys made it.-said Burford, as he took a sip of his cup.-Thanks to you guys, the supply ships, the cargo, and most importantly, the crew, made it safely to the Midway Islands.

-However, we've lost the planes.-said Davenport.-It's a shame, since I was just getting used to that Su-37.

-Don't forget they had some sort of tracking device, Marlene.-said Foulke.-Besides, the Orca fleet managed to bring the Typhoon and the Rafale M, right?

-Exactly. It will take us some time to ensemble the aircrafts' parts, but I think that we'll have them ready tonight.-said Burford, as he finished his cup of coffee and stood up.-I'm going to try and get us some military backup. Have a good rest.

With that, Burford left the cafeteria. As Foulke finished his cup of chocolate, he noticed that Davenport was trembling.

-What's wrong, Marlene?-he asked.-Are you still shocked because of our combat with the Orgois?

-Well, I'm still a bit shaken.-admitted Davenport.-But the thing is that I'm freezing.

-We're in the Midway Islands.-said Foulke.-I mean, it's not like it's so cold!

-You have no idea how cold the ocean water is.-said Davenport.-And to me, who I can't stand cold, it's a living hell.

Foulke sighed. As Davenport took a sip of her chocolate, she noticed Foulke putting his sheet on her shoulders.

-Thank you, Hansel.-she said, smiling.

-Not at all.-Foulke replied, smiling shyly.

-Still, I really thought we were gonna die this time.-said Davenport.

-Well, we're still alive, and to top it all, we took out three Orgois in a single mission.-said Foulke.

-I mean, I was really scared.-answered Davenport.-I lost my cool when I saw those Orgois attacking us.

-Marlene, you mustn't feel ashamed of yourself.-said Foulke.-That attack would have shaken anyone. Furthermore, you still shook off your fear and returned to our mission. If that's not bravery, I don't know what it is.

Davenport blushed at Foulke's compliment.

-Well, I'm gonna take a nap.-said Foulke, standing up.-See you later, Marlene.

Davenport finished her cup of chocolate and returned to her bedroom shortly after. Once she got in her room, she took her wet flight suit and pajamas off and put on her Martinez Security uniform. She got in her bed and got some sleep.

 _Midway Islands, June 10th 2016, 14:30 Hours; Weather: Sunny, few clouds_

Marlene Davenport woke up, stretching and rubbing her eyes to shake off her sleep. She headed to the cafeteria to have a good lunch.

When she got there, she saw Hansel Foulke, reading something in his phone with an angry look on his face.

-Hey, Hansel.-Davenport said, approaching Foulke.-How are you doing?

-I'm reading some news, and you're not going to like them.-Foulke answered, showing Davenport the article he was reading.-Take a look at this.

Davenport began to read the news, and her expression went from shock to anger.

 **Tragedy over the Midway Islands**

 **On June 10, 2016, at 06:00 hours, a reconnaissance force affiliated with the International Union Peacekeeping Force was shot down by pilots of Martinez Security. None of the pilots, who were fired upon without any kind of warning, has been confirmed to survive the unprovoked attack. Unconfirmed reports state that Martinez Security deployed three Orgoi-class gunships, which were used by the now-defunct terrorist organization Valahia. The whereabouts of the MS pilots remains in question, but it is believed their planes crashed before being able to return to base.**

The rest of the article gave further details of the engagement, including the names of the pilots involved in the "reconnaissance" mission, details of Martinez Security itself, and "evidence" of the involvement of Martinez Security with the Valahia.

-This. Is. Pure. Bullshit!-said Davenport, outraged.-What kind of half-ass reporter would agree to write this?

-I don't know, but I can bet that Olivieri is behind this.-replied Foulke, as Davenport gave him his phone back.-After all, if all we know about him is correct, we're a dangerous obstacle to his objectives.

-Very well, then. If a fight's what he wants, a fight's what he's getting.-said Davenport.-I hope we get to the mainland soon and show him that he can't have it his way.

-Careful, Marlene.-warned Foulke.-I agree with you, but acting recklessly is not going to help us at all.

-However, it would not make a lick of a difference if we let Olivieri do whatever he pleases.-replied Davenport.

-You've got a point.-said Foulke.-I just hope Burford got us some support.

At that moment, Frederick Burford entered the cafeteria.

-Colonel, any update on our requests?-asked Foulke.

-Unfortunately, I haven't been able to get any support for now.-said Burford.-I've been trying as many routes as possible, I've pulled as many strings as I could, I've called in all pending favors... But still nothing.

-To make matters worse, the press has labeled us as criminals.-said Davenport.-Burford, you might as well get us some military backup soon, or we won't be able to move to the US, and Olivieri will be able to carry on with the Golden Axe Plan.

-We'll just have to see.-said Burford.-But I still think we'll be able to move on to the United States. While we don't have official support from the US military, our ground forces have managed to secure an airfield in Area B7R.

-Wait, B7R?-asked Davenport.-The Round Table?

-"Round Table"?-repeated Foulke.-What is that?

-It was an area where the US tested a lot of prototype aircraft. Area B7R is located between the Round Mountain and the Table Mountain.-said Davenport.-Bad thing is that the interference in the area is extreme.

-You know quite a lot about it.-said Foulke.-Have you been there?

-No.-replied Davenport.-And, if the USN heard me saying anything about it, they might have court-martialed me, to say the least.

-Too bad they can't.-said Foulke.-For them, that is.

-I've still got some good news, though.-said Burford.-I've managed to get a top secret report addressed to Olivieri.

-Glad to hear it.-said Davenport.-We might be able to see what he's up to.

Davenport and Foulke followed Burford to his office, where, after taking seats around Burford's laptop, watched a video.

-It's a video report that a member of the GAPPA sent to Olivieri.-said Burford, as the video started.

After the Golden Axe Plan's logotype was displayed on the screen, a handful of commands appeared in the video.

-Mr Olivieri, I will not outline the final phase of the Golden Axe Plan, the attack on San Francisco.-said a voice in the video.

Davenport and Foulke looked at each other with dumbfounded and alarmed looks on their faces. The video itself continued, as the screen showed a satellite view of the southwest section of the United States, displaying the states of California and Nevada.

-The Golden Axe Plan's forces are already assembled at an abandoned airport in Nevada. They are an elite force, comprised of mercenaries, along with the most capable of the Valahia refugees.-said the narrator.

The video showed a satellite view of the airport, which was in the southern edge of Area B7R. It then showed an image that neither Davenport nor Foulke were longing to see.

-Work on the Spiridus has finished in the Sierra Nevada mountains, including a weapons upgrade.-said the narrator.

The video showed blueprints of a new Spiridus, including details of its size, weight, speed and weaponry.

-These forces will lead the attack on San Francisco.-said the narrator, as the video showed two red arrows leading from the South Nevada airport and the Spiridus' hangar to San Francisco.-The outbreak of "war" on American soil will surely bring your plan to fruition, Mr Olivieri.

With those words, the video ended, leaving Davenport and Foulke in a state of shock.

-Dear God!-sighed Davenport.-And I though we already had passed the worst part!

-Just how the goddamn hell did the Golden Axe Plan Private Army get their hands on the Spiridus?-asked Foulke.-Did those Valahia refugees give them the blueprints of the Spiridus or what?

-I don't know, but this is going to mean big trouble for us.-said Burford.

-You can say that again.-said Davenport.-Especially if they installed the Balaur and the electrolaser cannons.

-Wait a second.-said Foulke.-Let me watch that video again.

Burford restarted the video again and Foulke paused it in the second where the Spiridus' blueprints were shown. His face turned from fair to pale as he read the Spiridus' specifications.

-I think I'd rather deal with the electrolaser cannons and the Balaur.-said Foulke.-It seems the new Spiridus has been equipped with "Nimbus" missiles and "Tactical Laser Systems".

-What?-asked Davenport.-What the hell is that?

-According to this, it seems like the Nimbus missiles are based on the thermobaric missiles the Valahia used against us in the Adriatic. However, it seems these Nimbus missiles are way more powerful; not only their explosion is far more powerful and not restricted to lower altitudes, but its explosion lingers for a few seconds in the air, which means that, if any targets happen to survive the initial blast, the secondary explosions finish them off.-explained Foulke, reading the data carefully.-Regarding the Tactical Laser System, it appears to be some sort of high energy laser that can be used to shoot down ballistic missiles and damage any sort of targets. It seems those weapons are intended to replace the Balaur and the electrolaser cannons, respectively.

-So, we're now facing a new and improved Spiridus armed with enhanced missiles and lasers.-said Davenport.-And I thought facing the Orgois was tough!

-The good news is that the Spiridus' TLS has a range of just 10 miles, and the Nimbus missiles' long range accuracy is not very impressive without the help of recon drones.-replied Foulke.

-So, if we happen to spot any drones in the area, we just shoot them down.-said Davenport.

-That's the plan.-said Foulke.-Burford, we may want to move on to the B7R base as soon as possible.

-Don't worry about that.-said Burford.-A group of Il-76 will be here by tomorrow in the morning. The fuselage and the engines of your planes will be ensembled here, and the wings will be ensembled in the B7R base.

 _Meanwhile, in San Francisco, in Olivieri Life Insurance's HQ. Weather: Overcast, chance of rain..._

Andre Olivieri had met with GAPPA soldier called Tyrell Rowle, who had sent him a video report of the forces assembled at Nevada and the Spiridus, which the GAPPA had nicknamed "Spiridus Mk2".

Olivieri was reading a printed copy of the Spiridus Mk2's specifications, and he only took his eyes off the paper for a while to look at Rowle.

-I've heard there are some now who know the truth of our plan?-he asked.

-Yes, sir. A unit formerly affiliated with the IUPF did learn the truth, but they have been dealt with.-Rowle replied, smirking at the end of the phrase.

Olivieri remembered that, just after the attack on the Midway Islands, the signal of both the F-15S/MTD and the Su-37 had disappeared, which meant that both planes had crashed.

-I see. Good work.-Olivieri said, as Rowle left the office.

-" _However, I can't be 100% sure of that. Those two two-bit mercenaries have proven that they're worth more than I credited them for. Thankfully, my contact may be able to provide me with more info._ "-he mused, as he picked up his phone. He dialed his contact's number and called them.

After the fourth tone, his contact answered.

-Hello there.-said Olivieri.-Have the two pilots died?

-Unfortunately, they survived.-said his contact, whose voice was distorted as a precaution.-They ejected just after their planes caught fire. Everyone here seems to have caught wind of the GAPPA's plans. Be sure our troops are ready for any attack.

-In any case, make sure neither of the pilots make it out of the island alive.-said Olivieri.-No matter what, none of them must reach US soil.

-Understood, sir.-replied the contact.-I'll kill them both tonight.

-This is the most important phase of the GA plan.-stated Olivieri.-It's time the world felt the edge of our axe.

-You can count on me, sir.-said his contact.-Someone's coming. I'm out!

After that, his contact hung up.

Olivieri knew that secrecy was his trump card, so he wouldn't bother with the minor detail of his contact hanging up on him. He turned around on his chair and stared out of the window.

Bathed by the twilight sun, San Francisco rested, its inhabitants unaware of the danger lurking in the shadows.

Olivieri smirked. The only ones who could possibly stop him since the destruction of the Valahia were about to meet an untimely end...

 _Midway Islands, June 10th 2016, 19:30 Hours; Weather: Sunny, clear skies_

Hansel Foulke was practicing close-quarters combat with a punching bag in the base's gym. Along with flight, it was one of the few things that relieved him from the memories of his past.

Marlene Davenport had planned to take a look at their new airplanes, and she decided to go with Foulke. Davenport had not seen Foulke since they had lunch at the base's cafe about four hours before. She guessed she could find him in the gym, since it was one of his favorite places.

When Davenport got to the gym, however, she couldn't help but ogle at Foulke while he trained. He was wearing camo trousers, military boots, and a white, short-sleeved T-shirt that didn't help him hide his ripped body, especially since it was covered by sweat. Foulke's arms were rather muscular, but his movements were fast enough to allow him to deal fast-paced punches on the punching bag.

-" _Come on, Marlene Davenport, keep it together!_ "-Davenport mused as she shook her head. She then called for him.-Hansel!

Foulke stopped practicing and turned to the door.

-Hey, hi, Marlene.-he replied, brushing off the sweat on his forehead.-I'm gonna take a shower. _Bis nachher_!

Foulke headed to the restrooms to have a shower. Meanwhile, Davenport fiddled with her phone, watching some photos of USN planes. However, she still couldn't shake off Foulke's image from her head.

-" _I can't believe I ogled at him as if I was some sort of horny teenager!_ "-she mused.-" _I know he was a literal douchebag when we first met, but he has shown that he's not such a bad person. Still, I'm not in love with him, right? If I'm not, then why the hell did I stare at him like a drooling idiot!?_ "

Some minutes later, Foulke returned, this time wearing his uniform.

-Hello again.-he said.-Sorry to keep you waiting, Marlene.

-Don't sweat it.-Davenport answered, mentally slapping herself two seconds after that remark.-Do you want to check out our new planes?

- _Natürlich_!-said Foulke.-They've brought us a Typhoon and a Rafale M. I'm really looking forward to pilot either of them.

-I'm calling dibs on the Rafale M.-said Davenport, as Foulke and her left the gym.-I don't think I can keep up with the Typhoon's mobility.

-As you wish.-said Foulke.-Luckily, the Rafale M is more stable and sturdier than the Typhoon, and more suited for long-range air-to-surface combat.

-However, the Typhoon is faster, more nimble and it can drop guided bombs on any kind of ground-based target.-said Davenport.

-Thankfully, both of them can launch long-range air-to-air missiles.-said Foulke, as they approached the hangars.-That's not something you can say of the F-22A Raptor, or the T-50 PAK FA.

-You can say that again.-said Davenport.-However, the Raptor can still attack using medium-range missiles, and having an enemy PAK FA nearby is a death sentence for any unfortunate pilot due to the PAK FA's QAAMs.

Davenport and Foulke finally reached the hangar where the Typhoon and the Rafale M were being ensembled. The Typhoon had a grey paintjob with a blueish grey upper fuselage stripe, and the Rafale had a graphite grey paintjob.

-I love the Typhoon's paintjob.-said Foulke.-It reminds me of the Luftwaffe's Typhoons.

-Yeah, the RAF paintjob is a bit monotone.-said Davenport.-It's cool, but the Luftwaffe one is better.

At that moment, Frederick Burford appeared, smiling.

-Hey, glad you like the Typhoon's paintjob.-he said.-It was my idea to give it that paintjob.

-That was a nice detail, Burford.-said Foulke.

-Unfortunately, you won't be able to pilot the planes until we get to our base.-said Burford.-To prevent any kind of sabotage, even the mechanics will be barred from entering the hangars until the transports arrive. At eight o'clock, the hangar's doors will close.

And just some minutes later, all mechanics left the hangars, and Foulke and Davenport headed to their rooms.

Neither of them could foresee the events of that night.

 _Midway Islands, June 11th 2016, 00:20 Hours; Weather: Nighttime, few clouds_

Marlene Davenport was having trouble falling asleep. She was about to finally get her sleep when she heard some weird noises coming from one of the hangars.

Instinctively, she picked up her gun, a Beretta 92 Compact M, and left her room in complete silence. Davenport tiptoed her way to the hangar, where she spotted the light of a lantern swaying from side to side.

-" _Wait, that's the new planes' hangar!_ "-Davenport realized.-" _No one's supposed to be there now!_ "

Davenport was just thirty feet from the entrance when the lantern was turned off. She also heard some faint rustling inside. Steeling her nerves, Davenport approached the hangar, ready to shoot anyone who were inside...

 _BAM!_

A hidden person hit her right forearm with a crowbar. The blow was so hard that she almost shouted, and she dropped her gun. Before she could retrieve it, the assailant took the weapon from the ground and aimed it at her face.

-My, my, look who's here.-said the assailant.

It was Dennis Hoskins.

-Hoskins!?-Davenport said, aghast.-What do you think you're doing!? This isn't funny!

-Well, no shit, Sherlock!-Hoskins replied, smirking.-And by the way, I'm sabotaging your and your boyfriend's new toys.

Davenport was about to reply that Foulke was not her boyfriend, but she knew that she was not in a good position to sass, since Hoskins was too far from her to wrestle the gun from him, and close enough to guarantee Hoskins a fatal shot if she tried anything.

-You might be wondering why I'm doing this.-said Hoskins.-And the answer is simple: I'm a GAP spy.

-So, you knew about the tracking system all along!-said Davenport.-You bastard!

-Flattery will get you nowhere, you bimbo.-said Hoskins.-Now, get inside. Try anything funny and I'll kill you!

Davenport entered the hangar, wrecking her brain in search of a solution. She knew better than to call for help, since Hoskins would kill her on the spot. Hoskins led her to the back of the hangar.

-Judging by the look on your face, you're running out of options.-said Hoskins.-Get your hands behind your back.

Against her better judgment, Davenport obeyed. Hoskins chained her to a metal beam.

-I originally intended to put a bomb in your planes, and connecting them to the altimeter so that, once you took off, your planes exploded with you and Foulke inside.-said Hoskins.-But thanks to you, you meddlesome flygirl, I have to change my plans.

Unbeknownst to either of them, another person, holding a wrench, approached them in complete silence, without barely breathing.

-Also, you might think that stopping Olivieri will put an end to the Golden Axe Plan.-said Hoskins.-Then again, you've got that wrong. Olivieri might be the boss, but the Golden Axe Plan has been created in such way that, even without him, we'll still be able to carry out our plan.

-We'll take care of everyone in the GA plan!-swore Davenport.-You guys will not get away with this!

-Oh, you think so?-answered Hoskins.

He then reached into a box, picking up a laser tripmine.

-I'm gonna set this little buddy so that anyone who enters the hangar will trigger it.-sad Hoskins.-And, once I leave, only another person will come in. I'll give you a little tip: he's known as Todesengel.

Davenport's blood chilled.

-No, you won't!-she said.-Don't you dare!

-By the way, I'm gonna make sure you go to hell quietly.-Hoskins replied.

After that, Hoskins gagged Davenport. She could only muffle in anger and despair as Hoskins snarled.

-Goodbye!-Hoskins said when he finished.

He then took the tripmine and began to arm it. Just before he could finish, he turned around, feeling a presence behind him...

 _BAM!_

A wrench hit his temple with an excruciating force. Hoskins fell on the floor and the gun skidded on the ground.

-Don't you dare to hurt my wingman, you _scheißkerl_!-swore Hansel Foulke, staring at Hoskins with pure rage and breathing heavily.

Foulke's expression softened when he turned to Davenport. He approached her and ungagged her.

-Sorry I couldn't get here any sooner.-Foulke apologized as he unchained Davenport.

-Never mind.-said Davenport.-Come on, let's get out of...

-Not so fast!-said Hoskins, who had got up and picked up Davenport's gun.

He then aimed the gun at Foulke.

-NO!-shouted Davenport, shoving Foulke out of the way.

 _BANG!_

A shot rang through the hangar as Foulke fell on the floor.

Davenport had felt a piercing pain just as the bullet hit her lower abdomen. She looked down and, even in the darkness of the hangar, she could still see the blood flowing from the wound. Time seemed to slow down to a crawl as she fainted.

The last thing she saw before everything went black was Foulke, who was shouting her name in horror...

* * *

Seventeenth chapter. Sorry for the hideous delay, but I was lucky enough to squeeze some time to write this chapter due to university life. There is a small reference to 2 Fast 2 Furious in this chapter, along with a reference to the Harry Potter saga, and I hope you guys find both of them. Also, Dennis Hoskins' name is based on the names of two villains of the Jurassic Park franchise; guess which two. Good luck and take care. See you next time


	19. Chapter 18: Desert Gust

**Ace Combat: Joint Assault**

 **Chapter 18:Desert Gust**

 _xxxxxxxxxxxx, xxxxxxxxxxxx, xxxxxxxx_

Marlene Davenport felt like she was floating in some sort of void. The last thing she remembered before she passed out was that she had been shot by Dennis Hoskins, who turned out to be a Golden Axe Plan spy. Shortly after, everything went black.

-" _Am I dead?_ "-she wondered.-" _Seems like my luck ran out after all. I feel sorry for Burford; he seemed to be a nice guy._ "

Everything around her was black and silent. Just a second later, she had a flash.

Hansel Foulke had screamed her name as she fainted.

-" _Oh, Hansel. I told you so many times you should never let your guard down!_ "-Davenport thought.-" _Don't get me wrong, you're not to blame, but you should have made sure Hoskins could not get the gun back._ "

For some reason, the idea of not being able to see Foulke again sent a pang of sadness through her heart.

-" _Why am I feeling like this?_ "-Davenport mused.-" _I knew I was getting into great trouble by pushing him out of Hoskins' scope, but even though I knew it I still did it! I've never done such a thing for anyone! Wait, could it be...? No! I cannot believe I've fallen in love with him! He was such an asshole when we first met! Hell, we even beat the crap out of each other for a mere trifle about the Varcolac squadron's defection! Maybe he was like that because he didn't know me well enough, though; he seemed to warm up a bit after our mission in London. Still, I've got the feeling he's hiding something else from me, something that's troubling him, even more than the loss of twelve wingmates._ "

Davenport then pondered about her feelings for Foulke. Foulke had been very harsh to her in the beginning, but, some time later, he became a better person. She remembered the time they spent together; their fight in Japan, their constant bickering, how they began to get on well after their battles together, their visit to the Greek museum, their mission in Uzbekistan,...

Davenport also remembered how Foulke ogled at her when she went for a swim after they returned to Midway. She was certain that, if any other man had looked at her like that, she would have snapped and punched their teeth off their mouth; instead, she noticed that Foulke's ogling was filled with admiration and wonder, rather than lust. The next thing she remembered was how she felt when Foulke was practicing in the gym the afternoon before she was shot. She had never felt anything like that for anyone, let alone for someone who had been so hostile to her as Foulke had been when they first met.

Davenport then realized it. Maybe it was not love at first sight, but when she finally got to know the real Foulke, she had fallen in love with him. Even though she had blatantly denied it, she enjoyed being with him way more than if he was a mere friend.

While she pondered about that, she heard a voice. It was a beautiful voice, and to her surprise, it was familiar. Seconds later, everything went white...

 _Area B7R, Nevada, June 20th 2016, 17:51 Hours; Weather: Sunny, clear skies_

Hansel Foulke was in the infirmary, waiting by Marlene Davenport's side. He had very seldom left her side, only to eat and drink a bit or have a shower. Even though he had objected against it, Frederick Burford had her taken to Area B7R, but he had made sure Davenport was constantly checked in case she suffered any kind of crisis.

With a shudder, he remembered the events of that fateful night...

 **FLASHBACK:**

 _Hansel had just unchained Davenport from the beam Hoskins had chained her to._

 _-Sorry I couldn't get here any sooner.-Foulke apologized._

 _-Never mind.-said Davenport, her emerald green eyes filled with gratitude.-Come on, let's get out of..._

 _-Not so fast!-said Hoskins._

 _Foulke turned around in an instant. He froze when he saw Hoskins with Davenport's Beretta 92 Compact M aiming at him._

 _-NO!-shouted Davenport, as she pushed Foulke out of the way._

 _Foulke fell to the ground, a gunshot ringing through the hangar as he fell. Foulke looked at Davenport, and his heart stopped in his chest when he saw her looking at her abdomen with a hand over a large smear of blood._

 _A second later, Davenport fainted._

 _-MARLENE!-he shouted, feeling his soul ripping apart._

 _-Well, well. I wanted to save her for last, but seems the damage is already done.-said Hoskins.-Don't worry, you're next, Todesengel._

 _Foulke's eyes went from his wingman to the Golden Axe Plan spy, his despair being immediately replaced with seething anger._

 _-_ DICH SIND TOT, DU HURENSOHN! _-swore Foulke, grabbing the wrench he had hit Hoskins with before._

 _Hoskins aimed at Foulke again and pulled the trigger. However, Foulke threw the wrench at him, hitting Hoskins in the forehead. Hoskins lost his focus, but managed to shoot Foulke in the left shoulder._

 _Ignoring the pain, Foulke beelined towards Hoskins and wrestled the gun from his hands. Before Hoskins could fight back, Foulke pistol-whipped him, rendering Hoskins unconscious. Before killing him, however, Foulke returned to Davenport's side, checking her pulse. He almost fell down in relief when he felt her pulse._

 _-Gott seit Dank_ , she's alive! _-he thought.-_ However, her pulse is dropping rapidly. I'll get you back for this, Hoskins. I swear!

 _He picked Davenport up carefully. Foulke froze when he saw the blood still flowing from her shot wound. Steeling his nerves, he dashed out of the hangar, heading for the base's infirmary._

 _Before he got into the HQ building, he almost bumped into Frederick Burford._

 _-Foulke what's goi...-he asked, as he saw Davenport cradled in Foulke's arms.-What happened to Davenport!?_

 _-Marlene's been shot.-Foulke replied.-By Hoskins. That_ Hurensohn _is a GAP spy._

 _-Let's take her to the infirmary now.-said Burford, as both he and Foulke headed to the infirmary. At that moment, Burford noticed Foulke's wound.-You may want to have your wound taken care of, too._

 _-Don't worry about me! I've been through worse.-Foulke replied, as they reached the infirmary.-But what about Hoskins?_

 _-Don't worry. I'll take care of him.-said Burford, leaving the infirmary, as the medics attended Davenport.-Let's get outside and apprehend Hoskins before he causes any damage._

 _-_ Please, Marlene, hang on! I'm begging you! _-Foulke though, as he and Burford headed to the hangar where Hoskins laid unconscious.-_ Don't die!

 **END OF THE FLASHBACK**

Foulke had barely left Davenport's side since then, even when, a couple of days before, they had left Midway and reached the B7R base. Burford had Hoskins executed for his betrayal shortly after the incident. Foulke would have killed him himself had it not been for Davenport's condition and the treatment of his own injury, which, despite not being too serious, had prevented him from flying since then.

-" _It's taken me almost losing Marlene to realize how important she's for me._ "-he mused, as he held Davenport's hand.-" _She's always tried to be friendly, and I shunned her so coldly! To make matters worse, I didn't even tell her what made me become a mercenary in the first place. Marlene deserves to know why! What if she never wakes up?_ "

It was then when Foulke realized he was in love with Davenport.

Foulke gently caressed Davenport's bloody red hair, which felt smooth like silk, just like her fair skin. He remembered her emerald green eyes, which shone like their namesake gemstones. Her curvaceous figure was almost irresistible, and Foulke knew that for a fact since the day he saw her in her swimsuit back in Midway. Davenport also had an unique mix of a fiery temper and a good heart, as she had shown time and time again. Her combat skills were second to no one's, and, when she piloted, Davenport was almost as good as Foulke, maybe even better.

However, Foulke felt some shame for his feelings, since he still remembered Elza Reinhold, his girlfriend, who had died back in Germany. He though he was betraying her by loving Davenport.

To make matters worse, since Foulke and Davenport met, his resolve had faltered. He had only joined Martinez Security for one reason, and every time he met someone, if they lasted long enough, they hindered his "progress". To make matters worse, their deaths only brought more pain upon him. When he met Davenport, he already had lost twelve wingmen, in various combat scenarios.

During his career, he had distrusted Milosz Sulejmani, a man who was a wolf to men. Even though Foulke respected his former co-worker, he always saw Sulejmani as a bloodthirsty, greedy, callous, grim and taciturn man. Daniel Oruma was no better than him, since he took an unhealthy amount of pleasure in strafing retreating enemies. Faryd Gaviria was a "shoot first, ask never" kind of man, and also a rather brutish person. The fact that Tolya Kiriakov was a former mafia man earned him no affection from Foulke, either, and they were constantly at odds. The only person Foulke had cared a bit for, if any, was Burford himself.

Foulke had shunned his wingmen to spare them the pain of having to deal with him. Only Davenport had tried to be a bit friendly to him, and despite Foulke's efforts to prevent that, she had succeeded in earning his friendship.

And his love.

-" _Even if I somehow manage to overcome the despair I've felt since Elza's death, I doubt she would reciprocate my feelings. I was borderline rude to her._ "-thought Foulke.-" _Furthermore, if I lose her, whether she loves me back or not, I'd never recover from that blow._ "

As he thought that, tears began to well up in his eyes.

-Please, Marlene, wake up.-he begged quietly.

Some of his tears fell on Davenport's hand. Shortly after, Davenport's eyes opened gingerly, and her breathing became deeper.

Foulke wiped off his tears and looked at Davenport with a mix of surprise and joy.

-BURFORD! _SCHNELL_!-he shouted, turning around.-MARLENE'S AWAKE!

Burford entered the infirmary seconds later. His face lit when he saw Davenport awake.

-I'm so glad you came to, Davenport.-sighed Burford.

-Where are we?-asked Davenport, looking around.

-We're at Area B7R.-replied Foulke.-We came here two days ago.

Davenport had a flash. She recalled the events of that fateful night.

-Where's Hoskins?-she asked.-I'm going to break his arms for what he's done.

-He's already dead.-replied Burford.-He was executed the morning after he shot you.

-I would've loved to get him back personally.-said Davenport.-But there's nothing more he can do now.

-However, this isn't over yet.-said Burford.-The Golden Axe Plan is expected to attack San Francisco in two days.

-What!?-barked Davenport, trying to stand up and get out of the infirmary bed she was in.-What are we waiting for then? Let's get them.

-No way, Marlene!-replied Foulke, pushing her back.-You've been in coma for nine days. It's been a miracle we could bring you here and you didn't die on the way!

Davenport was about to reply when she realized how close she was to Foulke. He could take a closer look to his features. She would have blushed madly if she hadn't noticed some bandages on Foulke's shoulder.

-Hansel! What happened to you?-she asked, pointing at his shoulder.

-Hoskins managed to shoot me, too.-said Foulke.-If it's of any consolation for you, I managed to hit him with a wrench and knock him out cold before he could kill me.

Davenport's stomach churned at the sight of his wound. Foulke saw the concern in her emerald green eyes and squeezed her hand to reassure her. Unbeknownst to each other, Davenport and Foulke's hearts fluttered at that mere contact.

-Try to get some rest, Davenport.-said Burford, as he left the infirmary.-You'll need it.

As soon as Burford left, Davenport lifted her shirt over her belly to check her gunshot. The wound was just above and to the left of her navel, and it seemed to have healed over during her coma.

Foulke couldn't help but stare at her belly. It was almost perfect, even with the small scar caused by the bullet.

Seconds later, Davenport turned to face Foulke, and caught him staring at her belly. He only realized he had been caught off-guard when Davenport cleared her throat. Foulke turned his face away, his cheeks crimson red.

Davenport saw him blush despite his efforts to hide it. She sighed and tried to regain Foulke's attention.

-Hey, Hansel,-she said, trying to make light of the awkward situation.-don't worry about me. I'll be fine.

-I-I know.-stammered Foulke, still blushing.-I-it's just that I thought Hoskins had really killed you.

-Hansel, I've faced the Spiridus, the Orgois, a Scinfaxi-class submarine, the Rechin-class battleship, the Balaur,... Hell, I even fought _you_ back in Japan.-replied Davenport.-If I didn't die during any of those fights, there was no way Hoskins could've killed me.

-Please, Marlene, don't be so overconfident.-said Foulke.-A single bullet can end your enemy's life, or yours, no matter the circumstances. You've been very lucky this time. You never know when your luck will run out.

Davenport almost gaped at his words. Foulke seemed to really care for her, after all. Her heart almost jumped out of her chest in joy.

-I know that.-she answered.-But isn't just better to survive, and be glad for it? Being a pessimistic person will only cause you trouble and cloud your judgment, and sooner or later, it will weigh you down and make you lose your cool. And that will result in death.

Foulke smiled, taken aback by Davenport's optimism. Despite how close she had been to die, she still tried her best to keep her spirit up.

-However,-said Foulke, his smile fading.-you still need to rest.

-But we've got to stop the Golden Axe Plan!-protested Davenport.-Not that I question your abilities as a pilot, but, if you go alone out there, you will not make it back alive!

-" _Funny that you mention that!_ "-mused Foulke. He then said.-In any case, you need to rest, and neither I nor Burford will accept "no" for an answer. That's final, Marlene.

After that, Foulke stood up and headed away from her. Davenport was fuming.

-Hansel, you know me too well to believe I'm going to stay here any longer!-she said before Foulke left the infirmary.

Foulke didn't reply. He just left, closing the door gently behind him. Davenport balled her fists and put them on her temples, groaning in annoyance. Minutes later, she stared at the ceiling fan, sighing in defeat.

-" _If Hansel thinks I'm going to stay bedridden while the Golden Axe Plan and Olivieri attack San Francisco, he's nuts!_ "-she thought.-" _Tomorrow, I'll get back to the fray._ "

Davenport felt her gunshot. It hurt a bit, but she presumed it was not enough to stop her from walking, or flying. And she knew that Foulke would need all the help he could get. Especially since the Golden Axe Plan had a Spiridus in their arsenal.

-" _However, Hansel is still a mystery, despite how well I'm getting to know him._ "-Davenport mused.-" _What's his reason to fight? What is he after? Is it just that he loves flying, or there's more to it that meets the eye?_ "

Meanwhile, Foulke was taking a shower, astounded by Davenport's stubbornness. He knew that Davenport was not an oblivious pilot, but someone who was not likely to stand aside while the world suffered. However, he was certain that something very bad would happen to her if she pushed herself too far.

-" _If only I had been assigned this mission before Marlene had been hired, in this very same circumstances, I would receive it with utmost gladsomeness, knowing that I will achieve what I intended in the first place when I joined Martinez Security._ "-he thought.-" _However, I can't do it now, if not for my sake, for Marlene's. Whether my feelings for her are one-sided or not, I can't just do that to her._ "

Outside, in the hangars, Foulke's Typhoon and Davenport's Rafale M rested in the hangars, having been disassembled back in Midway for their transport and reassembled when they got to Area B7R.

After taking his shower, Foulke got dressed and headed out of the HQ building. The sun was already setting. To Foulke, it was a rather beautiful, soothing sight.

Foulke was so taken by the sight that he didn't notice Davenport getting close to him.

-You know, in photographs, it's hard to tell sunrise from sunset.-she said.

-Marlene, you should take it easy and get some rest.-protested Foulke after the initial startle.

-Hansel, I've been bedridden for nine days.-replied Davenport.-I'm ready for some action. And you can be damn sure you're not going on tomorrow's mission alone. You're beginning to care too much for me.

Foulke gave up.

-In any case, it's only after years of fight when you realize the meaning of the setting sun.-said Foulke.-It's the only time I can forget about everything I lost, and every person I killed.

-You mean...-said Davenport.

-Even if they're an enemy, an enemy pilot is still a person.-said Foulke.-And some of them may even have their reasons to fight.

-I know, and I agree with you.-said Davenport.-However, some enemies do not show any kind of regret, or mercy. I still shudder when I remember what Dumitrescu tried to do during the Valahia Crisis, and what Olivieri and his men are trying to do.

Foulke nodded.

-So, there's no way I can make you change your mind about tomorrow's mission, right?-he said.

-Hansel, our allies will need all the help they can get, and the Golden Axe Plan Private Army is going to have the Spiridus Mk2's support.-answered Davenport.-Unless you want this mission to be a failure and thus, condemn San Francisco, you're gonna need my help.

-Well, fortunately, Olivieri doesn't have the Varcolac squadron with him.-said Foulke.-I hate to admit it, but I think that Sulejmani and his men were phenomenal pilots.

-Especially Sulejmani.-said Davenport.-If he could get his hands on a new generation fighter, there would be nobody who could stop him.

-He was almost unstoppable in his MiG 1.44 Flatpack.-admitted Foulke.-I was lucky to shoot him down back in Uzbekistan.

-But you still did.-said Davenport.-And I find it very hard to believe it was mere luck. You're a very skilled pilot.

Foulke blushed at her praise.

-It's getting late.-said Davenport, as the sun began to set.-Let's have some rest and prepare for tomorrow's mission.

-Yeah, it'll be a good idea.-said Foulke, heading back into the HQ building with Davenport.-Especially for you.

After accompanying Davenport to her room, Foulke entered his own room. He fell down on his bed, relief coursing through his body. Some minutes later, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 _Area B7R, Nevada, June 21st 2016, 07:30 Hours; Weather: Sunny, clear skies_

Both Marlene Davenport and Hansel Foulke were awakened by Frederick Burford's PA announcement.

-All available pilots, head to the briefing room as soon as possible.-the announcement said.

Both Davenport and Foulke had gotten dressed and reached the briefing room at 07:40 hours, where Burford was waiting for them. Burford sighed when he saw Davenport enter, still aware of how close she had been to die.

-Our objective is to wipe out the Golden Axe Plan Private Army before they attack San Francisco.-said Burford, beginning the briefing.-They have forces in an abandoned airport in Sierra Mountains, and the Spiridus Mk2 is near Lake Tahoe.

As he spoke, satellite images of the airport and the Spiridus Mk2 over Lake Tahoe were shown on the screen.

-The first prong of our attack will be the Golden Axe's private army at the airport.-said Burford, pointing at the airport image.-They have substantial military might, both ground-based and aircraft, so this is going to be a fierce fight. Go in hot.

-Can we expect any kind of ground support?-asked Davenport.

-Yes, ground forces from Martinez Security will also aid in our operation.-answered Burford.-Dog Bear, Lazy Bear and Black Bear will storm the airport once we achieve air superiority. Each team is comprised of six armored personnel carriers, four tanks, two self-propelled anti-aircraft guns, two EC 725s and four EC 665s.

-Still, I guess we can expect heavy resistance from the Golden Axe Plan army, right?-said Foulke.-And besides, they have the Spiridus offering them support with the Nimbus missiles.

-As our intelligence has discovered, the Nimbus missiles need UAVs to be guided to targets at long range. The presence of X-45s in the airport airspace supports that.-said Burford.-If you destroy the UAVs in the area, you might be able to reduce the pressure from the Spiridus during the mission.

-In that case, we might have to waste some ammo on those pesky drones.-said Davenport.

-I'd rather waste ammo on the drones than having the Spiridus firing on us.-said Foulke.

-After capturing the base, you'll refuel and rearm before heading out to attack the Spiridus.-said Burford.

-Two mission in one day?-asked Davenport.-Not that I'm complaining about it, but we've only done that once, and it was against Valahia air and ground units, and we still had the Rigel squadron's support. This time, we're talking about a heavily defended base and the Spiridus.

-Yeah, it's risky, but the sooner we take out the Spiridus, the better.-said Foulke.

Davenport nodded, admitting her fellow pilot had a point.

-Any more questions?-asked Burford.

Neither Foulke nor Davenport said anything.

-Very well.-said Burford, concluding the briefing.-Good luck and godspeed, Antares squadron.

However, before being able to leave the briefing room, Davenport was intercepted by Burford.

-Davenport, are you sure you can do this?-he asked.

-If I weren't, I wouldn't be here, Burford.-said Davenport, a confident smile on her face.-Don't worry about me. I'll be fine.

-I hope so.-answered Burford, nodding.-Just be careful out there.

Davenport nodded and left, heading to the hangars, where Foulke was already checking his Typhoon. Davenport entered the Rafale M's cockpit and checked her aircraft.

After that, both planes taxied to the runway and, at 09:00 hours, they took off and headed southeast to attack the enemy base.

 _Nevada, June 21st 2016, 10:00 Hours; Weather: Sunny, clear skies_

Antares 1 and Antares 2 were a handful of miles to the northwest of the target area.

-America...-said Canopus.-I didn't expect to come home like this.

-Sir, you're from the west coast too, right?-asked Antares 2.-You must be worried about your folks.

-Of course. But I can't give them any special treatment.-answered Canopus.-For now, we've got to take care of business.

-You also mentioned you had a daughter.-said Antares 2.-She must be worried sick about you.

-She doesn't need a father hanging around.-said Canopus.-Not at her age.

-Oh, don't say that.-said Antares 2.-I'm sure she will be happy to see you soon.

-But seriously, an attack on US soil is sure to cause some serious turmoil.-said Antares 1.-The military won't be with us?

-I've tried various routes, but we've just got to see if they respond.-said Canopus.-It's a bit unlike you to be this anxious, Antares 1.

-In any case, let's just stop this ridiculous plan of theirs.-said Antares 1, a bit abashed.-It's already cost too many lives.

-The enemy needs to be totally wiped out to facilitate our raid.-said Canopus, as the Antares squadron commenced their attack.-You'll want to be quick.

As he said that, Antares 1 and Antares 2 increased their speed. Antares 2 strafed a couple of AA guns.

-Fighters?-asked an enemy soldier.-Which unit are they?

-The red scorpions...-answered another one.-They were killed in the Midway Islands, weren't they?

Antares 1 strafed a couple of mobile rocket launchers on the way to Dog Bear's position. Dog Bear was ten miles to the southeast of the base.

-Ground unit Dog Bear to Canopus.-reported the leader of the Dog Bear unit.-Requesting a status report.

-Progress is good. We will reach the base's airspace shortly.-answered Canopus.-However, once we begin our attack, we're expected to receive incoming fire from their forces in Lake Tahoe.

-Don't worry. Let's focus on taking the base here first.-said the leader of the Dog Bear unit.-Clear out the toughest enemies and leave the rest to us.

-Roger that, Dog Bear.-answered Canopus.

-I've got multiple bandits coming in from the enemy base.-reported Antares 1.-It seems to be a small flight of enemy strike fighters escorted by a handful of fighters.

-Understood.-said Antares 2.-Let's take the attack planes out before they reach Dog Bear's position.

Two sandy brown A-10As and two grayish blue Su-25SMs escorted by four F-15SEs and four Su-30MKIs were heading towards Dog Bear unit. Antares 1 and Antares 2 switched to XLAAs and fired on the escort fighters. Two F-15SEs and two Su-30MKIs managed to dodge the missiles and attacked the Antares squadron. The F-15SEs attacked Antares 2, but one of them was shot down by a short burst of guns from Antares 2. The other one fired a couple of missiles on her, but Antares 2 managed to dodge both, at the cost of losing sight of his opponent. The last F-15SE got on Antares 2's tail and fired his guns on her Rafale M, but not before Antares 2 pulled up and dodged the attack, getting behind him and firing a couple of missiles on him, shooting it down.

Meanwhile, Antares 1 had managed to destroy the two Su-30MKIs with more ease. However, the A-10s and the Su-25SMs were closing in to Dog Bear.

-Heat signatures incoming from the northwest!-reported Canopus.-Missiles!

The A-10s and the Su-25SMs climbed.

-The bandits are increasing altitude. Why would they...?-said Antares 1, before realizing why.-Antares 2, let's climb now!

Antares 2 followed Antares 1 as he increased throttle to the max and gained altitude.

Five seconds later, there was a large explosion just below the Antares squadron's position, obliterating everything within its radius. The explosion lingered for a few seconds before vanishing out.

-Was that a Nimbus missile?-asked Antares 2.

-Seems like it was.-said Antares 1.-That means we have some drones in the area.

-Antares squadron, the Nimbus missiles cause a series of explosions over a wide area. I'll analyze the information gathered during the last attack to calculate the altitudes at where you'll be at risk.-said Canopus.-However, the analysis is going to come very close to the wire. Be prepared to evade at any time.

-This is Antares 2.-reported Antares 2 shortly after Canopus' transmission.-I'm tracking a couple of X-45Cs at high altitude. Probably hostiles.

As Antares 2 had said, a couple of black X-45Cs were flying at an altitude of 24000 feet.

-Antares 2, take care of the A-10s.-said Antares 1.-I'll take care of the Su-25s. After clearing things up, we'll take out those UAVs.

-Roger that.-answered Antares 2.

Antares 2 followed the A-10s, which broke to each side. She engaged the one which turned to the left and fired two missiles. The A-10 was hit by one of them, and afterwards, shot down by a burst of guns from Antares 2. The other one tried to counterattack, but an aggressive maneuver from Antares 2 made the pilot hesitate, and he broke off. Antares 2 seized the chance and fired two missiles on the unfortunate fighter, hitting it hard. After that, Antares 2 fired a shorter burst of guns on the A-10, shooting it down.

Meanwhile, Antares 1 had managed to swiftly take out the Su-25SMs. He then headed towards the X-45Cs, with Antares 2 joining two seconds later.

At that moment, their warnings blared.

-Avoid altitudes between 3200 to 6500!-warned Canopus.

The Antares squadron had just entered the danger zone, and using their afterburners, climbed desperately to evade the deadly explosion.

-Incoming in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,-said Canopus.-impact!

A second Nimbus missile exploded just as Antares 1 and Antares 2 escaped the explosion area.

-Dammit! Just one second before, and we'd been goners!-said Antares 2.-Antares 1, we have to take out those UAVs, and fast!

-You got it!-said Antares 1.-I'll take the one to the left. You take care of the other one!

The Antares squadron split up and attacked the X-45Cs. Antares 2 was sure that those UAVs would be easy to handle, and headed straight for her target. However, just when she got within gun range, the X-45C pulled a high-G maneuver and got behind her, firing a QAAM on her. Antares 2 managed to dodge the missile by mere inches.

-Guess you've got trouble with these UAVs, too.-said Antares 1.-Not only they're insanely fast, but they seem to be armed.

-You can say that again.-said Antares 2.-My target just fired a QAAM on me, and now is chasing me at top speed.

-It's no use chasing them.-said Antares 1.-Let's lure them in and take them out.

-Sound like a plan.-said Antares 2, turning towards Antares 1 as the X-45C chased her.

Antares 1 and Antares 2 approached to each other head on, with the X-45Cs hot on their tails. At the last second, they turned around, making the X-45Cs slam into each other.

-I guess that's one way to get them off your tail.-said Antares 2, relieved.

-Spiridus, what happened to our long-range support?-said a voice over the radio, possibly the base commander.

-Sorry, Lt Col Richards, but the UAVs' been lost!-replied the captain of the Spiridus.-We can't use our Nimbus missiles without them!

-What? You're unable to fire?-asked Richards.-Dammit! You guys are worthless!

-Stop complaining and deploy more UAVs.-replied the captain on the Spiridus.-We'll return to our duties once we get a proper signal.

Another couple of X-45Cs taxied to the runway in the enemy base.

-Antares 1, I've spotted two more UAVs on the runway.-said Antares 2.-Let's take them out ASAP!

-Negative, Antares 2.-replied Antares 1.

-Why?-asked Antares 2.-If those drones get airborne, the Spiridus Mk.2 will fire its Nimbus missiles on us!

-That's a risk we've got no choice but to take.-answered Antares 1.-First, if we take them out over the runway, we'll end up blocking it, and our objective is to capture the base, not destroy it. Second, covering the ground units is vital for the capture of the base. Without them, this mission will end up in utter failure, and the GAPPA will have San Francisco's fate in their hands.

-Antares 1 is right.-said Canopus.-Lazy Bear requires CAS right now.

Lazy Bear was being blocked by a group of 8 AA guns, 2 SAM launchers, and 4 tanks. To make matters worse, a group of two Typhoons, two Rafale Ms, two F-2As and two JAS-39 NGs was approaching Lazy Bear's position. Antares 1 and Antares 2 switched to XLAAs and fired on the incoming fighters, with only one Typhoon and one Rafale M dodging the attack.

Antares 2 followed the Typhoon, firing her guns on him. The Typhoon was hit and shot down. The remaining Rafale M was just behind her, but was shot down by a couple of missiles, fired by Antares 1.

-There go the bandits.-said Antares 2.-Let's offer some air support to Lazy Bear.

-Antares squadron, this is Lazy Bear.-reported the Lazy Bear unit's leader.-We can take care of the AA guns ourselves. You take out the SAMs and the tanks.

-Roger that, Lazy Bear.-answered Antares 1.-Antares 2, you take out the SAMs. After that, we'll take care of the tanks.

Antares 2 locked on to the SAM launchers with the LASMs and fired one at each of them. As soon as she took the SAMs out, Antares 1 and Antares 2 attacked the tanks, but, at that moment, they heard a voice over the radio.

-UAVs sending coordinates!-said the voice.-Firing Nimbus missiles over target area!

The alarms blared inside Antares 1's Typhoon and Antares 2 Rafale M's cockpits.

-Avoid altitude between 660 and 3200!-warned Canopus.-Incoming in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, impact!

Another Nimbus missile exploded in the area, just as the Antares squadron managed to get out of the danger zone. Just as the explosions faded, Antares 1 and Antares 2 resumed the attack. Antares 1 dropped a couple of GPBs over a couple of tanks, and fired a couple of missiles on another one, leaving Antares 2 with a fourth one, which was destroyed with a couple of missiles.

Seconds later, Lazy Bear unit fired on the enemy AA guns, destroying them in a single salvo.

-This is Lazy Bear, area clear. Proceeding towards target area.-reported the Lazy Bear unit's leader.-Thank you for the support, Antares squad!

-Alright, Dog Bear and Lazy Bear are approaching the airport steadily.-said Canopus.-Assist Black Bear team.

Antares 1 and Antares 2 headed east to attack a group of ground units blocking Black Bear's path. There were two tanks, six SAM launchers and six AA guns between Black Bear's position and the airport. Antares 1 and Antares 2 fired a couple of missiles on the tanks and strafed three SAM launchers each before the telltale alarms blared in their cockpits.

-Avoid altitude between 660 and 3200!-warned Canopus, as the Antares squadron climbed.-Incoming in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, impact!

Another series of explosions struck the area right below the Antares squadron.

-Antares 1, let's take out the UAVs now.-said Antares 2.-I don't want the Spiridus firing Nimbus missiles on us when we reach the base.

-Understood.-said Antares 1.-Let's do this.

After that, the Antares squadron climbed towards the UAVs, which were flying at an altitude of 25000 feet, a thousand feet higher than the other two UAVs.

Antares 2 fired her guns on one of the UAVs, which managed to evade the deadly burst. Antares 1 got the same result. To make matters worse, the Spiridus fired another Nimbus missile on them.

-Avoid altitude between 20000 and 25500!-warned Canopus.

The Antares squadron climbed as fast as they could to avoid the explosions.

-Incoming in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, impact!-said Canopus.

The Nimbus missile unleashed its deadly charge over the target area. This time, however, it caught the UAVs in the crossfire.

-Guess that's what they call "hoisted by their own petard".-said Antares 1.

-Don't get too excited yet, Antares 1.-said Antares 2.-I've got four bandits coming in from their airport. And we're out of XLAAs.

-Don't worry, Antares 2.-said Antares 1.-We've been through worse. Four bandits are a piece of cake.

Two F/A-18Fs and two Su-35Ss were heading towards Black Bear. Antares 2 targeted the F/A-18Fs and fired her guns on one of them, while the other one broke off and dived to escape from Antares 2. Antares 2 followed him, trying to get a lock on to him, and once she heard the lock, she fired two missiles. The F/A-18F was hit by one of the missiles, but as he dodged the second one, he hit the ground and crashed.

Meanwhile, Antares 1 had shot down both Su-35Ss swiftly, firing a missile on each of them and finishing off with a gun burst.

-Antares squadron, we've picked a couple of bandits heading towards you from above.-said Canopus.

Antares 1 looked up and was blinded by the sun. Just a second later, he spotted two enemy fighters diving towards them.

-Antares 2, break!-he screamed.

Antares 1 and Antares 2 split up one second before the bandits flew past them. The bandits were a white F-15S/MTD with two-tone blue streaks over its wings, tail rudders, and canards and a black upper nose stripe, and an Su-37 with a digital three-tone grayish green camo.

-Kelpie, this is Willow.-said the Su-37 pilot.-Let's take out the red scorpions before decimating the ground-based enemies.

-Roger that, Willow.-replied Kelpie.-You take the Typhoon; I'll shoot down the Rafale.

The F-15S/MTD headed toward Antares 2, firing his guns on her. Antares 2 broke as hard as she could to avoid her enemy's attack. She knew all too well that her Rafale M was not much of a rival to the F-15S/MTD. However, she was determined to make it through that mission alive.

-" _Hoskins couldn't kill me back in Midway, and I'm not gonna be shot down by an ace wannabe. Not until the Golden Axe Plan is brought to an end!_ "-she mused.

Antares 2 slowed down as much as she could and made the F-15S/MTD pass her by. As soon as she got a lock on to it, she fired a couple of missiles. The F-15S/MTD dodged both missiles with ease, but that left the plane in a vulnerable position. Antares 2 capitalized on its vulnerability and fired her guns on the F-15S/MTD, tearing the fighter apart.

Meanwhile, Antares 1 had been struggling with the fierce Su-37 pilot. Antares 1 had somehow managed to avoid being hit by a couple of missiles and got behind the Su-37 afterwards, firing his guns and sending it spiralling towards the ground.

-This is Black Bear, no hostiles in sight.-said the leader of the Black Bear unit after they took out the remaining ground enemies.-Proceeding towards the airfield.

-Antares squadron, listen up.-said Canopus.-We've managed to make it this far, but we still have to capture the airfield. The helicopter units are en route towards the area from the north. Keep your eyes peeled for any hostile aircraft.

From the north, as Canopus had reported, six EC 665s and twelve EC 725s, all of them with a black, brown and green camo, were engaging a group of green AH-64D Apaches and black UH-60 Blackhawks.

-I can't believe this! Get those pilots up there!-ordered Richards.-Where are our reinforcements!?

The ground units were already in the outer perimeter of the airfield, trampling down all resistance. The helicopter units, Panther, Leopard and Jaguar, which belonged to Dog Bear, Lazy Bear and Black Bear units, respectively, kept the enemy choppers at bay. The base commander mobilized a couple of SAM launchers and a couple of tanks to counter the choppers and the enemy ground units, but Antares 2 fired a couple of LASMs on the SAMs, taking them out, and Antares 1 dropped his last GPBs on the tanks.

-Thank you for your support, Antares squad.-said the leader of the Dog Bear unit.-We can carry on from here.

-Antares squadron, this is Panther 11.-said one of the EC 665 pilots.-We can take out those choppers, but I've spotted a handful of F-35Bs parked in that base. It would be great if you could take them out before they shoot us down.

-Panther 11, understood.-said Antares 1.-Antares 2, let's take the F-35Bs out before they take off!

Four F-35Bs, sporting a light blue paintjob with white underside, were armed and ready for takeoff. Two of them managed to take off, but the other two were shot down by the Antares squadron with a couple of missiles each. The other two, more concerned about their own survival than the enemy choppers, tried to escape, but they were shot down by the Antares squadron before they could get to safety.

-Antares squadron, we've got four bandits coming in from the south.-reported Canopus.-Possibly enemy reinforcements.

Antares 1 and Antares 2 attacked the enemy planes. It turned out to be a couple of MiG 1.44s in white and black camo and a couple of F-35As sporting a white paintjob with black stripes. In their first pass, Antares 1 shot down a MiG 1.44, and Antares 2, an F-35A. The other two planes broke off and counterattacked, with the MiG 1.44 chasing Antares 2 and the F-35A attacking Antares 1. Antares 2 managed to shake the MiG 1.44 off her tail and counterattacked with a couple of standard missiles, shooting down the fighter. Antares 1, meanwhile, fired his guns on the enemy F-35A, clipping his right wing off and sending it towards the ground.

Meanwhile, the Golden Axe forces that had managed to survive were on the run, retreating from the base.

-Dog Bear here. We've seized the missile facility.-reported the leader of the Dog Bear unit, as the helicopters landed.

-All right, operation complete.-said Canopus.

-It's nice and cool down here, Burford.-said the leader of the Dog Bear unit, as he entered the HQ building.-They were kind enough to leave the AC on.

-Glad to hear it.-said Canopus.-We'll be counting on you for the next mission too.

Fifteen minutes later, the Antares squadron and Canopus had landed. Marlene Davenport and Hansel Foulke entered the HQ building's briefing room with Frederick Burford.

-Davenport, Foulke, as we agreed during our briefing, you'll have to destroy the Spiridus in Lake Tahoe today.-said Burford.-Prepare for launch as soon as possible.

-Understood, Burford.-said Davenport.-I guess that our planes only need to refuel and reload standard missiles, gun ammo and air-to-air weapons.

-Great idea.-said Foulke, smiling.-The lighter we keep our planes, the easier it will be to reach Lake Tahoe.

-I'll give you further details about the mission once you're airborne.-said Burford, heading towards the control tower.-Good luck and godspeed.

Davenport and Foulke returned to their planes. Ground units and mechanics were already refueling and replenishing ammunition to their planes.

Ten minutes later, Foulke and Davenport were already ready for takeoff, eager to destroy the Spiridus once and for all.

* * *

Eighteenth chapter. Again, sorry for the hideous delay, but I had a great deal of real-life problems that prevented me from writing this chapter in shorther notice. Also, I might need to add some extra information about Alect 1 and Alect squadron, since the special variant of the XFA-33 Fenrir in ACI added some info I lacked when writing my first fanfic. Good luck and take care. See you next time


	20. Chapter 19: Ghost Hunt

**Ace Combat: Joint Assault**

 **Chapter 19:Ghost Hunt**

 _Lake Tahoe, Nevada/California, June 21st 2016, 14:50 Hours; Weather: Sunny, clear skies_

Antares 1 and Antares 2 were approaching Lake Tahoe, and the Spiridus Mk2, which was flying over the area. At that moment, Burford contacted them from their recently captured base in Area B7R.

-Antares squadron, this is Burford.-he said.-As you already know, your target is the Spiridus Mk2. According to our intelligence report, it's not an easy target. The Spiridus Mk2 possesses Nimbus missiles, whose power you witnessed over Nevada. It may use those missiles to shoot you down in case you get too close to it. In addition, it carries Tactical Laser Systems, which pose a danger not only to you, but to a new long range missile our ground forces will use to assist you in this battle. You must disable all TLSs before our ground forces can attack the Spiridus with those missiles.

Eight minutes later, the Antares squadron was five miles south of the Spiridus' position.

-They've named this thing well, I'll give them that.-commented Burford.-But it's high time we exorcise this "ghost".

-We have to fight that thing again!?-asked Antares 2.-I've got a bad feeling about this, Antares 1.

-A bad feeling from you, Antares 2?-said Antares 1.-Don't sweat it. Just think of this as a new chance to shoot it down.

-And remember how difficult it was for us to take the original Spiridus down, and how it took out a whole RAF squadron with a less powerful weapon?-replied Antares 2.-This one might be our match.

-If it makes you feel any better, once we take the Mk2 out, the GAPPA will lose their trump card.-answered Antares 1.-Olivieri will be banging his bald head against the walls in rage.

-Also, Antares 2, once all this is over, you and Antares 1 will be granted a leave in absence to visit the lake if you want to.-said Burford.

-Only if we both make it through this alive.-said Antares 2.

Just five seconds later, six missiles flew towards the Antares squadron from the north. Both pilots dove to dodge them, and the six missiles slammed into the water.

Antares 1 looked up and saw the flying fortress. Unlike the original Spiridus, which was jet black, this one was grayish brown with silver trims.

-We've got visual.-said Antares 1.-It's the Spiridus!

-Bogeys?-said a member of the Spiridus' crew.-The PMCs!

-All crew, we've got a warm-up exercise before our strike on San Francisco.-said the captain of the Spiridus.-Get rid of these pests.

-Don't allow them to reach San Francisco.-ordered Burford, as he sent the two pilots all the targets in the Spiridus.-Eliminate them here.

Antares 1 and Antares 2 received the information. The Spiridus Mk2 was covered with AA guns, SAM launchers, and flak guns. It also had two rows of six bays flanking the position occupied electrolaser cannon was in the original Spiridus. The four electrolaser cannons ports had been replaced with TLSs, which were far more powerful. Over the Nimbus missile bays there was some sort of blueish dome.

Antares 1 and Antares 2 attacked two of the missile bays with standard missiles. However, as the missiles reached the dome, they bounced away and flew in an irregular pattern.

-Burford, our missiles aren't reaching the targets.-said Antares 1.-They're covering the area with an unique electromagnetic radiation, protecting them from enemy fire.

-I expected as much resistance from them.-said Burford.-We'll have to work in tandem with allied ground forces.

-Let's take out those mercenaries.-said the captain of the Spiridus.-Launch the Nimbus missiles and make sure they don't destroy the missile bays!

-Roger.-replied a member of the Spiridus' crew.-Launching Nimbus!

Antares 1 and Antares 2 watched as the Spiridus fired a Nimbus missile.

-They're firing the Nimbus missiles!-reported Antares 1.

-Wait, it's not heading south...-said Antares 2.-Oh, fuck, it's heading our way!

Antares 1 and Antares 2 broke away from the missile's blast radius. Seconds later, they saw the missile explode right where they had been five seconds before.

To make matters worse, three of the four TLS ports were active, firing a deadly beam in every direction possible, while AA guns and flak guns fired at will, and a couple of SAM launchers fired on the Antares squadron. The two pilots dodged the missiles by mere inches, while also avoiding the lethal anti-aircraft discharges.

-Dammit, that thing's got us both against the ropes!-groaned Antares 2.

-Even so, we won't get anything done standing around like this.-said Antares 1.-We have to go on the offensive.

-But how? The Spiridus' got every angle covered.-asked Antares 2. Just as she said that, she spotted the weak point she was looking for: a single FCU in the rear end of the aircraft.-Antares 1, I've spotted an FCU on the back of the Spiridus. If we take it out, we may be able to halt the AAA long enough to take out the TLSs and the Nimbus missile bays.

-For now, that option is as good as any.-replied Antares 1.-I'll act as a bait while you take the FCU out.

Antares 1 made himself look as easy a target as possible, making the Spiridus' defenses focus on him. That proved to be a fatal mistake, as Antares 2 headed straight for the FCU, firing two standard missiles on it, making the Spiridus' AAA, TLS and Nimbus missiles to stop firing. The electromagnetic radiation field, however, was still active.

-Dog Bear, fire missiles on hostile target on Lake Tahoe.-ordered Burford.-5, 4, 3, 2, 1, impact!

A large missile impacted over the electromagnetic dome, knocking it out.

-Ugh! How did they hit us?-asked the captain of the Spiridus.-What about READS? Report!

-They're firing heavy missiles!-replied a member of the crew.-READS can't repel them!

-Antares 2, their defenses are in disarray!-said Antares 1.-Take out as many Nimbus missile bays as you can, I'll take out the TLSs.

-Get READS back online!-ordered the captain of the Spiridus.-What's the holdup?

Antares 2 locked on to four of the Nimbus missile bays and fired a full barrage of XLAAs on them, destroying them in a single pass. Antares 1 attacked the the TLSs with his own XLAAs, destroying the lower port and damaging the other two ones. However, before either of them could attack the missile bays and the TLSs, the electromagnetic shield went back online. To make matter worse, bandits were heading to their position from the northwest.

-Enemy fighters incoming, Antares squadron.-said Burford.-They seem to be stealth fighters.

The bandits approaching the Antares squadron were a couple of F-35As and a couple of MiG 1.44s. Antares 2 attacked the F-35As, firing a couple of missiles on one of them. However, only one missile found its target, and the F-35As scattered after the attack.

To make matters worse, the Spiridus' crew had finished the repairs of the READS system.

-READS is back online.-reported a member of the crew.

-Understood.-replied the captain.-Launch the Nimbus missiles.

-But sir, we've got allies in the area.-complained another member of the crew.-If we fire, we may...

-I will shoot down every plane in the sky as long as those mercenaries are among them.-retorted the captain.-Launch. Nimbus. Now!

Seconds later, Burford sent the Antares squadron the coordinates of the impact areas. Both the Antares squadron and the bandits dodged the lethal explosions, albeit barely. Antares 2 seized the chance and attacked the damaged F-35A, using her guns to shoot it down. The other one fired a couple of missiles on her, but she managed to dodge both of them. Antares 2 turned around, got behind the F-35A, and, using her guns, tore the F-35A's tail rudders off, sending the fighter spiraling towards the lake.

Antares 1 had managed to shoot down both MiG 1.44, one with two missiles and the other one with guns. After that, both pilots resumed their attack on the Spiridus, not without avoiding a barrage of Nimbus missiles, which hindered their progress. As soon as they got in range, Antares 1 and Antares 2 attacked the AA guns, SAM launchers and flak guns, while they were time and time again forced to pull back when the Spiridus fired the Nimbus missiles and the TLSs on them. After both Antares 1 and Antares 2 took out six AA guns, two SAM launchers and four flak guns each, Antares 1 targeted the FCU and destroyed it to give the forces at the base in Nevada a chance to fire the large missile.

-Burford, the FCU is out.-reported Antares 1.-Fire the missiles!

-Roger that, Antares 1.-replied Burford.-You heard him, Dog Bear!

-Understood, Burford!-acknowledged the leader of the Dog Bear unit.-Firing missiles on target over Lake Tahoe.

A few seconds later, a large missile hit the Spiridus, knocking out the electromagnetic shield, exposing the Nimbus missile bays. Antares 1 and Antares 2 destroyed four of the remaining eight missile bays with standard missiles, and attacked the TLSs with guns, destroying them. Shortly after that, the Spiridus' electromagnetic shield was back online.

-READS is back online.-reported a member of the Spiridus' crew.

Along with the electromagnetic shield, 8 AA guns, 4 SAM launchers and 4 flak guns were activated. To make matters worse, the Nimbus missiles kept coming at an even faster pace, even though two thirds of the missiles bays had already been destroyed. It took both pilots several minutes to destroy all the anti-aircraft artillery, and then, Antares 2 gunned the FCU, which was followed by a third large missile impacting the electromagnetic shield, knocking it off.

-Aaargh! More enemy fire!?-asked the captain of the Spiridus.-Get READS back online!

-No good sir! It's in critical condition!-answered a member of the crew.-We can't get it back online!

-They've lost their EM shield for good!-said Antares 2.-Antares 1, let's take the missile bays out!

-Two steps ahead of you, Antares 2!-replied Antares 1, who was gunning the missile bays on the left side.

Antares 2 then proceeded to take out the last missile bays with her guns, taking all of them out in a single pass.

-All Nimbus missile ports have been disabled!-reported Antares 2 afterwards.

-Removed Nimbus missile threat.-said Burford.-Antares squadron, time to drop the hammer!

-We're on...-said Antares 1, before spotting a handful of faint blips on his radar.-Wait a second, we've got bandits coming in from the northeast.

The bandits were four F-22A Raptors and four T-50 PAK FAs. The T-50s had a grey paintjob with yellow outlines, while the F-22s had a dark grey paintjob with white forward fuselage. The eight bandits attacked the Antares squadron, with the F-22s attacking Antares 2 and the T-50s engaging Antares 1.

Antares 2, in a hunch, decided to save her XLAAs for the Spiridus instead of using them to attack the F-22s, since the F-22s would have been able to dodge the missiles with ease. Antares 2 attacked one of the F-22s with her guns, shooting it down, but she was trapped in a mauling circle shortly after. The other three F-22s had surrounded her and kept her from locking on to any of them from behind, since it would get her on the sights of the following F-22. Antares 2 countered this by attacking one of the F-22s head-on, using her guns on the enemy fighter. It was an aggressive move, but it worked; the enemy F-22 was shot down, leaving other two to go. The other two F-22 attacked Antares 2, using both guns and missiles in an effort to shoot her down, but they failed, although not by much. Antares 2 got behind one of the enemy F-22s and destroyed it with a couple of missiles. The other one was shot down with guns before the pilot could react.

Antares 1, meanwhile, had already dealt with the T-50s, having had as much trouble shooting them down as his wingman.

The Spiridus, meanwhile, had steered away from the Antares squadron.

-We lost READS, the TLS, AND the Nimbus missiles? To a couple of mere fighters?-asked the captain.-Regroup, and retreat to the west!

-Roger!-replied a member of the crew of the Spiridus.

-Antares squadron, the Spiridus is trying to retreat!-said Burford.-Stop them and finish them off!

-Roger that.-said Antares 1.-Antares 2, let's take out the engines.

-Let's use our last XLAAs to destroy the engines.-suggested Antares 2.

Antares 1 and Antares 2 switched to XLAAs and fired on the Spiridus' engines. Out of the six main engines, the two engines on the wings were damaged, and the remaining four, which were located on the wing struts and the lower fuselage, destroyed.

However, things were far from being easy, since the Spiridus deployed four IRCM ports, which fired purple flares. Antares 1 and Antares 2 knew all too well the effects of those flares: they nullified the missiles' seeking capabilities, and could damage the planes' afterburning systems.

Despite that, the Antares squadron knew that the Spiridus couldn't be allowed to escape, no matter the cost. And, since they couldn't use their missiles, they'd have to resort to guns. Antares 1 attacked the left engine, while Antares 2 attacked the right one. After a long burst of guns, both pilots managed to destroy the engines.

-Dammit! Cancel the retreat!-ordered the captain of the Spiridus.-Stand and fight!

However, things took a turn for the worse for Antares 2, as one of the IRCMs was sucked in by her left engine.

-Fuck!-she swore, as her left engine's afterburner became inoperative.

-Antares 2!-said Antares 1, alarmed.

-Antares squad, looks like they still have some fight left in them.-said Burford.-Finish them off!

-But...-said Antares 1.

-It's OK, Antares 1.-said Antares 2.-I still have one engine left.

-It's not gonna be enough.-said Antares 1, as he took a glance on his radar.-We've got bandits coming in from the north!

The bandits were two Su-47 Berkuts and two YF-23 Black Widows II. The Su-47 had a 2-tone sea blue camouflage with a black radome, while the YF-23s had a multi-tone grey digital camo. Despite the little numbers, both Antares 1 and Antares 2 knew the bandits posed a deadly threat at close range, and even if they still had any XLAAs left, the YF-23s and the Su-47s would dodge them with ease.

-Antares 2, I'll take care of the bandits.-said Antares 1.-Attack the Spiridus if you want, but if gets too dangerous, don't hesitate to back off.

Antares 1 turned towards the bandits before Antares 2 could reply. As soon as she got close enough to the Spiridus, the four and final TLS fired. Antares 2 dodged the deadly laser beam.

-The TLS is firing!-said Burford.

-What a pain in the ass!-said Antares 2.

-Antares 2, we'll fire a missile on the Spiridus from Nevada as planned. However, it won't be difficult for them to intercept it with the TLS.-said Burford.-Disable that laser ASAP.

Antares 2 was about to attack the TLS when she realized Antares 1 was in trouble. He was being chased by the YF-23s, while the Su-47s acted as bait, dodging every attack Antares 1 threw at them. Antares 2 rushed as fast as her remaining engine allowed her and fired her guns on one of the unsuspecting YF-23s, shooting it down. Before the enemies could react, Antares 2 fired a couple of missiles on one of the Su-47s, destroying it. The other two fighters broke away.

-Antares 2! What the hell do you think you're doing!?-barked Antares 1.

-What do you think I'm doing?-retorted Antares 2.-Saving your a...

Her answer was interrupted by a sudden shudder of Antares 2's Rafale M. A burst of bullets hit her plane.

-Ergh!-groaned Antares 2.

-Marlene!-cried Antares 1.

Antares 2 broke away from the deadly strafe of the remaining Su-47. Her left engine, which afterburning system was already out, was destroyed by the attack, along with large bullet holes on the Rafale's left wing. Despite that amount of damage, Antares 2 somehow managed to stay airborne.

The attack on his wingman sparked a very aggressive reaction from Antares 1, who, in a second, had shot down the Su-47 that attacked his wingman, and engaged the YF-23. The anger surge seemed to make Antares 1 fly even better than he already did. It was not long before the YF-23 was shot down too.

-Antares 1, are you alright?-asked Antares 2 afterwards.

-Just... just gimme a second. Please.-replied Antares 1, panting.

-Well, as soon as you have taken that breather, I'll need you to help me take that TLS out so that our forces destroy the Spiridus.-said Antares 2.

-Negative, Antares 2. You stay out of the fight.-answered Antares 1.-Your plane is already too damaged.

-Forget it!-barked Antares 2.-Like it or not, you're gonna need my help. If you do this alone, you'll get yourself killed. And I'll see to it that we both make it through this mission alive.

Antares 1 sighed, resigned.

-There's no talking you out of this, isn't it?-he asked.-Alright, but if you have any more problems, and I mean a single one more, disengage immediately. Promised?

-Jeez, fine.-complained Antares 2.

Both pilots headed towards the Spiridus, approaching from below to avoid the deadly laser beam.

-Antares 2, I'm going to attack the TLS as soon as I find an opening.-said Antares 1.-If I miss or don't destroy the target, attack the TLS while I create a diversion.

-Roger.-said Antares 2.-Just be careful, OK?

Antares 1 didn't reply. The TLS was just about to begin its cooldown. The TLS, while it was powerful enough to destroy any type of aircraft or ordnance in tenths of a second, had one major flaw: after a minute of continuous firing, it needed ten seconds to cool down. While it didn't seem like much, the Antares squadron would make the most of this chance.

Antares 1 attacked the TLS as soon as it stopped firing, using his guns and a couple of standard missiles. He seemingly managed to destroy the TLS pod.

-TLS port destroyed.-said Antares 1.-Burford, report to allies.

-Roger that.-replied Burford.

A couple of seconds after that, though, the TLS began to fire again, trying to hit Antares 1.

- _Scheiße!_ -barked Antares 1.

However, just before the TLS could be aimed at Antares 1 properly, a couple of missiles impacted on the TLS pod, destroying it for good.

-Thanks.-said Antares 1.

-No problem.-said Antares 2.

-Large missile is on its way.-said Burford.-Incoming in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, impact!

The large missile impacted over the upper section of the Spiridus Mk2, triggering a series of explosions inside of it.

-Number 5, 2, 6 and 3! It's no good!-said a member of the crew of the Spiridus.-Massive damage to all sections!

-We've got red light across the board in all sections!-reported another member of the crew.-All control has been lost!

-Complete engine failure! Altitude 700, 600, 500!-said a third member.-Prepare for imp...

The Spiridus crashed into the Lake Tahoe, exploding underwater.

-The Spiridus Mk2 has dissapeared from radar.-said Burford.-Well done, Antares squadron. Return to base.

The Antares squadron headed towards the south.

 _Area B7R, Nevada, June 21st 2016, 17:20 Hours; Weather: Sunny, clear skies_

The Antares squadron had just landed, after returning from one of the most difficult missions they were sortied to. Marlene Davenport's Rafale M was badly damaged, but despite that, she had managed to make it all the way from Lake Tahoe to the base in Nevada without mayor problems.

-Guess I'm out of the loop, though.-said Davenport, downcast.-I don't mind spending some credits in this craft, but I don't know if it's gonna be ready for tomorrow's sortie.

-I have good news about that.-said Burford.-You and Foulke are gonna love this.

-What did you find?-asked Foulke.-New aircraft?

-Not just any new aircraft.-said Burford.

Marlene Davenport and Hansel Foulke followed Frederick Burford to a hangar. They entered the hangar and saw a couple of aircraft storaged inside.

The aircraft were a T-50 PAK FA with a two-tone blue paintjob and an F-22A Raptor with a desert camouflage and a red canopy. Martinez Security personnel had painted their numbers in the aircrafts, Davenport's "008" on the T-50 and Foulke's "001" on the F-22.

-Amazing.-said Davenport.-What about supplies?

-Enough for our next mission.-said Burford.

-What really bothers me is that we've seen rather few enemies today.-said Foulke.-Even though we've taken out the Spiridus Mk2, I'm afraid we might have not seen all the Golden Axe Plan's got.

-Just a handful of bandits and not too many ground forces.-added Davenport.-If the GAPPA is powerful enough to attack San Francisco, Olivieri is gonna need more forces.

-Unfortunately, most of the US military doesn't seem to be aware of the danger the GAP poses.-said Burford.-I'm gonna pull a last string. Let's hope it works.

After that, Burford left the hangar. Davenport and Foulke followed suit.

 _Area B7R, Nevada, June 21st 2016, 20:30 Hours; Weather: Sunny, clear skies_

Marlene Davenport was lying on her bunk, having some rest after having a shower. She was wondering whether Martienz Security would have military backup from the US or not. If they didn't, Martinez Security would be without support at the worst moment.

Davenport stood up and headed for Burford's office. When she got there, she found the door open.

-Mr Burford, have you found any...-she started to say, before noticing Burford was nowhere to be seen.

Davenport sat down in a small sofa next to the desk.

-"Guess I'll have to wait a moment."-she thought.

Half a minute later, she noticed a photo frame on the desk. Davenport stood up to check the photo out.

What she saw left her speechless.

It was an old photograph, probably taken in the 90's. It showed Frederick Burford and another man in the photo, with a couple of F-14 Tomcats in the background. But it was not Burford who caught her attention, but the other man; it was a green-eyed, muscular man with brown hair in a pompadour and a charming smile.

-"It can't be...!"-Davenport mused, bewildered.-"He's my..."

At that very moment, she felt a hand on her shoulder, so suddenly she almost dropped the photo. She turned around and saw Burford, who seemed very calm despite the fact that Davenport had entered his office and he caught her staring at one of his photographs.

-Yes, I flew with your father. VFA-66 Stormbirds, aboard the Carl Vinson.-said Burford, with a slight smile on his face.-That man was just as you, a really goodhearted and brave pilot. He gave a lot of headaches to many admirals, though. Not that I blame him, actually.

-So, you knew him?-asked Davenport.

-Of course. He was one of my best friends back in the Navy.-said Burford, as he signaled Davenport to sit down.-What I'm going to tell you is classified and, had I told your family before, it would have ended my career. Remember when I told you and Hansel about that combat in the Middle East?

-Of course.-said Davenport.-Out of eight planes, six were shot down.

Burford nodded, visibly grieving at the memories of that encounter.

-The day was April 23rd, 1995. It was by far the worst nightmarish combat situation we've ever met. Enemy planes seemed to appear out of nowhere. Every time we shot one down, two more took its place. Before long, half of our flight was down, and despite our desperate calls for reinforcements or backup, no one came.-he said.-Your father was hit and wounded later, and even though he could have made it back to the carrier and receive medical treatment, he chose to stay, saving two planes before he bought it.

-And you saw it?-asked Davenport.-Instead of helping him out, you chose to flee?

Burford shook his head, downcast.

-Your father chose to sacrifice himself to protect me and the other pilot, despite our protests.-he said.-But, during his last moments, he asked me a final favor. He asked me to help you out if I could. Unfortunately, due to my connection with your father, I was discharged shortly before you enlisted.

-And the Navy didn't tell our family this because...-guessed Davenport.

-That was something the State Department wouldn't tell its dependents when the battle occurs over the wrong line on the map.-concluded Burford.-By the way, there must be a good reason for you to come to my office.

-Of course.-said Davenport.-I know I'm wishfully thinking, but, is there any hope you've found some military support?

-Still nothing.-answered Burford.-And the Golden Axe is scheduled to attack San Francisco tomorrow, so it's going to take a miracle to defeat them, even though they no longer have the Spiridus and the Varcolac squadron.

-It's little solace, but at least their only edge is in numbers.-sighed Davenport.

-Sadly, that might be all they need, since the US military seems to ignore the problem they've got on their hands.-replied Burford.-Just try to get some rest. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day.

Davenport nodded and left the office. She then headed to Hansel Foulke's room. It was his birthday, and congratulating him for his birthday was the least she could do. After all, Foulke was her friend.

Or was he more than that?

That was the question Davenport had been pondering during her coma. And surprisingly, she had come time and time again, that, during her time in Martinez Security, specifically after the mission in London, she had slowly but steadily falling in love with Foulke. He had initially come out as a moody, bad-mouthed and aloof pilot, but when Davenport and Foulke finally cooled down, they had got along rather well. Furthermore, in battle, both of them seemed to be in complete synchronization with each other, working as a couple of pilots instead of as a flight lead and wingman.

However, there were some questions that required answers, one of the most important of which was Foulke's reason to fight. For Davenport, it had gone from making her living as a fighter pilot to stopping a terrorist organization and then to stopping the Golden Axe Plan in less than a year.

Davenport finally arrived to Foulke's room and knocked on the door.

-Come in!-said Foulke from the other side. As Davenport entered the room, Foulke smiled.-Oh, it's you, Marlene. Good to see you're alright.

The room was small but comfy. It had a medium-sized window on the opposite side, from which the runway could be perfectly seen. To the right, there was a large bed, and to the left, there was a large brown leather couch, where Foulke was sitting, listening to "The Journey Home". Beside the couch there was a door leading to a small bathroom.

-Same here.-replied Davenport, as she sat down on the couch by Foulke's side.-I came here to congratulate you for your birthday.

-Dankeschön!-said Foulke.-It's been a while since someone congratulated me for my birthday.

-Wow, that's rather sad.-said Davenport.-Then again, you weren't very outgoing before, so, it kinda makes sense.

Foulke nodded.

-I have to admit. Some time ago, even before I joined Martinez Security, I was rather cold and unfriendly.-he admitted.-I guess it has something to do with my reason to fight.

-You're gonna tell me?-asked Davenport.-I know you promised me that you would, but, if you're not comfortable with it, you can tell me later.

-The thing is that tomorrow's mission might be an outright suicide.-said Foulke, standing up and looking out the window.-I'm afraid we haven't seen the full force of the Golden Axe Private Army.

-We've taken out the Valahia.-said Davenport, trying to cheer Foulke up.-We succeeded where no one else would have even dared to tread.

-I know that, and I'm proud of it.-replied Foulke.-But do you remember what the Valahia resorted to when we destroyed the Spiridus over London?

-They used the Balaur, the Rechin-class battleship, and they also tried to use the nukes.-answered Davenport.-Also the Varcolac squadron. The Golden Axe Plan has none of them.

-That may be not enough of a deterrent for Olivieri.-said Foulke.-He may have something up his sleeve. People like him, or Dumitrescu, only want to see the world burn. And they will stop before nothing to achieve their objectives.

-And your point is...-said Davenport.

-That, without help from the US and Olivieri having more than what we know about, tomorrow's mission might be our last.-concluded Foulke.-For both of us. That's why I don't mind answering your question, even though the answer might sound strange, or even ludicrous to you.

-What did you hope to achieve on the battlefield?-asked Davenport, fearing the answer.

Foulke sighed, downcast, before answering.

-What I wanted was...-he started saying, breathing deeply.-to find death.

Davenport was, to say the very least, aghast by Foulke's reason to fight. Had Foulke admitted it before they sorted their differences out, she may have laughed at it, or far worse, try to "help him with that". At that moment, the mere though of it felt like a cold bag of bile bursting inside her stomach, making her feel like a monster.

-What I'm going to say may sound like a harsh reproval or an insult, but what you just said is that you were willing to commit the worst crime against life itself, and a coward way to go.-said Davenport, vexed.-Why the hell did you care that little for your life?

-First off, it's not like I was willing to commit suicide, far from it.-said Foulke, turning around to face Davenport.-I wanted to die, no doubt about it. But that doesn't mean by any means that I wanted my death to be pointless.

-Then how did you expected to die?-asked Davenport.

-I just wanted to die like her; preventing someone else from being killed.-answered Davenport.

-Her?-said Davenport.-Who are you talking about.

Davenport headed towards the desk and picked up a small photo. It depicted a younger Foulke with a teen girl with light blonde hair and grey eyes. By all standards, the girl was beautiful.

-Elza Reinhold.-said Foulke.-She was my girlfriend.

-What happened to her?-asked Davenport, before taking a look at Foulke; he was trembling.-Oh, sorry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.

-It's OK. After all, I owe you an explanation.-answered Foulke.-It all started twelve years ago, back in Germany. I was part of a small gang, and I had met Elza one year before, and we immediately started dating. However, there seemed to be rumors about her. Some said that she was planning to break up with me. Not because she hated me or anything, but, since our gang was at odds with another, more violent gang, she feared that her feelings for me would betray her. Which, that fateful day, turned out to be not far-fetched.

Davenport listened with rapt attention.

-Elza and I were inspecting some ruins in one of the cities that had been destroyed and turned into a ghost town after the Ulysses Disaster when we heard some members of the rival gang approaching. Elza told me to hide immediately, since she knew that, after a previous face-off, I had angered some of the members of the gang, and they wanted my head. When I refused she knocked me unconscious and hid me under some debris.-continued Foulke.-I don't remember much about the details of the standoff, but when I came to, I found Elza mortally wounded. She was alive, but I was horribly certain that she wouldn't make it.

Foulke recalled the events of that day, as vividly as if he had lived through them the day before.

Hansel Foulke's flashback:

 **(NOTICE: Since I'm not good enough at German language to write a proper conversation, I'll have to write the dialogues in English. Sorry for the inconvenience)**

 _ _Hansel Foulke woke up, the back of his head hurting as if he had been struck by a freight train. He found out he was hidden under some debris. He looked at his wristwatch. It was 6:32. That meant he had been unconscious for fifteen minutes.__

 _ _That was when he remembered.__

 _ _Elza Reinhold and him had been searching some goods in a ruined farm house for just five minutes when Reinhold had a bad feeling about something out of the farm. She picked up her binoculars and saw a group of five teenagers coming towards the farm down a path from the east.__

 _ _She recognized a couple of them. Foulke had thwarted a nasty plot of theirs a couple of weeks ago. It was certain that those guys were in for the payback. Specially since all of them carried handguns.__

 _ _-Hans, we've got a problem.-Reinhold said.__

 _ _Foulke picked up the binoculars and took a look at where his girlfriend was pointing.__

 _ _-Shit! Do those bastards know when to give up?-Foulke sighed.__

 _ _-Hans, they're here to kill you!-Reinhold stated.-You've got to hide now!__

 _ _-Forget it, Elza!-Foulke protested.-We're in this together. We can still make it out of here. We can come back when those cowards are gone.__

 _ _-Hans, the only way we can get out of here is the way we came in, and if we try to get you out of here, you'll be killed.-Reinhold retorted.__

 _ _-Let's face them together then.-Foulke offered.-We've got more chances to make it out of this mess together.__

 _ _-I guess I have no choice.-sighed Reinhold.-Go ahead. I'll catch up with you.__

 _ _The next thing that Foulke remembered was a sharp pain in the back of his head, then darkness.__

 _ _After waking up, Foulke only heard the noise of the wind, and the flowing of the river.__

 _ _It was then when he picked up an alarming smell.__

 _ _Blood.__

 _ _Foulke worked his way out of the debris. It took him a whole minute to get out.__

 _ _As soon as he got out, he wished he had never woke up to begin with.__

 _ _Reinhold was lying on her back, her beige shirt smeared with blood and riddled by gunshots.__

 _ _-ELZA!-Foulke shouted, running towards Reinhold.__

 _ _Reinhold tilted her head wearily towards her boyfriend, smiling weakly.__

 _ _-Hansel...-she murmured.__

 _ _-Please, Elza, hold on!-Foulke begged, tears flowing from his eyes.-I'm begging you, don't die!__

 _ _-I'm sorry, Hans.-said Reinhold.-I'm afraid that's something I can't do.__

 _ _-Nonsense!-replied Foulke.-You can still make it!__

 _ _-I've been shot fifteen times, my dear Hans.-answered Reinhold.-I'm buying it, much to our dismay.__

 _ _She coughed, and then held her boyfriend's hands with her remaining strength.__

 _ _-Please, Foulke, promise me you'll never give up on life.-begged Reinhold, as her strength abandoned her.-Please don't die...__

 _ _After that, Reinhold passed out.__

 _ _-Elza, no!-begged Foulke, in vain.__

 _ _Shortly after, some of the members of Reinhold and Foulke's gang arrived to the farm. Despite Foulke's claims, all the members tried to shift the blame on Foulke, claiming that, although he didn't directly intervene in Reinhold's death, her feelings for him had spelt doom for her.__

 _ _Shortly after that, Hansel Foulke left the group, and spent a whole year hunting down the murderers of Elza Reinhold. Even though he succeeded in killing all of them, in a rather gruesome manner, the undeniable fact that his girlfriend wouldn't be brought back by their deaths haunted him down for the rest of his life.__

End of the flashback

-After that day, which was, in a twisted irony of fate, my 16th birthday, I was devastated, and my spirit was shattered.-said Foulke.-In her last moments, Elza tried to make me promise I'd never give up on life, but even after I took out her murderers, I found it very hard to honor her promise.

-So, you just resigned to your fate, then.-said Davenport.

-Not exactly.-answered Foulke.-As I said before, I didn't want my death to be pointless.

-There's no shame in dying fighting for a good reason.-said Davenport.-I've learned that today. My father died protecting his wingmen, even though it meant never seeing my mother or me again. My father knew what he was getting into, and still, didn't falter. But giving up and just waiting until you finally die is the most shameful way to die.

-You've got a point.-said Foulke.-However, when I joined the gang, I had lost my entire family. I had nowhere to go. And then, just when I though life was giving me a break, I lost the most important person I had back then.

-I understand how you felt back then.-said Davenport.-I felt the same way when my mother died during the Ulysses Disaster. After that, I had my grandparents, which only lived long enough to see me enlist the Navy. Shortly after that, they both died. What I mean is that even though things may seem bleak every now and then, life may be fair enough to give us a second chance. And wasting that chance is an insult to life itself.

-Back then, I refused to believe the likes of me had a second chance.-said Foulke.-I had joined Martinez Security because it was the last option I had. That's when I met Sulejmani, who had already spent some years fighting for Martinez Security. I tried to make as few friends as possible, to spare others from my pain and bad luck. It comes without saying that I failed miserably. At least until I met you.

-So, that's why you were an asshole when we first met.-guessed Davenport, putting two and two together.

-As ashamed as I am to admit it, you're right.-answered Foulke.-I was afraid that I would end up befriending you, specially after I realized how much you reminded me of Elza. Eventually, things have turned out to be worse than I expected.

-Worse!?-asked Davenport.-How?

-I've ended up liking you more than I feared.-answered Foulke, who was more downcast than ever.-Since the night you were shot by Hoskins, I realized that what I feel for you is not only insulting to Elza's memory, but also dangerous for both of us.

-What do you mean, Hansel?-asked Davenport. Then a crazy, but very possible idea crossed her mind.-Wait, you're...!

Foulke nodded.

-Yes, Marlene.-admitted Foulke, who seemed in the verge of tears.-I've fallen in love with you.

Davenport was dumbfounded.

-How is that bad, Hansel?-she asked, frowning.-I know that it might seem like an insult to your girlfriend, but, as you have just told me, she died to give you a chance to live.

-And as you said, it seems like I wasted it.-answered Foulke.-Also, I'm afraid that what happened to Elza could happen to you tomorrow. I just would not be able to go on with such heartache and despair.

-Hansel,-said Davenport, holding Foulke's hands between her own.-whatever challenge we face tomorrow, we'll face it together. If the worst happens, then so be it. That's the risk of being a fighter pilot, whether you work for the military, the private sector, or anyone else.

-Still, I'm not sure if my feelings for you might be an insult to Elza's memory.-said Foulke.

-I don't intend to speak for her or anything, but, if she loved you, if she really loved you as much as you loved her, Elza would be very happy to see that you could move on and find a true reason to live, instead of just waiting to die and shunning everyone away.-said Davenport.-As for me, at first, I really disliked you. I'm ashamed to admit it, but it's true. However, as you became a warmer and more friendly person, I couldn't help but change my mind about you.

-So, that means...-said Foulke.

-Yes, your feelings are not one-sided.-said Davenport, with a slight smile on her face.

Foulke sighed.

-Guess there's no going back, then.-he said.

After that, both pilots inches closer to each other, with a slight blush on their cheeks. Some seconds later, after what seemed like an eternity, they kissed.

It was a soft, yet passionate kiss, the long-awaited proof of their mutual love. Davenport's right hand was on Foulke's nape, while her left hand rested between his shoulder blades. Foulke's left hand gently caressed Davenport's back, while his right hand rested on her bloody red hair.

After pulling apart, they were breathing heavily, almost unsure of what had happened.

-Well, I guess you'll go back to your room.-stammered Foulke, some seconds later.

-You know, all things considered, I think I'll be staying for the night.-replied Davenport.-If you're not uncomfortable with the idea.

-As long as you want to, I can't say no to that.-answered Foulke.-But I guess you'll want to sleep in something else than your uniform.

-What are you implying, Hansel?-asked Davenport.-For a guy who seemed upset for his ex-girlfriend, you move pretty fast.

-Hey, it's not like that!-answered Foulke, scandalized.-I didn't mean we...

-I'm just messing with you, silly!-laughed Davenport.-Jesus Christ, loosen up a bit!

-Jeez, don't mess with me like that.-sighed Foulke.-Just get some clothes and come back here. Unless you change your mind, of course.

-I'll get a clean shirt and get back here.-said Davenport.-By the way, I'll change up in your bathroom, since I think I'll be turning all the wrong heads if I took a stroll in the base wearing only a shirt over my underwear.

-OK, see you later, Marlene.-said Foulke, as Davenport left his room.

After that, he fell on his bed, still wondering whether what he had just done was a good idea or not.

-"I guess that some day I would have to choose either to move on or resign to my fate."-he thought.-"It's not the best date, but who knows if Marlene or myself will be alive by tomorrow."

He then changed into a grey shirt and boxers. The grey shirt stuck to his fit frame.

A minute later, Davenport arrived to the room, headed toward the bathroom and changed into a white sleeveless shirt. It didn't do very much to hide her black sports bra, though, but that mattered little.

-"After all, Hansel has seen me in much more revealing clothes."-she thought.

She then left the bathroom and headed towards the bed, where Foulke was waiting for her.

-So, we're not gonna rush it, right?-asked Foulke.-Even though this might be our last night together?

-Of course not.-answered Davenport.-Also, we still have to wait until tomorrow to see if your bad hunch is true or false.

-I hope you're right, Marlene.-said Foulke.-Tomorrow, we'll have to show Olivieri what we're made of.

-Let's try to get some rest. Tomorrow's mission is gonna be a tough one, but we've been through worse, and succeeded.-said Davenport.-Good night, Hansel. I love you.

-I love you too, Marlene.-said Foulke.

They embraced each other tenderly as they drifted into slumber, blissfully unaware of the Golden Axe Plan's trump card...

 _Somewhere in New Mexico, June 21st 2016, 00:00 Hours; Weather: Clear skies_

Milosz Sulejmani was talking on the phone with Andre Olivieri.

-Are the planes in the hangars, Mr Olivieri?-asked Sulejmani.

-Of course, Mr Sulejmani.-answered Olivieri.-They are equipped with the weapons you and your men requested. Take them for a test flight in the base's airspace and report any problem, if there are.

-Understood.-said Sulejmani, and hung up.

Sulejmani headed towards the hangars. In one of them, Daniel Oruma, Faryd Gaviria and Tolya Kiriakov were chatting pertly.

-So these are the GAP's new toys.-said Oruma.-I really hope those Scorpions have something good in their arsenal. I'd be really dissapointed in them if they didn't last long enough.

-If they don't, they're better off shooting each other down.-added Gaviria.-To spare themselves the pain and humiliation.

-Martinez Security cannot afford anything remotely good enough to stand against our new planes.-said Kiriakov.-Let alone defeat us. They're dead. They just don't know it yet. What a shame that the Todesengel and his lovely wingman will be dead by tomorrow. At least they'll die together.

-I couldn't care less about them, or the GAP by any matter.-said Sulejmani, as he approached his wingmen.-All I care for is the reward we'll get for shooting them down. As Sulejmani told me before, it's gonna be seventeen million dollars each, for each one of us.

-Seventeen million!?-said Oruma.-That's big money for such small fry!

-However, you guys will have to live to earn it.-Sulejmani pointed out.-If any one of you guys die, I'll be splitting the earning between the surviving members.

-That's a pretty rough term there.-said Kiriakov.-I'm beginning to be afraid of any of you shooting me in the back.

-As long as you don't get in my way and cooperate, you will be safe, and live to earn the reward.-said Sulejmani.

-And then, we've got the payment for the mission over San Francisco itself.-said Gaviria.-It's gonna be a great payday tomorrow, hombre!

The planes the Varcolac squadron was admiring was the Golden Axe Plan Fighter GAF-1 Varcolac, a long plane with long, narrow and upward-curved wings, canard wings, and 2-D thrust vectoring engines, which gave it a maximum speed of over Mach 3. All of the planes were painted in the Varcolac squadron livery, along with the emblems and respective numbers of the members. The planes were equipped with standard missiles and double guns on each side of the cockpit, but the individual aircraft differed between each other in special weapons and performance.

Sulejmani's GAF-1's special weapons were the Multiple Launch Standard Missiles, which behaved just like the standard missiles, but they allowed 4 missiles to be fired in rapid succession. His plane also carried a machine gun in the rear of the plane, acting as a point-defense weapon, in a similar fashion to the CIWS.

Oruma's carried the Land Attack Cruise missile, which behaved just like the LAGMs, but had a greater impact radius and more firepower. A single impact of those missiles could sink an AEGIS destroyer. His plane also carried a special Operative System that increased the plane's stability, air-to-ground performance and defense and provided multi-lock capabilities for all weapons, at the expense of an almost negligible decrease in speed and mobility.

Gaviria's was equipped with the Long-range Air-to-Air Missile, which, although could only be fired in salvos of two and, unlike other long-range air-to-air missiles, didn't feature multi-lock capabilities, had a range far superior to even the XLAAs, and was extremely powerful, more than enough to shoot down an A-10 with a single missile. His plane's OS increased the plane's speed, air-to-air capabilities, and provided radar jamming, with very small decreases in mobility and defense.

Kiriakov's plane had been equipped with the 6-target Air-to-Air Missiles, which behaved like the XMAAs, but locking on to up to six different targets at the range of the SAAMs. The plane's OS provided a massive increase in maneuverability and air-to-air performance, along with an auto-aligning gun reticle, despite a light decrease in air-to-ground performance.

These four planes were the Golden Axe Plan's trump card.

* * *

Nineteenth chapter. Sadly, this sets a new record for me. This chapter should have been finished a whole month ago, but lately I've been really tired and busy, way more than I'd like to, even though it's summer. Also, I tried to make Hansel and Marlene's love confession as good and believable as possible. I just hope I can write Joint Assault's last chapter before 2017. But for now, all I can do is wish. I've edited some info regarding the XFA-33 Fenrir in Skies of Deception. Not much, but I edited it for the sake of completion. Good luck and take care. See you next time


	21. Chapter 20: Reprisal

**Ace Combat: Joint Assault**

 **Chapter 20:Reprisal**

 _Area B7R, Nevada, June 22nd 2016, 08:12 Hours; Weather: Sunny, few clouds_

Hansel Foulke woke up, after one of the few dreamless nights he had enjoyed in a very long time. He felt fully rested and plethoric. As Foulke turned around, he got a glimpse of his new girlfriend, Marlene Davenport, who was still asleep with a gentle smile on her face.

In an impulse, Foulke brushed Davenport's hair behind her ear, which woke her up.

-Oh, sorry, Marlene...-Foulke muttered.

-Don't sweat it, Hansel.-Davenport replied, as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.-This is far from being a rude awakening.

Foulke sighed, relieved.

-Actually, I think it's better this way, since we'll have more time to test our new planes.-Davenport said, as she stretched.-I'll have a shower and catch up with you in the briefing room.

After that, Davenport changed into her clothes and kissed Foulke before leaving.

Fifteen minutes later, after taking a shower and changing into clean clothes and her flight suit, Davenport headed to the briefing room, where Foulke was waiting for her, chatting with Frederick Burford.

-So, the ground forces have already left, escorted by the helicopters.-Foulke said.

-Yes, they left about one hour ago. Black Bear is to the north of San Francisco; Lazy Bear, to the east; and Dog Bear, to the south.-Burford replied.-If the Golden Axe Plan Private Army attacks, they'll try to hold the ground forces off.

-I hope so.-Foulke said.-We're gonna need all the help we can get.

-Speaking of which,-Davenport said, as she approached them.-did you get any news about military support?

-Not yet.-Burford answered.

-Goddammit!-Davenport groaned.-And the Golden Axe Plan could be attacking any second now!

-When the Golden Axe Plan attacks San Francisco, the ground forces will give us an update.-Burford said.-The ground forces are stationed far enough from the city to give us enough time to get to San Francisco before they can attack.

-Speaking of that, I think it'd be a good idea to test the planes before the mission.-Davenport said.

-Of course.-Burford replied.-Just stay alert in case the GAP commences their attack.

Both pilots left the briefing room afterwards.

Davenport saw that Foulke seemed somewhat worried.

-Is something the matter, Hansel?-she asked.

-Huh?-Foulke gasped, shaken from some stupor.-Oh, yeah, I'm OK. I was just wondering...

-What?-Davenport asked.-Are you worried that our feelings may interfere with our training? Or during the mission?

-You're really clever, Marlene.-Foulke sighed, with a small smile on his face.-Yes, it was that.

-There's nothing to worry about.-Davenport said, putting a hand over Foulke's shoulder.-Whatever we're down here, up there, we're only a team. And we've proven to be the best.

-I know, and you've also pulled us both out of some serious trouble in the past.-Foulke answered.-However, I still think this fight might be our last.

-If we're that unlucky, we'll make sure the Golden Axe Plan's victory is a phyrric one.-Davenport said.-We can't give up without a fight.

-Marlene, I'm not afraid of the Golden Axe Plan, or Olivieri himself.-Foulke said.-What I'm afraid of is of losing you. I almost did back in Midway, when that Hoskins bastard shot you, remember?

-Hansel, I'd be blatantly lying if I said I'm not afraid of losing you. You've been my flight lead and friend, and now you're my lover too.-Davenport replied.-But if we give in to our fear, we'll be leaving San Francisco, and possibly the whole world, at Olivieri's mercy. I know it's dangerous, and that we might not survive, but we're the only ones willing to take the GAP on. We may be mercenaries, but there's much more to it than money, or fame. If we're skilled in killing, we must also be able to save lives, and now, all the innocent people in San Francisco need us to fight for them.

After that, Davenport kissed Foulke passionately.

-And to think that I treated you like a piece of crap when we first met.-Foulke said, after they stopped kissing.-Had I known what kind of person you were, I would have dropped the lone wolf attitude.

-At least you were honorable enough to stay on our side back in Japan. That's more than I can say about the Varcolac squadron, and at least Oruma, Gaviria, and to a lesser extent, Kiriakov and Sulejmani seemed to be friendly.-Davenport replied.-Anyway, our planes ain't gonna take off on their own. Let's get some flight time.

- _Ja, mein Liebe!_ -Foulke replied, as he and Davenport headed toward the hangar.

After taking off, both pilots began their training, simulating dogfights, taking turns for strafe and cover, and practicing advanced combat maneuvers.

As they trained, they were oblivious to what was about to happen that afternoon.

 _San Francisco, California, June 22nd 2016, 14:00 Hours; Weather: Sunny, clear skies_

Andre Olivieri was resting in his office, fiddling with an empty Glock 26, while a magazine with 10 rounds rested on the desk. Olivieri was a former Captain of the Italian Air Force, and a former member of the aerobatic team Frecce Tricolori. Olivieri had also been trained in VTOL aircraft piloting, and his personal fighter jet, an F-35B with the colors of the GAP emblem, was storaged in a basement in his OLI headquarters.

Olivieri couldn't care less whether the Varcolac squadron killed the Martinez Security pilots or not. He still had more than enough money to pay the four pilots for both Marlene Davenport and Hansel Foulke's deaths, and if they failed, the Golden Axe Plan had more support than it may seemed.

Not only there were whole countries willing to support the Golden Axe Plan, but also disgruntled soldiers and corrupt officers all around the world were under Olivieri's payroll. Dennis Hoskins, whom he hadn't heard anything since just after the Orgois attacks over Midway, was only one of the many spies he had in both private military companies and military corps.

As he ruminated about his plan, his phone rang.

-Olivieri here.-he said, as he picked it up.

-Mr Olivieri, this is Lieutenant Colonel Robert Clancy.-a voice said over the phone.-Our troops are ready to attack San Francisco.

-Lt Col Clancy, you and your troops will attack San Francisco at 18:00 hours sharp.-Olivieri answered.-Keep in mind that Martinez Security will send their troops and pilots to protect the city. Take them all out at your discretion, but remember, your target is San Francisco itself.

-Our B-2As are being loaded and fueled as we speak.-Clancy said.-We've got many escort fighters, along with a vast amount of vehicles and ships.

-Glad to hear it.-Olivieri said.-Do not worry about collateral damage. If anything, we can blame Martinez Security for it.

-Understood sir.-Clancy answered.-But what if the US military interferes?

-All US military branches are currently under our control or payroll, and they can't put much of a fight in case they chose to side against us.-Olivieri replied.-Especially not against the GAF project.

-I'm still not very fond of those mercenaries, sir.-Clancy said.-They betrayed both Martinez Security and the Valahia at the drop of a hat. It would only take a better sponsor for them to change their side.

-I understand your concerns, Lt Col Clancy.-Olivieri admitted.-But so far, the best sponsor available is the Golden Axe Plan.

-I hope you're right.-Clancy replied.-I'll mobilize the troops at 16:45. Clancy out.

After that, Clancy hung up.

-" _Davenport and Foulke. I still remember how you two risked your lives to get me to Moscow._ "-Olivieri mused, with a twisted grin on his face.-" _It's so ironically unfortunate that the guy you took through Hell and beyond turned out to be your worst nightmare. You could have just died, and save me the trouble._ "

Some minutes later, Olivieri picked up the magazine on his desk, inserted it into the Glock 26 and left the office.

 _Area B7R, Nevada, June 22nd 2016, 16:40 Hours; Weather: Sunny, clear skies_

Hansel Foulke and Marlene Davenport had been resting after an intense morning of training, both in air combat and CQC. They were taking a break outside, near their planes, which were parked in the base's apron, fueled and armed, ready to take off at a moment's notice. Neither of them had bothered to take their flight suits off, and their helmets rested on their aircrafts' seats.

-So, if and when we take out the Golden Axe Plan, what plans have you in mind, Marlene?-asked Foulke.

-I honestly don't know.-answered Davenport.-Originally, I just wanted to get some cash and resign before things got out of hand. But it seems things already got south when I joined Martinez Security, so I'm at a loss as to what to do now. What about you, Hansel?

-I don't think I'll resign anytime soon, either.-said Foulke.-I've been fighting for so long that it already rubbed off on me. And besides, I've learned the hard way that a war can start anywhere and anytime, and I'm certain Martinez Security is gonna be on the right side.

-I see.-said Davenport.-Well, if you don't resign, I see no reason for me to do it either.

-Actually, I'd rather you to be out of this business as soon as you could, Marlene.-admitted Foulke.-Mercenaries tend to be on the first line in every conflict, and each battle is a new chance to die.

-I understand how you feel, but you can forget it.-said Davenport.-After all this time, we've been through situations that nobody would have ever considered, and together, we made it, even when things seemed the bleakest. I'm sure that, if we had been on our own, neither of us would have made it. Whatever we have to face, we'll face it together.

-I guess there's no talking you out of this.-said Foulke.-If that's the case, I'll always be by your side.

-That's the spirit, Hansel.-said Davenport.-But I guess we'll be needing a break after we take out the Golden Axe Plan.

-I've got an idea. If Burford grants us a leave, how about we pay a visit to Lake Tahoe?-asked Foulke.

-Sounds like a good idea. But that's just one of the many places we can visit.-said Davenport.-We could also spend some time in Hawaii, or go to Paris again.

-As long as we're together, I don't care even if I'm in Hell itself.-said Foulke.

-Unfortunately, that's what'll be waiting for us in San Francisco today.-said Davenport.

At that moment, the base's alarms rang.

-Speak of the Devil.-said Davenport.

-Attention all units! The Golden Axe Plan Private Army has just started their attack on San Francisco! Lazy Bear and Black Bear units have been overrun, and Dog Bear had to retreat and regroup!-announced Frederick Burford via PA system.-Antares squadron, launch immediately!

-Let's go, Marlene!-shouted Foulke, over the turmoil, as both he and Davenport made a beeline for their planes.

Both pilots climbed into their aircraft and checked their planes as fast as they could. Without waiting for clearance from the tower, the planes taxied to the runway and took off like bats out of Hell. The F-22A and the PAK FA had taken off just two minutes after the notice.

-Burford, this is Antares 2.-said Antares 2 as she and her flight lead headed west.-If you haven't got any military backup, now's the time to request it!

-So far no one's responding!-said Burford, who had just got into the E-767.-We'll have to do what we can on our own!

That felt like a jar of icy water for both pilots.

San Francisco was in serious danger, and Martinez Security was on their own against the Golden Axe Plan Private Army.

 _San Francisco, California, June 22nd 2016, 17:55 Hours; Weather: Sunny, clear skies_

The Antares squadron was approaching San Francisco from the east, while the GAPPA's vanguard forces were already over San Francisco. There were two cruisers, two Aegis destroyers, four Su-35Ss, four F/A-18Fs and a couple of B-2As over the city; one of them was approaching from the west, escorted by four F-35As, and the other one, coming in from the northwest, was escorted by a group of four MiG 1.44s. Both bombers had a black paintjob with golden trims on their wings and, and a low visibility GAPPA emblem on each of their wings.

-Here's a briefing on the situation. The Golden Axe Plan Private Army is already over San Francisco, and they have fighters, bombers and ships as well as ground forces. The Golden Axe Plan is willing to sacrifice the well-being of the city in favor of selfish profits. There is widespread confusion and panic. Your mission is to protect San Francisco at all costs and drive the hostile forces back.-said Canopus.-Under the cover of the battle, Dog Bear will assault OLI's HQ to retrieve all information about the Golden Axe Plan. If we manage to expose the details of Olivieri's plans to the public, we'll manage to put an end to his schemes. Antares Squadron, good luck and godspeed!

-Guess that we're on our own even now.-sighed Antares 1. He then talked to Antares 2.-Antares 2, we don't know how many enemies we'll have to face.

-I get what you want to say.-said Antares 2.-We'd better save our special weapons for the toughest enemies and take on the rest with standard missiles and guns, right?

-Correct.-replied Antares 1.-Also, we've got to use our standard missiles sparingly. Unless we run out of gun ammo, only one missile for ground vehicles, and two for fighters, bombers and ships.

-Understood.-replied Antares 2.-I still hope we get some military support soon, though. Let's start with the fighters already over the city!

-Antares squadron, the hostiles' predicted strike points have been added to your radars.-informed Canopus.-Take all targets out before they attack the city.

The Antares squadron engaged the F/A-18Fs and the Su-35Ss first. Antares 2 chased the more agile and faster Su-35S. Following her flight lead's advise, she used as little ammo as possible to destroy her enemies. She used a couple of missiles to destroy the first Su-35S, while the others scattered and tried to attack her form every angle. They all failed, however, as Antares 2 dived to avoid the attacks, and two of the Su-35S slammed into each other in the rushed attack, while the other one was damaged by their wingmates' debris. Antares 2 seized the chance and attacked the last Su-35S with a short burst of guns, destroying it.

Antares 1, however, had only managed to shoot down two of his enemies, each of them with a single missile and a short burst of guns. The other two were on his tail in a perfect shooting position until he pulled a Kulbit maneuver and shot down one of the F/A-18Fs with a burst of guns and the other one with a couple of standard missiles.

After taking down the first group of fighters, the Antares squadron headed towards the B-2A to the west, which was the closest one to San Francisco. Antares 2 engaged the F-35As, while Antares 1 fired a single XMAA on the enemy bomber, which hit the bomber causing only minor damage.

While Antares 1 attacked the B-2A, Antares 2 fired two QAAMs, one on a single F-35A each. Both fighters were shot down, but the other two spread out. Antares 2 followed one of them, firing her guns on it, destroying it, and turned around sharply to fire a couple of missiles on the last one, which had turned around to attack her. The F-35A dodged both missiles and fired his guns on her. Antares 2 managed to avoid the attack, and countered with a gun burst of her own, shooting the bandit down.

Meanwhile, Antares 1 fired a couple of standard missiles on the enemy B-2A. Despite the impacts, the bombers was still flying, albeit spewing black smoke. Antares 1 shot an XMAA on the bomber, destroying it. At that moment, an alarm blared in his cockpit, followed by his wingman's scream.

-An Aegis destroyer's firing on us!-Antares 2 screamed.-Antares 1, break!

Antares 1 dived and turned sharply to the right to avoid the missile that was trailing him. Antares 2 was turning to the left, heading south, while diving at high speed. A second missile was trailing her.

Fortunately for both pilots, neither missile managed to keep up with the pilot's maneuvers.

-Whew, dodged it!-sighed Antares 2.-Let's take out the destroyers before they crossed the Golden Gate Bridge.

Antares 1 felt a wave of relief wash over his body. He followed his wingman, who was already firing an LAGM on the Aegis destroyer. The LAGM's shockwave damaged the Aegis and destroyed its missile launchers. Antares 1 attacked the Aegis destroyer with a couple of standard missiles, sinking the ship.

-That's one ship less to take care of.-said Antares 1.-Let's keep it up.

-I'm on it!-replied Antares 2.-Just let's not forget that there's a second bomber coming in from the northwest.

-Understood.-answered Antares 1.-Let's take out the rest of the ships before attacking it.

At that moment, the other Aegis destroyer fired its missiles on the Antares squadron. Both pilots dived to avoid the missiles, which followed them, but lost track and flew off erratically. The Antares squadron dived in to attack the last Aegis destroyer, with Antares 2 firing an LAGM and Antares 1 firing a couple of standard missiles on the ship, sinking it.

-Antares 2, I advise you to keep your LAGMs in reserve for now.-said Antares 1.-I'll sink the destroyers with my GPBs. If they don't sink, you can use your standard missiles.

-Understood, Antares 1.-replied Antares 2.-Sink those fuckers, I'll cover you.

After that, Antares 1 dived in towards the destroyers, which were just 45 seconds away from the Golden Gate Bridge's east side, while Antares 2 followed him. Antares 1 dropped a single bomb on the ship, which tore a hole on the starboard side, but didn't sink. Antares 2 took the initiative and fired a couple of standard missiles on the destroyer, triggering a series of explosions and splitting it in half. After that, Antares 2 turned around and fired another couple of missiles on the other destroyer, causing minor damage to the ship's hull. Antares 1, seeing that move, attacked the ship with a single GPB. Luckily, the bomb struck a part of the ship that had already been hit by one of the missiles, piercing the damaged hull and sinking the destroyer.

-Gotta admit, not my cleverest move.-complained Antares 2.

-Don't worry, Antares 2.-replied Antares 1.-At least you tried to sink it without wasting your LAGMs. Let's get that B-2 before it gets within bombing range.

The couple of pilots headed north to attack the second B-2. The MiG 1.44s attacked the Antares squadron, but Antares 2 attacked the fighters, using the QAAMs to take out a couple of the MiG 1.44, while the others fired on her. Antares 2 managed to dodge the attack, but before the MiG 1.44s managed to get a lock on her again, one of them was hit by a couple of standard missiles, and the other one was hit by a burst of bullets.

-Hey, those were mine!-Antares 2 complained.

-Sorry, but those fighters triggered me.-replied Antares 1.-I've fired an XMAA on the other bomber, but it's still airborne. Take it out as a compensation.

Antares 2 attacked the B-2A, firing a couple of standard missiles on the bomber. The already damaged bomber exploded in midair.

-Two bombers down.-said Antares 2.-Canopus, this is Antares 2, what's the situation on the ground forces?

-Our ground forces are regrouping for an assault on San Francisco, but the Golden Axe forces have a huge head start on us.-replied Canopus.-We'll soon have enemy ground units coming in from the Golden Gate Bridge, the Oakland Bay Bridge and the 101 highway from the south.

-Understood.-said Antares 1.-Antares 2, we'll have to spread out for a while to hold the enemy forces off.

-You got it.-replied Antares 2.-For now on, the Golden Gate Bridge will be Waypoint Alpha; Oakland Bay Bridge, Waypoint Bravo; and the 101, Waypoint Charlie.

-And now, it seems we've got enemy units coming in from the waypoints Alpha and Charlie.-said Antares 1.-I'll take care of the enemies in Charlie.

-I'm heading to Waypoint Alpha double-time.-replied Antares 2., as she headed towards the Golden Gate Bridge-Be careful.

Antares 2 switched to LAGMs. She hoped to reach the enemies either before or after they left the bridge, since the LAGM would probably damage it badly. She tracked a couple of tanks, a couple of mobile AA guns, and a SAM launcher. She targeted the SAM with the LAGM and fired it. The missile hit the launcher and destroyed the AA guns, while damaging the tanks. Antares 2 fired a missile on each of the tanks, taking them out.

-Antares 1, I've taken out my targets.-reported Antares 2.-How are you faring out?

-I've seen better days.-said Antares 1.-I had to strafe a couple of AA guns and a couple of tanks. I've got a bit sloppy and too a couple of hits. Nothing serious, but a bit humiliating.

-Sad to hear it.-answered Antares 2.-But I'm tracking more ground units on Bravo. Don't worry, I'll take care of them.

-Sorry to break it, Antares squad, but we've got a couple of B-2As and another group of ships on the way, probably destroyers.-reported Canopus.

-I'll take them out. My GPBs are better at taking those ships out.-said Antares 1.

-Good idea.-said Antares 2.-Just don't waste too many of those bombs. We may need them for later.

-Same for your LAGMs.-replied Antares 1.-If I'm not mistaken, you've got five of them left. I've got four bombs left, but I'm not too happy about my prospects.

Antares 2 headed towards the ground units. However, she couldn't reach the ground units before they were already in the west side of the bridge, which were again comprised of a single SAM launcher, a couple of AA units and a couple of tanks. Nonetheless, she fired an LAGM on the enemy SAM. This time, however, only the three first units were destroyed. A single tank and an AA gun were still running, albeit damaged. Antares 2 strafed the enemy units, destroying them. Unfortunately, just before she hit the AA gun, it fired back, hitting Antares 2 a few times on the left wing.

-Damn!-she swore.

-Antares 2, what's going on?-asked Antares 1.

-I've been hit. Nothing serious, though, just some minor hits on the left wing.-replied Antares 2.-Good thing is I've taken out the units near Bravo. How are you going with the ships?

-Could be better. A single GPB is not enough to sink these destroyers.-answered Antares 1.-And I'm not keen on wasting these bombs. Nonetheless, I've already sunk two of the four ships.

-It seems that the B-2s are closing in.-reported Canopus.-Antares squad, take out those ships and intercept the bombers before they reach San Francisco. Keep an eye on the escorts, too. They seem to be escorted by stealth fighters.

 _-_ _ _Verdammt!__ -swore Antares 1.-Just what we needed the least!

-Don't worry, Antares 1. I'm heading your way.-said Antares 2.

-No, don't.-replied Antares 1.-Head towards the bombers. I'll catch up with you later.

-Understood.-sighed Antares 2, not as unhappy of attacking the bombers on her own as of leaving Antares 1 to face the destroyers alone.

Antares 2 managed to get visual confirmation of the third B-2 and its escorts half a minute later, after heading northwest.

-Berkuts.-she groaned.-Out of the frying pan, and face-first into the flames.

The Su-47s kicked in the afterburners and attacked Antares 2, but one of them was shot down by a couple of standard missiles. The other three planes surrounded her to keep her from reaching the bomber. Antares 2 attacked one of the Su-47s head-on, shooting it down with a couple of standard missiles. However, as she dashed towards the bomber, the other two bandits trailed her. Antares 2 was fuming.

-" _ _I was SO close to shoot down that bomber, and those two bozos had to come in and screw it up.__ "-she mused.-" _ _Talk about bad timing!__ "

Fortunately, just as the Su-47s prepared to shoot, three XMAAs flew towards the B-2A and the bandits. All the targets exploded in mid-air.

-Hey, thanks for saving my bacon!-said Antares 2.-But what about the destroyers?

-One of them is already sunk. The other one's just past the Golden Gate.-replied Antares 1.-And besides, keeping your wingmen alive is more important than destroying a target.

Antares 1 had said it as a generality, but after spending a lot of time with him, Antares 2 knew what her flight lead really meant. She couldn't help but blush.

-I'll deal with the last destroyer.-said Antares 2.-Keep an eye for the next bomber.

Antares 2 headed towards the destroyer. A couple of standard missiles and a strafing run were enough to sink it. Antares 2 had managed to destroy the ship just half a minute before San Francisco came within firing range of the destroyer.

-Antares 2, I've got visual on the fourth bomber.-reported Antares 1 shortly after.-And it's got an escort of four YF-23s.

-Why do you get the easier pickings?-joked Antares 2, as she headed towards the bomber.

-I don't know, but these seem anything but easy pickings.-replied Antares 1.-I've already managed to shoot two of them down, but they're keeping me from getting a lock on to the B-2.

-Don't sweat it, Antares 1.-said Antares 2.-I'm on my way.

Antares 2 reached the YF-23As as they were about to get a solid lock on to her flight lead. She fired a single QAAM on one of them, shooting it down, while the other one broke left to engage the new threat, giving Antares 1 the window of opportunity to attack the B-2A. Meanwhile, Antares 2 attacked the YF-23A with a QAAM, shooting it down.

-The escorts are down.-reported Antares 2.-How's the bomber?

-Spiraling out of control and heading for the water.-answered Antares 1.-Took another of my XMAAs with him though.

And as he said, the B-2A was spiraling towards the water, a mile north of the Alcatraz prison, with one of its wings torn out and spewing flames and black smoke.

-Antares 1, how much ammo have you got?-asked Antares 2.

-I've got bad news.-Antares 1 responded.-Only 2 XMAAs and two GPBs. How about you?

-Two QAAMs and four LAGMs.-replied Antares 2.-And I'm pretty sure the GAP hasn't fired their last shot.

-Then you're not gonna like this.-said Canopus.-We've got four more ships, including two Aegis destroyers, two B-2As with stealth fighter escorts, and more ground units on the way.

-Which are the closest targets?-asked Antares 1.

-The ground units, which are approaching from all the three waypoints.-answered Canopus.-Six units in total.

-Damn, these fuckers mean business.-sighed Antares 2.-Time to spread out again.

-I've got a plan. Not a good plan, but it's the best plan I can come up with.-said Antares 1.-Let's go from waypoint to waypoint to take out the targets. The route will be Alpha-Bravo-Charlie.

-Understood.-said Antares 2.-I'll start on Alpha. Antares 1, go to Bravo.

-Roger that.-replied Antares 1, heading for the Oakland Bay Bridge.

Antares 2 headed for a group of enemy ground units, comprised of a couple of tanks, a couple of mobile SAM launchers and a couple of AA guns, a couple of miles north of the Golden Gate Bridge. She switched to LAGMs and fired a single missile on the enemy group. The AA guns were the only ones that survived the attack, albeit damaged, since they were in the far edges of the group, but a single strafing run was enough to wipe the rest out.

-Antares 1, is the waypoint Bravo cleared yet?-asked Antares 2.

-I've got more enemy units on the way over that area, but I've taken out the first wave.-replied Antares 1.-Antares 2, take them out. I'm already engaging the enemy units approaching waypoint Charlie.

-Understood.-answered Antares 2.-Take them out double-time; I'm tracking a second group of enemy units approaching waypoint Alpha.

-Roger wilco, Antares 2.-said Antares 1.

Antares 2 headed for the Oakland Bay Bridge, where another group of units, which comprised the same number of units as the group she had already destroyed, was stuck in place due to the debris caused by Antares 1's attack. Antares 2 used another LAGM on the group, which, since they were tightly grouped together, was enough to wipe out the entire group.

-Targets on waypoint Bravo destroyed.-reported Antares 2.-Moving on to waypoint Charlie. Antares 1, how are you doing?

-I'm heading to waypoint Alpha as we speak.-Antares 1 replied.-Head towards waypoint Charlie and take out the targets fast; I'm already tracking the bombers.

-Damn it!-swore Antares 2.

Despite that, she headed towards the ground enemies. This time, however, Antares 2 took a heavier gambit and strafed the six targets at high speed. The first strafe run damaged the tanks and destroyed the AA guns and SAMs. Antares 2 turned around and fired a standard missile on each of the tanks, destroying them.

-Antares 1, I've destroyed the ground threats.-said Antares 2.-I'll move on to intercept the bombers.

-Roger that, wing.-said Antares 1.-I've wrapped things up over here.

As soon as they regrouped, a B-2A, escorted by four F-15SEs, approached San Francisco from the north.

-Antares 2, engage the escorts.-said Antares 1.-I'll destroy the bomber, and once I'm done, I'll help you out until the next bomber arrives.

-I'm on it.-said Antares 2.-I'll keep the minnows off your back while you take out the whale.

While Antares 2 engaged the F-15SEs, Antares 1 attacked the B-2A. He locked on to the bomber with his XMAAs and fired two on the target. He did so because he was on a hurry to help his wingman. Fortunately, the missiles hit the target, destroying the B-2A.

Antares 2 had managed to destroy two of the F-15SEs, one of them with two standard missiles, and the other one with guns, while the other two evaded her attacks. However, while they focused on evading Antares 2, they were oblivious to Antares 1, who destroyed one of them with a guns burst and the last one with a couple of standard missiles.

-Fifth bomber down.-said Antares 1.-Let's go for the final one.

-Antares squad, the last bomber's escorts seem to be four Su-37s.-reported Canopus.-It's heading to San Francisco from the northwest.

-I've only got two QAAMs.-said Antares 2.-They may be enough to take out two of the escorts, but after that, we'll have to resort to our mere skills.

-Don't worry, Antares 2.-replied Antares 1.-We've got two of the best fighters in the planet. We've got an edge over those guys.

-You've got a point. Still, taking out the Su-37 without QAAMs is not easy.-said Antares 2.-Guess it'll go just like before: I keep the Terminators busy while you shoot down the Spirit.

-Of course.-said Antares 1.-Let's get them!

Antares 1 and Antares 2 headed north toward the sixth bomber. As soon as they got a visual, the Su-37s attacked the Antares squadron. Antares 2 fired her last QAAMs on the enemy Su-37s, managing to shoot down two of them. Antares 1, meanwhile, fired his last XMAAs on the enemy B-2A, destroying it.

As the last B-2A plummeted to the sea, Antares 2 managed to shoot down a third Su-37 with her guns at close range. Antares 1 shot down the last one before it managed to get behind his wingman.

-Sixth bomber down.-reported Antares 1.-Canopus, are there more bombers left?

-None confirmed.-replied Canopus.-Good work Antares squadron, head for the ships.

-Antares 1, I'll use my LAGMs against the Aegis destroyers.-said Antares 2, as she and her flight lead headed west towards the ships.-The standard cruisers are easier pickings compared to the Aegis, and my LAGMs will lay waste upon its SAM launchers.

-I'll sink the cruisers then, and join you when I'm done if the Aegis are still floating.-said Antares 1.-Just be careful, OK?

-Don't worry.-said Antares 2.-These are just ships.

-" _ _So was the Rechin-Class battleship.__ "-mused Antares 1.

Five miles west of the Golden Gate Bridge, two cruisers escorted by two Aegis destroyers headed east towards San Francisco. The Aegis destroyers locked on to the Antares squadron and fired their missiles on them. Both pilots evaded the attack, and Antares 2 fired her last LAGMs on the Aegis destroyers, disabling their defensive weapons. Shortly after, while Antares 2 sank one of the two Aegis destroyers, each cruiser was hit by a GPB fired by Antares 1, who had just spent his last guided bombs with them. The bombs caused mayor damage to the cruisers, but they still remained afloat. Antares 1 strafed one of the ships and fired a couple of missiles on the other one, finally sinking them.

Antares 2 had managed to sink the last Aegis destroyer. However, before either she or Antares 1 could celebrate it, Antares 2 spotted a black bomber flying low towards the Golden Gate Bridge.

-A seventh bomber's heading towards the Golden Gate!-she reported.

-Scheiße!-replied Antares 1.-Let's shoot it down before it reaches the city!

Both pilots got behind the B-2A and started attacking it with standard missiles and gun bursts. However, the bomber's crew managed to evade the Antares squadron's attacks slightly, despite taking several hits. To make matters worse, Antares 1's gun went dry seconds later.

-Fuck!-swore Antares 1.-Antares 2, how much gun ammo have you got?

-Not much. Maybe over a hundred rounds and counting down.-replied Antares 2, as she kept firing on the B-2.

Not too much later, Antares 2's own gun went dry. Fortunately, the B-2A was destroyed just a second afterwards. However, the mercenaries' relief was very short-lived: the B-2's wreckage kept gliding towards the Golden Gate Bridge, slamming into its middle point.

-The Golden Gate Bridge's been hit!-said Antares 2.-Bastards!

To make matters worse, they realized just afterwards that they had ignored an escort of four F-22As and four T-50 PAK FAs. Unlike the Antares squadron, they were full of ammo and fuel, and more than ready and eager to shoot them down.

-Canopus, we're on the evasive.-said Antares 2.-Where the hell are our reinforcements!?

-Antares squad, our ground units are approaching San Francisco from the south.-replied Canopus.-They should be here any moment.

-Even if they arrive in time, we're engaged with enemy units!-retorted Antares 1.-We'll be sitting ducks if we try to land!

Canopus took a look at his radar and felt as if an iron band squeezed his chest. F-15SEs, Su-30MKIs, Typhoons, Rafale Ms, JAS-39 Gripen NGs and F-2As comprising entire flights approached San Francisco from the west. Below them, an entire fleet of enemy ships made their way towards the city, and from the north, south and east, more ground units were closing in.

-Antares squad, we've got more enemy units.-he reported.-Air, ground and maritime units approaching San Francisco.

Both pilots felt their hopes plummet while they evaded their enemies' attacks.

-Marlene, my dear, I'm afraid this will turn out to be our last mission after all.-said Antares 1.-I'm sorry things turned out like this.

-Hansel, don't be like that.-said Antares 2.-This is our grimmest hour, but that doesn't mean we can give up now. If we're going down, let's take as many bastards with us to Hell as we can.

-Understood!-replied Antares 1.-Let's make them pay for every bullet that hits us.

The Antares squadron engaged the enemy fighters. Antares 2 engaged the F-22As, chasing a couple of them. She fired a standard missile on each of her targets, but not only those two evaded them, but the other two, who had snuck up behind Antares 2, fired on her. One of them managed to hit her with a standard missile, and the other one managed to hit her aircraft with a handful of bullets.

-Damn!-Antares 2 swore.

-Antares 2!-screamed Antares 1, as he saw his wingman and girlfriend's aircraft spew grey smoke.

However, that distraction was enough for him to suffer the same fate, as the PAK FAs chasing him took the chance and attacked Antares 1.

-Antares 1, your F-22's right engine is out!-reported Antares 2.

-Well, your PAK FA's not in good shape either.-replied Antares 1.

-You can say that again.-answered Antares 2.-I'm pretty sure PAK FA's don't feel this sluggish.

-Damn, there must be some way to defeat them.-said Antares 1.

-If there were, I think would have already found it.-replied Antares 2.-To make matters worse, we wasted our air-to-air weapons.

Suddenly, a volley of missiles destroyed sixteen of their enemies, striking confusion through the Golden Axe Plan units.

-What the!?-said Antares 2.-Those were air-to-air missiles!

-Do you read me? Come in.-said an unknown voice over the radio.-Do you read me, Martinez? This is the Third Fleet. Please respond.

-This is Lieutenant Colonel Burford, Commander of Martinez Security, M42 Squadron.-replied Canopus.

-This is Commander Henry Davis, operation commander of the Third Fleet.-replied the voice over the radio.-We're here to aid you in stopping the Golden Axe Plan.

-All right, we finally have military backup!-sighed Antares 2.

-It's an honor to finally speak with you, Colonel Burford.-said Davis.-My apologies for being late.

-Not at all. All I did was write a simple "letter" to a friend of mine. We appreciate your support.-said Canopus, who then spoke to his pilots.-Antares squadron, we've got the Third Fleet's support. Focus on the offensive when possible.

-Commander Davis to Antares squadron.-said Davis.-Our pilots are heading your way. They'll help you whenever you need to.

A group of F/A-18Fs displaying markings of the VFA-108 "Seawolves" approached the Antares squadron from the northwest. Apparently, the Third Fleet had sent an entire carrier strike group to stop the Golden Axe Plan's attack.

-This is First Lieutenant Arnold Bishop, callsign Seawolf 1.-said an USN pilot.-Our squad will cover you while you land.

-Understood, Seawolf 1.-replied Antares 1.-Have our forces contacted your allies?

-A Navy ground unit has already made contact with your ground units near the 101, Antares 1.-replied Seawolf 1.-We'll cover you while you get your planes repaired, rearmed and refueled.

-Again, thanks for the help, Seawolf 1.-said Antares 1, as he and Antares 2 headed to the highway.

-By the way, we've heard reports of someone called Davenport in Martinez Security.-said Seawolf 1.-Are they true?

-Yeah, that's me.-said Antares 2.-Why?

-I heard of what happened to you.-said Seawolf 1.-I don't believe you deserved to be discharged. And I'm glad to see that the daughter of "Duke" Davenport. No matter what the official reports say, he saved my uncle's hide, and I'm thankful for that.

-Thanks.-said Antares 2.-Not many people talk good of my father.

-Well, sorry to say it, but enough with the chitchat.-said Antares 1.-Let's land, Antares 2.

-Roger that.-said Antares 2.

-We'll focus on the ground and maritime threats.-said Seawolf 1.-We'll keep the bandits off your backs until you take off again.

The Antares squadron landed on the improvised runway, where the ground units repaired, refueled and rearmed the planes. To keep the time spent to a minimum, they only loaded air-to-air weapons. During that time, the Seawolf squadron engaged the enemy ground units and destroyed most of the enemy ships. The US Navy vessels were providing additional support to the Seawolf squadron, shooting down a handful of enemy fighters in the northwest coast.

After that, both Antares 1 and Antares 2 reengaged the enemy F-22s and PAK FAs.

-Seawolf squad, this is Antares 1.-said Antares 1.-We'll attack these fighters while you wrap up the rest.

-Roger that, Antares squadron.-said Seawolf 1.-Thanks for the help.

-We should be thanking you.-said Antares 2.-I really feared for my life today.

Antares 2 used her QAAMs on the enemy F-22s, managing to shoot down a couple of them, which happened to be the ones that had fired on her during their previous engagement. The other two tried in vain to fight back, being shot down by another couple of QAAMs.

-It's time to take home the victory, Antares 1!-cheered Antares 2, triumphantly.

-Hell yes!-said Antares 1, shooting an entire volley of XMAAs on the enemy PAK FAs, destroying them.

-San Francisco is secure.-reported Canopus.-Good work, Antares.

-Martinez, we appreciate your help. We'll clear up any remaining host...-said Davis, but at that moment, he took a glance at the carrier's radar and frowned.-Hold on a second. Canopus, we've got four airborne contacts coming in from the southeast. Heading towards our position at high speed!

The four contacts split into pairs, one heading for the Seawolf and Antares squadron and the other one heading for the ships. Suddenly, Antares 1 and Antares 2's alarms went off.

-We're under fire!-said Antares 1.

-Wait, the targets aren't even at XLAA's range!-replied Antares 2.-What's going on!?

Shortly after, a couple of large air-to-air missiles buzzed by the F-22 and the PAK FA, close enough to make the planes shake. After that, the missiles alarms blared again. It wasn't just them, though, as the Seawolf squadron started to make evasive maneuvers. Seawolf 3 wasn't lucky enough to dodge the missile going towards his aircraft, and was shot down.

-Seawolf 3 is down!-said Seawolf 1.-Brennan, respond! Damn!

To make matters worse, the other two planes attacked the carrier group, evading all anti-aircraft weaponry. One of the planes fired a couple of cruise missiles on each of the Aegis destroyers. The explosions not only sank the destroyers, but also damaged the other ships, including the carrier itself.

-Our destroyers' been sunk!-said Davis.-All ships, retreat!

The bandit that had not opened fire yet attacked the Seawolf squadron. It fired two missiles on Seawolf 4 and Seawolf 2, while firing the double guns on Seawolf 1. Shortly after, all four enemy fighters engaged Antares 1 and Antares 2 at close range, firing their guns.

-Evasive maneuvers!-said Canopus.

Antares 1 and Antares 2 realized what, or more precisely, who, they were up against only when they saw the four planes, which had upward-curved wings, a long fuselage, and an ominously familiar paintjob: dark blue with white teeth.

-Oh, no, not them again!-groaned Antares 2.

-Damn you, Sulejmani!-swore Antares 1.

-Fun's over, Antares.-said Varcolac 1.

-Sorry guys! Try not to take it personally.-said Varcolac 2, sarcastically.

-No one can stop our captain or us now!-boasted Varcolac 3.

-Not until he defeats you both and proves himself the best.-quipped Varcolac 4.

-Varcolac squadron, commence attack!-ordered Varcolac 1.

The four members of the Varcolac squadron attacked the Antares squadron at a breakneck speed. Even with two of the best performing aircraft in the world, the Antares squadron could barely keep up with their sworn enemies.

-Too fast for you, Antares?-asked Varcolac 3, mocking their former comrades.

-Thanks to the GAF-1s, we're now the fastest in the sky!-said Varcolac 4.

-Benefits courtesy of the Golden Axe Plan.-said Varcolac 2.-Way too much overkill for huntin' a couple of scorpions though.

- _ _Verdammt!__ How can they maneuver so fast!?-complained Antares 1.

-Antares squadron, prioritize evasive maneuvers and look for a chance to strike.-ordered Canopus.

-Varcolac squadron, formation Delta 4.-said Varcolac 1.-It's time you lost those wings, Antares.

-Roger!-replied Varcolac 2, 3 and 4 at unison.

With that, the dogfight began. The Antares squadron was on the defensive, dodging attacks coming from every possible angle. The Varcolac squadron, with their GAF-1s, seemed to have everything in their favor.

At least until Varcolac 4 made a fatal mistake.

Varcolac 4 was chasing Antares 2, who, against all odds, had managed to evade every attack without being hit. Varcolac 4 moved in for the kill, without realizing that Antares 1 was right behind him. After getting behind her chaser, Antares 2 counterattacked, while Antares 1 covered her. Antares 2 fired two missiles on Varcolac 4, missing when Varcolac 4 pulled up to evade them.

-Ha, you missed, rookie!-gloated Varcolac 4.

-Ja, she missed!-replied Antares 1, firing an XMAA on Varcolac 4.

As superior as his aircraft was, Varcolac 4 was doomed, since he had bled too much speed to recover in time to dodge the missile, which hit the aircraft just between the engines. The structure of the GAF-1, which allowed the aircraft a speed of Mach 3, had a nasty design flaw: it provided the aircraft with subpar defense.

-Ugh, I screwed up...-Varcolac 4 said, as his aircraft tore apart and fell towards the bay.

-Ally down.-reported Varcolac 1.-Stay on the offensive, Varcolac squadron.

-No, Tolya!-said Varcolac 2.-Damn you two!

Varcolac 2 and Varcolac 3 split up and attacked the Antares squadron, which retaliated with their own air-to-air weapons. Antares 1's attack was evaded by both pilots, but Antares 2 managed to hit Varcolac 2 with a QAAM, damaging his plane. A short burst of bullets was enough to destroy the already damaged GAF-1.

-Ahhh!-screamed Varcolac 2, as his aircraft exploded.

-They're good all right. I'll give them that.-admitted Varcolac 1.-But an ace is better off dead than alive!

-Oruma!-said Varcolac 3.-I'll kill you both! Starting with you, chica!

However, Varcolac 3 focused on Antares 2 when he should have been paying attention to Antares 1, who fired an XMAA on Varcolac 3, destroying the GAF-1.

-Ahhhhh!-Varcolac 3 screamed.

-Sulejmani remains.-said Antares 2.-All other bandits down!

-Sulejmani, you won't win this battle.-said Canopus.-Withdraw from this scheme while you still can.

However, Varcolac 1, whose frustration and the loss of his wingmen had taken toll of, began laughing maniacally.

-This so called plan means nothing to me.-he replied.-I only wish to shoot you both down, Antares.

-Is that all?-asked Antares 2.-Your only goal is to kill us!? Is that why you chose to change sides!? You pathetic, double-crossing bastard!

-You're speaking as if you knew anything about me, Antares 2! Compared to mine, your life was a bed of roses.-retorted Varcolac 1, violently.-You see, I was sold off by my parents, and was trained to kill as a child soldier. The more I killed, the more I earned. The stronger the foe, the better the money.

-Quit bitching, Sulejmani.-replied Antares 1.-I spent seven years mourning the death of the last person I considered a loved one, while losing one wingman after another, and I'm not trying to destroy the entire world out of spite and greed.

-You're no different, Antares. Neither of you. Your wings are tokens of your previous victories.-retorted Varcolac 1.-Now, Antares. Is the moment of truth. It's time to decide who flies, and who falls from grace.

Antares 1 headed straight for Varcolac 1, who appeared in an almost perfect position for a missile kill. He fired a couple of standard missiles on the GAF-1. Unfortunately, just 50 yards away from Varcolac 1's aircraft, a burst of bullets fired from the rear of the GAF-1 destroyed the missiles.

-That bastard just shot down my missiles!-complained Antares 1.

-It's likely a machine gun mounted on the rear.-guessed Antares 2.-The textbook definition of an active defense mechanism.

-Well, if we can't shoot him down with missiles, we'll resort to guns.-said Antares 1.

-We're on the same page, then.-replied Antares 2.-Let's gun this son of a bitch down!

-Resist me if you can, Antares.-replied Varcolac 1, as he attacked them.

Varcolac 1's attack were nothing short of vicious. Whenever he got a clear shot of either Antares 1 or Antares 2, he fired his missiles, whether they were the standard or the MSLMs, or his guns. He was really close to hit both pilots too many times for the Antares squadron's comfort. However, the Antares squadron not only did have an edge in numbers, but were dramatically well organized.

It was not long before they resorted to synchronized hit-and-run tactics, with one of the pilots acting as a bait, while the other one fired their guns on the GAF-1. Varcolac 1 managed to dodge most of the incoming attacks, but bit by bit, his aircraft took damage.

-They're slipping through my defense!?-he wondered.

Despite that, Varcolac 1 was eerily calm. No matter how, he would shoot down both targets and get the entire reward for himself. He no longer cared for his wingmen, who had followed him through many treasons during their time as a squadron. All he cared for was shooting down his former comrades, earning over 136.000.000 dollars, and retire as a filthy rich man, without a single care for the rest of the world.

However, as he mused all of that, Antares 2 managed to hit and destroy his point-defense guns.

-Got him!-she cheered.-The aircraft's defense guns are down!

-Ha, that's right, Antares.-Varcolac 1 retorted.-I have no need for this system!

-Sadly, he's not wrong.-warned Antares 1.-I've seen him in action before, Antares 2. Be really careful now.

Antares 2, despite that warning, attacked Varcolac 1. Varcolac 1, however, seemed much more aggressive than before, pulling physically impossible maneuvers every time either she or Antares 1 fired on him. Despite that, even in those conditions, Antares 1 and Antares 2 managed to damage the GAF-1 even further. That, however, only caused Varcolac 1 to become even more insane.

-Haha, that's the way, Antares!-he mocked.

-Jesus, this man's crazy!-sighed Antares 2, sick of Varcolac 1's attitude.

The Antares squadron had quickly learned that using missiles against Varcolac 1 was just north of useless. His aggressive maneuvers were more than enough to shake them off, and Varcolac 1 was really close to shoot them down more than once. However, they managed to damage his plane even more.

-Hahahahahahaaa! Ah, I'm having so much fun!-said Varcolac 1, laughing maniacally.-We're only getting started. Show me everything you've got! I will defeat you both, and I will reap the benefits! With that money, I will be complete!

-SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU MISERABLE, INSUFFERABLE MANIAC!-snapped Antares 2, bee-lining towards Varcolac 1.

-Antares 2, wait!-shouted Antares 1.

But it was too late. Antares 2 was heading in too fast towards Varcolac 1, who, with a Pugachev's Cobra, evaded Antares 2's attack.

-I have you now!-Varcolac 1 snarled, firing two missiles on Antares 2.

Antares 2 could barely react to the sudden attack. She braced for the imminent impacts. Shortly before that, however, Antares 1 flew past her in the opposite direction.

Antares 2's heart froze when she heard the explosions and didn't feel them. Looking behind her, she saw Antares 1's F-22A Raptor going down in flames.

-HANSEEEEEEEL!-she cried.-NOOOO!

-Hahaha, one down, another one to go.-said Varcolac 1.

-You'll pay for this, Sulejmani!-replied Antares 2.

Antares 2 became more aggressive than ever. The loss of her flight lead and boyfriend was an offense she was not willing to let go unpunished. Varcolac 1 was still pulling nasty evasive maneuvers, but even then Antares 2 managed to hit his plane with long bursts of guns, damaging the GAF-1 and bringing it to its limits.

-I will buy back what I lost the day my parents sold me!-Varcolac 1 screamed, as he turned directly towards Antares 2 for a head-on attack.-My honor! My pride! My life!

Antares 2 responded to the attack with the same maneuver. However, instead of waiting to get within gun range, she fired two missiles on the GAF-1. Varcolac 1 pulled up to evade the attack, and Antares 2, seizing the chance, fired her guns on him, destroying the GAF-1 and putting Varcolac 1's out of his misery for good.

-Good work, Antares.-said Canopus.-You truly are the pride of Martinez.

-" _ _No, I'm not.__ "-mused Antares 2, sadly, as she saw the GAF-1's remains fall into the sea.-" _ _Hansel was, and I failed him!__ "

However, shortly after, both she and Canopus heard a transmission from the ground forces.

-Dog Bear to Burford. We're approaching enemy HQ.-said the unit leader.-They're well guarded from down here. We may need a hand.

-Roger. We'll go knock on their door.-said Canopus.-Antares 2, this is your final mission. Provide cover for the ground forces while they infiltrate Olivieri HQ and break into their ground data center. It's time to end this.

-" _ _Of course. I have to take out the Golden Axe Plan. If I back out now, Hansel's sacrifice will have been for nothing.__ "-Antares 2 thought, as she turned towards San Francisco.

-Target building is between Market Street to South beach. Dog Bear approaching target.-said an USN member.-Use their position as guidance.

-This is Antares 2, roger.-Antares 2 said.-I'll lower my lock-on range to minimize collateral damage.

Antares 2 headed towards Dog Bear's position, near the tallest building of San Francisco.

-" _ _Figures.__ "-Antares 2 thought, not impressed.-" _ _Of course Olivieri's HQ had to be the tallest skyscraper in the area. Greedy bastards like him love tall buildings!__ "

-Antares 2, this is Dog Bear, we've got three F-35Bs blocking our path.-said the leader of the Dog Bear unit.-Our helicopters can hold off their Apaches, but they're sitting ducks for the F-35s.

-Understood, Dog Bear. Sit back while I take down those bastards.-said Antares 2.

-Who are you calling bastard, you loser?-said a voice over the radio, which both Canopus and Antares 2 recognized immediately.

-Olivieri!?-said Antares 2.-Did you actually pick your balls out of your purse?

-You won't be acting that cocky when I shoot you down, just like that bitter bastard that Sulejmani took out.-barked Olivieri.

-Bitter bastard. Are you talking about Hansel?-Antares 2 growled, as she approached the three F-35s.-ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HANSEL!?

Enraged, Antares 2 buzzed towards the three F-35s, which were hovering close to OLI's HQ. The one in the middle was different from the other two; while the ones flanking the third one were painted in light blue with white underbelly, the third one was painted jet black with golden streaks on its wings and elevators and golden tail rudders.

-" _ _Guess the black and golden one is Olivieri's.__ "-mused Antares 2.-" _ _I'll take the escorts before I take that son of a whore down for the count.__ "

Antares 2 fired two missiles on one of the F-35s and gunned the other one. Olivieri countered with a couple of QAAMs, which Antares 2 had to evade by pulling up hard.

-Did you honestly think it would be that easy, Davenport?-hissed Olivieri.-I was a military pilot long before you were even born.

-As if that would make a lick of a difference, you greedy fuck!-shot back Antares 2.-You are finished already. You just don't know it.

-Bring it on!-replied Olivieri, as he attacked Antares 2.

Antares 2 and Olivieri engaged in a dogfight, with Olivieri firing his QAAMs every time he got a lock on Antares 2's PAK FA.

-" _ _At least he's not all talk__."-Antares 2 mused, as she dodged his missiles.-" _ _However, I took out much more skilled pilots long before I ever met this asshole.__ "

-Not bad at all, Davenport.-said Olivieri, trying to provoke Antares 2 into making a mistake.-At least you can dodge, unlike that Foulke guy. He was better at shooting his mouth than shooting his weapons. And now it's your turn to bite the dust.

Antares 2 was fuming.

-Let's see how much you dare to talk shit about my flight lead when I gun you into oblivion!-she retorted.-And besides, even in the nigh impossible case you manage to shoot me down, you're finished, and you know it.

-What the hell are you on abou...-said Olivieri, before he realized what she meant. He looked back at the ground forces, which were advancing steadily towards his skyscraper.-You bastards!

Olivieri, blinded by shame and rage, dived towards the ground forces, arming his XAGMs. Antares followed him.

-You will not stop meeeeeee!-Olivieri screamed.

However, shortly before he could lock his XAGMs on to anything, Antares 2 fired her guns on the F-35B, hitting it right in the engine and sending it spiralling towards the OLI skyscraper.

-NOOOOOOOO!-Olivieri shouted, as his plane headed towards the building, passing over the ground forces.

Antares 2 did not cease her attack, firing the 30-millimeter gun on the burning aircraft. The F-35 crashed into the building, and Antares 2 flew in the gap between the pillars.

-It's all over. Our work here is done.-sighed Canopus.-Let's land at San Francisco International, Antares 2.

Both the AWACS plane and the PAK FA headed south, towards the airport.

 _ _San Francisco International__ _, June 22nd 2016, 18:03 Hours; Weather: Clear skies_

After an hour of grueling combat, both Frederick Burford and Marlene Davenport finally landed on the San Francisco International airport, after receiving clearance from the tower and being thanked for their efforts.

Davenport had climbed down the cockpit of her PAK FA and was resting by the aircraft's side, sighing at the bittersweet victory. Even though she had managed to take out the Golden Axe Plan, it had come at a high price.

She had lost Hansel Foulke, a dear friend, a skilled wingman, and her lover.

Burford approached her while the mechanics dealt with the E-767.

-Marlene, our forces had already seized the GAP's data center. The data thus obtained should allow the entire Golden Axe Plan to be exposed and dismantled.-said Burford.-It's not just our country, it's worldwide, and it will take time for peace to be fully restored. I'm proud to have seen you mature through this ordeal. Without you, their plan might have succeeded. Thank you, Marlene.

-Don't thank me, sir.-said Davenport, trying her best to smile.-I only did what I had to do. But Hansel...

-Yeah, about that, I've got good news.-said Burford, smiling.

-What!?-said Davenport, almost jumping to her feet.

-Hansel somehow managed to eject from his plane. He's been rescued by the USN and taken to a hospital nearby.-said Burford.

-Burford, take me to that hospital now.-asked Davenport.

-Right away.-said Burford.

Both of them headed towards the hospital where Foulke was being tended. Davenport was slightly appalled by his wounds, but she was glad he was alive.

-Hey, you did it.-Foulke said weakly.

-I don't want to merely state the obvious, but you too.-said Davenport, holding back the urge to hug her boyfriend, aware that he was badly wounded.-You have no idea how glad I am. I honestly thought you were a goner.

-Huh, at least I already know that 13 is my unlucky number.-said Foulke, joking about the fact that Davenport was his thirteenth wingman.

-Don't even joke about that.-replied Davenport.-And also, don't even try to do what you did back there ever again.

-You took a bullet for me back in Midway.-retorted Foulke.-And we were not even a couple back then.

-And you took two missiles for me today!-answered Davenport.-Were you trying to prove anything to me or what?

-I was doing what a flight lead must do, whether they are military pilots or mercenaries.-replied Foulke.-Protecting my wingman. And besides, it all worked out in the end, right?

-Yeah, but...-said Davenport, before being interrupted.

-Then that's settled.-continued Foulke.-However, it's going to take me a while to get back to shape, so for now, you're on your own. Please promise me that you'll take care. I want to fly with you again.

-Guess I have no choice.-sighed Davenport.-I'll be waiting for you, but don't take too long. I might get bored if I spend too much time waiting to kick your ass.

Foulke laughed at her remark.

-Don't worry, __mein liebe__ _._ -he replied.-Once I get out of this hospital, we'll spar. But don't expect me to go easy on you. I'll make sure I win next time.

-In your dreams.-retorted Davenport.

-You're just like an old couple.-sighed Burford.

-SIR!-both Foulke and Davenport shouted, their faces flushed red.

 _ _Berlin, Germany__ _, April 12th 2021, 12:00 Hours; Weather: Clear skies_

" _ _-The chaos caused by the militant Valahia and the Golden Axe Plan are our first experience of war instigated by a major corporation.__

 _ _-Olivieri worked with sympathizers in other industries to create conflict to save his company from impending bankruptcy. People's fear toward "the enemy of the world" fueled a demand for insurance, allowing him to turn a massive profit through private war damage insurance in the U.S. - an insurance model that no normal insurance company would ever consider.__

 _ _-But in the end, the Valahia betrayed him, and his plan was thrown into turmoil.__

 _ _-That certainly must have shaken Olivieri at least for a moment. The dogs he thought he could control with the leash of money turned out to be wolves still clinging to a fantasy of the old world order. However he evaded risk by selling off his massively successful war damage insurance business to another company. So, once the Valahia was removed, he instigated an attack on American soil himself. The company he sold the business to would have been forced to honor massive claims to insurance holders. His plan was to offer funds, in exchange for gaining control of these companies. If this had succeeded, the world's industry industry would have been in the palm of Olivieri's hand.__

 _ _-Thank you for that analysis. So this was the story of Andre Olivieri, the instigator and mastermind of the crisis. Unwilling to accept the loss of his company, his life's work, and driven by desperation, Olivieri masterminded and executed this terrifying plan. Luckily for the world, a brave group of heroic individuals uncovered Olivieri's plan and succeeded in putting an end to it. All we know is that they are PMC pilots, but no matter who they really are, it is thanks to their bravery that Olivieri's plot was foiled, and the world has once again found peace and order. No doubt the world sends out its collective thanks. Let's hope they continue to patrol our skies.__ "

As the recorded news of the "Golden Axe Plan Crisis" played in an old cassette in the hangar, an X-02 Wyvern with a silver white paintjob taxied towards the runway, while Frederick Burford watched proudly. A couple of new members, Yolanda Vasquez, a Spanish ex-military pilot who had flown in the Patrulla Águila aerobatic team, and Arthur Bartlett, an ex-RAF mechanic, had joined the Antares squadron shortly after their combat over San Francisco. Several sorties after their entry in Martinez Security, Vasquez had acquired an ASF-X Shinden II, which she had painted with the paint scheme of the Patrulla Águila aerobatic team, while Arthur Bartlett had acquired the X-02 that was taxiing to the runway.

-Tower, this is Antares 4, requesting clearance.-Bartlett said.

-Antares 4, this is Tower.-said the air traffic controller.-Cleared for takeoff.

The X-02 took off rapidly, joining with the rest of the squadron shortly after. Marlene Davenport, who had been promoted to squadron leader, was piloting an XFA-33 Fenrir with a desert brown body with with black body trim and nose; Hansel Foulke, who since Davenport's promotion flew number 2, was piloting an ADFX-01 Morgan with a ghost white paintjob and red wings.

-Antares squadron, this is Burford.-Burford said on the radio.- You are scheduled to take heading 180 and rendezvous with Bone Arrow and Ridgeback squadrons. Contact AWACS Sky Eye when you reach them.

-Hey, the single lines and the arrows.-said Antares 1.-It's been a while since we last saw them.

-You can say that again.-sighed Antares 2.-It will be nice to fly with them again.

-How about that mission in Moscow?-said Antares 3.-I wonder if they'll take part in these operations.

-The Russians clearly stated that they will remain neutral unless directly attacked by the USEA Federation.-replied Antares 4.-So no, we won't be flying with them again.

- _ _Una pena__!-said Antares 3.-I really loved that vodka we were served back in Moscow.

-Really? You just miss Russia because of that?-asked Antares 2.

-Of course not!-replied Antares 3.-I just said I loved the vodka, that's all.

-Well, next time we see them, we'll ask them for some shots of vodka.-said Antares 4.

-Well, if you guys are settled, I'll contact Sky Eye.-said Antares 1, while she switched to the AWACS frequency.-AWACS Sky Eye, this is Antares 1. Requesting bearing of Ridgeback and Bone Arrow squadrons.

-Antares squadron, this is Sky Eye.-replied Sky Eye.-Maintain course. ETA for visual contact 10 minutes.

Ten minutes later, the Antares squadron rendezvoused with the Bone Arrow and Ridgeback squadron. The Ridgeback squadron was flying their trademark ASF-X Shindens, but the Bone Arrow squadron was comprised of a Rafale M, which was being piloted by the flight lead, a man known as Reaper, an Eurofighter Typhoon, piloted by Omega, an F-16F, piloted by Bronco, and a MiG-29K, piloted by Zebu.

-Guess that's the famous Antares squadron.-said Omega.-Hello guys! Long time no see. Seems like you guys got new crafts.

-Hello there, Omega.-said Antares 2.-By the way, where are Viper and Hammer?

-They're no longer with us.-said Bronco.-Viper retired after a mission over Tokyo, and Hammer's...

-No need to say anything.-interjected Antares 2.-So, the other guys are...

-Our flight lead is Reaper.-said Zebu, with a thick French accent.-He seems to be quite a hotshot. And I'm Zebu. I joined shortly after this Viper guy retired.

-Well, I wouldn't say a hotshot.-said Reaper, with a sweet Canadian accent.-I just do my job, like everyone else.

-Of course you'd be humble about your achievements.-said Antares 3.-Humility is a trademark of aces.

-By the way, sorry to butt in, but who's flying the Shinden?-asked Edge, the flight lead of the Ridgeback squadron.

-I, Antares 3.-said Antares 3.

-Just for the record, take good care of your aircraft.-said Edge.-These crafts are no cheap.

-Don't mind Edge.-said Reaper.-She may seem all business, but she's a nice girl on the inside.

-Don't call me "nice girl", you mook!-barked Edge, as the other pilots laughed full-heartedly.

-Sorry to cut your banter, but you have an objective to take out.-said Sky Eye.-You must take out the Usean forces in the border before they advance towards Central Europe. If we fail, we'll lose all Central Europe. And keep an eye out for the Butterfly Master.

-Butterfly Master?-asked Antares 1.

-Some sort of pilot who pilots an unmanned QFA-44.-replied Edge.-She killed Slash over Japan.

-"She"?-asked Antares 3.

-Yep, she's a girl, and loves dogfighting with me.-said Reaper.-I don't know why. Also she loves humming during combat.

-All planes, move out.-ordered Sky Eye.

After acknowledging Sky Eye's orders, the three squadrons headed into the combat zone, ready for yet another fight against the USEA Federation...

* * *

Twentieth and final chapter. Sadly, I failed to complete this chapter any sooner. I have no right to apologize for my delays. But on the good side, I have a Steam Account. Just search for AurelianAce in Steam if you want to add me as a friend and play with me. As of April 10th, I own Ace Combat Assault Horizon: Enhanced Edition, Depth, Fistful of Frags, IL-2 Shturmovik: Cliffs of Dover, Left 4 Dead 2, Mortal Kombat Komplete Edition, No More Room in Hell, Team Fortress 2 and TERA. Also, I'm hyper hyped for Ace Combat 7, and I'm waiting patiently to buy it on Steam when it's released.

Regarding my fanfics, I'll work on both Ace Combat Skies of Deception and Joint Assault's sequels this summer. The SoD's sequel will be that, a sequel, titled Skies of Incursion and borrowing as many things from the SoI app as possible, but it will have a different story (Don't worry though. Falco 1 will be the main hero). Joint Assault's will narrate the adventures of the Antares squadron after the Golden Axe Plan Crisis and before the epilogue of this chapter. Thanks to each and every one who read, faved, followed, and reviewed my fanfics during my absence. Good luck and take care. See you next time


End file.
